Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues
by Devi77
Summary: This story takes place five years after the defeat of the Claw. Van visits Wendy in Evergreen, runs into bad guys, and talks about marriage. There's also the mystery of Van's past that is featured in it, so enjoy the show!
1. Chapter 1: Tuxedo in the Moonlight

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 1: Tuxedo in the Moonlight**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It have been five years since the fall of the Claw and his followers. On this planet known as the Endless Illusion, there lived an immortal pilot swaddled in a black swallowtail tuxedo. His name was Van. He travelled far and wide as he was known as the hero who put a stop to the Claw's demented machinations. He was currently travelling back to Evergreen as he was longing to see the girl who accompanied him on his travels. Although he never aged due to the link between him and his Armor, Dann, he was pure of heart because he was eager to see Wendy once again. Yes, he was still a virgin who is saving himself for marriage as he remembered Wendy's proposal to him when he defeated the Wild Bunch. When he was walking towards a pub, he stood in front of the doors as he was exhausted from hunger.

"Wendy..., I've come back," he said.

He walked towards the counter as he was about to order a tall glass of milk. After spending so much days travelling, he was thirsty as the barmaid gave him what he wanted. Now, Van the Virgin had a low tolerance for alcohol as he gulped down the tall glass that sustained him. Why was he known as Van the Virgin? It's because he's the type to keep himself pure before marriage. Basically, he lost that privilege to lose his flowery coil when the Claw killed his beloved bride on the day of their wedding. It was then that he sought revenge against the man who killed her five years ago. With his vengeance justified by doing away with the man who terminated his beloved, he was still on the marriage market once again. This time, he wanted to see Wendy again after stopping into her house for a visit yesterday. He even found that the turtle that she had with her had grown into a large one the size of a coffee table. Yes, Van wanted to see Wendy after all this time, for she offered to be his new bride. Of all the travels that they had together, Van and Wendy had something in common together after the fall of the Claw. They were united by a fate that brought them together since their chance meeting as they had a lot in common with each other.

After paying for the milk, Van left the pub as he set out to visit Wendy. It wasn't long until he stopped at a bench to rest. He was tired after drifting all over the place as he was closing his eyes. He remembered when Wendy had grown from a spunky thirteen-year-old to a beautiful young woman as he was about to take her up on her offer on making her his bride. He had never been open to anyone except for his late love, Elena, who died at the hands of the Claw. He became open to Wendy while he took care of her when she got sick as he was alone all his life. Somehow, fate would bring them back together again, but there would be a time that evil would lurk in the shadows again and it'll be up to Van to pilot Dann and save the day. Anyway, Van was immortal and had never aged due to the link between him and Dann as he was interested in seeing Wendy once again. Just as he was about to go off towards Wendy's house, he saw a young boy running for his life as there were three thugs chasing after him. Although Van wasn't the type to mess with as he got up from the bench and followed after both the boy and the thugs that were after him. When he finally caught up to them, he noticed that the thugs were after the boy for no reason other than to steal his medical bag.

"C'mon, kid! You're gonna be dirt in our shoes," said the first thug.

"We all know that we want that medical bag of yours, so fork it over," said the second thug.

"We're gonna beat you to a damn pulp, I can tell ya that!" yelled the third thug.

The boy was scared, but he didn't want to be killed by those three men that were obsessed in snatching his medical bag as he was ready to defend himself. He was afraid of the thugs that were coming after his medical bag until he saw Van step in. Clad in his swallowtail tuxedo, Van drew out his shapeshifting sword as he was ready to do battle with the three thugs who were harrassing the boy that they were chasing. The first thug was taken out with a few kicks and punches as he crashed against the wall. The second thug drew out a knife as he tried to stab Van, but he was also beaten by the man in the tuxedo. The third thug charged out at Van as he was no match for our hero in black. With all three thugs beaten, they all scurried away as they left the young boy alone. It was as if fate had changed for the young man who had the medical bag as he saw the man in the tuxedo come forward and save him.

"You know, you shouldn't be hanging around people like that," said Van.

"They weren't after me, they were aftet my dad's medical bag," said the boy.

"What's in it, exactly?"

"It only has the basic medical instruments in it: thermometer, stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, reflex mallet-"

"Kid, I think that you told me enough already."

"By the way, aren't you that guy who kicked the piss out of the Wild Bunch five years ago?"

"What makes you say that?"

"They say that you appeared in an Armor and kicked their asses."

"Yep, they call me Van of the Dawn."

"My name's Pavel Volkheim. I work as an apprentice physician. Anyway, I gotta go before curfew; see you later."

With that, Van watched the boy scurry off towards home as he was also going somewhere familiar. It was the church where he met Wendy five years ago as he opened the doors and slid on inside. He walked forward as he sat down in one of the seats. He always remained pure because he was saving his integrity for marriage. He had nowhere to go but the place that was welcomed by all regardless of their past sins. It was starting to get dark as Van was starting to feel dizzy. He was getting tired as he fell asleep on the bench in the church. He was tired, but he was also weary of the journeys that he had over the years. Somehow, he was in familiar territory as he was glad to be back in the hometown where Wendy lived.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he found himself in a room where a nice warm bed was. Wherever he was, he had a feeling that he was being helped at the last minute. Somehow, he was in a familiar inn where he stumbled upon Wendy, who is now eighteen and a grown woman. Getting up out of bed, he left his room as he was about to go downstairs. To his shock, he saw Wendy's pet turtle, Kameo, blocking the stairs as he was big and wagging his tail like a dog. Although Van wasn't a big fan of turtles, he knew that Kameo was a bona fide keeper because he was Wendy's good luck charm throughout the entire journey. The turtle even had an indentation in his shell where it was hit by a bullet during Van's first meeting with Wendy.

"Alright, you win," said Van. "No, I'm _not_ gonna think about making turtle soup out of you because you saved Wendy's life time and again."

Kameo squawked as he still stayed put near the stairs. Somehow, Van took a liking to the large turtle as it was standing still. He didn't mind it at all as he sat down and stared at the table-sized reptile. He was blocked by Kameo as he was wagging his tail like a dog while sitting at the front of the stairs. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy dressed up in her clothes with her orange hair in pigtails. She had become a remarkable woman at the age of eighteen as she was eager to see Van once again. She knew that he had been exhausted from hunger after gallivanting all over the place. Yes, she had grown up, but Van has never aged a single day as they were brought back together by chance.

"Kameo, you know that you shouldn't block the stairs," she said as she later saw the turtle move out of the way. "Hey, it's been a long time, Van."

"I get around sometimes," he answered.

"Just yesterday, you were here when I was talking about you and you were even shocked to see that Kameo had grown up. As for you, you haven't changed one bit, have you? It's been five years since we defeated the Claw and his insane plan to destroy the planet. Time sure does fly when you have fun, though."

"Wendy..., remember that proposal that you told me about five years ago? I still remember it clear as day when you wanted to be my bride. Somehow, we were made to be together regardless of the travels and perils that we made together."

"Van..., I've been saving myself for you this whole time. I even turned everyone down with their proposals for marriage. I'm still a virgin and-"

"Hey, I'm still a virgin as well. And furthermore, if we're gonna hit it off, I suggest that we do it on our wedding night."

"Oh, Van..."

And so, the lanky drifter in the black tuxedo followed Wendy as they were walking towards the kitchen. They never had any free time together in such a long time as they sat down at the table. It had been ages since Wendy last saw Van as he was waiting for some breakfast. As usual, he would smother anything with lots of condiments, but now wasn't the time as he saw Wendy cooking some pancakes. He was getting the hang of her cooking as he wasn't ready to pour all of the breakfast condiments on the food at once. When the pancakes were done, he got a full plate of them as well as Wendy when they started to have their breakfast together. It wasn't long until he saw her bring out the many berry jams that were made as she set them on the table. He was happy to see them all in a row as he spread a spoonful of each on his pancakes and started to eat them.

"DAMN! THAT'S GOOD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You sure know how to top your pancakes," said Wendy with such astonishment.

Breakfast had sounded good to Van's ears as he continued to eat his pancakes. Somehow, he was eager to come to a place that he called home when he first met Wendy on that fateful day five years ago. Now, he had so much in his life as he had so many friends and allies back then. Even though that the Claw is gone, Van had his vengeance justified after slaying him for killing his beloved Elena on the day of their wedding. Now, after five years of peace, this wanderer in a swallowtail tuxedo was simply ready to pop the question to the young woman who wanted to become his bride. Wendy was in love despite the times that he acted coldly at her as she had warmed his heart at last.

###

Pavel was busy in town as he was simply doing errands for the townspeople. He never forgot the man in the jet-black tuxedo as he was more curious to know all about this traveller who drifted into Evergreen. He had so much to do as he continued to help assist his tutor, Dr. Leverton, as they were off to lunch. It wasn't long until they stopped at the inn that Wendy had been running. When they arrived, they saw Kameo sitting next to the fireplace as he was staring at both of them. They were tired from their daily work as they were about to have something to eat. To their surprise, they saw Van waltz in as he had his coat off while wearing an apron. He was busy helping Wendy clean up after having breakfast earlier. Normally, Van would always slack off and lay around, but he was eager to help Wendy take care of the inn if he is to become her husband.

"Looks like that Wendy has found her hero," said Dr. Leverton.

"That's the guy that I ran into last night," said Pavel. "The people here revere to him as the savior of Evergreen. He's also the guy who took out the Wild Bunch five years ago."

"I see... So, here's the guy that strolled into town one day and vanishes again."

"They call him Van of the Dawn. They say that he rode in a strange Armor that came from the Heavens and took out Lucky Roulette and his Wild Bunch. He's even stepped into Bridge City and wiped out the Mustache Baron and his Metal Gruu. Sometimes, he-"

"Careful, he can hear you clear as day."

Van didn't mind the ruckus as he continued to clean up the countertop. Wendy's inn was a place that felt more comforting to him as he was still waiting for marriage. He was still a virgin after all as he was longing for the chance to marry Wendy, settle down, and even have children..., well maybe there could be a little Van in the future, anyway. As for Pavel and Dr. Leverton, however, they were astonished to see Van show up here in Evergreen as they were eager to know more about the mysterious drifter in the black tuxedo. It was said that Van was more than a hero as he stood up to what was right despite the fact that he always slacks off in his tall, lanky stature.

"So, you're Van of the Dawn," said Dr. Leverton.

"That's what they all call me," he answered.

"I hear that you're the talk of the town, but according to Wendy, you're the one who did away with the maniacal Claw five years ago."

"That's what they all say."

"Last night, there had been some nasty trouble from the get go. Rumor has it that a gang of sorts has popped up and looted any innocent bystander in broad daylight. They rob everything as they take stuff from money to bizarre items. They even tried to steal the medical bag that Pavel had."

"I sort of... stepped in to save the day. I even put the fear of God into three of the punks that tried to hurt that kid."

"There's also the fact that they only come at night to attack, so I guess that you watch out for those messy criminals."

Van heeded the warning well as he finished up his chores. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy walk forward to the countertop as she brought some sandwiches to both Dr. Leverton and his apprentice. Both of them were hungry as they were chowing down on the ham and cheese sandwiches that were made to impress their appetites. When both customers paid for their lunch, they were on their way back to their duties as both doctor and apprentice. Both Van and Wendy were alone for a while, but sooner or later, there would be some customers that would come to the smell of a home-cooked meal. It was a strange day as it became evening with the moon out in the open. It was a full moon that glowed all over the town as it was lighting the sky. It wasn't long until both Van and Wendy saw explosions from the outside. What was going on here? Was it a group that was similar to the Wild Bunch or was it something more evil that was harming the town?

"We've got trouble," said Van.

"It's the same group that's been terrorizing the town," said Wendy.

"If they have an Armor with them, then they'll attack anything that's deemed 'expendable,' including _you_. By the way, does this inn have a basement?"

"Why yes, but-"

"You should go and hide. By the way, bring your gun just in case."

"Be careful, Van!"

Wendy went downstairs towards the safe basement with her gun in tow and some bullets. As for Van, however, he had to go forth and save Evergreen once again as he left the inn. As soon as he went towards the site of the explosions, he saw a group of men standing in front of them when they were guarding something under large blue tarp. It was an Armor, nonetheless, as it was unveiled to be something similar to the one that Lucky Roulette used five years ago. It was far more bigger than normal as it began to fire more shots all over the town. To his shock, he saw Pavel running with his medical bag as he was concerned for the health and safety of the townspeople. The boy was scared for his fellow folk as he was worried for them. It wasn't long until a shot rang out and blew up a building as the aftershocks sent out some falling debris. Pavel was saved again as he saw Van getting him out of the way.

"What are you doing here in a time like this? You should get to shelter," yelled Van.

"Dr. Leverton is busy at the clinic, but I had to check up on the rest of the townspeople," said Pavel.

"Kid, I suggest that you leave this up to _me_."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I've got a job to do."

With that, Van drew out his sword after he tilted his hat sideways. It was the time to call out Dann once again as the Armor fell from Gadoved's old storage satellite. It flew down in front of the Armor that was shooting up everything in this town as Van got inside to pilot it. It wasn't the first time that Van had to save Evergreen, but he had to do it... for Wendy's sake. He was ready to stop the destructive machine that was causing havoc in this town as he piloted Dann with such intensity.

"Wake up, Dann; I need you," he said.

And so, he was ready to do battle as he had the upper hand against the troublemaker. Watching from the sidelines, Pavel saw the Armor go up against the intruder that was destroying the town. He was astonished to see Dann of Thursday in action as he watch in awe. It was an all-out battle between Dann and the Armor intruder as they were in a fight for the town. It wans't long until Dann had flown in front of the Armor as he used his sword to tear a hole through the intruder that terrorized the town. Regardless on what the pest tried to do to Dann, the Original Seven Armor just trashed it by using all of his powers to vanquish the opponent. It wasn't long until the pilot of the malignant Armor got out as he was running for his life. When he got caught, he was surrounded by most of the townspeople as they had their guns pointed at him. To his shock he saw Van approach towards him after seeing Dann fly off to the storage satellite that once belonged to Gadoved's Armor, Diablo.

"You never learn, do you?" said Van.

"So, you're the guy who drove out the Wild Bunch five years ago," said the pilot. "You're quite the hero that this town was bowing to."

"There's no way you can wriggle out of this predicament that easily. You've been beaten; get over it. This town doesn't belong to you, so pack up and leave."

"Why should I? My men and I are-"

"Already being arrested as we speak... Anyway, this town doesn't belong to you."

"Th-they sent us in to do this!"

Van became enraged. "Who? Who sent you to do this? Answer me!"

The pilot was scared out of his mind. "It was _them_! They were the ones who gave the order!"

"Who is 'them?'"

"It was... th-th-the House of Feanor!"

The pilot cowered in front of Van as he was surrendering in front of his feet. Something was wrong here as Van had suspected that there was trouble looming in the wind. There was a far more dangerous force at work since the fall of the Claw five years ago. With the townspeople taking up arms and arresting most of the thugs that plagued the town, the streets of Evergreen were safe once again, thanks to a man in a swallowtail tuxedo, whose name was none other than Van of the Dawn. And so, he was on his way back to the inn as he was concerned for Wendy's safety. To his surprise, he saw Pavel running from behind as he was catching up to the drifter in the tuxedo. Now, Van wasn't too fond of kids following him, but he had someone tagging along after him as he finally returned to the inn.

When they finally got there, it was all in shambles as shrapnel and debris was everywhere. It was a wreck as Van felt shaken by the thought of losing Wendy. The only thing that remained was the basement as it was intact. Both he and Pavel ran towards the basement as they opened it up. To their shock, they saw Kameo guarding the stairs again as he was looking at them with those cute puppy-dog eyes of his. Although, Van never was fond of the large tortoise, but he knew that the reptile was Wendy's good luck charm due to the dent in his shell.

"Hey, there," said Van. "Where's your master?"

"Van, are you sure that Wendy's safe?" asked Pavel with concern.

"She has to be! I hope that she's okay."

"Van..., some people say that you're a lone wolf, but being concerned for someone that you care about deeply has scratched the surface."

"Look, kid; I've already lost one bride and I won't lose another one, alright?"

With that, Van went downstairs into the basement as he walked past Kameo. With Pavel following him, they stumbled upon a strange area that resembled a rotgut room. It may have been a rotgut room, but it was a little bit more nicer with all the wares that felt like home. To Van's shock, he saw Wendy as she was safe and sound. She had her gun in her hands as it protected her from danger. The young girl who accompanied Van on his travels has now accepted him as the man that she was going to marry. She, too, was happy to see him as well when she ran into his arms.

"It's safe now," said Van as he was stroking Wendy's pigtails.

"Van...," she said. "Thank goodness that you're okay."

"Those thugs that were swarming the town; they were working for something that's a dead ringer for the Claw."

"Who would send them?"

"The group that pulled the strings are said to be called the House of Feanor. Whoever they are, they sure picked the wrong town to destroy."

"This House of Feanor..., who are they?" asked Pavel.

"Are they the same like that Claw?" asked Wendy.

Van took off his jacket. "They are different than the Claw, that's for damn sure."

"Van..., what's gonna happen now?"

There were no other words to say as Van was tired. He even wanted to take a shower after saving Evergreen from a bunch of thugs. It wasn't long until he strolled into a bathroom complete with a shower. Stripping off his clothes and removing his hat, gloves, and sword, he stepped into the shower as he turned on the hot water. He lathered himself with some soap as he cleaned himself down to the core. Unbeknownst to his surroundings, he never noticed that Wendy was watching him carefully as she noticed him in such a way that she had never seen before. It was the first time that she saw him fully naked as he was well-built, despite his lanky stature. Although, he had a scar on his back that was visible as well as the one on his stomach. Wendy found him to be quite exquisite as she was looking at her future groom with such anticipation.

When she left the bathroom, Van was done with his shower as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. And so, he got to the bathroom sink as he found a toothbrush and toothpaste. He began to brush his teeth clean for a while as he rinsed them out afterwards. He was all clean as he got out of the bathroom and into a spare room that was suitable in times like this. He was tired as he was ready to go to bed, but not until Pavel showed up with a robe-like _gi_ in his hands along with a pair of underwear. Yes, the kid was a hard worker, but he was also eager to help out, regardless.

"You might need these," said Pavel as he set the nightclothes on the bed.

"Thanks, kid," said Van. "Now, I like to dress myself if you don't mind."

The boy left the room as he closed the door behind him. Van, however, had took off the towel to reveal his nakedness as he got on his nightclothes for the night. He was tired from all of the excitement as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Normally, he slept with his hat on, but he decided to sleep without it for now. The night was over and he was just a drifter who finally came to a place that he called home.

###

Wendy was still blushing after seeing Van taking a shower in the bathroom earlier. She was in for the shock of her life as she found herself wanting him more..., but on their wedding night, that is. She had never expected to see him in the nude before, but she only saw him without his shirt before when he was suffering from a fever back then. Now, she has seen him _without_ his clothes on as she felt her heart pounding at the sight of him. She wanted to see more of him the next time he got naked to take a shower. She wanted him badly, but she had to wait to get the chance on the night of their upcoming wedding.

"Oh, Van...," she said as she blushed.

"You know he's gone to bed," said Pavel as he walked into the room.

"He's... gorgeous!"

"Why do you think that he's gorgeous? He has a scar on his back and one on his stomach."

"I've seen the scar on his stomach before. It was when he was suffering from a very bad fever at the time. He looked beautiful regardless of the mark that I saw. At that time, I was thirteen back then, but Van has never aged a day in his life. Furthermore, I'm _still_ gonna be his bride and I'm gonna marry him, also."

Pavel was shocked to hear that from Wendy. "You were actually thirteen when you proposed to him? Isn't that a little too young? You know that he could get into big trouble by marrying someone young as you."

"But I'm eighteen now. I'm a grown woman, but I love him with all of my heart."

Pavel didn't have any more words to say as he saw Wendy go into her room. Somehow, he never expected to see her fall in love with a man who has never aged a day in his life. The boy was even more curious in his eleven years as he was eager to know more about Van and Wendy in their adventures together. He never expected the owner of this basement to cling to someone who was not only pure, but was still a virgin as well. Wendy, on the other hand, remained a virgin for Van to take her when they were about to marry on their wedding day. She had feelings for him as she even had a sense of gratitude that came out of them. She wanted him so bad... and she was about to have him whenever that time came... but not yet because they would consummate their marriage on their wedding night.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he was still in his nightclothes. To his surprise, he saw that Pavel was doing laundry to pass the time. The boy was hard-working as he was even ironing the dirty clothes that were washed and clean. Somehow, he noticed that his shirt and pants were ironed and well-pressed as they were ready to be worn for another day. It wasn't long until he snatched them as he went back in the room and changed his clothes. Removing the nightclothes, Van put back on the standard clothes that he had on all of his life as he got on a clean pair of socks and boots on his feet. He even put back on the hat, gloves, and sword that were matched with his outfit as he was ready to start the day. He even saw Wendy dressed in a green summer dress as she was giving Kameo some breakfast. Everyone was eager for what was for breakfast as the smell of waffles wafted the entire basement. Even Van was hungry as he was ready to slather a spoonful of all of the berry jams that were in Wendy's pantry.

"Van," said Pavel as he was standing in front of him with a strange letter in his hand. "You better take a look at this."

"What the hell _is_ that?" he asked.

"It arrived this morning when I was helping out with the chores."

Van snatches the letter as he opened it up. "It says here that, 'To Eovanuus: You will never succeed the House of Telfer, for the gang that we sent in was a warning to stay silent. Don't come any further or we will have to hunt you down... signed the House of Feanor.' Those bastards have sent this letter to the wrong guy."

"Van, what is the House of Telfer?"

"It was once one of the aristocratic families that ever emerged on this planet back when this place was once a penal colony. They say that they created the Original Seven, including Dann. It's been ages since then, but this House of Feanor isn't something that can't be ignored."

"So then..., why did they address you as Eovanuus? Could it be some sort of case of mistaken identity or something?"

Van was stunned as he was about to take a turn for the worst. The House of Feanor _was_ serious in its deadly threats and demands as it became his worse enemy since the Claw five years ago. Somehow, he was caught in something fierce as he was eager to find out what the House of Feanor really is. He was more than just a drifter as he not only had Wendy, but a lot of friends that accompanied him along the way. After breakfast, he was most likely to help fix the town as it was about to be put back together once again. He would later stroll away from Evergreen and into the town of Gloria, where the elderly El Dorado Four resided (well, they were the Eldorado Five, but their fifth member, Chizuru, passed away many years ago). He would also meet up with Josh and Yukiko as they were all grown up and married, but he hasn't had any time to tell them about him and Wendy getting married yet.

"Van...," said Wendy. "Is something the matter?"

"No..., not at all," he answered. "By the way, after we finish rebuilding this inn, we should stop by in Gloria."

"Oh, Van..., I forgot to tell you that Josh and Yukiko are expecting a baby."

Van looked exasperated and red-faced. "WHAT? Are you serious? You could have said something earlier."

"I would, but you were too busy at the time."

"By the way... where _do_ babies come from?"

Wendy looked puzzled as she was staring at Van with such concern. Now, Van had seen children before, but where they come from was something new to him as he wanted to know about how they are being born. He had never known much about the human body's reproductive functions on such a more intimate level, but sooner or later, he would put himself in the process of knowing more about how useful it is to procreate when he and Wendy get married. They loved each other regardless of the good and bad times that they had. They were there for each other at last as they were about to repair the inn that was now called a home for them.

**To Be Continued... with Lots of Condiments!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Repairing Journey

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 2: The Repairing Journey**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been four days since the repairs were needed for the inn that Wendy had. Van, however, had been helping out as he was busy putting the finishing touches on the place that became home to him. Somehow, he hasn't ridden Dann at all after helping Wendy clean up the mess that was made. It may take a long time to clean up the place and bring it back to its former glory, but it was a slow process in the making. Unbeknownst to Wendy and Pavel, Van was starting to feel dizzy as he was feeling the toll that took on his body. He was feeling ill at ease as he was starting to buckle under the fevered pressure that he was going through. He felt the sweat pouring down on him as he collapsed onto the floor where a green carpet was. He was in pain as the fever was starting to overpower him. It wasn't long until Wendy had noticed him in such misery as she ran to his aid.

"Van!" she cried as she ran towards him. "Are you alright? Talk to me!"

"I'm fine," he said. "It's just exhaustion."

"No, it's not; your forehead's burning up and you're coming down with a fever."

"What's going on?" asked Pavel as he put down the firewood and ran towards Van and Wendy.

"We need a doctor. Van's very ill."

"I'll go and get Dr. Leverton. He'll know what to do."

With that, Pavel ran forward as he was off to fetch Dr. Leverton at once. As for Wendy, however, she hauled Van back into the basement where the rotgut room was. After five years of not aging, Van was still heavy for Wendy to carry as she hauled him directly towards the room where the bed was. When she set him on the bed, he was breathing shallowly as the fever continued to progress. This wasn't the first time that Van came down with a fever, but he suffered in the forest when he was protecting Wendy during their travel there. She was concerned for him as she felt his forehead, for it was very hot to the touch. Lifting him up, she removed the coat as she set him back down. She was concerned for him as she later saw Pavel running forward with Dr. Leverton in tow.

"What seems to be the trouble?" the doctor asked.

"Van's very sick," said Wendy.

"Will Van pull through?" asked Pavel.

"Let me have a look at him," said Dr. Leverton.

And so, the doctor opened up his medical bag as he took out a thermometer and placed into Van's mouth. There was concern that loomed in the air as the doctor took out his stethoscope and began to listen to Van's heart and lungs. The man in the swallowtail tuxedo was a wreck as his heartbeat and respiration were out of whack. Even Pavel helped out as he grabbed at Van's wrist to check his pulse. It wasn't long until the tests were done as Dr. Leverton put up his equipment and took the thermometer out of Van's mouth.

"Well, is he gonna be okay?" asked Wendy with concern.

"He's got a temperature of 103.6," answered Dr. Leverton. "Anyway, he's gonna have to stay in bed for a while until he gets better. In other words, you need to bring his fever down."

"I see...; I'll try to do that."

"If anything happens, contact me immediately."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Wendy...," said Pavel as he was about to follow Dr. Leverton out the door. "I hope that Van gets better."

And so, both doctor and apprentice left the rotgut room as Wendy was busy taking care of Van, who was incapacitated due to the fever. She was scared for his health as she walked towards the bathroom and got out a washcloth. Turning on the lukewarm water, she ran the cloth through as she wrung it out after turning off the faucet. Returning to the room, she placed the wet cloth on Van's forehead as he was shaking in his sleep. Wendy was concerned as she sat in a chair next to the bed. It was like before when she was nursing him back to health in that cave as she later unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the well-built features on his chest. She even remembered the scar that was on his stomach as it remained there for the rest of his life.

"Van..." she said as she blushed.

"It's... you...," he said as he opened up his eyes.

"You need to rest. You still have a very bad fever."

Wendy watched over him as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Tossing and turning, he was groaning painfully in his sleep as if he was dreaming of something that was about to happen right in front of his eyes. He found himself in front of a castle that was bigger than the one that once belonged to William Will Woo, who piloted Metsa of Tuesday. It was a much grander place as it had a strange crest that resembled the scar on his stomach. What _was_ this, exactly? Was it the epicenter of the Original Seven or was it something that was related to Van's past? Just as he was about to enter the castle, he was stopped by something from behind as a huge beam of light obliterated him until he woke up covered in sweat. Sitting up, he was panting shallowly as he was still reeling from the fever. To his surprise, he saw Wendy come into his room as she had a glass of water in her hands. She sat down in the chair next to his bed as she gave him the water to drink.

"Here," she said. "You need to drink this down. It's cold, but it'll help you bring down your fever."

"Thank you...," said Van as he drank down the water. "Wendy..., I've been gone from Dann for too long."

"Take it easy. You still need to rest right now."

"Perhaps in the morning, I'll go and interface with Dann..."

"Don't push yourself. Wait..., I've seen you recover before when we were at the cave five years ago. In the end, you were taking care of me while-"

"Wendy..., I know that I've been alone all my life, but you changed me completely when you wanted me to take you as my bride. No matter how many times I try to shake you off, you still kept coming at me because fate was most likely to intervene for the two of us."

It was the most endearing confession that Van had ever told to Wendy as he laid back down and fell asleep. He may have been recovering from a fever, but he had to interface with Dann because of the fact that he and the Armor are linked. They were both alike in many different ways as they were also part of the defunct Original Seven. Unfortunately, he never told Wendy about the dream that he had as he was somehow a mystery that needed to be solved. Yes, Wendy had changed Van's Life, but she wasn't the first one to do so, for it was Elena, his late bride, who once opened the door for him and especially meeting up with Gadoved. He was... not alone anymore, for he had friends that tagged along and helped him put a stop in the Claw's evil plans.

###

The next morning, rain poured down as it was falling in a massive downpour. With the inn still in the work of being repaired, it suffered the worst as drops of rain were pelting it all wet. Even Wendy wasn't satisfied as she was collecting the rainwater in buckets. Somehow, she wished that Van would get better as soon as possible, but he was still not feeling well. She had to check up on him sooner or later as she went downstairs to the basement, where the rotgut room was. Unlike the inn, the basement was dry and comfortable as it was built to withstand the weather. When she went into the room where Van was, she found that he was gone as she found the washcloth on the floor. Where did he go? Somehow, she remembered the fact that he had to interface with Dann once again today as she heard a loud rumbling sound coming from above.

When she ran out of the rotgut room, she went back above the surface as she saw that the roof of the inn was being fixed from all the weather. The roof was good as new as it didn't leak at all. She even noticed that the furniture that was given to fix the inn was tarped so it didn't get wet as the inn was fully fixed to her satisfaction. When she went outside, she saw Van as he was piloting Dann in the pouring rain. His job was done as he jumped out when Dann returned back to the satellite. He was feeling a little bit better after being away from the Armor for so long. Returning to the inn, he went inside as he removed the tarp that covered the furniture. Everything was in order as the inn returned to normal. Even Wendy was astonished to find that Van had helped her rebuild the inn as she was eager to see that he was more than just a lazy bones. He was someone that was different as he was still a very strong mystery.

"I see that you're feeling better," said Wendy.

"Yeah, I just got done fixing your roof," answered Van.

"By the way..., I'll go and fix some breakfast. Do waffles sound okay to you?"

"You've gotten better at your cooking lately."

"Now _that's_ something that came out of your mouth recently."

Van approached her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "It's the truth, Wendy. By the way, we've known each other since we left this town and now, we've come back together again. Also..., will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you. Now, csome on, let's get some breakfast."

And so, Van and Wendy went into the kitchen as they were about to start the day with something that occurred to them. They didn't go without breakfast, for they were about to have some waffles with lots of jams on top of it. Somehow, there would be something more in their lives as they would be walking down the aisle to their wedding. They would stay in Evergreen and take care of their inn together as they would even consider about having children in the future. They were together at last as they were on the cusp of getting married, but the talk of marriage filling in their ears was only the beginning.

###

The rain continued to pour all over Evergreen as everyone in the town was still reeling from the latest attack from an enemy Armor. Unbeknownst to the townsfolk, there was a stranger dressed only in a white lab coat and grey clothing. He had a shapeshifting sword around his waist as he was on the lookout for a certain someone dressed in a jet-black swallowtail tuxedo. The young man was devoted in finding Van to remind him of a strange purpose that had never been heard of before in such a long time. He was also aware of the fact that there was a link to the past behind the fall of the House of Telfer centuries ago as he wanted to find Van before the House of Feanor did.

Earlier, he received word that Van defeated the Armor that harmed the town as the threat from the House of Feanor was averted for the time being. There was also word that the remnants were on the move in order to choke off the last heir of the House of Telfer to the point of extinction. The strange man in the labcoat had to tell Van about his past before it was too late, but there was also word that both the drifter in the tuxedo and his new bride were on their way to Gloria to see some old friends. The man in the labcoat was well aware of the fact that Van and Wendy were together again, but he was also suspicious of the dangerous activities that the House of Feanor were conducting. Somehow, he had to reach them in time, but they would also be hard to catch when it came to telling Van about his past and the link that he has to the fallen House of Telfer.

###

Van was sitting on the sofa as he was tired from all the hours of hard work. After breakfast, he had to help Wendy clean up the kitchen when he was busy washing the dishes. Little did he know was that he and Wendy were on their way to Gloria to meet their old friends, Josh and Yukiko. It has been five years since they last saw them as they were now married and expecting a baby. Now, it was settled that they were going to have their wedding over there in Gloria as they were also going to meet the elderly Eldorado Four, who were retired from their days of being the heroes. Now, it was hard for Van to accept the decision to have the wedding in Gloria because he wanted it to be here in Evergreen. Anyway, he took to the decision on having the wedding over in Gloria because some of the allies that he had were over there, especially the old men.

"So, we'll set off for Gloria tomorrow," he said.

"As long neither one of us has cold feet, we'll be fine," said Wendy as she sat down beside him.

"Come to think of it, you should pick out a wedding dress."

"Van!... I don't have enough to get one."

"Look at me; I'm still wearing that damn tuxedo."

It seemed that both Van and Wendy were getting better at their relationship as they remained on the sofa. Their mutual bond grew despite all the flaws that they had as they were ready to leave for Gloria to visit some old friends and tell them about their engagement. Somehow, Van has never smiled for a such a long time as he warmly held Wendy's hand. The drifter in the tuxedo had finally found a reason to live for as he was happy with the woman who would become his bride. This would be the happiest moment that ever happen to them as they later went and packed up for the journey ahead. They were ready to be a couple as they were about to consummate their marriage on their wedding night, but they were ready to go by tomorrow morning. Soon, they would be happy as they were about to have some wedded bliss together. It was also something for them to savor as well.

###

Night had finally settled in as everyone had gone to bed. Van was asleep in the basement where the rotgut room was as he wasn't having any pleasant dreams at all. He dreamt of the same one that he had when he was ill as he was standing in front of the strange castle. What was happening to him? He was suffering from the same nightmare as he later woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting up, he was dressed in his robe as he got up out of bed and looked straight into the mirror and revealed the pattern that was etched into his stomach. The scar was similar to the crest that appeared in his dream as he was questioning himself with such reason and disdain. Who was he really? Was he just called Van of the Dawn or was it just something else? He returned to bed as he covered up in the blankets and went to back to sleep. It was all just a dream, nothing more.

He continued to dream the dream again as he found himself going inside the castle that bore the crest that was similar to the pattern on his stomach. The place was empty as it was covered in ice and snow. The coldness inside sent chills down his very soul as it froze him to the bone. To his shock, he saw a portrait that had a familiar likeness to him. It was a portrait of him along with Wendy as it was torn to shreds. Something was very wrong here as he saw three strange people standing on the stairs. There were two men and a woman as they were armed with their weapons. The first man was armed with a scythe as the other one was armed with a chainsaw. Even the woman had her weapon as it was a chakram in her hands. All three were ready to strike at any time as Van drew out his sword to attack. It wasn't long until he woke up again as it was still in the middle of the night.

Van was shaking from the nightmare as he got up and left the basement room. Going up the stairs, he was in the main room as he later walked upwards so he wouldn't disturb a sleeping Kameo. It wasn't long until he crept into Wendy's room as she was sleeping deeply in her bed. It had been five years since she grew into an eighteen-year-old woman as she was more beautiful than Van had ever imagined in his lifetime. He wanted to take her, but he had to wait because of the upcoming wedding night that was about to happen the moment they set off towards Gloria. It was the sight of her that was comforting to him as he looked at her with such longing integrity. Yes, they were still virgins, but the wedding itself would be a milestone to celebrate at last.

###

The next morning, Van and Wendy were all packed and ready to go as they were on their journey to meet with some old friends. As usual, they took Kameo with them as the turtle was packed into a horse-drawn cart that was full for all three of them. When the cart took off, they never expected to see Pavel run out with his medical bag as he ran quickly towards it and jumped onto it. Although he got permission from Dr. Leverton to tag along, but he wanted to go with Van and Wendy as they were about to go on a journey together. He had never followed anyone before, but tagging along with Van and Wendy was just the beginning of an adventure that he would never forget.

"So, what made you decide to tag along in the first place?" asked Van.

"I've never left Evergreen before, but on the outskirts, it's a brand new thing," answered Pavel.

"You've never been to Gloria, have you?" asked Wendy.

"No, but I sure hope that there are patients to take care of just like Dr. Leverton does."

"In Gloria, there are those old men who were heroes. They even helped us stop the Claw five years ago."

"And those old men, are they still alive?"

"Barely," said Van sternly. "They may be old, but they sure make the scene in helping out."

"I'd like to meet them whenever we get there."

And so, the three travellers were on their way to their destination as they were hitting the road together in one fell swoop. It would take a few days to travel, but it would be well worth it as they were about to go to Gloria to meet up with Josh and Yukiko again. Now, Pavel has never seen Josh and Yukiko before as he wanted to know more about them. During the journey, Van and Wendy had told him all about them as they helped during the battle against the Claw. They even told him about how everyone chipped in to get Dann into Gadoved's old storage satellite as they all had a devotion to put an end to the Claw's plans. After the downfall, peace strolled along for five years as everyone had parted ways and lived peacefully. Little did the three travellers know was that there would be a new danger coming as the services of Dann would be needed once again.

###

The man in the labcoat was on the move as he left Evergreen with another bust. He was still searching for Van and Wendy as they were far away from town. It had been days since he went to search for the drifter in the tuxedo as he noticed hoofprints and wheel tracks on the road. He was finally getting a sign that Van was on the move as he quickly followed them. The man in the labcoat, however, had did some research about Van's past as he dug up some information on what the drifter was made to become. It was said that Van was the only sole survivor in the House of Telfer as it was on the brink of extinction. The man in the labcoat had to reach him along with Wendy right away to tell him about what he really was. He had to catch them, for time is surely running out.

###

It had been two days since the departure from Evergreen as Van, Wendy, and Pavel were seeking shelter from the rain. The horse-drawn cart stopped at an empty Shinto temple as all three of them went inside. Once again, Van hasn't used Dann yet as he began to feel dizzy. He was suffering from another fever as he collapsed onto the floor. Pavel ran towards him as he opened up his medical bag and got out a stethoscope. It wasn't the first time that Van became ill as he was sweating very badly. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy bringing in Kameo along with the supplies for the journey as she put them down and ran towards him.

"Van!" she cried as she saw him panting harshly.

"I've never seen him this sick before," said Pavel. "Come on, Van; we can't lose you right now."

"Hang in there, Van. Please stay with us!"

Both Wendy and Pavel dragged Van into a room that had a futon in it. The stripped him of his coat and shirt as they set him down on the futon. It wasn't long until Pavel used his stethoscope in order to listen to the sound of Van's heartbeat. It was worse than before as Van's heart was thudding more harshly in his chest. Pavel was concerned for his patient as he put away the stethoscope and got out the thermometer from the medical bag. Once again, Van had the thermometer in his mouth as he was having his temperature taken. He wasn't feeling well at all as he started to shake with the presence of chills in his bones. When Wendy took the thermometer out of his mouth, she was worried for his health as she found that his fever has took a turn for the worst.

"Van..." she said as she was staring direcrly at the scar on his stomach. "Please get well."

"It seems that he really needs the rest," said Pavel.

"Van..."

Wendy was staring at Van as he was shaking in his sleep. His fevered body wasn't in fine shape at all as he felt a lukewarm cloth being pressed to his burning forehead. It wasn't the first time that she cared for him, but she didn't want to lose him right away. The pain in his body refused to subside as he kept tossing and turning in the futon. Even Pavel was concerned as he helped Wendy take care of Van with such care. He was now aware of the drifter's condition as he was doing his best to keep him alive. The rain was really pouring down outstde as it continued into the night. Somehow, there was a matter of karma that was smiling down on Van and Wendy as help would make its way into the fold sooner or later.

###

The fever and pain had gripped Van for two more days as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was dreaming of the same nightmare that scared him since he returned to Evergreen. He was in the same ruined castle that bore the same pattern that was on his stomach as he was going into the main hall. He was in a place that was unfamiliar to him as he saw a portrait of a woman with the same black hair and red eyes that he had. Who was she? Could it be his mother or someone from a long time ago? He had to know about what was going on as he was stopped by the same trio in his dream. Just as he was about to face them, he woke up in a fevered sweat as he was panting fearfully.

"Van," said Pavel as he rushed into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, kid," he answered. "It was just a bad dream."

"Is he okay, Pavel?" asked Wendy as she ran into the room to Van's aid.

"He's awake, but he had a bad dream."

Both Wendy and Pavel were concerned for Van's health as they laid him back down. It was morning as the rain stopped from outside. It wasn't long until they heard footsteps swiftly running towards the entrance. Whoever it was, it was most likely to be urgent as well.

"Hold it!" said the man in the labcoat as he was coming directly inside of the Shinto shrine.

Wendy and Pavel had never seen this man in the labcoat before as he was also carrying his own medical bag. It seemed that he was a medical doctor as he opened up the bag and got out a glowing liquid and a syringe to put it in. It was the same blue color that glowed in the interior of Dann and the rest of the Original Seven as it was derived from the essence of them. The man in the labcoat was well aware of Van as he saw him unwell from a terrible fever. It also seems that Van also had a past in which was most likely to be revealed..., but not yet.

"Who are you?" asked Wendy.

"My name is Edoras Zolti," answered the man in the labcoat. "I was on the trail of looking for you guys. It seems that the 'better half' in my new family was right on the money that I tracked you here."

"'Better half?'" asked Pavel with curiosity. "What are you talking about?"

"My wife was one of the heroes who helped Van stop the Claw five years ago. Yes, I've known her for a while before she was briefly smitten with you-know-who until I showed up again in her life. I also know that he and Wendy are about to get married in Gloria."

"Wait a minute!" cried Wendy. "Are you telling me that you married Priscilla?"

"I've known her since she piloted Brownie. I was out still searching for clues in the whereabouts of the House of Feanor at the time."

The man in the labcoat walked towards the resting Van as he injected the glowing blue serum into his arm. The serum itself was considered to be a lifesaver as it helped speed up the recovery process in Van's body. Getting up, he noticed that Wendy and Pavel were shocked to see him recover in such a swift time. Now, he wasn't astonished to see that the man in the labcoat was someone who was determined to find him and Wendy as they were about to get married. It may be a long trip to Gloria, but there was also some reminiscing of old memories to talk about as well.

"How do you feel?" asked the man in the labcoat.

"I feel more than better," answered Van as he put on his shirt and coat.

"The serum that was administered into your bloodstream was derived from the essence of the Original Seven Armors. You can also thank your old friend, Josh, for that."

"Josh helped you with that? Wendy and I were on our way to see him in Gloria. He's also married to the cafe owner who-"

"Van, you and Wendy are in danger. I've been searching for you because the House of Feanor knows about what you really are."

"Look, I don't really give a damn about my past or where I came from, but I truly know that I am focusing on the future."

"Van, you've been given such names as Van of the Dawn, Crybaby Van, Van the Loser, Van the Freeloader, Van the Nice Guy, Hangover Van, and so on. Doesn't it bother you that you don't know your real last name?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Come on, Van," said Wendy. "Can't you at least be more than just 'Van of the Dawn?' I know that you've been alone, but you had some friends helping you in your battle against the Claw five years ago."

"You could at least answer her, Van," said Pavel. "By the way, a man may run from everything, but _not_ from his past. That's what my old man told me before he passed away."

Pavel surely had a point as he was a responsible young man who would stay at the side of those who he cared about. As for Van, however, he wasn't focusing on the past that was slowly creeping up onto him as he was most likely to be more than just an Armor pilot for Dann. Even the man in the labcoat, or Edoras, has heard about Van and all of his adventures as he was one of the heroes who defeated the Claw five years ago. Wendy had also matured during her travels with the drifter in the tuxedo as she was about to marry him, but it was a long trip to Gloria in the long run. After spending their time in the Shinto shrine, all three and the turtle followed Edoras out as they were ready to resume their journey... and the wedding of Van and Wendy as well.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Our Wedding Day

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 3: Our Wedding Day**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kameo was slowly blocking the path that Van and the others were walking on as he was eating some grass every time. Van wasn't too happy with the oversized tortoise as he was seeing him eating the tufts of green that popped up every time. Pavel wasn't too worried about the detour as he saw Kameo stopping at another tuft of green grass as he was munching with such intensity. Little did everybody know was that Van and the others were at the entrance of Gloria, the town where the Eldorado Five had lived over the years. Kameo lead the way as he had Pavel following him towards a patch of weeds. Yes, the turtle went there to relieve himself as he was done eating his fill. Unlike Van, Pavel had a fondness for turtles as he was interested in the large indentation on top of his shell.

"You must have gotten into a battle, didn't you?" he said.

Kameo squawked as he slowly crept towards the Pink Amigo, where the original Eldorado Five had hung out over the years. The turtle, who was followed by Pavel, had made his way into the inn as he sat down next to the entrance like a dog. It wasn't long until Van, Wendy, and Edoras entered inside as they sat at a table near a window. It has been five years since Van and Wendy's last visit as they even noticed that three of the old men were still alive as they sat at their usual spot while sipping their tequila and eating their tacos. Somehow, one of the surviving members of the Eldorado Five had sadly passed on as he was no longer there. Even Van had noticed that the ever sleeping Carlos was no longer there as his seat was empty. The only ones left so far were Nero, Jose, and Barrio as they were talking about the old days when they were heroes of the town at the time.

"Back then, we hauled some ass when we were young," said Nero.

"We even hauled ass when we went up against the Claw five years ago," said Jose as he took a swig of his tequila. "And besides, we should thank Van and his Armor for going up against that nutjob."

"Actually, I'm already here," he said as he stood up in front of them.

"Long time, no see," said Barrio. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm here to get married. It seems that you got a member missing."

"Unfortunately, Carlos passed away two months ago," said Jose.

"Well, at least he's taking a long nap in the great hammock in the sky," said Nero.

Time had surely flew when Van had returned. A long time in five years had been almost like yesterday to him as he ordered up a plate full of steak and fries along with some of the condiments that were given to him. He was really hungry as he sat down and squirted them onto his food. With one taste, he was in heaven as he was fully satisfied with the holy presence of ketchup and barbecue sauce. It was an old pastime, but he got used to it the moment he saw the condiments in front of him.

"DAMN! THAT'S SO TASTY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Van, don't embarrass us like that," said Wendy.

"He sure loves his condiments," said Edoras.

"He always puts them on his food. I tried to get him to enjoy food without them, but he found it to be so bland without them."

"What do you expect? Most people like condiments."

"That is so true."

The atmosphere in the Pink Amigo had never changed as it had the memories of the Eldorado Five set in stone. It was also a place where Van and Wendy can meet old friends as they were about to get married here in Gloria instead of Evergreen. Even Edoras was impressed of them as they were about to be in holy matrimony tomorrow. He was well aware of the man in the tuxedo along with Wendy as they were not only going to get married, but they were most likely to be in danger from a more terrifying threat since the Claw. There was the House of Feanor that was slowly climbing to the top of the villain food chain as they even viewed Van as a threat. Edoras had to protect them regardless of the danger ahead.

During the commotion, everyone had noticed that Josh and Yukiko were serving customers as usual when they were expecting something more than just service with a smile. Yukiko was pregnant as she was expecting her first child. Even Josh was overjoyed to see Yukiko looking more beautiful than ever as he saw her swollen belly fill up with the new life inside of her. Little did they know was that Van had returned after five years of absence as he was finishing up his lunch. They were happy to see him along with Wendy as they were sitting at the table with Pavel and Edoras. Now, the four of them were finally here in Gloria, but it was Van and Wendy that were getting married on the spot.

"It's been a while," said Josh.

"I've finally caught up to them and gave Van the serum," said Edoras.

"Wait, how do you know Edoras?" asked Wendy.

"He's a medical doctor who trained under Dr. Denehee," said Yukiko. "I see that Van is with you guys. It's been five years since he stopped the Claw. Anyway, it's also good to see you here as well, Wendy."

Time really flied this time as the atmosphere in the Pink Amigo had gotten more livelier than ever. Later on, everyone had talked about the good times as they stared at the photo that was taken five years ago during the battle against the Claw. It was a blast from the past as it not only had Van and Wendy, but it had Carmen, Josh, Yukiko, Priscilla, the old men, and Ray. Sadly two people in the photo had passed on as Ray was killed in battle and Carlos passed away peacefully from old age. The people in the photo were the heroes who saved this planet, known only as the Endless Illusion, from massive genocide that was the machination of the Claw. After five years, everything had changed as everyone had gone on with their daily lives, but sooner or later, there would be a time when the services of the heroes would be called once again.

###

After many hours of talking about the good memories, Van and Wendy were tired as they were getting ready for bed. They decided to marry here in Gloria as they would be surrounded by many friends, including two new ones who came with them. Van later saw Wendy crawl into her bed as she was wearing a nightgown with her hair down. It was longer and prettier as it wasn't in the same braids that she normally puts it in. She looked beautiful as she was about to be married to Van in the church by the stream. Gloria was a perfect town for a wedding, but it also had friends that stayed there as well.

"After all that talk, we sure had a lot of catching up to do," said Wendy.

"Tomorrow, it'll be our wedding day," said Van.

"Van..., remember when I first proposed to you five years ago? You even told me that you were a virgin and so was I."

"I still am a virgin because I haven't lost it yet. Sometimes when you start to lose it, you become scared at first. Maybe it's most likely to be our first time after we are married."

"Sometimes, you are so full of yourself."

"Goodnight, Wendy."

Van crawled into his bed as he was dressed in his nightclothes after taking a bath earlier. Night had settled in as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was dreaming a different dream as it wasn't the recurring nightmare that he had. He was dreaming of Wendy as she was dressed in a white wedding gown. She looked stunning as she was about to become his wife. Petals of cherry blossoms had scattered all over the outside as they surrounded Wendy in such wonderful beauty. The sight of her had made Van want her even more as he saw her strip off her wedding gown. His heart jumped as he saw her completely naked with her breasts exposed with such great intensity. It wasn't long until he woke up in the middle of the night as he sat up and stared at her. She was still sleeping as she was still in her nightgown after all. Somehow, Van was eager to take her, but he had to wait until the night of their wedding in order to do it.

"Wendy..." he said under his breath as he laid back down to sleep with a smile on his face.

###

Edoras woke up as he got up out of bed. He was no stranger to weddings as he was also ordained as a minister substitute just in case one is incapacitated. Little did he know was that he had company waiting outside of the inn that he was staying at. When he got dressed, he went outside and saw Kameo all stretched out in front of the door. Now, Edoras loved turtles because they are considered to be the most wisest of all of the animals. He even noticed the large crater-like dent on top of Kameo's back as it was a stark reminder that the tortoise was Wendy's good luck charm at the time. As usual, Kameo slept on the doorstep as he was still tired from all of that travel. It was a turtle's life for him, but Edoras found him to be such an endearing creature that always slept like a cat.

"You really are such a strange turtle, Kameo," he said.

Edoras later went back inside of the inn as he was most likely to be of service to Gloria for the time being. The preparations for Van and Wendy's wedding had been sidetracked due to the minister being laid up in bed because of a cold. It was up to the man in the labcoat to perform the ceremony as he was most likely to protect Van and Wendy from the House of Feanor at all costs. Daylight settled in as the sun was rising up in the town. Even the church was lively when the planned wedding was going forward with such fruition. It wasn't long until Pavel came outside to accompany Edoras and the sleeping Kameo as he was dressed in a fine blue suit. He was due to be one of the guests of the wedding as he was eager to see Van and Wendy get hitched more than anything.

"So, they're really gonna get married after all," he said.

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Edoras as he drew out a very old piece of parchment from his labcoat. "It's bizarre that Van and Wendy are tying the knot, but they're also gonna have to watch their backs."

"Who would go after them?"

"It's the House of Feanor. They perceive Van's presence as a threat, but his coupling with Wendy can also be an obstacle for them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Van is the sole survivor of the House of Telfer. The House of Feanor finally recognized him after the defeat of the Claw and his followers five years ago. They are most likely to be hiding in the distance because they are biding their time right now."

"Then if Van and Wendy are married and they consummate their marriage, then-"

"If Van and Wendy consummate their marriage and produce the Telfer heir, then they would be in more grave danger than they know."

Edoras and Pavel got up as they were on their way to the Pink Amigo. Inside, he saw Van helping out as he was cleaning up the tables. It was his first time helping out since he repaired Wendy's inn as he was also getting ready for his wedding. Earlier, he was barred from seeing Wendy as it was considered bad luck to look at the bride before the wedding started. Now, it was going to be a simple wedding as it wasn't going to be too glitzy because there wasn't any bridesmaids or groomsmen on hand. There wasn't even going to be a wedding cake either because afterwards, Van and Wendy were going back to Evergreen when this was all over. Hours of preparations were on hand as everyone including Edoras, Pavel, and Kameo were getting ready to go to the church for the wedding.

Somehow, Josh was busy getting ready as he was all dressed up to attend the festivities. Even Yukiko looked elegant as she was wearing one of her maternal dresses. As usual, she was clutching at her swollen belly as she and Josh were about to become parents themselves. They were also happy for Van and Wendy as they were about to tie the knot and consummate their marriage after this was all over. It wasn't long until everyone was all in the church as Edoras dressed up in his ministerial uniform to fill in for the ailing pastor. He even saw Van waiting at the altar as he was dressed in a more elegant tuxedo than he normally wears all the time. When he saw the doors open from outside, he saw Wendy being escorted by all three surviving members of the Eldorado Five as she was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. She looked beautiful while holding a bouquet of flowers as she was slowly walking toward Van in holy matrimony. Even her hair was beautiful when it wasn't in her usual pigtails as she stopped next to Van. The time finally came when Edoras was about to marry them off in one fell swoop.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "People of Gloria, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy wedlock. They have known each other for such a long time since their travels together, but they will also be fully wed in the eyes of both God and the people. Now then, let's start with the ceremony, shall we? Do you, Van of the Dawn, take this woman, Wendy Garret, to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he answered.

"Do you, Wendy Garret, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she answered as Van pulled back the veil from her face.

"Now, if there is a reason that these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He noticed silence until he resumed his preaching. "By the power invested in me along with the town of Gloria, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With wedding rings put exchanged, Van and Wendy kissed each other on the lips as it was the first time that they did it. When they ran outside of the church, they were greeted not only Edoras, Pavel, and the other townsfolk, but they were surrounded by those who wanted to catch the bouquet of flowers that Wendy was about to throw at them. When she tossed the bouquet, it was caught by a bystander who knew Van and Wendy as she was dressed in a small black dress that was a little too revealing. The blue hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin had proved that the one who caught the bouquet was none other than Caruul Mendoza, or Carmen 99, as she watched the bride and groom leave the church grounds and straight back to the Pink Amigo. She was both jealous and happy for them as she was well aware that they would be together again after five years of peace from the battle against the Claw and his followers. It wasn't long until she also saw Edoras walk out of the church as he was looking at a picture that came from his belt-chained wallet.

"What'cha got there?" she asked.

"You're one to talk," answered Edoras.

"The photo that you're looking at is Priscilla, isn't it?"

"It is, but she couldn't make it to the wedding because she was expecting another baby. The first one we got has just turned four and he's-"

"It may have been five years since we all took out the Claw, but there's been a number of reports that some creepy guys have been spotted in Bridge City. Were they the same ones that you've been monitoring on while Van and the rest of us trounced the Claw?"

"They are, but after five years of biding their time, they are out in the open to take the sole survivor of the House of Telfer."

"Sole survivor of the House of Telfer? I wonder who he is, exactly..."

"It's none other than your friendly neighborhood drifter in a tuxedo."

Carmen was shocked to hear that Van was the last heir of the House of Telfer as she was also aware that he was considered a target that was marked for extermination. Over the years that she has known him, he was known by many aliases as he drifted from place to place seeking revenge against the Claw. It was more information that she could bear as she saw Edoras grab out a wad of cash and gave it to her for her insight on the mystery that has surrounded Van for such a long time.

"What's with the cash?" asked Carmen.

"It's the fee for the information that you heard of," answered Edoras.

"And what about Van and Wendy? Do they know that this band of sickos are roaming the Endless Illusion just to take them out? This is a very serious matter and I can't just ignore-"

"Carmen, the House of Feanor has stayed on the sidelines for the past five years by simply biding their time when the Claw was eliminated. Now, they are out in full force and we should also be on the lookout for them."

"I'll hold you to that."

With that, Carmen departed as she returned to her vehicle and sped away. Edoras watched as he was also aware that the House of Feanor weren't playing around. With the kid gloves taken off, they were there for just one reason: to make the House of Telfer extinct. Edoras couldn't let that happen as he was most likely to protect Van and Wendy from the House of Feanor's unquenchable wrath.

###

Within a few hours after the wedding celebrations, Van and Wendy returned to their room at the Pink Amigo as they were married at last. After stripping off their clothes and stepping into the bathroom, they cleaned themselves up before the consummation of their marriage as they were ready to prepare for their sacred night that was upon us. Robed and clean, they made it to the marriage bed as they were about to lose themselves on their wedding night. It was their first time as husband and wife as they took off their robes and stepped into bed. Wendy was blushing at Van's sheer nakedness as she even saw the scar on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked Van.

"Van, you look... gorgeous," said Wendy.

"Anyway, we're both virgins, so we should get this thing done and over with as soon as possible."

"Are you sure about this? I've never seen you so passionate before, but-"

Wendy stood still in the bed as Van was examining her with such a roaring passion. Five years ago, he met her when she was thirteen and she was still developing at the time. At the tender age of eighteen, she had fully blossomed as her breasts were soft with such intensity. Now, she was feeling the pressure of losing her virginity to the man who has become her husband as he was also pure like her. And without warning, he was on top of her as he was kissing her soft lips. The heat of passion surrounded them as Wendy felt Van giving her more pleasure than she can already bear. With his member hardened, he was scared and excited as he breached Wendy's defenses and slid deep inside of her.

The experience had hurt Wendy as she felt Van's member coarsing from inside. She was looking the heat of passion in Van's eyes as he was feeling every inch of her with his hands. She held onto him as he was giving her pleasure with such intensity. She felt him giving her more pleasure than she could bear for an eighteen-year-old. Her body was beginning to react to Van's pulsing member as he gave her his all until they were both tired from such orgasmic activity. The pleasure was over for now as Wendy felt Van dispatch his seed into her. They were both tired from their wedding consummation as the night was almost over. Wendy was overwhelmed with pleasure after her first sexual experience as she felt Van pull out of her. He knew that the first time would hurt as he saw blood between her legs. Picking her up, he took her into the bathroom as he put her into the bathtub.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her as he turned on the warm water.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, but I had to in order to make our marriage official."

"Van, this is my first time. It hurts, but when we do it again, it would be much better."

"It was my first time, too. Don't forget that I was also a virgin when I first saw you back in Evergreen five years ago. Whenever we get back, we'll manage your inn and have a steady income to keep us afloat." He turns off the water. "After all, in all of the travels in search of the Claw, you sort of changed me in a sort of way that I never felt before."

Van later grabbed a soapy sponge as he was busy cleaning in between Wendy's legs. There was a mix of blood and semen as it was getting cleaned up with so much care. He was very careful of taking care of Wendy as he finished cleaning her up. There was sincerity in his eyes as he drained the bathtub out and grabbed a towel to wrap Wendy up. Still naked, Van carried her back towards the marriage bed as he later returned to the bathroom to take a shower. Little did he know was that he left the bathroom door open as Wendy saw him cleaning himself up behind the shower curtain. The very image of him in there made her feel quite unlike herself as she saw him finishing up his shower while turning off the water. Pulling the shower curtain back, he grabbed a towel as he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom. Returning to the marriage bed, he noticed that Wendy was fast asleep as she curled up in the blankets. Removing the towel, he laid down beside her as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_ ###  
_

_CRASH!_

Van woke up to a terrible sound as he got up out of bed. Even though it was the day after the wedding, he was concerned for Wendy as well as the rest of the town when he got dressed and grabbed his sword and ran swiftly outside. He saw two Armors terrorizing the town as some of the people were fleeing for their lives. He had to do something as he was ready to summon Dann once again. To his surprise, he saw Edoras out in the open as he was ready to do battle in order to save the town. There were two Armors instead of one this time as both men were ready to have one hell of a morning.

"Two for the price of one, huh?" said Van with such sarcasm. "Now, that's just plain dandy!"

"They come from the House of Feanor," said Edoras as he got out his katana. "Looks like that today is a great day to take out the trash!"

Van started first as he tilted his hat backwards and swung his sword to summon Dann. Edoras did the same as he swung in a circle to summon an Armor of his own. When he saw Van get into Dann, he saw his own Armor, Armos of January, swoop down in front of him as he later got inside. Both Dann and Armos were going against the rogue Armors as they were still destroying the town. Van had the upper hand at one of them as he used Dann to fight it off. The renegade Armor fired its lasers at Dann as it was no match for the man in the tuxedo who piloted his Armor. It wasn't long until Dann got the upper hand over the intruding Armor as it was terminated. As for Edoras, however, he piloted Armos in order to stop the other one as he used its attacks to keep the rogue invader at bay. Armos of January was in full swing as it used its sword to slash the other rogue Armor and finished it off.

"All in a day's work." he said as he got out of Armos when it returned to its satellite.

It wasn't long until he saw Van got out of Dann as he walked towards one of the fallen Armors. To his shock, he saw a corpse that was skeletonized as it was laying there in the cockpit. What was he fighting exactly? Why would two enemy Armors with corpses come here and the attack the town directly? Somehow, Van saw something on screen as it showed a strange man dressed in nothing but samurai garb as he was carrying a scythe in his hand.

"So, what do you think of my Armors, Eovanuus," he asked as he had a malicious grin on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" cried Van as he was becoming enraged. "Why did you come here to attack Gloria all of a sudden?"

"It seems that the sole survivor of the House of Telfer is alive after all since you escaped death from the Claw's hands. You may not know who we are, but we know who _you_ are, Eovanuus."

"My name is _not_ Eovanuus! It's Van to you!"

"Your full name is Eovanuus Telfer, or is none other than... Van of the Dawn?"

"What did you say?" His voice tinged with a hint of shock. "Were you spying on me? I want an answer from you, you scary son-of-a-bitch!"

"We'll be coming for you soon enough as well as your beloved wife..., Wendy! By the way, have you heard of Telfer Keep? It's your home, after all. Sooner or later, you and that young whelp of a wife will never be able to see it, for you will be dead soon!"

"No!" He saw the screen turn off. "Damn it!"

Van was now aware that he was facing an opponent that was as dangerous as the Claw when he staggered off and returned to the inn. It wasn't long until he saw Edoras sitting on the porch as he was staring at the mountains in the distance. Both men went inside as they were off to get some breakfast. To their surprise, they saw Wendy helping Yukiko as they were preparing some pancakes along with some scrambled eggs and some slices of bacon. Somehow, it had hit the spot as they sat down at the table and ate their fill. As usual, Van slathered several jams on his pancakes as he ate away his breakfast. Edoras and the others didn't know what to think as they were also happy that the town was safe and sound. It wasn't long until Pavel and Kameo came in as they were ready to start the day in order to repair the town. They not only saw the heroes at work, but they repelled the enemies as the town of Gloria was saved once again.

"There really was such a commotion out there," he said.

"My, my; you sure had seen such excitement," said Yukiko.

"You should've seen Dann and that strange Armor out there! They really nailed those guys who tried to snuff out the town!"

"Actually, the pilots that were inside of the robots were nothing but corpses," said Van.

"That's impossible! There's no way that a dead body can pilot an Armor!"

"To tell you the truth, someone else was controlling it," said Edoras.

"Who was controlling it?" asked Josh as he rushed inside of the inn.

"It was from those jokers from that crazy house," said Van.

"'Crazy jokers?' What are you talking about, Van?"

"It's the House of Feanor," said Edoras.

Josh was stunned to hear such words as he was now aware of the new enemy that posed a serious threat to the Endless Illusion. It had been five years since the fall of the Claw as the House of Feanor had officially made their debut in the vernacular of crime and chaos. Even Wendy was afraid as she was also worried for Van as well. Ever since he returned to Evergreen, the threat from the House of Feanor had been very real as Wendy was most likely to be protective of her new husband, who is still most likely to be putting plenty of condiments on his food.

"Van..." she said.

###

The man who controlled the Armors that attacked Gloria was sitting on top of the mountain as he was sharpening up his scythe. He was from the infamous House of Feanor as he was now aware that Van had married Wendy Garret. Like the rest of the House of Feanor, he saw Van as a threat due to the fact that he was once part of the extinct House of Telfer. The time had finally come to appear out in the open since the fall of the Claw five years ago as the House of Feanor was about to make its move by becoming the dominant force of the Endless Illusion.

"Soon, I'll be following you, Eovanuus," he said.

"Eomer, you shouldn't be taking that thing out in public," said a white-haired man with a chainsaw in his hands. "It's rude to do so. By the way, have you gotten a word from Eovanuus..., or simply the alias of... Van of the Dawn?"

"Van is now well-aware of the fact that we'll be coming after him soon before he comes across the Lost Region, where Telfer Keep once stood."

"As a matter of fact, the extinct House were also responsible for creating the Original Seven Armors that stood on this planet for centuries. There is only one left and that is Dann of Thursday, which Van now pilots."

"Don't forget, we have that meddling Zolti punk who pilots one of the Imperium Twelve Armors in which they were also created by the House of Telfer."

"Edoras...; oh, how time flies when you lost your father many years ago." The white-haired man cackled as he revved up his chainsaw. "Oh, it'll be so much fun when I go and do away with the newlyweds! Oh, the blood will flow tonight!"

"Eothain, don't be vulgar!"

The two members of the House of Feanor remained on top of the mountain as they were busy biding their time. They were itching to get rid of Van because of the fact that he would someday revive the fallen House of Telfer. They couldn't let that happen due to the fact that they once asked a certain someone for help once. It was the Claw who answered them when he killed Van's first bride, Elena on the day of their wedding as it also lead to his downfall five years ago. Now, they were fully aware that both Van and Wendy are now married and have become potential targets in their quest to fully extinguish the House of Telfer from the history books, but not yet...

###

The town of Gloria was restored and rebuilt once again as Van was at work fixing buildings with the help of his Armor, Dann. Life returned to normal once again as everyone returned to their homes when everything was fixed. Even Wendy was watching from the sidelines as she saw Van return to her side when Dann returned to the satellite up in space. She had never seen Van so hard at work since he repaired her inn at Evergreen as she now had a deep feeling for him. She loved him as she also found that he loved her back when he stood in front of her with such intensity. It was fun here in Gloria, but they had to go back to Evergreen as soon as possible.

"So, are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, but next time when we... do it, you should be a little more gentle."

"I'll try to be, but there will also be a time when we are most likely to think about raising a family when we get home."

"I'm surely gonna miss Josh and Yukiko. It may be a great time to see them, but they are also getting ready to have a baby soon."

"Help!" cried Josh as he ran outside.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" yelled Van.

"Van!" scolded Wendy.

"Is that doctor/minister around?" cried Josh frantically. "It's Yukiko! She's in labor!"

Both Van and Wendy were shocked of the news as they were most likely to stay in Gloria much longer. They were in for the ride of their lives as they had to help one of their friends in need, for the baby couldn't wait to come out!

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of Love

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 4: The Power of Love**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show. Rated M for steamy content.)

It was most likely to be a very long day as Josh was concerned for the lives of Yukiko and the new baby. The town of Gloria may have been restored, but the extended stay that Van and Wendy had endured was going to be a long one for them. Wendy, however, was concerned for Yukiko as she was happy to help while Van and Pavel were waiting outside in the dining area. Now, Van had never knew where babies came from, but he once knew about it once when he stopped the dastardly deeds of the Mustache Baron five years ago. Somehow, time was most likely to be on Van's side as it would be a while before he and Wendy would start a family of their own. Even though he wasn't alone while waiting on the birth of Josh and Yukiko's child, he had Pavel and Kameo to keep him company as they were all sitting at the table across from the three old men.

"So, you're wondering if the baby's coming out, aren't you?" asked Pavel.

"There is only the expectant dad, Wendy, and Edoras still checking up on the mom-to-be," said Van.

"Van, you keep asking that where do babies come from, right? After all this time, you're starting to get the hang of the birthing process that Josh and Yukiko are going through. I looked up something in an anatomy book about how babies."

"Now, hold on there, kid. I remember one time on _how_ do babies come from because of the run-in with the Mustache Baron! I really didn't mean to forget, but time sure does fly when it comes to discussing the process of making babies."

"Wendy says that you forget things sometimes. As for the baby process, it doesn't start with a stork flying to your house with a bundle of joy in its beak. It all starts with the intimate details when the man starts to get intimate without protection on top of his wife. Then, the fertilization process comes along and then, pop goes the baby for only nine months of gestation before birth and _that_ is why we are-"

"Hey, we're trying to eat over here!" yelled Nero.

Van stood at the table still as he saw Pavel leave to help out with the birthing process that Yukiko was going through. The baby-making process and procedure was sure a remembrance that came back to Van as he was thinking about Wendy all of a sudden. It may be too soon, but creating a baby takes time and hard work as he wanted to take his time to do it. He was still waiting on the verdict on when the baby was about to come out as he was eager to hear the news coming from Josh and Yukiko, who aided him in his battle against the Claw five years ago. In his very gut, he pictured Wendy being pregnant as he was more than likely to be at her side regardless of the situation. It wasn't long until he saw Kameo crawling under the table as he sat down next to him. The turtle with the dent in his shell was fond of Van, despite the fact that he didn't care for turtles, as he refused to leave from underneath.

"Don't you have anything better to do than just sit next to me?" yelled Van.

"You know, you shouldn't pick on a turtle," said a young girl with black hair as she came into the inn. "It's really bad luck to do so. By the way, is my brother with you?"

"And who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Tinuviel Zolti and I've been trying to find Edoras for a long time."

"My name is Van... the Deflowered. I'm waiting for your brother to tell the good news."

"Is it about Yukiko?" asked a young girl with green hair. "I hope that she's okay."

"She's fine, but the baby's taking its sweet-ass time in there to come out."

"Are you Van of the Dawn?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"My name is Undomiel Zolti. I'm the baby of the family, but at least Tinuviel and I made it here despite the fact that Ithilien scolds us all the time when Edoras is away."

The two girls, Tinuviel and Undomiel, were part of the Zolti family as they were eager to see their big brother. They waited along with Van as they were patient with such intensity while their brother was busy tending to Yukiko. It wasn't long until Van got up and went upstairs to where the commotion was. In his train of thought, he wasn't focusing on the excitement that happened in the room where everyone was as he waltzed into the bathroom. He really had to pee as he was busy relieving himself. After a flush of the toilet, Van finished his business as he washed his hands and went out of the bathroom, where a loud scream filled the whole upstairs. Somehow, Van knew that it had to be Yukiko as she was screaming in pain due to the labor.

###

Josh was worried sick as he was by Yukiko's side while she was busy trying to push the baby out. With Edoras, Wendy, and Pavel helping out with the hot water and towels, they stayed by Yukiko's side as they were on standby to deliver her baby. Edoras, however, was no stranger to delivering babies as he even help Priscilla deliver their first child as well as their second. He was patient and calm as he even endured the concern from Josh as he was worried for Yukiko and the baby. Yukiko, on the other hand, was crying out in pain as she was being helped by Wendy and Pavel.

"This is so out of line," said Pavel.

"Pavel," scolded Wendy as she was wringing out a wet cloth. "You shouldn't be so negative. You sound like Van sometimes."

"Is the baby out, yet?" asked Josh worriedly.

"If it is, then it should go head first," said Edoras. "Now then, Yukiko; I need you to push, alright?"

"I'll try," said Yukiko.

And thus, she tried alright as she felt the head emerging from between her legs. The pain was too much for her as she even squeezed Josh's wrist so hard. Somehow, Van was standing in the doorway as he was watching from outside. He had felt deep concern as he was even picturing Wendy in such a bad predicament such as this. Anyway, what he witnessed was something new to him as he was spotted by Edoras when he grabbed him and shoved him into the room to help.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," said Edoras as he handed Van the towel.

"Isn't this _your_ job?" Van grumbled.

"If I'm delivering the baby, who's gonna cut the cord?"

"Fine, whatever floats your boat."

"Um, Van; I think that Yukiko's gonna pop!" cried Josh frantically.

Van had the towel in hand as he felt the baby emerge into the towel. It was a slow process, but the baby came out healthy as it was wrapped in the towel that Van had in his hands. Josh was excited when he heard the baby crying while Edoras cut the cord carefully. It wasn't long until Van handed the baby over to Josh and Yukiko as they were proud of what they did.

"It's a girl," said Edoras.

"She's so beautiful," said Wendy as she saw the new baby being held in Yukiko's arms.

"The kid looks like Josh," said Van.

"Oh, she's so cute!" cried Josh as he had tears of joy streaming down his eyes. "What name do you prefer, Yukiko?"

"We should name her Chizuru, after my late grandmother," she answered.

And so, little Chizuru Lundgren was welcomed into the world as she even had her father's blond hair. Everyone was so overjoyed to see her come out as even Van was astonished to see a new life come forth into the world. Why did the name Chizuru pop up? It was because it was named after the late Chizuru Stevens, who was one of the Eldorado Five back then. Hours later, everyone had celebrated the new arrival as even the three surviving members of the Eldorado Five were happy to see something that honored their comrade's memory.

###

The celebration continued into the evening as Van and Wendy were going upstairs to their room. They were happy for Josh and Yukiko as they welcomed their new baby, but the newlyweds, however, wanted to have some alone time together. Standing near the window, Van felt Wendy's hands touch his shoulders as a wave of pleasure had overwhelmed him. Turning around, he faced her as he began to kiss her on the lips. The passion and intensity had increased as he was feeling every inch of her. It wasn't long until Van took off his coat and shirt as he followed Wendy to the bed. Still wearing the dress that she wore when she saw him, she looked beautiful as she saw Van lift it up and remove her underwear. She was made for him as he unzipped his pants and was ready to bring his member forward.

Wendy felt Van on top of her as she felt his member creep directly inside of her. She was wanting him as she was moaning with such passion. She felt him touching her as she wrapped her legs around him. She was staring at him with her wild green eyes. She felt him move deep inside of her as she was feeling the pleasure engulf her. Her body welcomed him a lot more since their wedding night as she felt his hot seed pouring inside of her. She was fully satisfied with Van as they were both tired from this interlude. They were well aware of each other as they were one with each other, but what they didn't know was that something else was about to happen, but not yet.

###

Edoras was busy tending to some patients who had slight ailments as he was trying to dodge the presence of his sisters. He was fond of them, but he didn't want to be around them too much, especially Tinuviel, who was deemed useless due to her phobia. He was also aware that Josh and Yukiko were happy for their new baby as he wanted to stick around more in order to check up on his patients. He wasn't the only one happy for them, for the three old men were living it up when they drank a mixed toast of tequila and whiskey for the new arrival. He later saw Tinuviel and Undomiel sitting at a table across from the old men as they were spotting him drinking a glass of orange juice.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Tinuviel.

"It's Josh and Yukiko's baby," said Undomiel.

"Are you serious?"

"It's very welcoming to see someone new come along, don't you agree?"

"As long as it doesn't involve a certain red color..."

Tinuviel shuddered at the fact that she hated the mentioning of blood as she suffered from the sight of it. The truth is, she hated the notion of blood because she suffered from hemophobia, which was a fear of it. Even though the worst was over, Tinuviel saw Edoras without his labcoat as he was exhausted from all the hard work and support that he had. She was both happy and angry at him at the same time as she was waiting for him to return to his own family.

"Hello, Tinuviel," he said.

"Undomiel and I are here to take your ass home, Edoras," she answered.

"I would go home, but I have to stay here for a little bit longer to check up on Yukiko and her baby. Even Josh is happy of the new bundle of joy that-"

"Are you kidding me? We already know about that!" She becomes exasperated. "Priscilla sent us to take you home, you know!"

"Tell Priscilla that I'm gonna be late. Anyway, we should also have to guard Van and Wendy from the House of Feanor."

Edoras as well as his sisters have known about the House of Feanor and its dirty work as it was simply biding its time. Somehow, he had to depart from the newlyweds as he had to check up on his own family. Yes, he was an honest man, but he had bigger problems that were brewing that concerned the dastardly activity from the House of Feanor. He didn't want to shirk his responsibilities in protecting Van and Wendy, but he had to check up on Priscilla along with their two children. It wasn't long until he later noticed that Van and Wendy had gone outside, but where? He noticed that they were ready to go back home to Evergreen as they had Kameo and Pavel following them.

"Where are they going?" asked Undomiel as she rushed outside.

"They're going back to Evergreen," said Edoras.

"Big Brother..., no matter how good or bad the situation, they'll never be able to return home when they wanted to."

"What are you talking about?"

"They need to go to Telfer Keep in the Lost Region."

"Telfer Keep has been abandoned for centuries. It would be something hard for Van to realize, but the Lost Region is nothing but ice and snow with lots of mountains. No one has entered in that area and lived to tell the tale. There are even wolves that run around it."

"You just don't want Van to go there, do you?"

"If he has to go there, he doesn't have a choice."

Edoras was concerned for Van and Wendy as they were most likely to be in grave danger that was lurking in the distance. Sooner or later, they would venture into the Lost Region, where it was a frozen wasteland ever since. The Lost Region, however, was an icy hell as it had plenty of wolves and game that lived there. Somehow, Edoras not only had to check up on his family, but he also had to keep an eye on Van and Wendy as well. The extinct House of Telfer was alive within the drifter in the tuxedo, but the House of Feanor would surely be hot on his tail, too.

###

The next day, Van and the others returned to the Shinto shrine as they were keeping out of the rain on their way back to Evergreen. The downpour was intense as all four were wet from the storm. With night setting in, they all sat around the fireplace as they were getting warm. Now, Van had felt more unusual as he was putting his hands in his pockets. He noticed that he had a condom that was slipped in when he saw Undomiel and Tinuviel earlier. Undomiel, on the other hand, was someone, who not only believed in having sex for procreating, but for pleasure as well. She wanted every couple to be on the safe side when it came to providing condoms to those on their travels. Van smiled at the notion as he was fully fixated on Wendy, who was on her way to the bathhouse. He followed her as he removed his coat and put it near the front door. He caught up to her as he saw her stripping off her clothes.

The full sight of her made him feel hungry with desire as he watched her clean herself near the wash basin. Her hair was down as it was very pretty. She was Van's wife as she was so beautiful to him. It wasn't long until he took off his hat and stripped off his own clothes and began to clean himself at the wash basin. He cleaned himself thoroughly as he was about to join Wendy in the bathtub. After they finished cleaning up, they stepped into the tub as they were relaxing in the hot water. Somehow, they were sitting close to each other as they were cuddling up together.

"I'm sure gonna miss Josh and Yukiko," said Wendy.

"They'll always hang out there in Gloria," said Van.

"Van, is it possible that we can have a baby?"

"It's possible, but we can't rush to do so. Besides, we've been married for two days, but we should settle back home before we even think about having kids."

"By the way, you look gorgeous with or without your hat."

"What do you mean?" He was touching at one of Wendy's breasts. "_You're_ the one who's gorgeous."

Van kissed Wendy on her soft lips as she was comfortable in her husband's arms. After relaxing in the tub, they drained out the water and stepped out as they dressed in their robes and left the bathhouse. They returned to the room where Van slept as they stepped into the futon. Little did they know was that the condom from Van's pocket was next to the pillow as it was ready to be used. Van grabbed the wrapped package as he removed his robe to reveal the sheer nakedness that he had. He felt the need to see Wendy's body as he opened up her robe and revealed her soft breasts. He wanted her so badly as he felt his member hardening up. Removing the condom from the package, he placed it on his member as he spread Wendy's legs and went deep inside of her.

He began to bury his face in her breasts as she was feeling him pleasuring her all over. She was crying out for more as she felt his hot member gently moving inside of her. Van was overwhelmed with passion as he was making love to his wife with such intensity. He loved her regardless of the fact that he always tried to get away from her sometimes. His heart was in the right place as he kissed Wendy all over her body. He was continuing to give her pleasure until the moment of their climax. They were both tired from their interlude as Van pulled out of her and removed the condom while throwing it away in the wastebasket. Returning to the futon, he cuddled up to Wendy as he looked at her with his calm red eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," said Wendy.

With that, they both closed their eyes as they fell asleep. The newlyweds were in each other's arms as they were settled down for the night. It would be a long trip to Evergreen, but they had to deal it sooner or later.

###

Once again, Van was dreaming of the same castle that was in a frozen wasteland as he found himself in it. He was in a throne room as it had two chairs in the center where a stained glass window stood. The first one was made for the king as the other one was made for the queen, but Van wasn't interested in looking at his past right now. He wanted to wake up right now, but the echoing sounds of his true name filled the hall with such eerie terror.

"Eovanuus!" said an eerie voice.

"Who's there?" cried Van. "Is that you, Claw? Answer me!"

"Eovanuus! Eovanuus! Eovanuus!"

"Knock this shit off! Who are you? Well, aren't you gonna show up in person?"

"Eovanuus! You must return to your home!"

"What home? What are you talking about? Well, aren't you gonna give me a goddamn answer?"

"It is the Lost Region..., the land of your _true_ home... to Telfer Keep!"

"My home is in Evergreen! It isn't this frozen hellhole!"

"_This_ is your _true_ home, Eovanuus! Accept it!"

Van was scared to death as he felt the cold air fill his bones. To his shock, he saw the man with the scythe from earlier as he was standing in front of the two thrones. The man with the scythe had the same evil smile on his face as he was about to attack Van with force. He was part of the House of Feanor as he was eager to keep the House of Telfer from emerging from the darkness.

"Hello, Eovanuus!" he said. "It's time to meet your own grave!"

With the quick slash of his scythe, the man attacked Van until he woke up back in the Shinto shrine. Van was shaking as he woke up in a cold sweat. It was the same dream again, but it was different as he was getting confused about where he truly came from. The sound of his panting filled the room as he felt his heart thudding and twisting into a knot in his chest. He was scared and angry at the same time as he was feeling fear grip his body. This wasn't the first time that he was all shaken up as he once faced the late William Will Woo during his battle against him. The moment of his late bride, Elena, had propelled him to take down his opponent who put fear into him as he vanquished Metsa on the spot with Dann. Now, he was feeling the pinch of the past that he never looked at before as he was most likely to know who he really was and why do the House of Feanor call him Eovanuus, his true name?

"Dear God, what is happening to me?" he said in a shaky voice. "What am I really? Am I just some lame-ass drifter in a tuxedo who fights in an Armor and has a taste for condiments, or am I part of an extinct bloodline?"

Van got up as he noticed that the scar on his stomach was starting to resonate within his body. He wondered if he was about to get ready to interface with Dann, or was it something more? The pain became intense as he was exhibiting something that never happened before. The scar on his stomach glowed as if it was calling to something. It wasn't long until Wendy woke up and noticed him on the floor in a fetal position. He was in pain as the scar on his stomach was glowing with such intensity. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy ran to him as she comforted him. The glowing stopped as Van was clutching at his stomach. Wendy had found that he was in pain as he later sat up shaking with fear.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

"That bad dream...," answered Van. "It seemed so real..."

"Take it easy, Van. As soon as we get back to Evergreen, the better that we-"

"Wendy, we can't ever go back to Evergreen."  
"What? Why not?"

"We have to go to the Lost Region."

"Are you kidding me? That place is cold up there! No one has ever gone there and lived to tell the tale! There are even wolves in that cold place!"

"Wendy, we have to go there. I want to... know more about my past"

"I see..."

The two newlyweds returned to the futon as they comforted each other once again. Wendy was concerned for Van as he later returned to his calm demeanor. They fell asleep again as they were warm under the futon on a rainy night.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he got dressed in his clothes. He noticed that Wendy was still asleep as he knelt down and kissed her lips. He later covered her up more as she also woke up to see him all dressed up in his usual clothes with a smile on his face. He was staring at her as she still had her robe on when she sat up. It was a day that didn't have any rain as Van and Wendy were most likely to not return back to Evergreen, but a journey to the Lost Region was going to be a very big challenge for them as well.

"So, we're not going back home, are we?" said Wendy.

"I'm afraid so," said Van. "The Lost Region is a very inhospitable one, but it might hold the key to what I've been dreaming of."

"This dream that you have..., is it very real?"

"It's _very_ real. By the way, remember when we were here the last time? I said that I really didn't give a damn about my past, but I'm still thinking about it right now. As for those guys who attacked on the day after our wedding, they knew my real name just like what was in that message back in Evergreen."

"What is your real name, anyway?"

"My real name is Eovanuus Telfer, but I've always went by Van all my life."

"Then I'll be Mrs. Telfer."

Van smiled at Wendy as he was grateful that he had her by his side. Both of them were never able to go back to Evergreen because of something that is about to occur. They had to move forward, regardless of the situation at hand, for the House of Telfer would never let up in their reign of terror. When the both of them left the room, they were ready to have breakfast as they saw Pavel and Kameo waiting at the table. It was just another day, but sooner or later, they had to leave for the journey ahead.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Interlude on a Satellite

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 5: Interlude on a Satellite**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for adult language, strong sexual content, and violence.)

"_Heartsick, heartbroken-_

_To know love is to know pain._

_What could be more common?_

_Even so, each broken heart is so singular_

_That with it we probe the divine."_

-Rumi

Pavel was sitting next to Kameo as he was getting ready to go on ahead in the journey that Van and Wendy were about to take. After breakfast, they all cleaned up the Shinto shrine as they left towards a train station. The travellers journeyed there as they sat down to wait for the train to the next town. As for Van, however, he was wanting to know more about his past and his link to the extinct House of Telfer as he was eager to enter into the Lost Region. He was also aware that he is now a married man as he was staring at Wendy all dressed up in a green dress. She was beautiful to him as he found her to be more attractive than what she was five years ago. She was even wearing the cross that emerged from the puzzle that Van was trying to crack as it was a sign that she was someone who was now his beloved wife.

"I guess that we'll be catching the train soon," said Pavel.

"I know," said Van.

"Look, I know that you and Wendy aren't going back to Evergreen, but where are you _really_ going, exactly?"

"We're going to the Lost Region," said Wendy. "Van says that he wants to explore his past and I also want to find out for sure."

"I guess that I'm the only one along with Kameo that's going back to Evergreen this time."

"You're coming with us, Pavel," said Van sternly. "You made it this far with us, but Kameo's gonna have to stay here."

"Van, how could you be so cruel?" cried Wendy as she stood in front of Kameo. "I'm _not_ gonna let you abandon him at this train station!"

"On trains, pets aren't allowed unless they're either in a carrier or perhaps-"

Van felt the full weight of Kameo as the turtle was on top of him with those puppy-dog eyes. He really didn't want to say no, but Kameo was Wendy's pet after all as he saved her from a bullet five years ago. She didn't want to part with her favorite pet, but he was way too big to fit on the train. A decision was made when Wendy dug out a collar with a bell as she put it on Kameo's neck. She saw the turtle turn around as he sat down next to the doors. He wanted to go with Van and the others, but he was way too big as he later saw a large blue turtle crawl towards the train station.

The turtle itself was female as she was crawling towards Kameo. The pink turtle found the female to be beautiful as he crawled towards her. It seemed that Kameo was about to stay after all as he followed the blue turtle into the vastness of the forest behind the station. To Wendy, it was a departure for Kameo as he found a mate just as she had found Van. When the train arrived, Van, Wendy, and Pavel got on as they were heading into the town that was a focal point for the trail of the Lost Region. Even Van felt saddened for losing Kameo because of the fact that he belonged to Wendy, but the turtle had finally found a mate at last.

"So, let's hope that you and your new girlfriend live happily together," he said.

"Goodbye..., Kameo," said Wendy as she had tears in her eyes.

"We'll meet again, you big, pink troublemaker."

"Do you think that Kameo will be okay?" asked Pavel.

"And that blue turtle...," said Wendy. "I hope that she takes good care of him."

The train took off as it was going on the designated trail. The ride took a while as the train had sped past Gloria and onto the town where Van and Wendy stopped at a long time ago. The place had itself had many memories as it featured the forest and river where Van and Wendy stopped at one time. There was even the cave where they stayed at when Van suffered from a terrible fever back then. When the train stopped into the town, Van, Wendy, and Pavel got off as they were at an old-fashioned station that was next to a convenience store. After staying on the train, Van became exhausted as he was feeling the pinch of another ongoing fever.

The intense pain gripped Van as he collapsed onto the ground. Wendy and Pavel rushed to him as they helped him up and set him on a bench. It wasn't the first time that Van fell ill as he was starting to get really sick. The pain that he experienced had gotten worse as he was aching all over. It wasn't long until they saw Dr. Denehee in his wheelchair along with Marie the nurse as they were on their way back to the clinic. They remembered Wendy five years ago as they stopped to see that she and Pavel were helping Van up. They knew of the man in the tuxedo when Wendy told them that Van was suffering from a fever, but they saw him now as he was coming down with another one. As doctor and nurse, Dr. Denehee and Marie rushed toward Van as he was suffering from intense pain.

"Damn it, Van, you're not getting any better like this," said Pavel.

"Hold on," said Marie. "We're here to help you."

"Dr. Denehee and Marie!" cried Wendy. "It's good to see you again!"

"Now is not the time to talk about the good times," said the doctor. "Looks like the patient is getting worse. Hurry, we need to get him to the clinic immediately!"

###

The Denehee clinic was a homely one as it was old-fashioned for those who travelled inside and outside of the town. After hauling in Van, everyone took him into a room where there was a cot with a quilt on it. It wasn't long until Wendy, Pavel, and Marie set him down on it as they covered him up in the quilt. As for Dr. Denehee, however, he got out his stethoscope as he was about to examine Van, who was incapacitated due to the fever. The physician in the wheelchair began to listen to Van's heart as it was beating very fast. The doctor knew that it was one of the symptoms that accompanied the fever that was affecting the patient.

Even Pavel was helping out as he opened up his medical bag and dug out a thermometer. He wanted to help Dr. Denehee as he placed the thermometer into Van's mouth. Both doctor and apprentice were checking up on Van as they were waiting for the results of his temperature. It wasn't long until Pavel took the thermometer out of Van's mouth as it read a very high temperature of 102.2. He was aware that the fever from Van's body wasn't going to let up soon as he saw him panting shallowly.

"This doesn't look good. He's never had it _this_ bad before," said Dr. Denehee as he put away his stethoscope. "He really has a very high fever."

"I'm hoping that he would pull through," said Pavel.

"His heartbeat isn't normal. We're gonna need to examine him thoroughly."

"The guy's an Armor rider. Once he gets in it, he's right as rain, but... he's never had a terrible fever like this before."

"He's going to need some rest right now."

Marie arrived as she had a damp cloth in a bowl full of lukewarm water. She wrung out the cloth as she put it on Van's hot forehead. Wendy also helped out as she got a cloth and dipped it into the water. She was taking care of Van like before when he fell ill in that cave as she was sponging his head and collarbone. She was concerned as she stayed by his side while everyone else was taking care of him, especially when Dr. Denehee was taking blood from Van's arm. Earlier, the doctor received a call from Edoras when he talked about Van, especially when he was resonating with that mark that was attached to his stomach. The physician in the wheelchair wanted to do more research on Van as he wanted to find out more about how resilient he really was.

"Take off his jacket and shirt immediately." he said. "I need to look at that scar on his stomach. Marie, if you can assist me..."

Marie came to Dr. Denehee's aid as she was ready to assist him. With Wendy's help, the nurse sat Van up as they removed his coat and shirt to reveal the scar that was on his stomach. It was glowing as it was resonating with such power. The doctor in the wheelchair was astonished to see that the scar wasn't just a scar at all as it was beginning to resonate all over Van's fevered body. Everyone in the room had never seen anything like this before as they heard the door open up from the outside. Stepping inside, there was a woman with dark brown skin and black hair as she was dressed in white pants and blue coat. She was someone who was related to Dr. Leverton as she lived here in this town. Also, she had a memory-cloth weapon that was shaped like a dagger as it was wrapped around her leg. The woman really meant business as she was eager to see Van in person.

"Nancy," said Marie with a shocked look on her face. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to see Van... or is it the sole survivor of the House of Telfer?"

"Stop right there," said Wendy defensively. "Van's in no shape to be on his feet right now. Can't you see that he's sick?"

"I take it that you're Wendy, aren't you? You're one of the heroes who took down Kru Kring Koo..., or is it none other than his alias, the Claw?"

"Why, yes; you see, the Claw was also responsible for corrupting my brother and-"

"And many others in his maniacal act of genocide five years ago. I already heard that you, Van, and the others have put that fiend in his place."

"Wait! What are you talking about, Nancy?" asked Marie.

"There had been some suspicious activity all over the Endless Illusion. After five years of twiddling their thumbs, the House of Feanor is on the move. If any of their reinforcements come here, I'll be waiting for them with my Armor, Lorien of February."

Nancy Leverton meant business as she was eager to protect the town that she lived in. She knew all about Van and the travellers who followed him on his journey to stop the Claw five years ago as they saved this planet from destruction. Now, the House of Feanor was on the move as it showed no fear or remorse in their path. Somehow, Van and Wendy were thrusted into a quandry that was most likely to be a bother on the journey to the Lost Region. Like Edoras, Nancy was also a doctor as she was ready to assist Dr. Denehee and Marie into the further examination of Van. With Wendy and Pavel waiting patiently, they saw Nancy and Marie carry Van out of the cot and into a stretcher as they carted him into a room that resembled an operating chamber. The place itself had an scanning device as it was more like an oversized pod. It wasn't long until Van was stripped from his hat, sword, and remaining clothes as he was put into a hospital gown. He even had to remove his wedding ring because metal wasn't allowed in the device when he laid down on the moving bed.

"So, are we ready?" asked Dr. Denehee.

"Let's do it," said Nancy.

And so, Van was slowly being moved into the device as he was being scanned for more further maladies besides the fact that he didn't ride Dann for a while. The results had brought out an aura that was fluctuating from the scar on his stomach. It was as if it became a beacon that resonated from all over the planet when Van remained calm through the examination. Dr. Denehee, Marie, and Nancy were astonished to see the resonance flowing from the scar that was placed on Van's body.

"It's amazing," said Dr. Denehee. "It's as if it was about to light up this entire room."

"The scar on Van's body is _no_ scar," said Nancy.

"It's not?" said Marie.

"That pattern on Van's stomach is a birthmark that resonates from his body and it isn't just the fact that he has to link up with Dann every once in a while."

"What is exactly going on here?" asked Dr. Denehee.

"Van is the last survivor of the House of Telfer. He's also a target for extermination by the same bastards who attacked Gloria."

"Are you serious? Then we need to get Van-"

_CRASH!_

There was a loud bang outside as a gang of Armor riders were terrorizing the town. Nancy went outside as she saw three Armors destroying buildings all over the place as they were heading towards the clinic. They were from the House of Feanor as they were after Van. She couldn't let them kill him as she drew out her memory-cloth knife and called out her Armor. Lo and behold, Lorien of February had came down from the sky as it was suitable for piloting. Nancy got inside of her Armor as she used Lorien's weapons to attack the three rogue machine that were attacking the town. The first one was taken out so easily as it was destroyed into many pieces.

The remaining two lunged forward towards Lorien as they attacked with their laser weapons. Lorien was a seasoned Armor as it knew battle thanks to Nancy. As one of the Imperial Twelve, Lorien was no slouch as it used its twin daggers to attack one of the remaining rogue Armors. Unfortunately, Lorien was no match for one of them as it sneaked up from behind and unleashed its tentacles to entrap it. The two remaining rogue Armors had Nancy and Lorien pinned until Dann showed up and sliced it free. Nancy had saw that Van was piloting Dann as he was ready to help out. And so, both Armors finished off their opponents as they had blown up into bits and pieces. With victory in their hands, Van and Nancy emerged from their Armors as they saw what was left of the intruders.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" yelled Nancy as she noticed Van still dressed in his hospital gown. "Dr. Denehee didn't tell you that you can go and pilot Dann, so I suggest that you get your sorry ass back inside!"

"Look, I feel better already," said Van.

"Don't give me that! Just because you're healed up by Dann doesn't mean that you're out of the woods yet!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do; let you-"

Without hesitation, Nancy drew out a gun as she fired a tranquilizer dart directly at Van. With the dart in his neck, Van was starting to lose consciousness as he fell on the floor of Dann's cockpit. It wasn't long until Nancy got out her grappling hook and swung towards him and took him right out of Dann. With their Armors still standing, Nancy hauled Van right back to the clinic as she brought him back to the room where the cot was. Somehow, Wendy was watching in the distance as she had Van's wedding in her hands. It wasn't long until she saw Van with his eyes closed as she put the ring back on his finger.

"You are such a fool," she said.

"I couldn't let him get out of the clinic right away," said Nancy as she helped Wendy haul Van into the cot. "But then again, if he hadn't showed up, I would've been dead right now."

"And what about those Armors? The last time they showed up in Gloria, they had corpses inside of them."

"They're coming for Van... and for _you_."

Wendy gasped in shock as she realized now that Van wasn't their only target. She was also targeted by the House of Feanor because she is now fully wedded to Van as the both of them were going to the Lost Region. She was worried not only for Van and herself, but for the people around them as they were most likely to get into the crossfire if not careful.

###

Van woke up in the cot with the quilt as he sat up. It had been hours since he was knocked out by that tranquilizer dart as he later noticed that he was fully clean with a new hospital gown. He was also aware that he saw Wendy all clean as she was dressed in a nightgown while she slept beside him. It wasn't long until he got up as he grabbed his sword and hat along with Wendy in his arms. Leaving the clinic, he walked towards Dann as he went inside with Wendy in tow. It wasn't long until Dann returned to the satellite along with the newlyweds as it went inside of it. There was the vastness of space surrounding the Endless Illusion as Van watched from above while inside of Dann. It wasn't long until Wendy woke up, only to see that she was in the satellite that housed Dann.

"Where are we?" she cried. "What are we doing in space, Van? Is it that you have to interface with Dann?"

"It's not only to interface with Dann," he said as he looked in her eyes.

"Then what is it, then?"

"I've wanted to have more time with _you_."

"Van, what are you talking about?"

"Perhaps we should do this right now."

Wendy got up as she noticed that Van was right behind her with his arms around her shoulders. She felt not only a sense of passion, but for a longing for him as she felt him removing her nightgown to reveal her nakedness. Turning around, she faced her husband as he was taking off his hospital gown, only to reveal that he had no clothes on underneath. He was longing for her as he held his arms around her. He was kissing her soft lips as he was feeling a need to not only be with her, but to do something that was unlike nothing like him before. He wanted to make love to her so badly as he gently laid her down on the floor of the cockpit.

"You've never did anything like this before, did you?" said Wendy.

"No, but I rather have some privacy for once," said Van.

"By the way, how do you feel?"

"Besides the fact that I got hit with a tranq dart, I feel right as rain."

"You have a strange look in your eyes. What are you gonna do to me now, Van?"

"You'll see..."

Without hesitation, Van was on top of Wendy as he felt his member hardening up. Kissing her soft lips, he heard her moan as she was feeling his hands touch her soft breasts. It wasn't long until she felt Van spreading her legs wide open as he thrust his member inside of her once again. He was both gentle and like an animal at the same time as he was thrusting back and forth. The sounds of passion from Wendy became intense as she was holding onto Van while he was making love to her. He wasn't letting up anytime soon as he was giving his all into his wife. The moaning became intense as Wendy was feeling a lot more than the thrusting of Van's hardened member as she felt him touch her breasts with his mouth.

Van was feeling more confident than before as he was not letting go. He was feeling more passionate than ever as he heard Wendy moaning more intensely. His member was still hot with excitement as he continued to make love to Wendy. She felt him move inside of her as she felt his hot breath on her body. When he clasped her hands, he was doing more than making love to her as he was about to give her his all. They were in the heat of their upcoming climax as Van was about to tire out. Even Wendy was about to feel tired as she was letting out a cry of passion in the moment of sexual heat. She felt Van's seed gushing into her body as she later felt him kiss her lips.

"Oh, Wendy," said Van as he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you..."

"Van...," she said as she was feeling exhausted. "What made you want to make love to me? Why were you so intense all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps it was just some privacy because we can't get it in the clinic."

"I see, but the way you were making love to me made me feel more intense. It's as if that I was on fire or something. I felt... both scared for and attracted to you at the same time. It's as if that my whole body wanted you."

"Perhaps that you should want some more."

"Van!"

"Suit yourself, but we're most likely to do this, regardless."

Wendy laughed at the fact that Van was surely to make love to her once again, but not right now. They were both tired from their sexual interlude as Wendy felt Van pull out of her body. Somehow, they were cuddling in each other's arms inside of the cockpit of Dann as they were fully satisfied with their lovemaking, for they were made for each other since they met five years ago. Van, on the other hand, was happy to have Wendy as she was fully satisfied with his prowess. He had never went longer before, but his behavior had been more passionate when it came to lovemaking. He was now aware that he would wind up doing this to his wife more often as it might come to the result that they were most likely to create something a little more than just pleasure.

###

Pavel was looking for Van and Wendy as he noticed that Dann was gone. What was going on around here? He even noticed that Lorien was also gone as it returned to its satellite. To his surprise, he saw Nancy standing in the area where the vanquished Armors were. She was examining them thoroughly as she noticed that there were corpses inside just like the ones in Gloria. She had suspected that the House of Feanor was behind the attack as she was also aware that Van and Wendy have become a threat to them as well.

"What's going on, exactly?" asked Pavel.

"Pavel, do you remember the Armors that were sent into Gloria?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They were sent by a man called Eomer from the House of Feanor. He wields a scythe and he is also the head of the family as well."

"Who told you this, anyway?"

"Up until recently, the information broker, Caruul Mendoza, or perhaps Carmen 99, had did some research on the House of Feanor since they surfaced after the defeat of Kroo Kring Koo five years ago."

"Kroo Kring Koo? Who is that, anyway?"

"It's the Claw's real name. He is also the father of one of the corrupted souls who abused the power of the Original Seven, William Will Woo. It was once said that the late Kroo Kring Koo was part of a group of research specialists from long ago while studying the once dormant Original Seven Armors and their satellites. The Imperial Twelve were also constructed with the same technology like the Original Seven under the House of Telfer. The Imperial Twelve are composed of twelve Armors: Armos of January, Artros of March, Nenya of April, Gil-Galad of May, Evenstar of June, Isildur of July, Galadriel of August, Anarion of September, Este of October, Faramir of November, and Gilraen of December. Mine is Lorien of February, get the picture?"

Pavel was astonished to hear such information about the Imperial Twelve as he was wanting to know more about them. Pulling up his pant leg, he bore a birthmark that was similar to the one that was on Van's stomach. It was something that he had since birth as he was most likely to be piloting one of the Imperial Twelve, but which one. To his shock, he saw Dann fall from the sky as it fell right in front of him. He saw Van and Wendy get out of the cockpit as they left when Dann returned to the satellite. They had their clothes on as they saw the sun rising from above. Dawn was coming and daylight was at hand as morning was settling in. Pavel and Nancy knew that they were both tired as they walked back to the clinic and into the room where the cot was.

"They must have had a wild time up there," said Pavel.

Nancy ran off towards one of the fallen Armors as she noticed something wrong over there. There were sounds of screams and the revving of a chainsaw as she was hurrying to see what was going on over there. She saw the broken body of Dr. Denehee as he was lifeless. Pavel also ran to his aid as he found that the doctor in the wheelchair was attacked by something more sinister. There was a gaping slash on his labcoat as if someone had took him out with a chainsaw. Nancy had suspected that curiosity had gotten the better of Dr. Denehee when he was searching for answers about Van's unique abilities, but he had met with such a terrible end.

"Nancy, what happened to Dr. Denehee?" asked Pavel.

"That bastard!" cried Nancy. "_He_ did this! I know that pattern that he makes with his chainsaw!"

"Who's _he_? Nancy, what are you talking about?"

"It's Eothain! He's the worst of the lot from the House of Feanor, especially when he wields that goddamn chainsaw!"

"You know him?"

"Years ago, Eothain attacked the Zoltis that lead to the killing of their father. Now, that he's taken the life of Dr. Denehee, he was most likely to be aroused by the pleasure of killing such a man who spent part of his life in a wheelchair."

"We need to tell Van right away. He _needs_ to know!"

###

After a few hours of rest, Van woke up as he was feeling much better than before. To his surprise, he saw his clothes all clean as he began to strip off the hospital gown and put them on. He was dressed up once again as he was about to gather Wendy and Pavel and be on their way to the Lost Region. It wasn't long until he saw Marie sitting on the couch crying with tears in her eyes. Something was wrong when he noticed that Dr. Denehee wasn't here. Even Wendy was in the room as she was concerned in such a terrible matter such as this.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Van.

"It's Dr. Denehee," said Marie. "Something... terrible happened to him."

"What? Are you serious?"

Nancy arrived along with Pavel as they carried the wheelchair of Dr. Denehee. It was all dented up as its wheels were trashed. It was something that Van didn't want to wake up to, but something was wrong here, very wrong. Tragedy had struck around the clinic as everyone had noticed that Dr. Denehee was no longer alive.

"Dr. Denehee... is dead" said Nancy as she saw Marie gasp in shock.

"No!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Who did this?" cried Van as he was feeling enraged. "Was it the House of Feanor that got off on their beef against me?"

"Van!" yelled Nancy. "The man who did this may be from the House of Feanor, but he's also extremely dangerous with that chainsaw of his!"

"What's his name, anyway? He's gonna pay for taking out a guy who did nothing wrong but help care for everyone, including me!"

"Van!" scolded Wendy.

"His name is Eothain," said Pavel. "He killed Dr. Denehee for no reason, but we can't catch him right now."

Van was both angry and sad after hearing the tragic news of the man who helped examined him. He wanted to get revenge for the man with the chainsaw had done as he wasn't going to let up just yet. This wasn't the first time that Van wanted to get revenge, for he took his vengeance with such justification against the Claw for killing Elena five years ago. Now, he has a new enemy in the House of Feanor as they meant business. He couldn't wait to fight them, but he had to bide his time for the time being.

###

The church bell tolled in mourning as Van and the others had gathered in the funeral service of Dr. Denehee. Wendy stood by his side as she was saddened by the loss of the man in the wheelchair. She remembered the late doctor as he once helped her obtain medicine for Van while he was ill in that cave five years ago. Now, all she can do is mourn with Van as they laid flowers on the doctor's coffin. Even Marie laid flowers on the coffin as she paid her last respects to the man she assisted. Pavel and Nancy also laid flowers as they paid respect for the man who was highly respected in this town. They all could never forget the fact that Eothain had attacked the good doctor in the middle of the night as they all said their final farewells to their fallen friend.

After the service, Dr. Denehee was laid to rest as everyone stood next to the gravestone. Van, on the other hand, wasn't too happy with the House of Feanor for sending Eothain to kill the doctor as he swore that he would stop them, no matter what. He would also be looking forward into delving into the past that he forgot a long time ago as the journey to the Lost Region is still back on. With Wendy and Pavel in tow, he gathered them as they all left town together. The next town on their way to the Lost Region was a place called Rotherhithe, where there were many windmills surrounding the place. Nancy stayed behind as she saw all three travellers depart on a train as they left. She wanted to know a little more about Van and Wendy's time together on Dann's substitute satellite, but she was assuming that something more intimate was in the making.

"So, did I miss all the action?" asked Edoras as he was dressed in an elegant funeral suit.

"You're late!" said Nancy.

"Yeah, I know. I had to check up on Priscilla when she had the baby."

"Congratulations; is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's the next generation pilot for Brownie and it _is _a girl."

"Last night, Van and Wendy went inside of Dann back to the substitute satellite that belonged to Gadoved. They were doing a little intimate details up there in space."

"In space, no one can hear you cry out in an orgasm, but I doubt that Van and Wendy were doing nothing but sit in Dann's cockpit to watch over the planet."

"And why is that?"

"They were doing more than just a little lovemaking."

"Are you serious?"

Edoras knew the truth about what had happened between Van and Wendy as he was also aware that the Telfer Heir was now in motion. He had to gather his siblings as well as their Armors in order to protect the new Mr. and Mrs. Telfer before the House of Feanor did.

"And so, the heir has surfaced," he said.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pilotless Armor

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 6: The Pilotless Armor**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The ride on the train was an easy one as Van and the others were resting. The trip to Rotherhithe was something that was savored as Pavel got up and saw a lot of windmills and wind turbines standing in the windy field. There were so many of them as they were blowing in the wind. Even Wendy was astonished to see them as she was also not feeling too well. After two days travelling on train, she was feeling very nauseous as she noticed that Van was on standby while taking care of her. Removing his coat, he put it around her as he covered her up with it. When the train stopped, all three got off as they entered a station that was next to an elegant clock. Wendy, on the other hand, wasn't feeling her best as she still had Van's coat around her.

"Here," she said as she handed the coat back to Van. "You're probably gonna need it."

"As soon as we find an inn, the better we have a chance for a place to stay," he said.

"I need to get to a bathroom, fast! I need to go to a garbage can or something!"

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" asked Pavel.

"I have to get to somewhere!"

"Hang on, Wendy; Van and I are here for you"

"I can't... I can't hold it any longer! I just-"

Without warning, Wendy had vomited directly at Van as he was covered in such grossness like this. Feeling disgusted, he didn't like the fact that his coat and shirt was covered in vomit as he removed them entirely. He was also concerned for Wendy as he gently grabbed her as he took her over to a drinking fountain. The nausea had overwhelmed her as she was also experiencing some tenderness in her bosom. With Van by her side, he grabbed a canteen as he filled it up with the water from the drinking fountain. Somehow, Van may have felt a little disgusted about Wendy vomiting on him, but he was extremely concerned for her health.

"I'm sorry that I did that," she said.

"Don't worry about it," said Van.

"I wish that Edoras were here or someone like him."

"I'm here for you, Wendy," said Pavel. "I may be an apprentice, but I'm not a pushover. As soon as we find somewhere for the three of us, I'm sure that you'll be resting up... and Van getting a new change of clothes for once."

Van didn't like the thought of that one bit as he found a hose and turned on the water. He was spraying off the excess vomit from his coat and shirt as they were covered in such filth. When he was about to clean off his shirt, he was given a lottery raffle by one of the townsfolk as everyone here in Rotherhithe was gathering for a drawing. Interest had piqued him as he turned off the hose and went towards the gathering. With Pavel following him, he left Wendy by the fountain to rest up as they both went towards the town square. There was a drawing for a large jackpot as everyone was desperate to claim the prize.

"Okay," said a man in a plaid jacket as he was standing next to a drawing lot. "Who wants to get lucky today for this year's ultimate jackpot?"

Everyone in the town square was showing off their raffle tickets for the lottery drawing. In this play of chance, there is only one winner as the man in the plaid jacket was rolling the drawing lot. There was one winner in the lot of many people as the crowd were ready to hear who the winner was. When a raffle ticket was drawn out, the man in the plaid jacket had showed it to the crowd as it had the numbers, 8524, on it. No one in the crowd had that number as silence appeared in the square. It wasn't long until Van showed his raffle ticket as the lucky numbers, 8524, were drawn on it. The crowd looked at him as even Pavel was stunned to see that he was the winner of a jackpot.

"Dude, you won," he said.

"So what?" said Van. "It was just a pure game of chance, that's all."

"So, what are you gonna do with the jackpot after the guy in the jacket gives it to you?"

"It's easy; I'm going to meter out our train fare, food expenses, and for our room and board."

"Maybe you should try and buy some extra clothes. You know that you can't just wear that tuxedo all the time."

Van got very irritated at the fact that he needed new clothes as he was handed the ultimate jackpot by the man in the plaid jacket. He didn't need any new clothes right now due to the fact that he had to pay for the expenses that were essential for travel. Just as he was about to return to Wendy, Pavel seized him by the arm as he lead him to a clothing store that catered to menswear. He didn't like the fact that Van always put everyone first before his own as he was ready to get him to try on some new clothes.

"Damn it, kid! This is getting monotonous!" yelled Van.

"Hey, you can't just go around wearing that tuxedo forever, you know," said Pavel as he got out some clothes. "By the way, when was the last time that you did something nice for yourself?"

"I _never_ do anything nice for myself because everyone else comes first. That's the way of the world these days."

"What would Wendy say if you didn't try on any new clothes that flattered you?"

"She doesn't mind at all and besides-"

"Of course she does mind!" cried Tinuviel as she stormed inside of the clothing store. "Men have to look good, too! It's not just us women and besides, you're in dire need of new clothes!"

"Look! I may have won a jackpot, but we also have living expenses to pay for!"

Van saw Tinuviel unveil her weapon as it resembled a large decorative fan. She didn't like the fact that people always thought too much about everyone else as she pointed her fan directly at Van. Her anger became a maelstrom of terror as she jumped and knocked Van to the ground. He was no match for her as she even blocked his sword. There was a saying that said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," but Tinuviel wanted to beat Van up as she got fed up with his minimalistic attitude. Due to her quick moves, she snuck behind him as she pointed her fan directly at his throat.

"Now then, Mr. Van of the Dawn!" she cried as her fan touched his skin. "Are you gonna try on some clothes or do I have to take you out?"

"Let go, will you?" cried Pavel. "We're in a clothing store, you know!"

"Look, kid; Van always does his part by fighting in his Armor, but does he take the time to try on some new clothes? Hell, no!"

"Look, I get the point already," said Van. "Now, would you please let me go, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, really?" Her voice became nasty with rage. "A real man takes time not only to take care of everyone around him, but he takes time for himself! You're just a spineless wimp who stays invisible when it comes to fashion! So, are you gonna put on some new clothes or do I have to kill you? You make your choice!"

The sight of Wendy leaving him made his blood boil as he lost a battle with Tinuviel. He didn't want to try on any new clothes, but he had no choice in the matter when Tinuviel let him go. With piles of underclothes, trousers, and some new shirts, Van was not in a fine mood as he was forced to put on a pair of dark grey pants and vest with a white shirt while he was in the fitting room. He never liked dressing fancy because of the fact that it would be too tacky for him. When he came out of the fitting room, he looked gorgeous as he was most likely to be turning heads... for once. After purchasing some underclothes, a few pairs of shoes, and some daily clothes, Van was exhausted as he also saw Pavel and Tinuviel carrying the rest. It costed him about a thousand of the ultimate jackpot that he won during a raffle as he was still without his shirt while he was in his black pants.

When he returned to Wendy, she was accompanied by Undomiel and a young man with green hair, who was in fact related to the Zolti siblings. They were concerned with her health as they stayed by her side while Pavel and Tinuviel forced Van to get himself some new clothes. Wendy didn't know what to think as she saw the new clothes that Van bought while he rushed to her side. The stuff in the bags were full of things that were made for a man... until Tinuviel found some women's clothes thrown into it. She wanted Van to do some shopping for himself, but shopping for everyone else wasn't in the forte of the game of fashion.

"What the hell is this?" she screamed.

"There's some clothes for Wendy," said Van.

"I wanted you to shop for yourself, but-"

"Tinuviel, don't embarrass everyone," said the young man.

"You're one to talk, Ithilien! You should pay attention to your-"

Without warning, Wendy felt nauseated as she vomited directly at Van again. Once again, he turned on the hose as he sprayed off all the vomit that was all over his bare chest. He had to get Wendy to someplace to rest, but it wasn't in the town square at all. It wasn't long until Edoras showed up as he was concerned for Van and Wendy. Somehow, he noticed that Wendy wasn't feeling too well as he saw Tinuviel and Undomiel carting her off to a quaint bed-and-breakfast place. He also noticed that Van was too busy hosing himself off.

"I see that you got hosed," said Edoras.

"Very funny," said Van.

"At least you didn't get it coated all over you."

"Yeah, yeah; laugh it up, why don't you?"

"Wendy is being taken care of at a bed-and-breakfast next to the general store. Looks like that she's ill at ease."

"Tell me about it; she's been vomiting all morning."

"I'll take a look at her when we get to the bed-and-breakfast. As for _you_," he draws out a plastic cup with a green cover. "Fill'er up!"

Van looked exasperated. "Huh? There's _no_ way that I'm jacking off right now."

"Hey, I don't like it more than you do, but it has to be done, Van"

Van turned off the hose as he grabbed the cup from Edoras's hand. With his stuff in tow, he arrived at the bed-and-breakfast as he put them down. He went straight into a restroom as he locked the door behind him. He despised the fact that he had to jack off for a sample of his seed as it was mandatory for analysis. And so, he was prepared as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his member while removing the green lid from the cup. He envisioned Wendy naked in Dann's cockpit as he was busy hardening up while gently stroking his member with such intensity. The pleasure had rocked him as if he was enjoying it when he was giving his all. The point of climax had hit him as he squirted directly into the cup.

The fun was over as he put his member back in his pants. With the green lid put back on the cup, he unlocked the bathroom door as he presented the sample to Edoras. He didn't like the fact that he had to jack off for analysis, no thanks to the man in the labcoat. In Van's philosophy, if he wanted to properly utilize his seed, it was for procreation only as he was ready to take a shower in his designated room.

"That was quick," said Edoras.

"There's your sample; are you happy now?" grumbled Van as he handed him the cup.

"Wendy's in the sitting room right now. I'll take a look at her right now, but first, I'm gonna have to analyze the blood that she has as well as the sample that you got."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever floats your ambulance."

Van was ready to go to his room as he had his things in his hands. He wanted to take a shower really bad as the smell of vomit was getting to him even after he hosed it off. It wasn't his day after winning the jackpot in a raffle drawing, but he decided to make the best of it while staying at this bed-and-breakfast place. He never liked to be probed and prodded, but being force to give a sample wasn't his cup of tea as he later saw Edoras get out his epuipment to analyze the sample. To his surprise, Van also saw a small vial of blood near the semen sample as he saw Edoras go to work on seeing the results of the work that he has with his equipment. He didn't want to stick around for the results as he was finally on his way to his room to get cleaned up.

"That's incredible," said Edoras as he was analyzing a bit of semen in a petri dish under a microscope. "The interface with Dann all over must have made this stuff more potent."

"What's more potent?" asked Pavel as he walked in.

"It seems that this semen has been enhanced through the years after interfacing with a powerful Armor such as Dann."

"I wonder if you guys are like that."

"Van is the sole survivor from an extinct bloodline. It was once said that the House of Telfer not only housed and built the Original Seven, but they even had a much powerful seed. Looks like Van had put it to good use."

"Before he married Wendy, he's been saving himself for marriage. Now, that he's a married man, he's been doing it to her since the wedding."

"Look, Van may have lost his virginity, but his prize has been quite successful so far."

"What are you talking about?"

"Get a load of this..." Edoras put the semen sample beside the blood sample that he took from Wendy as they were in synch with other. "It seems that Van and Wendy are expecting a bun in the oven."

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Wendy's gonna have a baby?"

"I'm afraid so. By the way, when was the last time that they had sex?"

"I have no idea, but Wendy kept talking about how Van made love to her in Dann's cockpit on the substitute satellite."

"I'm gonna have to tell her after I take a look at her. At least I had to confirm the results about it."

"Wait a minute! You knew, didn't you? If you knew about it, then why are you analyzing the samples?"

"It's to see the chemistry that was made."

Pavel didn't know what to think as he was now aware that Van and Wendy were doing more than just having a little more privacy for themselves. After that interlude of pleasure in Dann's cockpit, they did something that was sure to bring more into their lives. As an eleven-year-old boy, Pavel had looked up his father's medical books on the aspect of pregnancy as he had now known about what was going on in Wendy's body. He was just a physician's apprentice, but he was most likely to knowing a lot more when it came to protecting the future Telfer heir.

###

Wendy was exhausted after being examined by Edoras as she was sitting on a sofa at the place she was staying at. Something in her body had changed as she was feeling not only the nausea, but her breasts have gotten an inch bigger and tender. With Edoras using his stethoscope to listen to her heart, he was careful not to expose her breasts out in the open as he was well aware that she feeling more than just the usual nausea. She experienced it for the past few days after leaving the last town as she didn't have a period after her intimate night with Van in Dann's cockpit.

"It seems that you're feeling alright for now," said Edoras as he was checking her pulse.

"Edoras..., I'm sorry about today," she said as she was rubbing at the bandage where Edoras took some blood for analysis. "I don't feel well, you know."

"What did you expect, nausea happens, but with Van, he sure smelled like it."

"I really didn't mean to do that to him, but-"

"Van is also worried about you, but he's definitely in the bathroom showering instead of using a hose. Also, as for the blood work, it seems to me that you've got a bun in the oven right now."

"I'm pregnant?"

"I'm afraid so; I'll tell Van when he gets out of the shower. As for Pavel and my siblings, they are hard at work causing trouble right now. Earlier, I forced Van to jack off for a semen sample and it turns out that he's pretty potent for a guy like him. He didn't like it, but he had to give a sample sooner or later."

Wendy laughed at that sentiment as she was also feeling the nausea subside. It was a strange twist of fate as her intimate night with Van did more than just seal the deal as she realized that he had impregnated her while he made love to her in Dann's cockpit. She was now carrying Van's child as she was both scared and overjoyed at the fact that she was going to be a mother. She was Van's wife and she was carrying his offspring as she was now aware of the fact that she had been feeling the pinch of the pregnancy inside of her body.

###

Van was busy cleaning himself up in a bathroom that was in the bed-and-breakfast place. The smell of the vomit almost made him throw up as he was cleaning every inch of his body in the shower. After the vomiting debacle, he finished up as he turned off the water and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he went towards the sink, he turned on the water as he saw a small tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush as he was ready to brush his teeth. He didn't want his whole mouth to smell like vomit after taking the full brunt of Wendy's nausea as he was brushing away. Rinsing off his mouth, he was good to go as he dressed himself in his new clothes that he tried on earlier. When he got out of the bathroom, he went into his room as he saw Edoras sitting in a chair next to the bed. There was concern that swirled around the man in the labcoat as he had some news to tell to Van.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Van, I know that Wendy isn't feeling well right now, but I have to tell you something," said Edoras.

"I know, I took the full brunt of the nausea twice."

"To tell you the truth, I need you to hear me out before you jump into conclusions."

"Well, spit it out; I'm listening."

"Actually, it _may _come to a shock to you, but Wendy's pregnant."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Nausea doesn't come out of the blue for pregnant women, especially Wendy, but she's been showing signs that her body is changing. As for _you_, however, the semen that you bear is such a potent one due to the fact that it took you a while to get Wendy pregnant."

Van was in shock to hear the news as he was about to become a father. He was also aware that his lovemaking interlude in Dann's cockpit with Wendy had sealed the deal into creating new life, especially the Telfer heir. He was most likely to be by her side more than ever as he was also there to protect not only her, but the child inside of her womb. It was a new direction for Van's life as he wanted to be there for the family that he has now. He also had a friend in Edoras as he travelled with his siblings all over the place. Like Van, he was an Armor rider as he piloted Armos. As for his siblings, Ithilien, Tinuviel, and Undomiel, they had their own Armors as they were put on standby when there is an attack. As anyone would know, there was only eleven out of the Imperial Twelve as Gil-Galad of May hasn't been activated yet, for that chance would come sooner or later.

###

Pavel was in his own room as he was worried about Wendy. Even though he and Van cared about her deeply, she still wasn't feeling well as she had to lay down. To his assumptions, he had a feeling that he wanted to do more for them as he wondered if he was really an Armor pilot or not. As for someone who was eleven years old, he wanted to fight alongside Van and Dann as he wanted to be there to protect him from the House of Feanor. He later wandered out of his room as he walked outside for some fresh air. Little did he know was that he noticed that there was a carriage parked in front of the bank building. Who was inside of it, anyway? Pavel had to know as he saw a woman dressed in a metallic leotard. She was different as she was carrying a fan that was similar to Tinuviel's. Who was she, anyway? Could she be affiliated with the House of Feanor?

He hid behind a car as she was talking to a spy cloaked in black. What were they planning? Were they after Van and Wendy? He wanted to get a closer look as he wanted to hear more of the conversation. Whoever that woman was, she was up to no good as she was biding her time for now.

"It seems that Van and company had came here on their little journey," said the spy.

"Excellent," said the woman with in the metallic leotard. "We'll make our move on where he is staying."

"By the way, Eowyn, what about Eomer and Eothain? Will they be there to accompany you as well?"

"Eomer is too busy keeping Eothain on his leash. As for this town, it will be poisoned along with the people in it. We'll simply slip some cyanide in the water system here."

"This plan is so well-played, Eowyn. Sooner or later, all the people will die here."

"This town of Rotherhithe is nothing but an eyesore to us, for-"

The woman in the leotard heard the sound of footsteps scurrying away as she opened up her fan. She followed the footsteps along with the spy as they noticed that Pavel ran off to warn Van about them. He had to tell him about the two people in the carriage as they were hot on his trail. The spy was quicker as he caught up to him and seized him by the throat. Pavel couldn't get away as he was pinned against the wall by the spy. To his shock, he saw Eowyn approach him as she was about to slice him up with her fan.

"Pavel Volkheim, I presume?" she said with an icy chill to her voice.

"You're gonna poison the town, aren't you?" he said. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's because that people who live on the trail of the Lost Region should die like the dogs they are."

"So, you're gonna poison the water supply and kill everyone, is that it?"

"The House of Feanor tolerates no one, for we rule the trail of the Lost Region and everything in it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna kill you quick and easy."

A yo-yo with blades came out of the blue as it knocked the fan out of Eowyn's hand. The spy released Pavel as he was attacked by smoke balls. Somehow, Pavel was relieved that someone was on his side after all as he noticed Carmen standing behind him with her weapons as well as her bust. She was aware of Eowyn's cruel plans as she was most likely to poison the entire town's water supply.

"Looks like that you got yourself into trouble here, kid," said Carmen.

"It's _you_," said Pavel. "You're the woman who caught the bouquet at Van and Wendy's wedding."

"The name's Carmen 99, kid. I see that you also might need _this_!" She drew out a dagger that had the birthmark that was similar to the one on Van's chest and Pavel's leg. "It's the memory-cloth weapon for Gil-Galad of May."

"Where did you get this?"

"It was found by someone. Anyway she entrusted it to me in order to give it to you."

"Wait, was it Nancy who gave you the weapon?"

"It sure was, kid. Anyway, _you're_ Gil-Galad's pilot!"

Pavel was shocked to hear such words from Carmen as she strutted away. With the dagger in his hand, he now had the power to pilot the last Armor of the Imperium Twelve. Anyway, he had to tell Van about what the House of Feanor was about to do to Rotherhithe, but he didn't have any time to lose. With the spy running to do Eowyn's nasty bidding, he had to get to the water treatment plant as soon as possible as he drew out his dagger and summoned Gil-Galad. The Armor heard his call as it fell from the sky. Pavel quickly jumped inside as he was ready to go after the spy as he was met with another Armor that had a howitzer unit.

"Gil-Galad, don't fail me now," he said.

Pavel had piloted Gil-Galad as it used its dagger to instantly slice the Armor with the howitzer unit with one blow. It wasn't long until he saw several more Armors with howitzer units as they were on their way with cyanide in order to poison the water treatment plant. He couldn't let that happen because he wanted to save Rotherhithe, but it was too much for a young boy like him. To his surprise, he saw Dann and Armos take out some of the Armors with the howitzer units as they blew up with the cyanide pouring into their circuits. All three Armors, including Gil-Galad, had finished off the rest of the invaders before they got to the water treatment plant. It was a job well done, but it was a pain for Eowyn and the spy as they left town. It wasn't long until Van, Edoras, and Pavel got out of their Armors as they returned to their respectable satellites in space.

"What were you thinking?" cried Van as he seized Pavel by the scruff of his hoodie. "You could have waited for backup! You could have been killed!"

"Look, I know that you came to help, but I saw who was responsible for trying to poison the water treatment plant," he said.

"Pavel," said Edoras. "You may have obtained the weapon to activate the last one, but you're just a kid."

"He's right," said Van as he let go of Pavel. "But on the other hand, you got the whole group of the Imperium Twelve together."

"Actually, it was that woman who gave me the weapon," he said. "She was the same one from the wedding, but she's a really tricky one."

"Carmen was here? Why didn't you tell us?"

"She left after she gave me the weapon. Anyway, I _may_ be a kid, but I'm no pushover. I'm also the youngest pilot ever."

Both Van and Edoras laughed at the sentiment as Pavel had proven to himself that he was about to enter into manhood at the age of eleven. The boy was now an official pilot as he even had a lot to learn about being both helpful and responsible at the same time.

###

Wendy was resting in the bed that she shared with Van as she was clutching at her stomach. She remembered that night that she and Van made love to each other in Dann's cockpit as she would never forget how passionate he was when he dispatched his seed into her. Her body now contained Van's child as well as hers when it was slowly growing in her womb. When she opened her eyes, she saw him return to her as he laid down beside her. He was staring at her as he was concerned for her health since she had that nausea. It wasn't long until he had the notion to see if she was really pregnant as he pulled the blanket away from her. Lifting her nightgown up, she was wearing bloomers, but he didn't mind as he decided to touch at her lower abdomen where her womanly parts were. He felt _something_ pulsating from within as it was most likely to be the new life that he helped to create with his wife.

"So, it's true after all...," he said.

"Van, you know that I'm pregnant, don't you?" said Wendy.

"Yeah, but it's a slow progress that lasts up to nine months. Are you prepared to face it?"

"Van, while you and Edoras went over to look for Pavel, I had a talk with Undomiel. She's been spouting such talk about sex all over. She's wanting to be a sexologist due to the fact that people should do more to bolster their passion in the bedroom. She's even encouraging up to have sex during this pregnancy."

"That can hurt the baby. I'm not risking it."

"Actually, when it comes to the sexual intimacy during pregnancy, it's always done with the woman on top. Can you handle _that_?"

Wendy got the upper hand as she decided to give the pregnant sex a try. In an instant, she removed her bloomers as she was most likely to be the one who gives pleasure. Van was speechless when he saw her get out a condom and got on top of him. She was unzipping his pants as she was showing off his member that was starting to get erect. He didn't know what to think when he saw her unwrap the condom and placed it on his hard member. She was also ready for him as she grabbed his member and thrusted it into her. She had him pinned as she unbottoned his shirt and vest, only to reveal that he was gorgeous regardless of the fact that he had that birthmark on his stomach.

"Aren't you going a little too far with this?" asked Van.

"Not at all," said Wendy. "Besides, a healthy marriage can't be a sexless one, you know, especially when I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Wendy..."

She was giving him her all as she becoming the woman on top. Van was overwhelmed with such passion as he was feeling such an orgasmic rush. He was enjoying it as he was moaning with such a guttural response. Wendy continued to give him more pleasure as she pulled down the top part of her nightgown to reveal her soft breasts. He was aroused with such desire for her breasts as he began to touch them. He was feeling the pinch of such sexual excitement as he felt his heart beating extremely fast. He was drawn to the sight of Wendy as she was giving him more pleasure that he could bare. He loved her and that is all as he was nearing the point of climax. The pressure built all over him as he finally let out yell of pleasure.

"OH, DEAR GOD, WENDY, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was exhausted as was Wendy when she withdrew from him while removing the condom from his spent member. Throwing it away in the wastebasket, she got back on her bloomers and returned to bed as she saw Van zip up his pants. They were both tired as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

###

Pavel was busy examining the knife that Carmen gave him as he was sitting on the sofa in the drawing room. He heard the commotion coming from Van and Wendy's room as he was aware that they wanted to have some privacy. He was also aware that Wendy was about to become a mother as she is officially carrying Van's child. Even if something bad was about to happen to them, he wanted to be there for them if it means by becoming a full-fledged doctor and passing the apprenticeship that he has. Just as he was about to get up, he saw Edoras and his siblings sitting at a table as they were discussing the fact that the journey to the Lost Region was about to be a challenging one. He wanted to listen in on the conversation, but he wanted to check up on Van and Wendy as he went towards the way that their room was.

"It seems that Van's gonna have to watch his back," said Ithilien.

"I know," said Edoras cautiously. "But right now, Van and Wendy are in safe company for the time being."

"What about Wendy?" asked Undomiel with concern. "The House of Feanor could also come after _her_, too. After all, she _is_ carrying Van's baby. The people who killed our father are so sated in cleansing this planet that it makes me sick to see them benefit to someone like Kroo Kring Koo. As for that kid, he's the pilot for Gil-Galad of May, which belonged to his father, Franz Volkheim. He's also someone that stands by Van and Wendy, especially when they are in danger. I know that we should have stepped in to stop the Claw from killing Elena, but we can't let the House of Feanor harm Van and Wendy along with their unborn child."

"We can't make that mistake again, Undomiel. I've did some digging for the fast five years when I married Priscilla. Even though we were expecting our first baby, she kept rambling on how our son would hook up with Van's future offspring. It hit me when I did some research about how Van's first bride was killed by the Claw. The true culprit behind it was none other than Eomer himself."

"Are you serious?" said Tinuviel. "I thought that the Claw killed Elena after Gadoved told him about both her and Van."

"Eomer paid Kroo Kring Koo to eliminate both Van and Elena on the day of their wedding. Van barely survived, but Elena didn't make it. And thanks to the special surgery due to the likes of Gadoved and our father, Theoden Zolti, Van lived, only to drift without aging further in his vengeance against the Claw. It was also said that Eomer demanded that the Telfer bloodline should stay extinct when he sealed the deal with that monster who corrupted his followers."

"Our father...," Tinuviel's voice became shaky. "He was the one who refused to sell out to the Claw, only to end up killed by Eomer's brother, Eothain."

"We know, but the legacy that belonged to the House of Telfer had fallen under the corrupt hands of Kroo Kring Koo, along with his son, William Will Woo; the prostitute, Fasalina; the genetically engineered twins, Carossa and Melissa; and Michael Garret, Wendy's older brother. Now, Van had found out that Gadoved sided with the Claw, but what he _didn't_ know was that the man who saved his life had been working undercover, only to die honorably with his Armor, Diablo of Monday."

"Looks like that Gadoved wanted to fight with honor all along despite the fact that he would be killed by Van," said Ithilien.

Edoras drew out a folder from his labcoat as he opened it up. He fished out a piece of paper that was dated five years ago. The note came from Gadoved before he joined up with the Claw when he left to "join him in his cause." Ithilien, Tinuviel, and Undomiel were all shocked to see the note that was written by the late pilot of the Original Seven Armors as he had such sincerity penned on a piece of old paper may years ago.

To anyone who gets this note, (It read)

If something were to happen to me, I would most likely to be killed with honor by

Van for betraying him and Elena's trust. I never wanted to tell the Claw about them,

but the House of Feanor had been blackmailing me when they stole the Original Seven

Armors due to the fact that I had been in an unnatural relationship that they see as a total

abomination against nature. I decided to not only see over the Original Seven Armors, but

to spy on the man with the claw. I committed no crime, but my utter betrayal of Van and

Elena would be the death of me, for I would be killed with honor on the battlefield when the

time comes.

The House of Feanor should never be trusted because they perceived Van as a threat before

when he and Elena were about to walk down the aisle. They demanded that the House of Telfer

should never be revived and remain extinct as well as the elimination of the future heirs in the

later future. I should have told Van that I was working undercover, but it wouldn't make any

difference anyway. I just hope that he succeeds in reviving this extinct bloodline before the

House of Feanor kills him.

Sincerely,

Gadoved, Pilot of Diablo of Monday

"So, Gadoved had hopes for Van in restoring the House of Telfer," said Ithilien.

"Gadoved was one of the previous pilots from the first generation of the Original Seven," said Edoras. "It turns out that he was also gay, but he never told anyone about it, not even Van.."

"Everyone should love one another regardless of their gender, race, religion, and sexual orientation," said Undomiel. "The House of Feanor shouldn't be butting their noses in other people's business."

"Truth be told, Gadoved wanted to prevent the Claw from killing Van and Elena, but it was the will of the House of Feanor that won out, especially when the bride lost her life."

All four Zolti siblings were now aware that they heard the truth about Gadoved as they also had a reason to protect Van and Wendy from the House of Feanor's deadly machinations. They were even aware that Wendy was now carrying Van's offspring as they were willing to stand on the line in order to safeguard the future Telfer Heir.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Calming of Hope

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 7: The Calming of Hope**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

A man with forest green hair was on his way back home from his work at his general store as he was eager to check up on some familiar neighbors that stayed here in the village of Gohma. When he walked towards the cottage, the yard was filled with fresh strawberries instead of toxic flowers, but something had overshadowed this quaint serenity. He noticed that the gate was torn and broken as he ran towards the cottage. The front door was broken into as he heard the sound of crying babies. When he went inside, he noticed that there was blood on the floor as he saw a headless corpse of a woman as it was sprawled on the floor. The man ran towards the babies as they were unharmed, thanks to some outside commotion.

He saw the twin babies, who were both boys, as they were crying for their mother. They belonged to the parents who left behind the corruption that they had while working for the Claw as they had their likeness. The twin boys were the sons of Michael Garret and his lover, Fasalina, as they were left innocent and unscathed. The man with forest green hair had noticed that there was violence as the man of the house had been taken away by something that stayed on the sidelines. He knew that Michael had been staying here along with Fasalina to start a new life together as they never noticed that the House of Feanor had targeted them for failing to fulfill the dream that the Claw had envisioned. It also seemed to the man with forest green hair that Fasalina had been killed by one of the deadly trio as he saw her head on the floor face down.

"Fasalina, what have you done?" he said with a shaky voice.

###

Present Day.

It was a long day for Van, Wendy, and Pavel as they were on a train to Gohma. It had been over a week since their stay in Rotherhithe as they later left for the place that was in the trail to the Lost Region. Van, as usual, had slathered many forms of condiments on his food as he was enjoying his lunch on the train. Little did he know was that Wendy had adopted some of his habits when it came to condiments being slathered on her own food. She was craving condiments as her pregnancy was starting to progress. Even Pavel noticed that she was intense in her quest for food satisfaction as she was starting to have such intense cravings. Although she couldn't help it, but it was normal for a pregnant woman like her to crave things that she had never eaten before.

"THAT'S SO TASTY!" she bellowed on the top of her lungs.

"You're starting to get worse than _me_," said Van.

"What do you expect? I _am_ eating for two, you know."

"I guess that you got beat, Van," said Pavel.

"Oh, really? _I'm_ the one who breaks out all the condiments around here. Wendy, on the other hand, has made a pig out of herself lately," said Van.

"Hey, _this_ piggy's gonna have a baby," said Wendy. "Anyway, you helped to make it, you know."

Van had been outbested by his "pig" of a wife as he saw her gobble up the rest of her lunch. In the past few days, Wendy had craved many things from chocolate covered pretzels to fried chicken. The pregnancy that she was having had made her feel hungry due to the fact that she was having Van's baby on the sly. Somehow, he was caring for her as he endured the behavior that she had. He was used to it, but he didn't mind it as he was once told by Pavel that pregnant women were very delicate. He couldn't forget the fact that the seed that he had in creating the life inside of Wendy as it had been unique, thanks to the fact that the aging process along with the interface with Dann had made it extremely potent. He loved Wendy, regardless of how bad he behaved in front of her as he was concerned for both her health and safety.

The train continued to be on its way as it was later put under such terrible pressure. There was a robber on the train as he had a gun in his hand. He was an outlaw as he was robbing everything right and left. The conductor was scared to death as he was shaking from behind one of the seats. He wanted someone to save everyone as the robber was making his daily rounds all over the train.

"Reach for the sky, because I'm taking this train to the obsidian mines!" he yelled.

"No, you can't!" cried the conductor. "Those mines have been closed off years ago!"

"If you don't take me there, then-" He fires a bullet into the ceiling. "Bang! You're all dead!"

"Sorry, but this train's going to the right direction!" yelled Van as he was standing in front of the robber with his sword in his hand. "You're _not_ gonna harm any passengers while _I'm_ here!"

"Say your prayers, asshole, because I'm gonna shoot you here and now!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

Van twirled his sword as he was blocking the shots from the robber's gun. He was fast as he put the robber in his place when he kicked him in the groin and flung him against the wall. He didn't like crooks that robbed trains for the hell of it, but the robber was no match for Van and his sword. When the train stopped at the station, the robber was tied up as he was about to be hauled away by the local law enforcement. Van may have nailed the robber, but what he didn't know was that the crook had a bounty on his head. Everyone had known that the robber was the Trailing Bandit as he had a huge reward for his capture.

Although Van wasn't a bounty hunter, but he got the reward by chance as he kept it on his person for the expenses on the way to the Lost Region. It was a relief when Van, Wendy, and Pavel were on their way to an inn that was next to a general store. It was a homely one, but it was feasible for the three weary travellers as they were tired from riding the train. Somehow, they saw Nancy in town as she was on business. She was a doctor like Edoras as she was caring for patients right and left. Van and the others also saw a young girl with tan skin as she had her black hair in braids. She was one of the townsfolk here in Gohma as she was helping out Nancy with some errands. Unfortunately, she and Nancy didn't have any time to talk to Van and the others as they were busy as usual. It wasn't long until they decided to talk to the three travellers who were staying at the inn.

"Hello, Van," said Nancy.

"It's you with the tranq darts," he said.

"I'm not gonna shoot you with them right now. Anyway, there's been talk that the House of Feanor has been doing some dirty work."

"You don't say... Last time, they sent in some Armors to poison the water treatment plant back in Rotherhithe. And to top it off-"

"Hey, aren't you the guy who trounced the Wild Bunch five years ago?" asked the young girl.

"That's me, but I'm on a mission to get to the Lost Region."

"My name's Libby Whirlwind. My grandpa's name is Tobias Whirlwind. It seems that you're known as Van of the Dawn. I've heard so much about you and Wendy when you stopped the Claw five years ago."

"We were heroes back then," said Wendy. "Anyway, Van and I-"

"Are married now," interrupted Pavel. "They are also expecting a baby, too."

There was so much commotion that went on as the three travellers were talking to Nancy and Libby about their adventures. The man in the tuxedo was well-known by many as he was the hero of Evergreen and the rest of the world known as the Endless Illusion. With Van, Wendy, and Pavel all settled into their rooms after Nancy and Libby left, they were tired as all three were ready to rest. As for Pavel, however, he went outside to the general store as he was given some money to buy some prenatal vitamins for Wendy. To his surprise, he saw two small four-year-old boys running all over the place as they were being chased by the man with the forest green hair. The man didn't want them to wander off too much as he finally caught up to them. The boys, however, had the looks and likenesses of their parents as they were raised differently in order to steer them away from corruption of anything that was dangerous to this planet.

"Alistair, Adrian!" cried the man with the forest green hair. "You shouldn't be wandering off like that!"

"Excuse me," said Pavel. "Those kids didn't do anything wrong. They were just being kids."

"Sorry, but those boys are my nephews. It had been four years since their mother was killed."

"Who is their mother, anyway?"

"Their mother was my younger sister. I told her not to join up with that old man who mauled that couple on their wedding day, but she didn't listen to me. Even her husband was tempted by that bastard who did that horrible deed."

"Wait! Are you talking about Kroo Kring Koo, also known as the Claw?"

"Yeah, kid; by the name, my name is Friedrich Hummel. I've been living here for a long time."

"Mine's Pavel Volkheim. By the way, I'm travelling with Van and Wendy to the Lost Region in-"

Friedrich had heard of the name Wendy before as he heard her brother, Michael, talk about her here in this village. He had also heard of Van as he was the man who did away with the man who corrupted his sister as well as Wendy's brother, Michael. They resided here in order to start a new life after the failure of the Claw's nasty plans. They grew strawberries instead of toxic flowers as they were even trying to raise their baby sons here in such a tranquil place. Friedrich remembered the day when his sister was killed and her husband was taken away by the House of Feanor as they were holding him against his will forever. All along, Friedrich and his family had raised Michael and Fasalina's sons really well as they would be growing into respectable young men someday.

After a long peace here in Gohma, there was going to be a storm of malevolence brewing as Friedrich will find that his nephews would see and hear of their aunt someday, but it would be hard for them to accept her because they were the children of Michael and Fasalina. He needed to see Michael's sister as she is now married to the man who piloted Dann of Thursday. He was now desparate to talk to Wendy as he wanted to show her nephews to her.

"Wait, kid;" he cried. "Isn't Wendy Garret the sister of Michael Garret?"

"Yeah, but she's at the inn right now," said Pavel.

"My wife and I had heard of Michael talk about her once before, but he didn't say anything else about her."

"Van told me about Michael while I was on the train. He said that he chose the Claw over his own living kin. He even blew up Dann's original satellite with that Saudade of Sunday. After that, he _still_ sided with that old man that not only killed Van's old bride, but he also killed the sister-in-law of Josh Lundgren, too."

"Pavel, your friend wasn't the only who had the short end of the stick because my own sister once chose the Claw over _me_, her own brother."

"I guess that she and Michael came back here to start a new life together, only to have it cut short by the House of Feanor."

"The twin boys are under my protection from such corruption. The one with the forest green hair is Alistair while the fair-haired one is named Adrian. I vowed to protect them from such danger and not let them end up like their parents."

"By the way, thanks for conversation. I'll see you later."

Pavel saw Friedrich cart away his nephews as he went into the general store to pick up what he needed. He was given some money to buy some prenatal vitamins for Wendy as he was also poised to buy some orange juice as well. With a basket of what was needed, Pavel was on his way to the cash register as he was ready to pay for his items. After handing the cashier the feasible amount, he got some change back as he was on his way out of the general store. It wasn't long until he returned to the inn as he was on his way to Van and Wendy's room. To his assumptions he saw Van sitting next to Wendy as she was resting in bed. The pregnancy had wore her out as she had Van keeping an eye on her while she was recuperating from the exhaustion from travel.

"What took you so long?" asked Van.

"Sorry, but I just had a run-in with this guy who knew Michael," said Pavel.

"What?" said Wendy as she sat up in bed. "Are you sure about this, Pavel?"

"Yeah, the guy had some small boys with him. He said that they are Michael and Fasalina's kids. He even told me that the House of Feanor had been here before in this area."

"Wait! Are you telling us that Michael and Fasalina are still alive?" cried Van.

"Van, I hate to tell you this, but Fasalina's dead. This guy that I ran into, Friedrich, is her brother who disapproved of her going with the Claw. As for Michael, however, he was taken away by the House of Feanor never to be seen again."

"I could care less about that dickhead after choosing the Claw over his own remaining family member... No, he and that prostitute had those boys and her brother is responsible for their well-being, but I hope that they don't turn out like their parents. These boys are innocent; they don't need to carry the sins of their parents for the rest of their lives."

Van was brutally honest at the fact that he was hopeful that the sons of Michael and Fasalina would choose a better path than their parents as he was also concerned for his future offspring. He was concerned for Wendy as she was carrying his unborn child. He wanted to safeguard her at all costs as she had the Telfer Heir nestling in her womb. As for Wendy, however, she had never knew that Michael and Fasalina had children, but she also hoped that they wouldn't follow in their parents' footsteps in the near future.

###

Nancy was sitting outside of the general store as she was exhausted from her duties as a medical doctor. She had heard of the House of Feanor causing such a ruckus before as there was a home invasion four years ago. Time had passed in this sleepy village as the House of Feanor still had a watch for anyone who defied them. Nancy knew about what had happened as she was aware of a looming threat that came from them. She was also ready to protect Van and Wendy as they were on their way to the Lost Region. Just as she was about to check in at the hotel, she saw Friedrich escorting his nephews home as night was settling in. She remembered the two boys as they were babies when they were taken in by Friedrich and his family. They were the children whose parents were corrupted by the Claw's powerful influence. Now, they were under the wing of something useful as they were also the hopeful innocence that was projected from within them.

"I see that you're taking in your nephews," said Nancy.

"Yeah, but they need to go home so they can have their supper," said Friedrich.

"Also, those children have had a healthy childhood after what happened to their parents. The House of Feanor may have caused a home invasion, but they can also cause trouble when it comes to the House of Telfer."

"Anyway, I also wanted to see Michael's sister. It also seems that she's married, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, but she's also pregnant with Van's child."

Friedrich was stunned to hear the news as he later saw Van and Wendy get out of the inn in order to get some fresh air. With Nancy returning to her hotel, Friedrich wanted to meet Van and Wendy as they were here in Gohma. He had heard about Wendy from Michael, but he had never seen her before until today. With her husband by her side, she was aided with care as they were on their way to a bench by the fountain. Friedrich had seen them sitting as they were getting some air after being in their room. He was more interested in Wendy more than anything as he wanted to tell her about the nephews that she never saw before.

"Excuse me," he said as he carted his nephews. "You're name is Wendy, isn't it?"

"Why, yes," she answered. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Friedrich Hummel. These boys here are my nephews, Alistair and Adrian."

"By the way, I'm a married woman, you know."

"Hey, aren't you by any chance related to Fasalina?" asked Van.

"I'm her brother," said Friedrich. "I tried to convince my sister not to join up with the Claw, but she did it anyway. When she and Michael married here and started over with the hopes of a new life, their lives were rocked when the House of Feanor invaded their home to kill Fasalina and took Michael away. Luckily, the babies were spared from death, but they were given a second chance of life when I took them in."

Alistair walked in front of Van as he was curious about his hat. He wanted to see it as he wanted to take it off of his head. He was jumping up and down as he wanted to get at the hat. Adrian, on the other hand, had hid behind Friedrich as he wanted to go home. He wasn't like his twin brother, Alistair, as he looked exactly like Michael. He was more than likely to hide behind his uncle than to greet the aunt that he never knew he had as he saw Alistair still jumping for Van's hat until he grabbed it off of his head.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Give that back! That's my hat!"

"Hat!" yelled Alistair as he put it on his head.

"Look, kid; I get that you like my hat, but can you give it back, please?"

"Hat!"

Van was starting to get a little irritated with Alistair as he ran off with his hat. He wore that hat as long as he can remember when he had it for a long time. He wanted to get it back as he chased Alistair into an old square. The boisterous little boy, even though he looked like his mother, Fasalina, he had a lot of energy when it came to running away with Van's hat. It wasn't long until Van finally caught up to the little boy as he had him cornered. He wanted his hat back and he wanted it back now.

"Look, kid," he said. "I want my hat back, please."

"Hat!" yelled Alistair.

"I get it now; I know that you like the hat, but it actually belongs to me."

"Hat!"

"Alistair," said Friedrich as he had Adrian in his arms. "Give the man back his hat."

The little boy gave back the hat to Van as he put it back on his head. Van didn't mind the rest of it because he was aware that the boy had that spark of innocence that was neither corrupted or abused by the rotten ways of temptation. Furthermore, he had also realized that both Alistair and Adrian were also his nephews as well. Even though they looked like their parents who were corrupted by the service of the Claw, Van knew that those boys shouldn't be judged because of their sins. Somehow, it was getting late as it was almost time for dinner. Friedrich wanted to take his nephews home as he was wanting to taste his wife's cooking. When Van saw him take his nephews home, he returned to the inn where he was staying as he was ready to return to his room. He also saw that Wendy was looking at herself in the mirror as she was touching at her stomach. She was feeling at the small life inside of her body as she was feeling more assured of herself.

Truth be told, he didn't like the fact that women often look at themselves because of the flaws in their appearance as he wanted to make sure that Wendy wasn't feeling self-conscious about her body, even though that she's pregnant. He saw her only in her bloomers and slip as she was just glowing with such brilliant beauty. The fact is, Van was starting to become attracted to Wendy with such intensity as she was more beautiful than anything as she was carrying the baby that they made together.

"Oh, for God's sake," said Van. "You're _not_ that fat, you know. Just because you pig out a lot, doesn't mean that you still like good, though. Besides, you're eating for two."

"I wasn't feeling self-conscious about myself to begin with," said Wendy. "It's just that... this baby inside of me..., _our_ baby, must have come out of the blue or something."

"By the way, you're extremely beautiful when you're pregnant."

"Van, don't tell me that you want to do it right now."

"It's like what you said when a healthy marriage can't be a sexless one."

Van walked towards Wendy as she was being escorted to their bed. He wanted to make love to her during her pregnancy as he opened up the luggage and brought out a condom. He wanted more of the "woman on top" sex as he removed his coat and shirt and placed them on the chair. Wendy felt assured that she would bring out more to Van as she saw him lay down on the bed. She wanted to stimulate him as she placed her hands on his chest. He was begging for it as he saw her unzip his pants and pulled out his member, which was starting to get hard and erect. He saw Wendy unwrap the condom as she gently put it on his member as she later dropped her bloomers and decided to become an umbrella for Van's sexual endeavor.

She had his member inside of him as she was feeling a wave of pleasure overwhelm her body. She was wanting him to touch her body as she felt his hands feeling at her slip. It wasn't long until she kissed his lips. He felt loved by her caresses as he sat up and held her in his arms. He was very careful, but he was also passionate as he felt her body jolting with passion. He loved every inch of her as she felt him kiss at her soft neck. They were in the heat of sensual desire as they were in the moment of their climax. They had became entwined with each other as they had finally reached the end of their interlude that was sealed with a kiss.

"It's interesting that we managed to do this," said Van as he was exhausted.

"I know," said Wendy. "As for this 'pregnant sex,' we should do this more carefully."

"Yeah, but it'll be you on top for the next few months. As for our baby, it's resting comfortably right now."

Van felt Wendy withdraw from him as she removed the condom from his member and put it into the wastebasket. She put back on her bloomers as she saw Van strip off his pants and removed his hat when he walked directly into the bathroom. He was in the shower as he was cleaning himself up. It would be dinner time soon as he would later be looking for something to eat with plenty of condiments at his disposal. After spending time cleaning himself, he turned off the water as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. It was lucky for him that he had clean clothes before he came here as he was dressing in his underclothes and sleeping gown.

He was all worn out after all that adventure that happened today. After brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom as he sat back down on the bed. He wanted to take a nap as he saw Wendy fast asleep. He laid down beside her as he was stroking her hair. They were sleeping for a short while as they were well sated with the lovemaking that occurred afterwards.

###

Pavel was all cleaned and dressed for the evening as he was sitting on his own bed in his room. He watched the night sky as it was settling in really nicely from his window. Just as he was about to settle down for the night, he heard some rumbling sounds coming from the streets when he got out of his room. Going outside of the inn, he saw several people running for their lives as they were being chased by something from beneath the ground. Somehow, he wanted to be of good use to Van and Wendy as he got out his knife and signalled Gil-Galad. The people that were in the village had ran for their lives as Pavel saw Friedrich and his family running towards safety.

"The Gravedigger is coming!" cried Friedrich.

"Don't worry, help is on the way," said Pavel.

Pavel saw Friedrich and his family getting out of the way as they were getting to safety and out of harm's way. With Gil-Galad falling from the sky, he got inside as he was ready to fight what was terrorizing the townspeople. To his surprise, he saw a mechanical worm emerge from the ground as it was hell-bent on destroying the town. With a swift move, Gil-Galad attacked the metal worm as it was being protected by its shield. Pavel was disappointed with his Armor as he noticed the worm's defenses all around it. He had to be more careful as Gil-Galad was about to be accompanied by some backup. To his surprise, he saw another Armor fall from the sky as it was attacking the worm from underneath.

It was Gilraen of December as it had a pair of tomahawks in its hands. Pavel was impressed by the awesome power that Gilraen had as it destroyed the worm's shields. The interference from Gilraen gave Gil-Galad the chance to destroy the worm directly as it used its blades to slice the front of it. Pavel was grateful as he was used to having help from those who had ridden their Armors. With the upper hand gained, both Gil-Galad and Gilraen finished off the mechanical worm as it was blown to bits and pieces. When Pavel got out of his Armor, he stood outside as he saw the pilot of Gilraen emerge. It was Libby who piloted Gilraen of December as she was also an Armor rider like Pavel. She pretty much grew up here in Gohma and didn't want it to be destroyed.

"So, _you're_ the one who pilots that Armor," said Pavel.

"I know," said Libby. "It's Gilraen of December and it sure has a reason to show up sooner or later."

"As for that worm, it's taking a dirt nap."

"While you and the newlyweds were resting up, I've been investigating some suspicious activity here in Gohma.

"What kind of suspicious activity?"

"There have been numerous crooks all over the area trying to get to the old obsidian mines outside of town. This village and several others surrounding it have closed off the obsidian mines because of the fact that there are rumored riches, but all everyone can see there are ghosts and corpses."

"Earlier, Van caught this train robber trying to get there, but he's been wanting to go there to that mine for a while."

"Actually, what's in the obsidian mines is an ancient tomb that existed before this planet once became a penal colony. Nobody goes there because it's haunted."

"Is it connected to the House of Feanor for some reason?"

"No," Libby shakes her head. "That tomb belonged to the House of Telfer as well as the Houses of Moria and Quenya."

Pavel was shocked to hear the news about the ancient tomb as he wanted to tell Van and Wendy right away. Looking at Libby, he had an ally in her as she was a three years older than him. When they got out of their Armors, they returned to their satellites in the sky as they were ready to be used once again in the next battle. What was inside of the tomb that was in the obsidian mines all of a sudden? Was it some riches that the dead had buried with them, or was it something that housed the many people who existed throughout the Endless Illusion before it became a penal colony?

###

Van woke up as he ran towards the window. He noticed that there was a mechanical worm that was defeated by two Armors. He knew that Pavel had it in him as he even had help from the other Armor that came in for backup. With both Gil-Galad and Gilraen returning to there satellites, Van saw Pavel and Libby in the distance as they were running towards the inn.

"Looks like that kid's got a lot of spunk," he said.

"Van!" cried Pavel as he was banging from outside the door to his room. "You gotta check out the obsidian mines!"

"It's late, you know." Van opened up the door and let Pavel in. "We'll do it tomorrow, alright?"

"Van," said Libby as she was standing right behind Pavel. "The obsidian mines that are in question are one big large tomb. If we explore it tomorrow, then we can help you find the answers to your past."

"Not tonight; you guys need to go to bed."

"Come on, Van," said Pavel. "Don't you wanna explore where you came from? The obsidian mines have clues to what you really are and where you come from."

"Let's do it in the morning."

"Actually, finding those clues can't be easy," said Libby. "There had been many people who wanted to explore the obsidian mines, only to be sprinting to their deaths."

"Do these clues also involve the House of Feanor?"

"The House of Feanor only craves _one_ thing and it's a hunger for power."

"I've seen them at their dirty work before ever since they tried to terrorize Evergreen. They also tried to destroy Gloria and the town where the clinic was."

"Don't forget Rotherhithe," said Pavel.

"Alright, already; I'll go with you on your little expedition."

And they all agreed on that as Pavel and Libby left Van's room. As for Van, however, he returned to bed as he was alseep, for tomorrow was something that had to be confronted, regardless. He was in the territory of the Lost Region trail and now, he was most likely to be finding answers to the past that he forgot.

###

The next morning, Van was all dressed in black clothes with a white shirt that wasn't anything like the tuxedo that he wore constantly. After having breakfast that consisted of waffles complete with many jams and whipped cream, he was ready to go for the day as he saw Wendy eating like a pig due to her pregnancy. He didn't mind it because he was now aware that cravings had come and go for someone who was expecting a baby. To his surprise, he saw Alistair and Adrian sitting next to Wendy as they were happy to have some breakfast.

"You're awake," said Wendy.

"What are _they_ doing here?" asked Van.

"Van, they're here because Friedrich had to go to work. He also said that his wife's gonna pick them up when she stops by."

"Hat!" yelled Alistair.

"Sorry, no hat today," said Van.

"By the way," said Wendy. "These boys are also my nephews. They look like Michael and Fasalina, but they're still young."

"Yeah, but I hope that they don't turn out like their parents." He looked at both boys as they were eating their breakfast. "As for their parents, however, I only have nothing but pity for them ever since they sold their souls the Claw. It's also a shame that the House of Feanor killed Fasalina and not your brother, who got taken away. To tell you the truth, the burdens of the parents shouldn't be carried by their children because Friedrich and his family had raised them right."

The boys ran toward Van as they were climbing on him. They reminded him of Kameo as he was very big like a large dog. They also had a spark of innocence that never wavered as they would steer away from the past sins that their parents committed. It wasn't long until Friedrich's wife, Sonja, arrived to pick up the boys as they were on their way home. She loved her nephews dearly as they came toward her. She was also grateful that they got to know their aunt as well as their uncle, who were staying at the inn.

"Come on, you two," she said. "It's time to go home."

Van and Wendy saw the nephews leave with their aunt as they were on their way home. Somehow, they had believed that something good had emerged from the bad seeds that were sown by Michael and Fasalina as their children would soon turn out to be good men in the future. In a turn for the better, Van had his own hope for the future as he wrapped his arms around Wendy. He was happy to have her as she was carrying his child in her womb. He also wanted to know more about his past as he was most likely to find clues and answers in the obsidian mines that were outside of town.

Pavel had returned as he was ready to go with Van and Wendy. All three were eager to go to the place where Van's past has came from as they were all set into the place that no one had survived from.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Inside the Obsidian Mines

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 8: Inside the Obsidian Mines**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van, Wendy, and Pavel were at a bus stop outside of the village of Gohma as they were on their way to the destination where the obsidian mines were. After spending a few days helping Friedrich and his family, they had a large picnic basket full of food as they were ready to take the bus. To their surprise, they saw a teal bus come by as it stopped to drop some passengers off. It was the right opportunity for Van and the others to get on as they paid their fare to do so. When all three were on board, the bus took off in the direction towards the way where the obsidian mines were as it was on its way to the city of Vulcanus. With Van sitting in the back, he had the luggage with him as he was starting to feel the pinch on not having to ride Dann for the past few days. He felt his body become sweaty as he was about to come down with another fever. He was really reeling from the illness as he was starting to slump over his seat.

"Hey, are you okay back there?" asked a female passenger with burgundy hair.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy as she noticed Van feeling very ill. "Oh, no! Van!"

"What's happening?" asked Pavel as he turned around to find Van unconscious. "Is Van okay?"

Wendy and the female passenger, who were sitting in front of Van, saw that he was feeling sick as he was suffering from a cold sweat. Even though the bus was on its way to Vulcanus, it made an unwelcome stop towards the place that Van and the others needed to get to. It was trouble as the bus had a flat tire as everyone remained calm. It wasn't long until the passenger with burgundy hair helped Wendy cart Van out from the back of the bus as they got him outside. With Pavel getting the luggage along with his medical bag, he joined the others as he saw Van being set down on a dolly mover.

"Of all the times like this, why did you have to get sick?" yelled Wendy as she was very cross with him. "You could have at least go back up toward Dann, but you didn't have the time to do it."

"Hey, lay off, would you?" said another female passenger with short navy hair as she got off the bus.

"It's not the first time that he's been sick. I've seen him like this before, but when he links up with his Armor, he feels much better."

"What are you talking about?"

"He has an Armor?" asked the first female passenger.

"Of course he does," said Pavel as he was seen dragging the luggage from the bus.

"Hey! Let me help you with that! By the way, we're gonna be here for a while until the bus gets fixed."

Wendy and Pavel carried the luggage as they saw the two passengers carry Van in the dolly mover. All five, including an ill Van, walked towards a shelter stop as they noticed the rain falling. It was going to be hell as the rain continued to pour all over the rural road. It wasn't long until Van and the others had taken shelter inside of one of the obsidian mines as the rain continued to fall. Pavel didn't take no chances as he ran back outside while wearing his raincoat as he was gathering some old withered sticks to make a campfire. When he ran back inside, he saw Wendy sitting next to Van as she was worried about him. Even though he wasn't riding Dann, he was feeling sicker as he felt a wet cloth being pressed against his hot forehead.

Wendy took no chances as she unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his chest. He was sweating as he felt another cloth sponge away the hotness from his ill body. She was concerned for his well-being as she sat by his side. To her shock, she saw the scar on Van's stomach glow as it was resonating. The obsidian mines were not only shelter from the rain, but they were one large tomb that once housed the House of Telfer as it remained unexplored for years. It wasn't long until she saw Van open his eyes as he saw Wendy sponging away the sweat from his body. He wanted to be the one to care for her as she was progressing very nicely in her pregnancy.

"Where am I?" he asked as he was feeling ill at ease.

"You're in the obsidian mines," said the passenger with burgundy hair. "These places here have enticed anyone who would make some quick cash, only to meet with death."

"This... place...; it's very familiar to-"

"Shhh, don't try to talk," said Wendy. "You need to rest right now."

"By the way," said the passenger with burgundy hair. "My name is Vida Seldis and the short-haired passenger here is my friend, Odette Albrecht. We've been on our way to Vulcanus to start a new life together as well as get our nursing job."

"I see..."

"Step aside," said Pavel as he had his medical bag in his hands.

The young apprentice doctor opened up his medical bag as he dug out a thermometer and stethoscope. He had to check up on Van as he placed the thermometer into his mouth. The boy was concerned as he was also listening to Van's heart. It was beating erratically as it was a sign of the fever that gripped the drifter in the tuxedo. Pavel later got out blood pressure cuff as he was ready to put it to good use. He wrapped the cuff around Van's arm as he later squeezed some air into it while he put the listening part of stethoscope on the arterial part of it. Van's blood pressure was not in good shape as he was still reeling from the fever that gripped his body. It wasn't long until Pavel took the thermometer out of Van's mouth as it wasn't good news at all.

"Is something wrong?" asked Odette.

"Van's very sick," answered Pavel. "He's got a temperature of 103.8. It's a very high fever, but it'll take him time to recover."

"I hope that he's okay," said Vida.

"Yeah, same here. As for Wendy, I'm gonna have to make sure that she and the baby are okay."

"Let me help you with that. I can't let my nursing training go to waste."

Pavel and Vida were at work as they helped to examine Wendy. The apprentice doctor and nurse were busy tending to Wendy as they were doing the daily protocol, even though that she didn't mind it at all. Vida was no slouch as she was feeling at the lower part of Wendy's stomach. The small life inside of her had grown as it had accelerated into a bump. It was a baby bump that Wendy was carrying as she felt the potency of Van's seed that night when they made love in Dann's cockpit. It was no ordinary seed that fertilized the egg in her body as she felt the baby sleeping soundly inside of her. After the examination, Pavel later started a campfire as it was warming the cave. With Van resting and Odette and Pavel sleeping, Wendy stood up as she was remembering the night with Van as he was giving her pleasure.

"Looks like that you're poised in having a baby," said Vida.

"I've never experienced anything like this before ever since Van and I made love," said Wendy.

"Can you talk about it?"

"You see, when we stopped in the town that was in the trail of the Lost Region, Van carried me off as he went inside of his Armor up to the substitute satellite. Van and I, however, have been married for nearly two weeks, but on that night, I could never forget how passionate he was."

"Did you two do it?"

"We did this lovemaking in the satellite where his Armor, Dann of Thursday, now resides. Van was all over me when I felt him all over. I've never forgotten how he was giving more pleasure than I can handle, but he had other reasons other than some privacy."

"And what 'other reasons' did he have for you?"

"I finally realize that he wanted not only to make love to me, but he wanted to create a baby as well."

Wendy harbored no ill will to her husband as she saw him sleeping soundly with a cloth on his forehead. She felt the baby inside of her womb as she was accepting the fact that Van wanted to restore the Telfer bloodline and create the Telfer after so long. The conversation that she had with Vida had been a clear one as they both sat down by the fire to warm themselves. What Vida didn't tell Wendy was that she was a lesbian as she cared for Odette in their long journey to the city of Vulcanus. She fell asleep next to her friend as they were tired from their travels.

Now, Wendy didn't mind the company as she was busy caring for Van. He was shaking in his sleep as he was still under the ill effects of the fever. It wasn't long until Wendy dug into the luggage as she got out a bottle of ibuprofen and opened it up. Getting out two pills, she closed up the bottle as she even got out a bottle full of water and opened it up. She had to get Van to drink the water as she carefully sat him up and shoved the pills into his mouth. She even pressed the cold bottle of water to his lips as she watched him gulp it down along with the pills. She gently laid him back down as she removed the cloth from his forehead and wrung it out. With the bottle of water, she poured some of it on the cloth as she wrung it out and put it back on Van's forehead. She was there for him as he was there for her as they were also in this journey of discovery about the Lost Region.

###

Wendy dozed off a bit as she was remembering the night that she had with Van. It was so vivid as he was on top of her that night in Dann's cockpit. She later woke up as she noticed that Van was gone. Where did he go? What was going on in this mine? She noticed that his sword was missing as she saw a glowing aura in some footprints. They were Van's footprints as she followed them towards the deeper level of the obsidian mine while she had a flashlight in her hand. To her shock, she saw some old writing that was chiseled in the cave walls as it was glowing with such intensity. It wasn't long until she saw Van staring at the ancient writing that was all over the cave.

"There you are!" cried Wendy as she was grateful that Van was safe.

"Wendy," he said as he had a shocked look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here? You know that this isn't a place for a pregnant woman to wander around in."

"What about _you_? You're still running a fever, you know."

"The writing on the wall... it says: 'Whosoever violates these resting places shall meet death. Only those of Telfer blood shall enter."

"You have Telfer blood in your veins as well as the baby inside me. Come on, let's go check it out."

Both Van and Wendy had ventured further in the obsidian mine. The place itself was like a cemetery as it had as many tombs and mausoleums that it mustered. The cemetery was a place where some of the people from the Noble Houses had rested ever since. The history of the Five Noble Houses were etched onto the walls of the mine as they existed here before this planet once became a penal colony.

"'The history of the Five Noble Houses...'," said Van as he was reading the writing. "'The Five Noble Houses have consisted of the familial bloodlines from the respectable families of Telfer, Moria, Quenya, Sindar, and Tolkien. They all lived together in harmony until a disturbance from another House that was unholy.' Looks like that this planet had some strange humanoid beings here before humans appeared on this planet. As for me, I just want to know who I really am after all these years."

"Van, you told me once that you've been alone all your life," said Wendy. "Even though that you are trying to know yourself a little better, you're _not_ alone. You had friends with you when you avenged Elena and saved the world from the Claw five years ago. It seems that you're somehow connected to this race of Noble Beings who existed before human colonization on this planet."

Van sighed as he turned around and faced Wendy. He was still under a feverish grip, but he wanted to explore more of the obsidian mines to get some answers. Both he and Wendy had looked at the cemetery and mausoleums that decorated the mines as they were preserved with time and grace. They decided to explore deeper as they walked into a temple that resembled a church. It had the symbol that was similar to the birthmark on Van's stomach as it was a place for both prayer and mourning. Both he and Wendy walked towards the altar, which was all covered in dust and moss. They knelt down in prayer as they were honoring the dead who slept here.

"Dear God," said Van. "I honor those who had died here and I shall never forget them. As the soul survivor of the House of Telfer, I will always be here to protect this planet, regardless. As for Wendy, I humbly pray for the safety for both her and our unborn child. May they both be healthy and safe, for I will always be there for them."

"Van...," said Wendy as she held his hand. "As I said before, you're not alone."

Wendy saw him look at her as he was grateful to have her in his life. He loved her with all his heart as he was starting to become more open and hard-working than ever. Even though that both he and Wendy can never return to Evergreen, they stayed clear in the journey to the Lost Region as they were about to meet with a destiny that they couln't escape from. Somehow, Van was starting to feel a little bit better as he was in the tomb of the fallen Noble Beings. He was also feeling more protective of Wendy as he was interested in feeling the life that was nestling inside of her. It wasn't long until he carried her onto one of the benches. She didn't know what Van was doing as she saw him examine her while she saw him strip off her dress and revealed the slip that she was wearing underneath. Laying down, she saw Van feel at her stomach as he was feeling the bump that was inside of her body.

He lifted up the skirt of her slip as he even revealed her bloomers while he was staring at the bump that became the part of their lives. He was feeling at the tiny lifeform that was in Wendy's womb. He felt it move as he was also shocked to feel another one beside it. What was going on inside of his wife's womb so far? Could it be that she was carrying twins? Van had felt more paternally over the offspring that were in his wife's body as she had two babies instead of one. He tenderly kissed the baby bump as he pulled Wendy's slip back down to cover the rest of her body.

"What are you pulling, Van?" asked Wendy.

"It's nothing," he answered. "I felt the baby inside of you. Come to think of it, you now have _two_ buns in the oven."

"Are you serious?" She got as she faced her husband. "How do you know this?"

"Look, sweetheart, I may not be a doctor, but I _do_ know that you're carrying twins. I felt another baby inside of you while I was feeling that baby bump."

Van was telling the truth as he saw tears in Wendy's eyes. She was shocked to hear the news about what was nestling inside of her body. She couldn't help it when she was crying with tears of joy as she felt Van holding her close in his arms. It wasn't long until they heard footsteps approaching as they got up and turned around. To their shock, they saw Nancy and Libby standing in front of them as they were also humbling themselves to them. Somehow, the fate and destiny that Van had was becoming one of a challenge for him as he was more like a king to those who had searched for him. Now, he was put in the very heart of his destiny as he also had Wendy and his unborn twins to care for on the journey to the Lost Region.

"What are you doing here?" asked Van.

"We've got company," said Libby.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy.

"There's some danger coming," said Nancy.

"What kind of danger?" asked Van. "Is there something that you're not telling us?"

"The House of Feanor has sent in their lieutenant over here, which resulted in the kidnapping of Pavel and those two women"

"What?"

"Oh, no," said Wendy as she was scared for Pavel and the others. "We have to do something!"

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that the kid and those two women are safe. As for the House of Feanor, they are surely a terrible bunch that needs to get their asses kicked."

With that, Van drew out his sword as he took the lead and ran out of the temple. With Wendy, Nancy, and Libby following him, they ran towards the entrance as they later saw the campfire put out. There was a bit of violence there as Van saw Pavel's knife on the ground. He was aware that the boy and the two women were kidnapped as he grabbed the knife and ran out of the mine. To his shock, he saw a group of bandits standing guard as they had Pavel and the others all tied up. The bandits meant business as they were most likely to steal some of the riches from the tomb. Hiding behind a rock, Van had to calculate his rescue plan carefully as he also saw an Armor being towed towards the mine. He had to act fast before it was too late.

###

Wendy was waiting inside the mines with Nancy and Libby. She was starting to worry about Van as he hasn't gotten over his fever. She wanted to help him, but she was forbidden by Nancy to do so because of her pregnancy. For her own condition, Wendy was put on the sidelines due to the fact that she was pregnant with not only one, but two babies inside of her. It was a time of worry as she wanted to make sure that Van was okay. The journey to the Lost Region was turning into a time of trouble as it was going to have a lot of danger lurking back and forth here. She wanted to be with Van, but she was going to have to wait as she was aware that he was going to rescue Pavel and the two women who accompanied them on the bus.

"What's going to happen to Van?" she asked.

"He can handle it," said Nancy.

"But he's still got a very bad fever! He'll die out there if we do nothing."

"What about _you_?" asked Libby. "You _may_ be wanting to be there for Van, but what would _he_ say if he saw you in harm's way? It's best that you stay inside with some protection. Besides, you're pregnant and you need to be safe."

"But-"

"Libby's right," said Nancy. "You need to be safe because you're also carrying the Telfer Heir. We can't risk you going into harm's way right now."

Nancy was right about one thing when it concerned Wendy's safety. She was no slouch for defending the weak as she had her own weapon in her hand. There was danger outside as Wendy, Nancy, and Libby heard violence from outside. Somehow, they were aware that Van was feeling right as rain as they later saw the interior of the mines glow bright blue. What was happening here? Could it be that the resonance from Van's birthmark be causing this phenomena?

"What's going on here?" asked Wendy.

"It's the resonance," said Nancy.

"Where's it coming from?"

"It's from the last of an extinct bloodline."

"Be careful..., Van..."

###

Van saw Pavel, along with Vida and Odette, all tied up as they were being guarded by the bandits who wanted the riches from inside the obsidian mines. The bandits stood guard, but not for long until they were awaiting the Armor that was being towed directly to the obsidian mines. The lead bandit was standing in front of it as he was about to gain a lot of riches from such a haunted place like this. Pavel, Vida, and Odette were all bound and gagged as they watched helplessly when the lead bandit was ready to go inside the Armor that was in front of him.

"So, these obsidian goodies are gonna make me rich!" he said as he cackled.

"What are we gonna do with those three?" asked one of the bandits.

"I suggest that we either do away with them or take them to Brego."

"Look, boss, Brego likes to torture his victims and even keep them there in their cells like that Garret guy."

"When I gain all the obsidian in these mines, I'm not gonna pay Brego, but I'm gonna be the richest guy in all the Endless Illusion! Even Brego and his relatives from the House of Feanor can appreciate some of the treasure that fills their wealthy pockets."

Pavel watched the lead bandit go inside of his Armor as he was going to go inside of the mines. To his surprise, he saw Van emerge as he was fighting the bandits with everything he has. The bandits fired their guns at him as he repelled them with the swinging of his sword. The bad guys were all knocked out by the efforts of Van as they were sent flying from all directions. It wasn't long until he ran towards Pavel and the two women as he released them from their bonds and gags.

"Van," said Pavel. "What are you doing here? Aren't you not feeling well?"

"There's no time to complain," he said as he gave Pavel back his knife.

"Those men are trying to steal the riches from out of the mines," said Odette.

"I know, but I've got Dann at my side."

"You better hurry," said Vida. "Those bandits mean business when it comes to getting rich off of robbing tombs."

"Yeah, I know. This place is sacred and anyone who has the balls to go and rob it are getting a dose of reckoning from the dead. Well..., I'm ready to go and kick some ass and I'm _not_ gonna let anyone get near this place come hell or high water."

There was a good point there as Van tilted his hat backwards and swung his sword in an effort to call out Dann. Pavel and the others took cover as they saw Dann fall from the sky. Van got in it as he was ready to fight the Armor that was about to invade the obsidian mines. The lead bandit's armor had the upper hand as it drew out a spear and attacked Dann. There was a hole on the left side of Dann's torso as Van was trying to keep it together. He had to attack as he used Dann's controls to slash off the hand of the lead bandit's Armor. It wasn't long until Dann was glowing due to the resonance as the wound in its torso had fully healed and ready to fight again. The lead bandit's Armor had attacked Van and Dann directly as it shot with its cannons.

To his shock, the lead bandit had noticed that he was no match for Dann as an aura surrounded his opponent. Dann was fully charged as it fired an aura blast and terminated the Armor in front of it. The lead bandit got out of it as he was later met with several people in strange clothes. They were ninjas as they had their kunai knives armed at him and the rest of his men. Pavel, Vida, and Odette were astonished to find that they were on their side when they arrested them. It wasn't long until they later saw Van emerge out of Dann as it returned to its satellite in space. He was tired as he was also hungry when he wanted to get at the food that was made in that picnic basket that was hidden before the bandits attacked. Staggering back towards the mine entrance, he was shocked to see Wendy and the others sitting near the doused campfire as they were enjoying the lunch that Friedrich and Sonja made for them.

When he sat down, he dug into the food as he got into a pouch of peppered beef jerky. It was made with care as it also had the hint of spices all over it. He got out a piece of it as he was about to bite into it. With just one taste, it set his mouth on fire as he also enjoyed it with such ferocity. He felt the taste of it ingite all his senses as he was happy of the well-cooked jerky being put in the picnic basket before he and the others took the bus.

"DAMN! THAT'S SPICY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Looks like that I'm not the only one who's hungry," said Wendy.

"By the way, Van did take out the bandits before he used Dann to destroy that Armor," said Pavel.

Everyone had enjoyed the food as they talked about the times that Van and Wendy had journeyed together when they were on their way to search for the Claw. It had been five years since the Claw's demise as Van and Wendy are now married and now expecting their offspring, which was still having a long way to go. Later on, Van returned to the tomb of the Noble Beings as he fished out a bottle of ketchup and put it on a stone altar near the idols. He wanted to honor the people who existed here before the colonization of humans as he was praying to them.

"It's all I have for a tribute for you," he said.

To his shock, Van felt the resonance of the tomb all over as it was illuminating the walls. Clutching at his stomach, he felt pain as it was coarsing through his body. He was screaming in pain as he felt the birthmark on his stomach glowing with such intensity. There was also a glow that surrounded him as a beam of light shot up and tore a hole in the roof of the mine. It was a sign that the last survivor of the extinct House of Telfer had finally become one with the resonance as he was more than Dann's pilot. Van was feeling more pain than he could bear as he was even coughing up blood. The light that surrounded him had faded as he was reeling from the effects of the resonance. He collapsed as he had blood all over his shirt. He was still coughing up blood as he later fainted onto the ground. What was happening to him all of a sudden? Was it that the future king of the Lost Region has entered into familiar territory?

###

Wendy found Van unconscious as he was feeling unwell. She saw the blood on his shirt as he even had it on his hands and lips. He was very sick as he was in need of medical attention. It wasn't long until Vida and Odette arrived as they were concerned for their new friend. The sight of Van being unconscious had made Vida become aware that Van had to rest and recover before it was too late.

"He's going into shock," said Odette.

"Is there a town that's close to the mines?" asked Wendy frantically.

"There's a village near the river," said Vida. "There's even a doctor who can help your friend."

"Thank you so much."

It wasn't long until Wendy had help from Vida and Odette as they carried Van out of the tomb. Although that Van and Wendy were on their way towards the Lost Region, their place here is just the beginning as they were entwined to become a future king and queen. Now, being a future king and queen had become unsettling for them, but they had to face those challenges ahead.

###

The jail in Jade Creek had many known criminals here in the area as the bandits were being secured in the most unsettling of jails. Why was the jail unsettling, they say? It had many ninjas guarding the place at all times as no criminal has ever escaped and lived to tell the tale. As for the lead bandit, however, he was placed in solitary confinement as he was about to stand trial for various robberies before the incident in the obsidian mines. When he woke up from a nap, he saw an unlikely visitor appear out of nowhere as he was standing in his cell. The visitor, however, was like a teenage boy as he was like Eomer and the others in the ranks of the House of Feanor. Who was he? Why was he here? Was it that he had bloodlust on his mind?

"B-B-Brego!" cried the lead bandit as he was stuttering. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I see that you failed to live up to your bargain in destroying the obsidian mines along with the Noble Tomb," said the young man.

"It wasn't our fault! You see, this Van guy,- you know, the guy who snuffed out the Claw..., he overpowered us including our Armor!"

"So, he's here... It seems that the rightful heir has come to reclaim his broken throne." He scoffs as he was staring at the mirror above the sink. "Some 'heir to the throne.' It was a good thing that the Claw eliminated the chance for Van to... 'settle down.'"

"I-I-I've heard of him before. While he was in Evergreen, he took out some thugs called the Wild Bunch five years ago. Now, he's a hero to this planet with this Dann that comes out of the sky. There are those who say that he's come back and now he's married to that little-"

"So, he's married, consummated the marriage to his little wife, and now he's going to be a father to the future that can destroy the House of Feanor. This Noble family has come so far just to influence the genocide of the human garbage that came here eons ago, but we pretty much slayed the House of Telfer, only to nip the bloodline in the bud. As for _you, _there will be no witnesses in my wake!"

"Wait a minute! My men and I were only after the riches in the mines, not the haunted tomb!"

"You've just cemented your epic fail. As for _that_, I bid you a fleeting farewell! _Le vivre est finis_!"

The young man, Brego, drew out his katana as he was aiming it at the mirror. He saw the reflection of the lead bandit as he was aiming at the mirror with such sharpness. When he stuck the katana into the mirror, it shattered as it was into many pieces. Turning around, he saw the lead bandit slump to the floor as he had a gaping hole in his gut. Blood gushed from his body as he was trying to survive. The young man had enjoyed the company of the lead bandit as he saw him dying on the floor in a pool of blood. He loved the limelight of the House of Feanor's grip on this area in the Lost Region as he was also eager to eliminate Van and Wendy at no costs. He viewed them as a threat to the survival of the House of Feanor as he even wanted to please Eomer, who was the head of the Noble family,

"I'll find you, Van, and I'll be _burying_ you along with your wife and the Telfer Heir," he said.

With that, Brego vanished as the sound of guards had surfaced near the cell. When one of the guards opened the door to the cell, he noticed that the lead bandit was already dead as he was laying in his own blood. To his shock, the guard saw the mirror above the sink and toilet as it was all shattered into many shards. Somehow, the guard had a gut feeling that the House of Feanor would be sending their attack dogs to kill anyone who has failed them. The Noble family that was deemed evil had ruled with influence, but now they feel threatened by the presence of a drifter in a tuxedo as he was on his way to the Lost Region. The time of destiny was at hand and the future of the Endless Illusion had remained at a standstill, for Van and Wendy were on their way to a place that was extinct to the rest of the world.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Blessing Dream

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 9: The Blessing Dream**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The village of Jade Creek was in an uproar as the townsfolk had heard about the death of one of the bandits who tried to rob the obsidian mines. Every ninja and guard here had checked all over the jail as they saw no trace of the man who killed the lead bandit. As usual, it was just another day for a medical doctor dressed in a lime green robe as he had his black hair braided in the back and shaved in the front. He was somewhat a healer as he was caring for the sick in his clinic. After many hours in prescribing his patients with medicines that proved useful, he went towards the cafe as he ordered a cup of green tea with lemon. When he picked up a newspaper, he saw the front page as he was hearing all of the gossip that happened when the brutal crime at the jail occurred. He even saw a picture of a strange light that shot up from the obsidian mines outside of town.

"So, the House of Feanor's sent in Brego to do their dirty work," he said as he sipped his tea.

"Dr. Yue," said the cafe owner as he was busy serving customers. "I've never fancied you to stop by here every once in a while."

"It's slow these days. Right now, news of both the killing of the bandit in the cell and the light from the obsidian mines have reached a big boom in the papers."

"The people who come and go here had talked about a guy in a tuxedo wandering around. They say that he rides an Armor and takes out the bad guys in times of danger."

Dr. Yue continued to sip his tea as he paid his bill and was on his way back to his home. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Pavel running towards the inn as he was panting from running. He was desperate for help as he was staring at the doctor who was just on his way to get home.

"Excuse me!" he yelled as he was panting from exhaustion. "I need a bucket of water and fast!"

The cafe owner grabbed a bucket as he took it towards the sink and filled it up with cold water. When he handed it back to Pavel, he ran outside as he went towards Van, who was tied down on the dolly mover. When he poured the bucket of water all over Van, he woke up as he opened his eyes. Ever since the departure from the obsidian mines, he had been watched over by not only Wendy and Pavel, but Nancy, Libby, and the two lesbians who joined the group. As usual, everyone was tired as from the travel as they were scoping out the village, which leaves Pavel to carry Van and the luggage along with his medical bag.

"Damn it, Van!" he yelled. "We're trying to keep you alive, you know! You should thank Nancy and Libby for helping you while they resuscitated your sorry ass!"

"What's going on here?" asked Dr. Yue as he ran towards Van and Pavel.

"This guy's not feeling well, you know. I know that Nancy and Libby are doctors, but I also need a place for us to stay for the night."

"Get him back to my house. I'll have a look at him when we do that."

Pavel continued to cart Van, who closed his eyes once again, in the dolly mover as he followed Dr. Yue towards his house. The place itself was a grand one as it looked like a cross between a Shinto temple and a castle. It even had a garden as it grew many herbs and vegetables all over. It wasn't long until Pavel had untied Van, who was wet all over as he remained listless but alert. Dr. Yue helped the boy carry Van into a room as it was a place to examine patients that fell ill at the gills. It wasn't long until Van was set on an examination table as he was about to be examined by Dr. Yue and Pavel.

"How long has he been like this?" asked the doctor.

"He's been like this since yesterday," said Pavel.

"Has he eaten?"

"No, but he's been in shock ever since we left the obsidian mines."

Dr. Yue was astonished that those like Van and Pavel had went inside of the obsidian mines and lived to tell the tale. It wasn't long until he saw Nancy standing in front of the door. She was aware of Van's condition as she got out her own medical bag. It was small, but it contained a sophisticated stethoscope that was unlike any other. Turning it on, she was good to go as she was ready to examine Van while unbuttoning his shirt. She used the diaphragm part of the sophisticated stethoscope as she began to listen to the sound of Van's heartbeat. It was erratic as it was unsteady to the ears. There was something wrong with Van as he wasn't feeling all that well after staying at the obsidian mines.

"I knew that you would show up," said Dr. Yue.

"I'm here for Van," said Nancy. "As for Wendy, however, she's under Libby's protection along with our two unnatural companions."

"It seems that this patient is very ill despite the fact that he interfaced with his Armor earlier. By the way, it also seems that he must have coughed up some blood."

"Yes, but it occurred after the resonance."

"I'm gonna have to keep him overnight for now."

Nancy and Dr. Yue gathered Van as they removed him from the examination table. They dragged him into a bath area as they stripped off his clothes, hat, and sword. With some warm water running in a bathtub with bamboo leaves, Nancy was busy with Dr, Yue as she saw Pavel rush in to help out. He took a wet sponge as he rubbed some ginseng soap on it. He started to help Dr. Yue as they were cleaning Van up. The listless Van was later rinsed off and put into the tub with bamboo leaves. Nancy and Dr. Yue were on hand as they were tending to him. He was in bad shape as he was starting to relax in the warm water. It wasn't long until he opened his eyes and saw Pavel, Nancy, and Dr. Yue as they were tending to him while he was very ill.

"Where am I?" he asked as he had a scared look on his face.

"It's okay, Van," said Pavel. "You're safe; that's all that matters."

"Where's Wendy? Is she with you? I need an answer!"

"She's with Libby and those two women," said Nancy. "They went to the laundromat to wash some clothes while Pavel carried you all the way here."

"Wendy! I have to see her!"

"Take it easy," said Dr. Yue cautiously. "You're in no shape to go anywhere right now. All we can do is to bring down that illness that you have."

Van had no choice but to stay in the tub with bamboo leaves as he was feeling drowsy. He had never been this ill before as he was overwhelmed by the fever that wouldn't leave his body. After spending nearly half an hour of soaking in the tub, he was carted out of there as he was wrapped up in a long towel. He was carted into one of the sick rooms as he was dressed in clean clothes that were brought here earlier from the luggage. It wasn't long until Van was laid down in a bed as he was covered up in a blanket. He even had a wet cloth on his forehead as he was still reeling from the side effects that came from the resonance in which brought on the fever that he had.

"He still has a high fever," said Dr. Yue. "It'll take a while just to recover from something like this."

"What does he have anyway?" asked Pavel.

"It seems that your friend may take a long time to recover. Right now, it also seems that the resonance is no fairy tale and it isn't tabloid fodder as usual. It turns out that Van felt the side effects from the resonance that he has."

Dr. Yue got out his medical tools as he was about to examine Van. He wanted to know more about the resonance as he uncovered his patient and partially opened up his robe. To his shock, he saw the birthmark that he had on his stomach as it was glowing brightly and it wasn't from all the times that Van had to interface with Dann. Dr. Yue remembered something like that as he saw that same birthmark before when he was a young boy. It was many years ago when he and his wife were attacked by bandits when they were children. It had been a long time, but it seemed that Van had never aged at all as Dr. Yue had grown into a man who married his girlfriend and had children. It was a long time since he saw Van, for he would soon return here once again, but he was on a journey to the Lost Region.

"I _know_ this birthmark," he said.

"You've seen it before?" asked Pavel.

"I have, but I was only a little boy back then."

"It seems that Van _is_ the heir to the throne that was lost long ago," said Nancy.

"This man, Van, had always came and went, but for many centuries, he was all alone without any friends or family. He was just a guy who had to do what's right."

Dr. Yue was thankful back then as he knew Van from a long time ago. After saving him and his wife from a bandit attack, Van left like he always did as he vanished for a while. Many years later, Van has returned to Jade Creek as he was in dire need of medical attention. This time, he was feeling very ill from the fever that he had. The good doctor, along with Pavel and Nancy were busy tending to him as he was sleeping quietly. He was in bad shape, but he needed to recover as soon as possible.

###

Wendy was busy in the laundromat as she was washing some of the clothes that were in dire need of being cleaned. Even her green dress was in the wash on gentle cycle as she watched it spin around in the window of the front loader washer. Libby also helped out as she washed the men's clothes because she didn't want Wendy to do all of the work due to her pregnancy. Even Vida and Odette were washing their clothes as they were all soiled. All four women were wearing clean clothes as even Wendy was wearing a blue dress that was catered for maternity. It had been two weeks and four days since she and Van were married as she was worried about him. She also knew that he would be in good hands with Pavel and Nancy as they stood by him in order to check up on his condition.

"You seem worried about Van," said Vida as she was dressed in a green summer dress.

"He's been like this since we left the obsidian mines," said Wendy. "I hope that he's okay."

"Van's tough, but he's can also be both stubborn and vulnerable," said Libby.

"Look, he may be stubborn and vulnerable, but he's also trying to better himself by looking after me while I'm pregnant. Anyway..., I hope that he's okay."

"I hope so, too," said Odette as she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. "You're just like _me_, Wendy, I worry sometimes when something bad happens to Vida."

With a lot of enthusiasm, Wendy had been cheered up as she was watching the clothes in the washer go on rinse cycle. The sight of them going round and round had made her feel nauseated as she rushed into the restroom and closed the door. Like Van, she wasn't feeling well at all as she was vomiting in the toilet. It was another bout of morning sickness as she was reeling from the nausea that plagued her during her pregnancy. Flushing the toilet, she walked towards the sink as she was rinsing out her mouth. When she was looking in the mirror, she noticed that her breasts were changing as they were bulging out of her dress. It wasn't long until she saw a rectangular mirror on the door as she was looking at herself.

She was feeling at the baby bump that she had as it was pulsating inside of her body. Even though that she was carrying twins, she was even aware that Van's seed was very potent as it would most likely accelerate the pregnancy she had. Wendy was a little bit scared at the fact that the progression of her pregnancy was most likely to be shortened due to the fact that the offspring inside of her could grow at an alarming rate. When she got out of the bathroom, she sat down as she saw Libby, Vida, and Odette switching the clothes over to the dryer. The window of the dryer showed the clothes rolling round and round as the sight of them made Wendy want to rush straight toward the bathroom again.

"Are you alright?" asked Odette.

"I feel sick," said Wendy.

"Morning sickness is normal in a pregnancy, but for _you_, it's gonna be a fast one."

"I wish that Edoras were here. He'd know about what's happening to me inside of my body. Earlier, I've looked at myself in the mirror and I felt the baby bump. It felt like that it was getting to be a size of a rock. I'm scared, I really am..."

"Don't worry," said Libby. "As soon as Nancy gets here, we'll check you out."

"I'll try not to worry..."

"Speak of the devil," said Vida as she saw Edoras walking into the laundromat. "It's Priscilla's husband."

Edoras had a load of clothes in his basket as he was getting ready to wash them. It was just a load of mainly Priscilla's things as he stuffed them in the front loader washer. With an ample amount of laundry detergent and fabric softener, he put his change in the washer as he started it up. Luckily, he emptied the pockets as he had some change in his hand. He even had a key chain that looked like a small version of Brownie, which was Priscilla's Armor. He smiled at it as he was reminded of the fact that he and Priscilla had a new baby daughter, who would soon become Brownie's next pilot.

"Edoras, what are you doing here?" asked Odette.

"I'm doing laundry," he answered. "Back at the Zolti airship, our washer broke and we've been doing laundry right and left."

"Looks like that the washer was on its last legs," said Vida.

"Yeah, whenever I save up, I'm going to get one of those front loaders. They are pretty efficient, but they sure are eco-friendly, though."

Edoras was busy as he was watching the wash that consisted of lingerie and maternity clothes. To his shock, he saw Wendy as she was scared to death. She was worried about the state of her pregnancy as she was clutching at her baby bump. Something in Edoras's gut had set off an alarm as he was aware that something was wrong with Wendy. He had to go and check it out as he had his medical bag in his hand. He also saw that Libby was with her as she was trying very hard to calm her down.

"What's going on?" asked Edoras.

"It's Wendy," said Libby.

"Are you sure that she's okay?"

"She's been like this ever since she had another bout of nausea."

"I'll take a look at her. At least it gives me something to do while I do the laundry." He walked over towards Wendy as he opened up his medical bag. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel scared," said Wendy as she was clutching at her stomach.

Edoras took out his stethoscope as he was listening to Wendy's heart. The sound of her heartbeat was unsteady as it was a result of being a mixed cocktail of stress, hormones, and nausea. Edoras later got out his blood pressure cuff as he wrapped it around Wendy's arm. He was making sure that nothing bad had happened to her and the baby as he was checking her blood pressure. The stress level was terrible as it was also a miracle that Wendy was calmed down.

"So, how's the baby doing?" asked Edoras.

"It's growing," said Wendy.

"By the way, where's Van?"

"Pavel and Nancy are with him. They took him to a Dr. Yue and they haven't come back yet."

"I've heard of Dr. Yue before. He's a herbologist that is into various forms of oriental medicine."

"Um, Edoras, Van's not feeling well right now."

"Are you serious?"

"It was shortly after we left the obsidian mines when he started to feel very sick. I've seen him recover from a fever before, but when he went to visit the Noble Tomb there, he hasn't been feeling well ever since. He even coughed up blood after that."

Edoras had never seen Van cough up blood before as he was about to go over to pay a visit to Dr. Yue's house. He was very concerned for not only Wendy and her baby bump, but for Van's health as well. Unfortunately, his emergency visit was going to have to wait as he was waiting for Priscilla's clothes to get done first. When the clothes went to rinse, Edoras watched them as he was waiting for them to be switched over to the dryer. He didn't want to wait, but he had some clothes to do before he went anywhere.

###

Van was dreaming in his sleep as he was resting in one of the sick rooms in Dr. Yue's house. The fever in his body had subsided as he was shaking with a slight chill. To his shock, he found himself in a dream as it was extremely frightening for him. He was in Evergreen as he found himself at the inn that Wendy had. He went inside as he saw blood in the main hall. It wasn't long until he found a large comforter that covered a body as it had shoes sticking out of it. When he ran towards it, he uncovered it as he noticed that a large tuft of light orange hair from under the comforter. When he uncovered what was under there, he felt horrified at the sight as he later woke up screaming.

He was back in the sick room as he was panting very harshly. It was only a dream after all as he wanted to get to Wendy. To his surprise, he saw her as she was running into the sick room. He also noticed that there was a plump woman coming into the room as she had a tray full of tea and dumplings. Van wasn't in the mood for food right now as he laid back down. He was still feeling sick as he still had the fever in his system. It was worse than all those times that he had a fever and recovered while inside of Dann as he was feeling terrible all over. He looked at Wendy as he was relieved that she was safe and alive.

"It's alright, Van," she said as she was sponging his burning forehead with the wet cloth. "You're safe, that's all that matters."

"Thank God that you're alive," he said as he had tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Looks like you're finally awake," said the plump woman as she set the tray down next to Van's bed.

"How did I get here? Who are you?"

"Van, this is Primrose," said Wendy. "She's Dr. Yue's wife and she's really nice. You should be glad that she's cooked plenty of food for everyone, including her hard-working husband."

"He's still not well, but he needs to eat," said Primrose.

Van sat up as he was staring at the dumplings that were in the bowl. He didn't feel like eating as he has lost his appetite. The sight of those tasty dumplings were too much for him as he was trying to make an effort to eat. Grabbing one of the dumplings, he was starting to eat as he found it to be very good. He took his time eating it as he finished it off afterwards. He later took the cup of green tea as he sipped it slowly so he wouldn't choke. Even though he was still ill, he was trying to maintain his appetite as he was also staring at Wendy, who was still reeling from the side effects of her pregnancy.

"Aren't you gonna eat the rest of them?" asked Wendy.

"What about _you_?" asked Van. "Haven't you eaten yet?"

"She's eaten ten of my dumplings," said Primrose.

"Yeah, and she's pregnant, too. Anyway, I don't think I can eat anymore right now."

"You can't recover without your appetite, you know. Come on now, let's have you eat some more."

Van couldn't refuse as he grabbed another dumpling and ate it slowly. He took his time eating the dumpling as he ate it up, only to become queasy due to the illness that he had. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy take the last dumpling as she ate it quick, for she still had her appetite due to the cravings that she had. Van didn't mind as he finished off his tea and laid back down. He was still tired as he saw Wendy and Primrose sitting there just to make sure that he was okay.

"How are you feeling?" asked Primrose.

"I feel queasy," answered Van as he closed his eyes.

"I bet that you're appetite will come back soon once you're better," said Wendy.

"Wendy...," He felt his head aching as he felt the wet cloth sponging his forehead. "I had a bad dream. It was back in Evergreen when I saw something on the floor all covered up in a comforter. When I pulled it back, I saw..., I saw...-"

"Shh, don't try to talk. I'm alive, aren't I? Don't think about it right now. All you need to do is to get some more rest. You can't be all shaken up forever, you know."

Wendy saw Van grab her hand as he clasped it in his. He was glad to have Wendy with him as she was alive and well despite the fact that she had morning sickness sometimes. It wasn't long until he went back to sleep. He was eager to dream another dream as it didn't have no terror in it. He was still recovering, but he needed the rest because he had to get over that awful fever sooner or later.

###

Van was kept overnight at Dr. Yue's house as he was still recovering from his fever. The moon from outside had shined brightly as it illuminated the sick room. Van, on the other hand, had been dreaming as he was back in Evergreen once again. He returned back to the inn as he didn't see any terror inside. He saw Wendy as she was sitting on her rocking chair while she was tending to two babies. Van was happy in his dream as he noticed that he had a son and daughter in it. The son looked like Wendy as he had her green eyes and light orange hair. The daughter looked like Van as she had his black hair and red eyes. He loved the sight of them as he wanted to stay in his dream and not wake up.

Just as he was about to savor the dream that he had, he woke up as he saw the sun shining throughout the window. He sat up as he had noticed that his illness hadn't left him completely. He still had a fever and headache as he laid back down. When breakfast was served, he saw Primrose come into the sick room as she had a tray full of rice and scallion pancakes. The sight of the rice had made Van want to pour some condiments on it as he was sat up and stared at the food. He took one of the scallion pancakes as he scooped some of the rice into it. He started to eat as he tasted the rice and scallion pancake. He wanted to say that it was so bland, but he didn't have the appetite to do so.

"How are you feeling?" asked Primrose.

"I feel fine, but the rice needs some condiments," answered Van.

"Well, how's our patient doing?" asked Dr. Yue as he had a cart full of medical tools. "You may still have a fever, but you're gonna have to be tended to for the time being."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"It's a procedure called acupuncture. It's been used for thousands of years with needles. It's been used to ease pain from within the body."

Van gasped as he saw Dr. Yue get out his acupuncture needles. He didn't run as he was thinking that bolting away would be silly, especially when he's been sick. It wasn't long until he hobbled out of bed as he removed the top half of his white robe while he laid down on his stomach. He felt the needles pierce into different parts of his skin as it relieved some of the pain and discomfort that he was suffering from. He wasn't used to being a human pincushion as he was being examined by Dr. Yue and Primrose. With his pulse checked, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he was still reeling from the effects from the fever.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" asked Van.

"You're still gonna have to stay here overnight... again," said Dr. Yue.  
"I can't stay here again. I have to get to the Lost Region."

"Sorry, but the trip to the Lost Region is going to have to wait," said Primrose.

"Excuse me," said Pavel as he came into the room with a little girl tugging onto his leg. "I really need to have something removed."

Pavel couldn't get away from the girl as she had developed a crush on him. She was the daughter of Dr. Yue and Primrose as she wanted to get her hands on the apprentice doctor. Pavel has seen girls and women before, but he wasn't used to being tugged on as he was trying to get the girl off of his leg.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Get off!"

"No way!" said the little girl. "I want to be your bride when we both grow up!"

"Iris, let go," said Primrose as she saw her daughter release Pavel.

"Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Not in the least," said Dr. Yue. "Iris is our youngest daughter and the last one to be married off."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned eight and she's been wanting a husband to wed when that time comes."

Pavel laughed as he was also aware of being a young girl's crush. He never had a girl fall in love with him before as he had seen Van and Wendy being married as well as Vida and Odette being so into each other. Maybe he wanted to have someone who would love him as he saw Iris still pining for him while her parents were still tending to Van, who had acupuncture needles all over him like a porcupine. Van never liked being a human pincushion, but the needles that were inserted in the designated places had eased the pain that he was suffering from. It soothed him, but he had to get some more bedrest if he wanted to get better.

###

Wendy was escorted into the airship that Edoras had piloted as she was laying on an examination table in the sickbay. She also noticed that a familiar face was sitting next to her as she was holding her baby daughter. It was Priscilla as she had her abundant pink hair put up. She was even wearing a red dress as she was nursing her baby. It had been five years since she met up with Van and Wendy as she helped them stop the Claw and his evil plans. Now, she was married to Edoras as she now had two children, especially the young daughter, whose name was Penelope. She even once had a crush on Van as she later realized that he belonged to Wendy after all. There was also the factor that concerned the presence of the Telfer Heir inside of Wendy's body as Priscilla was eager to make a match between it and her daughter.

"Long time, no see," said Priscilla.

"It's been a while," said Wendy.

"It seems that Edoras is concerned with us mothers, especially when he wouldn't leave my side after I had Penelope. By the way, how's Van doing? I heard that you two got married and are ready to have that baby."

"He's at Dr. Yue's house, but he's not feeling well right now. As for me, I feel like that Van worries about me just as Edoras does."

"He has a soft spot for expectant mothers because he cares. Actually, his mother died after giving birth to Undomiel. He swore that he didn't want to see another woman die in childbirth as long as he lived."

"I think that's enough gossip for today," said Edoras as he came in with a little boy with burgundy hair and green eyes. "Lemuel and I have been busy, but that doesn't mean that our patient checks out yet."

Wendy saw a screen turn on as it was scanning her whole body. When the screen zoomed in on the baby bump, Edoras and Priscilla were shocked to find that there were two babies inside of Wendy as they were growing nicely. There were two Telfer Heirs nestling inside of Wendy's womb as she looked at the image very clearly. She had taken Van's verdict to heart since they went inside of the tomb where the obsidian mines were. If only the man of the house were here and recovering from his illness.

"There's twins in there," said Edoras.

"Yay! If there's a boy in there, I hope that he becomes a suitor for Penelope," said Priscilla.

"Looks like that they're the size of tadpoles right now. That's incredible! They now have heads with eyes and noses."

Edoras turned on the sound monitor as everyone had heard the heartbeat coming from the unborn babies. Wendy was shocked to see that they were healthy and calm as they were progressing nicely in her womb. She was right about the pregnancy accelerating as it propelled the babies into the stages of growth and gestation. She couldn't wait to tell Van as she had tears of joy in her eyes. She _needed_ to tell him as soon as she was done being examined.

###

It had been a long day as Van was still resting in his bed in the sick room. He still had a fever, but it wasn't as bad as he still had a splitting headache. He was asleep with a fresh wet cloth on his forehead as he was recovering from his illness. He was dreaming as he was having a pleasant dream. He was in Dann's cockpit as he was naked and without clothes. Just as he was about to see the space from above in his dream, he saw Wendy as she was naked with her small baby bump exposed. She wanted to give him her all as she had a condom in her hand. She wanted him all to herself as she laid Van down on the floor. He saw her rubbing at his member as she was making it hard enough to slip in. He enjoyed the pregnant sex as he saw her unwrap the condom and slip it on his member.

The sight of his pregnant wife became intoxicating to Van as she forced his wrapped member inside of her. He was touching her tender breast as she was giving him her all. It was like the last time in Dann's cockpit, but the roles were reversed as Wendy was on top of him. He wanted it badly as he felt the sexual stamina charge up his body. He was panting as he was moaning with pleasure. His heartbeat increased as he was taking all that she got for him. He was enjoying it as he felt the heat of orgasmic desire overwhelm him. He loved her despite the fact that she was carrying his unborn offspring as she was pleasuring him. It wasn't long until the time of climax had arrived as Van let out a cry of pleasure that shook the whole cockpit.

He was heavily sated with her until it was time to wake up. It was morning again as he found that his fever was finally broken. He got up as he looked out the window. He saw Dr. Yue practicing with his rod as Primrose was serving him breakfast. He also saw that Pavel and Iris were watching the good doctor practice martial arts as they were looking at the sight of great spectacle. It seemed that Van's appetite had returned as he was getting very hungry. When he was about to leave the sick room, he saw that there were clean clothes next to the door. Stripping off his robe, he put on the strange clothes that he never saw before as he looked like one of those samurai from ancient times. When he got out of the sick room, he saw Wendy standing in front of him as she was ready to hug him.

"Good morning, Van," she said.

"Hello, sweetheart," he answered as he held her in his arms. "Looks like that it's time to go forward to where we need to be."

"It seems that your fever broke. How do you feel?"

"What about _you_? How do _you_ feel?"

"Van, you were right about me having twins. It also seems that they had also grown like weeds up to the week eight stage. When we get to the Lost Region, I hope that we raise our children there."

"But if it's too damn inhospitable, we can always go back to Evergreen."

"Van..." She presses a finger to his lips. "There's been enough excitement here. Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

He smiled at that as he followed Wendy into the dining room. They were busy waiting for Primrose's cooking as they were very hungry. It seems that their journey has moved forward as they were never returning to Evergreen again. They were on their way to the Lost Region as they still had a long way to go. Van was feeling much better as he was grateful that he needed the rest. He was also happy that he had that dream with Wendy as he smiled at her like a grinning cat.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I had a dream about you and me," he answered.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: Heir to the Fallen Throne

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 10: The Heir to the Fallen Throne**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violemce, adult content, and adult language)

Nancy was busy as usual as she was still helping out since she left Dr. Yue's house. There had been emergencies as it concerned injury treatment to a food vendor as well as a carpenter and his family expecting another baby. She was exhausted after she left for the hot springs that were outside of the village. She relaxed for a while as she was most likely to meet with Edoras in his airship again. She was also aware that he and Priscilla have a new baby daughter to care for as they were travelling on such a strange thing like this.

After soaking in the warm water, she left the hot springs as she was on her way back to the inn. She also had to get back to Van and Wendy as they were still staying at Dr. Yue's house. Dressed in a dark blue kimono, she looked at a newspaper that was three days old as it had a picture of the obsidian mines. There was a blue light emanating from the top of them as it blew a huge crater from the roof. Somehow, the resonance coming from Van was no faerie tale or tabloid fodder as there was also the matter with Brego, who was also a member of the House of Feanor. Even though she left Van under the care of Dr. Yue for the last two days, she had to tend to some people who had similar medical emergencies as she would later meet him along with Wendy and the others.

Speaking of the matter with Brego, she has heard of him as many all over the Endless Illusion had called him the man who kills with mirrors. He had a similar move known as the Mirror Piercer as he sees the reflection of his opponents and strikes with his katana in which he either injures or kills them without any regard of remorse or mercy. Nancy had known that Brego was as merciless as the trio of fiends who were fixated on taking out Van when she later went to the morgue two days earlier. She saw the sight of the lead bandit on the table as he was already dead from a horrific stab wound. What was odd, however, had to be the coming and going of his killer as he vanished after he did the awul deed. The only evidence was that the mirror above the sink and toilet had been broken into many pieces with glass shards on the floor. That, on the other hand, was Brego's calling card as he was sent to do one thing: preserve the House of Feanor, no matter what.

"You've got an enemy there, Van," said Nancy.

"Is something bothering you, Nancy?" asked Libby as she walked inside of the inn.

"Brego is on the loose. We should be careful of his Mirror Piercer."

"I've heard of him before. He's one of the members of the House of Feanor, but he's also known for appearing out of nowhere and killing his opponents who either fail him or become a threat."

"I looked at the body of the bandit who was killed. According to the medical examiner, he found a piece of a mirror shard in his stomach where he died from."

"I hope that Van and Wendy are okay."

"Van and Wendy are fine. What they don't know is that the lead bandit who attempted to rob the obsidian mines was killed for his failure in destroying the tomb that was inside of it. Brego is dangerous and he doesn't really give a damn who is guilty _or_ innocent. He's hiding in the shadows because he also knows that Edoras and his airship is here, so he's not taking any risky chances right now."

"We have to warn Van about this guy. He's trouble when it comes to members of the House of Feanor."

Nancy was right about Brego hiding in the shadows as she went outside and saw him standing in a tree. The young man had his sword in his hand as he was willing to strike at any time. He was from the House of Feanor as he had his katana in his hand. All he needed was an opponent's reflection and he would be willing to strike to a point of death. Nancy had to be careful of him as she drew out her knife and stood guard at the inn that she was staying at. To her assumptions, she had seen Brego staying still as he didn't move from that tree. It wasn't long until the airship that Edoras had came from was hovering above the inn as he left with a look of disgust on his face.

###

Van was recovering at Dr. Yue's house as he helped Wendy and Primrose do some chores. It was the least he can do in order to repay the kindness from Dr. Yue since he was brought here. Even though he was feeling much better, he had to be supervised as he was also aware that the resonance coming from the birthmark on his stomach would flare up at any time. Van was aware of that as he later smelled the scent of Primrose's cooking. She was cooking duck with rice as she was also preparing some pork dumplings that he had while he was recovering in the sick room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Wendy as she saw him setting out clothes on the clothesline.

"I feel better now," he answered.

"Van, this resonance..., could it flare up again?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. As for my past, however, it's been catching up to me because I belong to a bloodline that has been extinct for centuries."

"I heard Vida and Odette talking about the House of Telfer earlier. They say that they have royalty in their blood and once been ruling part of this place for such a long time before it became a prison planet."

"Look, I'm no doctor or a king, but I can't accept the fact that ruling a place such as the Lost Region isn't what I've planned. I only came to find more about my past, not rule with a tyrant's hand. Besides, it's a very selfish thing to do, but I don't want to become like those bastards who are trailing us."

"Van, you're not like them and you'll never will be. If we ever get to the Lost Region and find out that you're a king, then I'll be a queen."

Van smiled at the sentiment as he was happy to see Wendy by his side. He never wanted to rule anything or any country as it was deemed tyrannical and horrible. He was also aware that he was the heir to an extinct bloodline who ruled the Endless Illusion long before the colonization of humans when it once became a prison planet. All of his life, he had been a loner, drifter, avenger, and now a married man as he was looking at the woman who travelled with him five years ago. He was also going to become a father as he was staring at the baby bump that was emerging from the dress that Wendy was wearing.

"You know, you really look beautiful when you're pregnant," said Van.

"Come on, I'm _not_ that beautiful," said Wendy.

"Last time I saw you, you were small and developing, but look at you today. You're body has grown and it is now carrying our offspring."

"Van, sometimes I wish that I was back in Evergreen, but I can't go back home again. I have to be with you when you find more about yourself in this journey."

It wasn't long until Van kissed his wife's lips as he held her close. He loved her and he also wanted her and the unborn twins to be safe as the journey to the Lost Region was going to be a rough one. To their surprise, they saw Pavel being chased by Iris as she was already in love with him. Van was aware that the boy would never get away from Dr. Yue's youngest daughter as she wanted him to be her husband. Even Wendy laughed at the antics of those two as they were running all over the place. When the dinner bell rang, Van and the others went inside as they were about to have some dinner.

The meal consisted of duck with rice and dumplings as it was accompanied with some tea. Everyone had ate their fill as they were in good company with Dr. Yue and his family. Even Van was eating as he had to compete with Wendy with how much food they can eat. Laughter filled the room as everyone had gotten along while enjoying their meal. Somehow, a positive response was settling for Van and Wendy as they were about to face some more challenges ahead.

After dinner, Van and Pavel helped out as they were cleaning up the kitchen. There were dishes that needed to be washed as they were put into the sink with soapy hot water. Van did the washing as he rinsed them off and dried them clean. He was still putting an effort as he was fixated of getting things done. As for Pavel, however, he was busy cleaning the countertops as he got them clean. He was also relieved that Iris wasn't chasing him as he was later scrubbing the floor. Both Van and Pavel had their work cut out for them as they were finally done with the kitchen.

"Whew! That's a lot of hard work," said Pavel.

"Look who's talking," said Van as he was putting away the dishes.

"At least I don't have to be chased by girls while doing work."

"Everyone has to be chased by someone sometimes, whether it is for good or bad. As for _you_, you shouldn't be criticizing the fairer sex. We men are made for women when it comes to making love to them, caring for them, and even starting up a family. There are standards when it comes to the mainstay between a man and a woman. All along, I've been alone and on my own most of my life. I've even put off sex for a long time because I wanted to save myself for marriage."

"Let me guess, you were a virgin, weren't you?"

"I _tried_ to lose my virginity once when I was about to get married the first time, but the bride didn't make it. She was killed by the Claw, but I did avenge her death when I put him in his place five years ago."

"And then, you married Wendy. You guys consummated the marriage when you guys did it."

"Yeah..., we were both virgins when we lost our virginity on our wedding night. When I made love to her the first time, I was as scared as her as I knew that I had to seal the deal on our marriage."

"As for _me_, I'm still too young for that stuff, but I know how the human body works when I looked at my dad's medical books. When I get older, I'm gonna save myself for marriage and when that happens, I'll lose it to the girl I marry."

"It's probably Iris."

"No it's not!"

It seemed that Pavel spoke too sook when he opened up the door. To his shock, he saw Iris standing in front of him. He was scared to death as he ran out of the kitchen with Iris chasing after him. Van couldn't notice but stare at the chase when he saw the boy and girl run outside into the courtyard. He was also happy that he was with Wendy as he loved her with all his heart. He even wanted Pavel to be happy as he would later meet his future bride in the form of a girl who chased him.

###

Odette was taking a shower at the inn that she was staying at as she was cleaning herself off. She had a thing for Vida as she saw her enter into the bathroom where she was. The long-haired Vida took off her clothes as she stepped into the shower with Odette. They stayed in there together as they looked at each other with such intensity while they cleaned themselves off. After staying here in Jade Creek, they had to leave for Vulcanus as they were about to start their career and lives together.

"It'll be a while before we catch another bus," said Odette.

"Earlier, I've heard that there's a killer on the loose," said Vida "The people say that he kills his victims by shattering mirrors."

"I hope that we don't end up next. By the way, could he be related to the House of Feanor?"

"If he is, then he's most likely to be coming after Van and-"

Without warning, both Vida and Odette heard a loud sound coming from outside as they rinsed themselves off and turned off the shower. Wrapped in towels, they covered themselves in bathrobes as they ran out of the bathroom. To their shock, they saw Brego sitting in the chair as he had some cloaked spies with him. He meant business as he wanted to know where Van was, even if it meant by killing his hostages. Vida and Odette didn't want to betray the people they met because they were now dear to them, for Van and Wendy were on their way to the Lost Region.

"It seems that we've got a pair of lesbians here," said Brego as he drew out his kitana.

"What do you want?" asked Vida. "Is it money or our lives?"

"You know something...," Brego spoke in a very colder tone that shook his captives. "I _really_ hate unnatural people like _you_. Now, tell me where Van is."

"He's not here," said Odette.

"You're lying! I know that you were with him, so tell me where he is."

"He's not here," said Vida. "If he was, then he would be out in the open eating with a bunch of condiments right now. He's long gone and so is Wendy."

"I don't believe that. The heir to the broken throne is right here in this village. You just don't want to tell me where he is."

Both Vida and Odette were scared as they saw Brego's spies drag them out of their inn. They were now Brego's hostages as he was eager to bring Van out and goad him on into a fight. To tell you the truth, the House of Feanor remained with the standard of sexual relations as they were still eternal between a man and a woman. All along, they viewed same-sex relationships as unnatural and immoral as they even executed those who had "come out." Brego never liked gays and lesbians because they go against nature as he was most likely to be using Vida and Odette as bait to lure Van out in the open and to kill him.

###

Van stood outside as he was staring at the full moon. He loved the sight of it as he was also in the mood of sitting outside and stare at the night sky. To his shock, he felt the resonance all over him as the scar on his stomach was glowing beneath his clothes. There was danger in the air as he grabbed his sword and went out of Dr. Yue's house. There was a member of the House of Feanor here as he was aware of the danger that would come forth. It wasn't long until he later saw Libby standing in his way as she had her tomahawk in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Van as he was in a hurry.

"Brego is here," said Libby.

"Brego? Who the hell is he?"

"He's a member of the House of Feanor and he's also dangerous. He has the ability to kill his victims by shattering mirrors with his kitana. Once he sees a reflection of his opponent, he strikes them down like it was nothing."

"The resonance had reacted to the danger and I need to face my opponent."

"Van! You can't pick a fight with Brego! He'll kill you!"

Libby saw him walk past her as he was standing still. He was now aware that he had a new opponent in the stack of the House of Feanor's deck as he was going to face the danger that is lurking ahead. The glow of the resonance had surrounded him as he went into a forest that had a river with a waterfall. He followed his own instincts as he ran into a clearing. To his shock, he saw Vida and Odette all tied up and gagged as they were being surrounded by Brego and his spies. Drawing out his sword, he stood still as he was ready to release the two women from their captors.

"So, you've come," said Brego as he drew out his katana.

"You're Brego, I presume," said Van. "It seems that you kidnap two innocent women just to use them as bait to get to me."

"I just didn't use them as bait, but I'm sure gonna kill them afterwards."

"Leave them out of our little fight! They have nothing to do with it!"

"Oh really... The House of Feanor shows no restraint when it comes to dealing with people like _them_."

"They're women and it really pisses me off to se them being harmed like that."

"You haven't heard, did you? These two women are madly in love with each other and they're lesbians. They are the most unnatural people that should be eliminated off the face of this planet! I go by one line in that rag that was found with the human colonists: 'Thou shalt not lie with mankind as with womankind. It is an abomination.'"

"Look, I don't give a rat's ass about who loves who, but it doesn't matter. Love knows no boundaries," Van pointed his sword directly at Brego. "It doesn't matter if you're straight _or_ gay! Didn't your God from Earth love everybody instead of putting them down? Well, He loved all of us, no matter what flaw we have. Anyway, we choose our spouses that way, but I already have someone that I love dearly..., so I'm up for the challenge!"

And so, Brego screamed as he lunged his katana directly at Van. He didn't like the fact that the drifter in the tuxedo had been harboring compassion for the ones he loves dearly, especially Vida and Odette. Van couldn't take the fact that some pious people shun those who are unnatural as he was in a one-on-one fight with his opponent. Both men fought with their weapons in the clearing as they were fighting next to the river. Brego had the upper hand as he was quicker with his katana while he dodged Van's attacks. As for Van, however, he was protected by the resonance as he lunged with his sword. Truth be told, he had to watch out for Brego as he used the reflection from the river to his advantage.

He saw Van's reflection in the water as he dipped his katana into it. He was graceful in his moves as he saw Van bleeding in his left leg. He reveled in his opponent's pain as he decided to dip his katana into the river again. This time, he noticed that Van was bleeding in his shoulder as blood seeped into his clothes. The pain didn't bother him as he was nearly overpowered by Brego's attacks. Somehow, luck was directly on his side when the wind was starting to blow. The wind itself was an advantage as it was even distorting the reflections that were in the river. It wasn't long until he attacked Brego as he kicked him in the gut. Just as he was about to finish him off, the spies that accompanied Brego came to his aid as they carried him away in the trees.

The sound of whistles approached the clearing as Van had untied and ungagged Vida and Odette. They were shaken, but they were also unharmed as they were glad that they were still alive. To Van's surprise, he saw Nancy and Libby running towards him as they were ready to do battle. They had found that Van had went up against Brego and lived to tell the tale as he was reeling from his injuries. He was clutching at his shoulder as he used his sword to summon Dann. Everyone had gotten out of the way as Dann came down from the heavens and landed directly into the clearing. With that, Van stepped inside as he piloted his Armor. It wasn't long until his injuries were healed as he was in the comfort of Dann's cockpit. He was also aware of Brego, who had the Mirror Piercer, as he fled with his spies into the forest. Van had to watch his back as he had an opponent who had no sympathy or remorse in his heart.

###

Brego fled in the trees as he was seething with anger. He lost to Van due to the wind blowing at the river and distorting the reflection in the river. Just as he was about to enter into an abandoned log cabin, he saw a woman with long hair as she was wearing a red silk robe. She was another member of the House of Feanor as she was displeased with Brego's failure. As a senior member and the oldest, she was aware of the place in life for her family as she ruled with them. The House of Feanor had been the dominant alpha of the rest of the Noble Houses since the extermination of the House of Telfer as it was a "pure race" that even wanted to wipe out the human population with the help of the Claw and his followers. Unfortunately, it failed due to the fact that Van and the others had saved the Endless Illusion from destruction.

"Eovanuus...," said Brego as he was seething with his teeth.

"So, I heard that you failed to kill him," said the woman in the red silk robe.

"You're one to talk, Morwen. I wanted to take him out with my Mirror Piercer, but I was so close."

"You were careless, Brego. You were suppose to entrap him, not abduct people to use as bait and later kill afterwards."

"Van will _never_ get to the Lost Region. All he is to us is the heir to a broken throne. We had ruled here for centuries and wiped out the House of Telfer, but there was one who survived... and that was Van. His father, the oldest son of the House of Telfer, had married a woman who came from the House of Quenya."

"Siegfried Telfer should have never married Arwen Quenya, but he was charmed with her beauty along with her black hair and red eyes. Now, their son has become a thorn at our side for centuries, especially when he become a pilot of the Original Seven Armor, Dann of Thursday. He even became married with one of the descendants of the House of Sindar, whose brother sided with one of our relatives."

"That young girl who travelled is now a young woman and she is now married to Van and carrying his unborn child. We should kill them all and maintain the dominance of the nobility here." He unsheathes his katana. "The Endless Illusion belongs to _us_, not the humans or the rest of the Noble Houses."

Both Brego and Morwen had to wait as they saw the Zolti airship flying in the sky. They didn't like the Zolti clan because of the fact that they were also responsible for the special surgery that Elena designed for Van in order to become Dann's pilot. Brego was most likely to be in deep trouble from Eomer as he would become displeased with them. He hated failure, but he also hated incompetence and arrogance as he would come later and scold them..., but not yet.

###

Van emerged from Dann as he saw it return to the satellite. He was healed, but he also had to be more careful about the resonance that was stirring in his body. It wasn't long until he confronted Nancy while he was on his way back to Dr. Yue's house. She was concerned for him along with Wendy as they weren't safe from the House of Feanor.

"So, what's the big deal?" he asked.

"You ran into Brego, didn't you?" said Nancy.

"Yeah, he was gonna kill those women who travelled with us on the bus. That's the second time that I came to their rescue. By the way, the House of Feanor has a no "same-sex" policy that gets enforce so badly that they kill their captives because of it. Those women love each other very dearly just as I love Wendy."

"I know what Vida and Odette are, but they can't be travelling with us anymore the moment we head into the city of Vulcanus."

"They were going there anyway, but Wendy and I are on our way to the Lost Region to-"

"Van, the city of Vulcanus has a major checkpoint there where the trail is. The truth is, nobody can get past it without a travelling pass."

"Then, we'll all get passes and go through the checkpoint there."

"There's one problem: the inspectors over there check anyone to see if the passes are real or fake, so you better watch out."

"Thanks for the tip."

Van was slightly irritated at the fact that he had to get travelling pass to go through Vulcanus. The price for them were very high, but there could always be a discount on them, he had hoped. He had heeded Nancy's words of caution as he watched her go back to the inn. He later returned to Dr. Yue's house as he saw Wendy standing at the front gate. She was happy that he was okay as she ran into his arms while she was all cleaned and dressed in her nightgown and robe. He was healed as if nothing had happened, but he was surrounded by the glow of the resonance that emanated from his body. He was going through a transition from being a drifter to a man who is the heir to a broken throne. Wendy was grateful that he was okay as she was even more radiant than normal because of her pregnancy. Van loved her like that because he had noticed that she was more beautiful than she was when she was thirteen. He loved her not only because that she is his wife, but she was also carrying his offspring inside of her.

"Where were you?" asked Wendy.

"I ran into some trouble, but I'm fine," said Van.

"Van, are we leaving soon?"

"Tomorrow, we're going with our friends from the bus over to Vulcanus. There is also a checkpoint that's north of the city in which we have to have passed to get there."

"I've never heard of some checkpoints that were on the trail, but this isn't the first time that had to be at one. The Bridge City fiasco surely took the cake on _that_ one. As for the passes, I heard from Dr. Yue that you can get them at the cafe at a discount."

"But if we are part of the revamped House of Telfer, there could be some that are bowing in front of us instead."

Wendy laughed at the sentiment as she saw Van walk towards a clearing where some hot springs and a stream were. He was in need of a bath as he stripped off his clothes and went off into the stream to rinse himself off with the bar of soap that he had in his pocket earlier. The cold water had made him feel at ease as he finished cleaning up. It wasn't long until he went into the hot spring as he was relaxing from all the troubles that came and went. Unbeknownst to him, Wendy had seen him cleaning himself earlier as he was still soaking in the hot spring.

She felt herself wanting to have Van as she wanted to be the woman on top once again. Even though she was pregnant, she wanted him to take her as she felt a need for him. With just one look at Van naked in the hot spring, she felt her heart racing as she saw him get out of there with a towel wrapped around his waist. It was also a blessing for her as she made him buy condoms just in case they wanted to have another "woman on top interlude." She felt her body tensing from beneath her legs as she wanted his member inside of her. It wasn't long until she caught him trying to head back to Dr. Yue's house as she kissed his lips and made him lay down.

"What the hell's got into you?" said Van as he watched her remove her bloomers.

"I want you, Van," she said as was sitting in front of him.

"This isn't a place where we can make out to, you know."

"You wanna bet..., Eovanuus?"

"You called me by my real name. What made you wanna do-"

Without warning, Van felt the intense desire as he was being aroused by his wife's sensual presence. She was gently pleasuring his member as it was starting to get hard like a rock. She was even massaging the life pouch that accompanied Van's member as he was starting to feel more erotically amused by the sight of Wendy's pregnant body. When she removed the condom from the wrapper, she placed it on his member as she came on top of him by putting it deep inside of her. She felt her husband touching at her breasts as he was feeling at her rose-colored nipples from her nightgown. She was moving slowly as she was moaning with pleasure. Even Van was feeling the pressure of such sexual energy as he felt his heart beating too fast from his chest. He wanted more from her as she continued to give him more pleasure from on top. It was the only sexual position that they can think of as it wouldn't harm the offspring inside of Wendy's body.

When the moment of climax arrived Van held onto Wendy's legs as he was feeling the momentum of desire reach a boiling point. He felt his body on fire as he was glistening with sexual ecstasy. He was wanting Wendy as she continued to give him her all as they finally reached the point of orgasm. They were both tired as Van felt Wendy withdraw from him and remove the condom from his spent member. When she threw away both the condom and the wrapper in the trash bin by the rocks, she saw Van get up as he sat near the hot spring. He had never felt anything like that before as he was stunned to see Wendy wanting him to pleasure her all over. She was happy as she stripped off her nightgown and went into the stream to clean herself off.

Just as she was about to get out of the water, she stared at her baby bump as she saw that it grew another inch in her body. This wasn't a normal pregnancy for her as the twins inside of her womb had grown to the size of two mangoes. She wanted Van to see this as she later got out of the stream and accompanied Van near the hot spring. Her body was changing as her breasts had gotten nearly the size of Carmen's. Her nipples had gone through the change as they became a darker shade of pink. She was both scared and happy at the same time as she sat next to Van.

"It's a nice night out here," he said as he was covering up in a warm blanket.

"Van, this pregnancy inside me isn't normal," said Wendy as she grabbed his hand and pressed it against the lower part of her stomach. "I'm beginning to feel the babies inside me move in their sleep. It's as if they are growing like weeds. I wonder if this is normal."

"We should ask Dr. Yue about that when we get dressed and head back to his house."

And so, Wendy put back on her nightgown and bloomers along with her robe as she saw Van covered up in the same blanket that he had earlier. They walked back to Dr. Yue's house as they returned to their room. Van, on the other hand, was dressing himself in underclothes, nightgown, and robe as he followed Wendy into Dr. Yue's sitting room. They sat down in chairs as they saw the good doctor along with Nancy and Libby awaiting them in such a very peculiar manner. Van was aware that Nancy had suspicions about the pregnancy that Wendy was going through.

"What's going on?" asked Van.

"We need to examine Wendy," said Libby.

"She's doing nicely, but if you want to do an examination, I suggest that you do it in the morning."

"We're not here to play around," said Nancy. "That unborn life inside of your wife is our main concern right now."

"Look, I know that you want to examine her, but we both want to go to bed."

"Now is not the time to argue, Van," said Dr. Yue as he was ready to find out what was going on with Wendy. "Your wife's pregnancy isn't normal. I see that now because the House of Telfer had the most fertile seed in all the Endless Illusion."

And so, the good doctor examined Wendy as he gently grabbed her wrist in order to take her pulse. He saw that she was under the pressure of the pregnancy as he felt her baby bump. His assumptions were correct as he found that the pregnancy had been progressing nicely, but it was speeding up with such an alarming rate. Somehow, Van was also concerned for Wendy as he grasped onto her other hand with such warmth and concern.

"Tell me, Dr. Yue," said Wendy. "Is my pregnancy normal?"

"I'm afraid not," he answered. "The pregnancy in your body has accelerated at a quick pace."

"A quick pace? How long will it last?"

"About three months... It's a strange case, but I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's the Telfer genes that made the twins in her body," said Nancy. "It appears that the House of Telfer is making a comeback. They even once had the most fertile seed that ever existed all over the Endless Illusion."

There was no going back for Wendy as she was clutching at her stomach. She felt the movement of the twins in her body as they were safe inside of her womb. Van, on the other hand, was concerned for his wife as he stayed by her side. They would soon leave for Vulcanus as they would still stay on the trail of the Lost Region, but there would be more trouble on the way for them.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Fires of Vulcanus

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 11: The Fires of Vulcanus**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been three days since the departure of Van and company as they stepped on the bus and left for the city of Vulcanus. Unfortunately, Nancy and Libby had to go somewhere on an emergency as they would meet up with them at another time. As for Van, however, he was busy protecting Wendy as she was carrying his unborn twins in her body. He was ready to return to the road with some money left from the ultimate jackpot. He kept it in the luggage as he was well secured on the trip to the Lost Region, but there would be travel expenses that were metered out sooner or later. The trip on the bus was a calm one as he was sleeping next to Wendy and their unborn twins. Pavel was sitting across from them as he was talking with Vida and Odette. The conversation was long as they took their time talking, but it was at a halt as the bus stopped in the road when twoturtles were slowly crossing the street.

To his surprise, Pavel saw a familiar turtle along with his mate as they were crossing the street to safety. It was Kameo who was the leader as he still had the bell that Wendy had put around his neck along with the dent in his shell where a bullet hit him. Pavel also saw that there were baby turtles following their parents as they were blue and pink with some purple in the mix. He knew that it was Kameo, along with his mate and their babies as they were getting out of the way. The bus continued to drive along as it had finally made its way to Vulcanus. It was a large city full of buildings and stuff as it was next to a large lake and a dormant volcano. When Van woke up, he was looking out the window as he was seeing colorful buildings along with some familiar faces in their car. It was the duo, Honey-Cherry and Sweet Grapes as they were cruising with their children in the back seat. Van remembered them as they once tried to steal Dann from him at the time, but it was a long time ago.

Oh, it was an old time for him as he saw them pass by while the bus was on its way to the bus stop. When it was time to get off, Van, Wendy, Pavel, and the two lesbians had gotten off the bus as they were at a station that had vending machines and restrooms. Wendy, on the other hand, had to rush into the bathroom as she had to go potty. Frequent bathroom breaks had been common with pregnant women as Wendy had gotten the full brunt of the pregnancy's side effects. Van and Pavel also had to use the bathroom as they were about to relieve themselves in the men's room. Just as they were about to do their business, they saw Wendy rush into where they were as she ran into one of the bathroom stalls to pee.

"For God's sake! This is the men's room!" cried Van as he was relieving himself in one of the urinals. "You can't be in here, you know! This is _no_ place for a lady!"

"Sorry, but the ladies' room was full," said Wendy as she was sitting in the bathroom stall.

"I don't blame you," said Pavel as he was busy relieving himself in another urinal. "If I were a girl, I would have did the same thing if the ladies' room was crowded."

"I'm sorry that I have to piss like a camel, but I didn't have any choice."

"Next time, use the ladies' room to pee," said Van as he was slightly irritated at his wife's presence in a place such as the men's room. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel terrible. My back hurts sometimes, but I can't help it. I _am_ the one who is carrying your babies inside of me."

Van and Pavel waited patiently for Wendy as she was finishing up in the stall. When they heard the toilet flush, they assumed that she was done as she came out of the stall and washed her hands in the sink. Van and Pavel also finished up as they flushed the urinals and later washed their hands as well. After they left the bathroom, they saw Vida and Odette standing next to a nursing ad as they were about to make their dreams come true for each other. It was for a hospital that needed more nurses as it catered to their job opportunities. They had graduated from high school and college, earned nursing degrees, and gained some medical experience while they were with Van and the others. They even sparked a friendship with their companions as they were on their way to the Lost Region. It also had an impact on their lives as they looked at each other and kissed each other's soft lips.

"I'm so glad that we're here," said Odette.

"After we get settled here, we can get a marriage license," said Vida.

Van was right about the impact of love between couples. Love knew no boundaries regardless of the fact that everyone had plenty of humanity in their hearts. He later looked at Wendy as he held her hand with such a gentle grip. He loved her with all his heart just as Vida and Odette loved each other. When he saw the two lesbians depart, he waved goodbye as they were off to pursue their dreams of nursing.

"Where are Vida and Odette?" asked Pavel.

"They left," said Wendy.

"I'm sure gonna miss them. I hope that they become successful nurses in the future."

"They will because love knows no boundaries," said Van.

###

Van, Wendy, and Pavel went to a hotel that had a discount as they checked in for the night. Pavel had his own room as Van and Wendy had their own as usual when they were ready to spend the night here in Vulcanus. They were tired as the evening had settled in for the time being. It was just for one night as all three were weary from their bus ride.

Meanwhile, back in Van and Wendy's room, they were dressed in their nightclothes as they were clean with their teeth brushed. They were getting ready for bed as Van was staring at Wendy with such care and calmness. He loved every inch of her as he stared at that baby bump that was exposed in her womb. He wanted to look at the baby bump as he even wanted to feel it with his hands. Somehow, Wendy was ready to object, but she had to endure such tenderness that her husband had displayed for her, heart and soul.

"Hike up your nightgown," he said. "I wanna look at you more."

"Van, don't be a pervert!" cried Wendy as she saw him tugging at her nightgown.

"Let me take a look at you..., please?"

Wendy was shocked to hear him say that as he lifted her nightgown up and exposed the lower part of her body, bloomers and all. Lo and behold, he saw the baby bump as it was nestling from within his wife's womb. He was happy to see the it as he was gently touching it with his hands. He felt the tiny lifeforms moving from inside of Wendy's body. He felt them as he was also feeling two tiny heartbeats from within their domain. Wendy had never seen Van act like that before as he was also grateful of Wendy of helping to create the life that was nestling inside of her body. He even kissed the baby bump as he felt movement from within Wendy's womb.

"I felt them, clear as day," he said as he gently pulled Wendy's nightgown down to cover the rest of her. "It was beautiful. I can't believe how potent I was when I made love to you that night."

"Van..." said Wendy as she had tears in her eyes. "I feel both scared and happy at the same time, but I've never been so attached to something like this before. It's as if- oh! I feel them kicking! Feel here, Van!" She grabbed his hand as she guided it back to the baby bump. "They're feeling jumpy right now!"

Van was astonished to see his offspring at play as they were bouncing around in their mother's womb. He smiled as he was happy at last. He had friends, a wife, and now a family as he was also eager to go to the Lost Region to know more about himself in the past that he forgot long ago. It wasn't long until he crawled into the covers along with Wendy and turned off the light and fell asleep. They were tired, but they were happy as they had each other along with their babies.

###

The next morning, Wendy woke up as she was having some cravings that bothered her. She left the hotel room as she went directly into the cafeteria where the continental breakfast was. She saw various muffins and bagels as her appetite was on overdrive. She gathered some of the muffins that were on display as she even got out a cup of milk and a cup of juice to wash it down with. She was more hungrier than Van as she felt the cravings increase. She couldn't help it because of her pregnancy as she was busy eating away. From far away, a familiar face was sitting from across of her as she was eating an orange.

It was Undomiel as she was staying in the cafeteria by keeping an eye on Wendy. She had never expected to see her here as she was staying put where she was by the window. Undomiel wanted to protect Wendy as she had heard about the danger that appeared in Jade Creek. There was also such talk about the gaping hole in the roof of the obsidian mines as it was the talk of the town all over the trail to the Lost Realm. Just as Undomiel was about to see Wendy, she saw a strange woman dressed all in Gothic clothing as she was up to no good. She had purple hair as it was all up in braids with some piercings on her body. Undomiel had suspicions about the woman as she was wanting to get at Wendy.

"Oh, hello," she said as she saw the woman sit down at the table next to hers.

"Looks like that you're very hungry," said the woman. "It also seems that you're pregnant because of all the food you're eating."

"Yeah, this pregnancy of mine sure has an abnormal effect on me. I'm surprised that I'm still alive after going through all the nausea and potty breaks."

"By the way, when are you due?" The woman drew out a knife as she was at the ready to strike at Wendy. "Hasn't the doctor been specific about when you are able to give birth?"

"They didn't say, but Van, on the other hand, sure has his reasons to care about me."

"I'm sure he does..."

Undomiel saw the woman pull out her knife as she was about to harm Wendy. Luckily, she came to the rescue as she drew out her kunai and ran towards the attacker. It was a troubling blunder, but she rebounded as she dropped the knife from the woman's hands. Noticing that there was one of the Imperium Twelve in her midst, the woman left as she got out a smoke ball and tossed it onto the floor. She was long gone as the smoke cleared when Undomiel wanted to go after her. She was now aware that the woman who tried to kill Wendy was one of the members of the House of Feanor as she was just as evil as her other brethren. It wasn't long until Wendy was out of harm's way as she was still eating away at the food that was on her tray.

"Are you alright?" asked Undomiel.

"Yeah, but my brain's telling me to still eat at my food," answered Wendy.

"That woman who was talking to you was from the House of Feanor. It's a miracle that you weren't hurt when she tried to kill you."

"She must have seen you; that's why she left this cafeteria."

"It's because that I've got an Imperium Twelve weapon." She got out her kunai as it was a memory-cloth weapon that wrapped around her wrist. "I also pilot Evenstar of June, which is the name of my Armor. By the way, how's Van doing?"

"He's doing fine. Anyway, we've took to your advice when we were engaging into doing it while I am pregnant."

"It may do wonders for you doing the 'woman-on-top' sex, but Edoras has told me about the pregnancy speeding up. He's got your pregnancy on file in the airship, but he was also concerned for anyone who is pregnant. That's how he is."

"He's always been having a soft spot for pregnant women. I wonder why he feel compelled to check up on them."

"You see, my mother died after she gave birth to me. That's the reason why Edoras wanted to become a doctor, but he spent some of his days in the obstetrics department while he was in high school.

Wendy laughed at that sentiment as she is now aware that Edoras and the others had been watching her and Van above their airship. It may be intrusive, but Wendy was also glad that Edoras and the others were watching over her and keeping her away from harm. She was carrying the future of the House of Telfer in her body as she was also married to Van. It wasn't long until Wendy and Undomiel saw Van and Pavel walk into the cafeteria as they were about to have some breakfast. They were glad that the man and boy were there to join them as they were getting something to eat. Pavel had some cereal and milk as Van got into some pancakes while he was putting some of the fruit syrups all over them. Van was ready to savor the pancakes as they reminded him of the first time in a while since he returned to see Wendy.

"DAMN! THAT'S SWEET!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Wendy and the others had seen Van make a spectacle out of himself as he continued to eat at the pancakes. They all see him the same way when he makes a first impression towards food by putting many condiments on them as much as possible. He was fully satisfied as he finished up his pancakes and put his plate in the collector bin where the dirty dishes were put into. He later got a cup as he filled it up with milk. He always had a fixation for milk as he pretty much preferred it over anything any day. He was also happy that Wendy was safe as she continued to eat her breakfast as usual. He knew that the cravings had became intense as he was aware that Wendy was eating for three. In his eyes, he viewed her as being more beautiful than anyone here in the Endless Illusion as she had longer hair that was down to her legs. He loved her that way as he was happy to have her.

"So, is it time to go?" asked Pavel.

"We'll be on our way out of here as planned," said Van.

"Don't forget the passes," said Wendy.

"You can at least get on our airship," said Undomiel. "At least we can fly past the checkpoint."

"The safety committee flags anyone that gets past the checkpoint, especially the airships. I don't wanna get you guys too involved in too much. You've done more than enough for me and Van."

Wendy was cautious as she didn't want to get stuck here in Vulcanus. She and Van were on their way to the Lost Region as planned as they were ready to have their passes checked. It wasn't long until Pavel dug out some passes that he purchased earlier as he got them out of his medical bag. There were three travel passes that were made for Van, Wendy, and Pavel as they were about to check out and leave before more trouble arrives..., but sometimes trouble can pop up anywhere because the House of Feanor was on the move.

###

The woman who fled the hotel after being spotted by Undomiel had ran towards a lift as it lead her towards a park by the volcano. She was carrying a bomb in her hands as she wanted to destroy the "sin" that was deemed a threat to the House of Feanor, especially Van and Wendy. She placed the bomb that was in a box next to a garbage can as she was ready to carry out a plan to destroy Vulcanus. It wasn't long until she saw Morwen and Brego standing in front of her as they were about to celebrate the many deaths that were about to occur.

"So, what are you planning this time, Lorbenia?" asked Brego.

"Me? I'm gonna destroy Vulcanus," she answered.

"It would be a great victory for the House of Feanor as soon as we tell Eomer," said Morwen.

"The idea of wiping out Vulcanus from the Endless Illusion is a great homage to what happened to Pompeii on Earth. There was a volcano called Mount Vesuvius and it destroyed the city with its lava along with the people with it. _This_ volcano, Mount Ayase, resides next to Vulcanus as it's about to erupt with a little help."

"I like the idea," said Brego. "I would also like to see Van and Wendy get burned to a crisp when Mount Ayase erupts."

All three stared at the dormant volcano as they were about to get ready to throw the bomb near it. With the trigger in her hand, Lorbenia pushed the button as the bomb exploded near the volcano, The lava flowing from Mount Ayase was awakened be an ungodly wrath as the earth rumbled. Brego, who was still reeling from his loss from Van, wanted the House of Feanor to live on as he gave the thumbs up on the volcano's eruption. He wanted many to suffer as he was also happy to see his enemies fail on their quest to find the Lost Region.

"Thank God for so much destruction," he said with a smile on his face.

###

Van ran outside as he saw many people evacuating the city. Earlier, after he and the others were ready to go, he heard air raid sirens going off as there was heat in the air. The ground shook as he rushed back to the hotel and gathered Wendy and Pavel along with Undomiel and left for safety. To his shock, he saw Vida and Odette rush in as they were is a hovering sport utility vehicle. They had never forgotten Van's bravery as they would do something for him after saving them.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy as she was clutching at her baby bump.

"It's the volcano!" cried Odette. "It's about to blow up!"

"We have to save the city," said Pavel.

"Are you nuts?!" cried Vida. "Mount Ayase is dangerous! There is even a lava flow warning put in effect!"

"Then we're the ones who can channel the lava flow," said Undomiel.

"Let's do it," said Van. "By the way, you two in the SUV, take Wendy and get her to safety!"

Vida and Odette did as Van said as they escorted Wendy into their vehicle and flew away. As for Van, Pavel, and Undomiel, they were ready to face the danger as they got out their weapons and summoned their Armors. Van started first as he summoned Dann when it came down from the heavens. He got into it as he was ready to help Vulcanus. Pavel followed suit as he summoned Gil-Galad when it came down from the sky. Getting into it, he was ready to go as he was about to face the wrath of an enraged volcano. Undomiel finally summoned her Armor as it was known as Evenstar of June.

All three Armors went into action as they flew towards the erupting lava coming from Mount Ayase. They used their Armors to fire their lasers into the ground as they were ready to see the lava flow into it. Just as they were about to do some more work, they found themselves being surrounded by the resonance as it made a wall to protect the city. The lava of Mount Ayase had even overflowed the hole that the Armors had made as it was all over the resonance wall. The lava finally stopped as it was being subsided by the resonance that protected the city. When the resonance faded it created a lava wall that became cool enough to touch as it was now known as the Wall of Vulcanus when it now guarded the city from the eruption of Mount Ayase.

Van, Pavel, and Undomiel had gotten out of their Armors as they returned to their satellites in space. They all saw the wall as was standing in front of Mount Ayase, where the eruption occurred. The city was saved as everyone in the city had cheered and celebrated in the streets. Even Wendy was happy that the city was saved as she got out of the vehicle that Vida and Odette were in. She saw Van staggering from exhaustion as he felt pain all over his body. He was clutching at his stomach as the resonance from his birthmark had subsided for now. With Pavel and Undomiel following him, they helped him as he was being steered towards the vehicle that Vida and Odette had.

"Van!" cried Wendy as she saw him all exhausted.

"Hello, Wendy," he answered.

"Thank goodness that you're safe."

"You should have seen the resonance coming from Dann!" cried Undomiel. "It even surrounded Gil-Galad and Evenstar when it shielded the city from the lava!"

"It was awesome," said Pavel. "We sure saved the city from a raging- Van!"

Without warning, Van collapsed as he fainted onto the ground. The battle to protect the city from Mount Ayase had exhausted him as he was being carted into Vida and Odette's vehicle. Everyone was all safe and accounted for as they later cruised back to the hotel where everyone had been staying at. It was yet another victory for those who would protect the innocent as the three infamous members of the House of Feanor had become displeased with Van's efforts. They hated being second best as they wanted to stay on top of the food chain. They also hated the fact the House of Telfer was resurfacing after centuries of being extinct in the Endless Illusion. They would be definitely be scolded be Eomer as they were foiled again by the efforts of Van and the Imperium Twelve. Soon, he would be back on the trail of the Lost Region, for he was on his way to not only discover more about himself, but to also claim something that he never claimed before... the throne and leadership of the Noble Families.

###

Van was dreaming once again as he was in the same icy fortress that belonged to the House of Telfer. He found himself in the great hall as he was dressed in such kingly attire. He even had a crown on his head as he was walking forward to the throne in the center. He was the king of something as he sat down in the empty hall. There was no one here, not even Wendy or Pavel as he felt the cold surround his body. The emptiness was beginning to freeze him as he tried to get up. The bitter cold stung him all over as it was turning him into a block of ice. Just as he was about to lose his final breath, he woke up as he found himself in a hospital room where he was in a bed with an i.v. in his arm.

He was cleaned and dressed as he was in a hospital gown and covered in a clean blanket. He felt dazed as he saw Edoras sitting in a chair across from the bed. He was concerned as he saw Van curling up in his blanket. He also knew that Van was exhausted from the battle as he was still on the mend to recover from such strenuous activity. The fight to save Vulcanus was over, but Van had become exhausted from battle due to the resonance that was stirring inside of his body.

"Looks like you're finally awake," said Edoras. "By the way, how do you feel?"

"I feel like a safe had dropped on me," said Van as he was sitting up.

"After you and the others are ready to go, you're gonna have to come with us on our airship."

"-And have you get killed by the House of Feanor?! No way! I can't let that happen."

"It'd be better than taking the train and bus. It would be safer that way _and_ it would be an opportunity for Wendy to get some bedrest in the later days of her pregnancy."

Van sighed as he laid back down in his hospital bed. The exhaustion had wiped him out as he closed his eyes. The sound of the monitor beeping was the only thing that occurred in the room as Edoras stood up and left the hospital room. He wanted to protect Van and Wendy from harm as he was going to take matters into his own hands by taking them in his airship. He knew that they would be safe and out of harm's way as they would never be harmed by the House of Feanor. Unfortunately, there was a downside about taking them into the airship as there would be more trees in the trail of the Lost Region. It would be difficult for him to land his airship in such trees and mountains as he didn't want to risk it, for Van and the others would be taking the train to the Lost Region once again. He went back into Van's hospital room as he sat down in the chair that was across from the hospital bed.

"Looks like that I can't take you on the airship after all, but that doesn't mean that we can't monitor you," he said. "As for your efforts in saving this city from the eruption of Mount Ayase, there had been big celebrations of the heroes who saved it."

"And I was one of them," said Van.

"The checkpoint is closed right now. Looks like that you're going to stay here until it opens back up."

"How long will that be?"

"About two days tops."

"Two days?!" He sat up as he was pulling at the electrodes from the monitor. "I can't be here that long! We have to go there to that goddamn checkpoint!"

"Not in your condition, you're not! By the way, the hotel that you and your party have been staying at have officially gave you a discount by staying for two extra days. That can give you time to recover until you head out again."

Van was unhappy that he had to stay here in Vulcanus as he covered his face in the blanket. He wanted to get out of here, but the trip to the checkpoint had been delayed until it became operational again. Later on, he was fully in the clear as he checked out of the hospital and returned to the hotel that he stayed in. Reunited with Wendy and Pavel, he had no choice but to stay here until the checkpoint opened up. Afterwards, he didn't mind as he followed Wendy up to their hotel room. He laid on the bed as he wanted to fall asleep and not wake up until the checkpoint opened back up.

"You shouldn't be that depressed about it," said Wendy.

"I know, but the trip to the checkpoint had been delayed," answered Van.

"Van, are you okay?"

"While I was in the hospital, I had a dream about that place in the Lost Region. I was like a king when I went to that throne, but when I found no one there, there was this chill that froze my body. No, it was killing me the moment I sat on that throne. It's..." He sat up as he covered his face. "It's horrible. I felt that I couldn't move and-"

"Don't even think about. We all get shaken up sometimes."

"By the way, how are you and the babies feeling?"

"We're fine, but I'm starting to get hungry."

There was a knock at the door as Van got up and answered it. To his shock, he saw Undomiel with four boxes of pizza as she waltzed in and put them on the table. Wendy, on the other hand, had smelled the scent of crust slathered with tomato sauce and cheese as it was topped with many toppings that ever fell on the planet. When Undomiel opened up the pizza box, it had a pizza with all the meat that it had as Wendy was about ready to divebomb it. Her pregnancy cravings were on overdrive as she grabbed a slice of that pizza.

"Hey! You need to save some for the rest of us," said Undomiel.

"OH, THIS IS SO GOOD!" yelled Wendy at the top of her lungs with pizza sauce all over her face.

"I've never seen Wendy go insane over pizza before, but she's eating for two."

"It's three now," said Van. "She's having twins and they are growing inside of her like crazy."

"Van!" cried Wendy as she had a mouthful of pizza.

Everyone enjoyed their pizza as they were making the best of staying at the hotel here in Vulcanus. Somehow, there will be a time when the journey to the Lost Region will become a crucial one as Van and the others are about to enter a turning point where the checkpoint will await them. The trials and tribulations have managed to give Van an edge as he was most likely to find out who he really is when he gets there to the Lost Region..., but right after he finishes up his pizza, of course.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Crucial Self

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 12: The Crucial Self**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Pavel had been full from having pizza with Van and the others last night. It really was a good idea to send Undomiel into their room and bring the rest of them as they were hungry after the battle. When he got out of his hotel room, he noticed that Van was going with the dirty clothes as he went into a coin-operated laundromat. It was very sophisticated for something like this as Pavel followed Van inside. He saw him at work as he was putting the clothes into the front loaders. With the amount of laundry detergent and fabric softener put in, Van used some coins and put them in the front loaders as he started them up. He sat down as he was waiting patiently for the clothes to get done. It was going to take a while before the checkpoint would be opened again, but he had to make the best of it as he saw the clothes spinning in the front loaders.

"Something tells me that you're hard at work," said Pavel.

"I've been taking care of things," said Van.

"By the way, how's Wendy doing?"

"She's alright, but I told her to get some bedrest. She's gonna need it in order to tackle the pregnancy that's in her body."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. I've been busy since this morning while I was tending to Wendy while she was resting. Anyway, I've got laundry duty to do."

"After this, you wanna go to the activity rooms? There's even a swimming pool there that you can play in along with a lazy river."

"No! Look, I know that you want me to have some fun after getting our laundry done, but I can't abandon Wendy's needs or your safety. Such crap like that is deemed to be selfish and misleading. I can get by on putting the needs of others first because there's no way in hell that I can go for playtime."

"Playtime is _not_ selfish. It proves to be more invigorating after getting all that hard work done. By the way, when was the last time that you had fun?"

Van was stunned as he was silent. He was busy working with his chores as he was caring for Wendy and Pavel on the journey to the Lost Region. To tell you the truth, he hasn't any time for himself, but he had been coerced once to get himself something while he was in Rotherhithe. Now, he was caught in a quandry as he had so much on his hands. He didn't have any time for himself as he was being confronted by Pavel in the laundromat. Little did he know was that Tinuviel was watching him as she was getting angry at him for not taking some time for himself. This wasn't the time to get angry at him right now as she was watching Van like a hawk.

When the clothes were set on rinse cycle, Van continued to watch them as they were going round and round inside of the front loaders. He didn't have any time for anything else as he had clothes to do while he was staying here at the hotel until the checkpoint opened back up again. As for Pavel, however, he stayed put next to Van as he was still busy with the basic chores on this trip to the Lost Region. The boy was also aware that Tinuviel was watching from the distance as she was waiting for the chance to attack Van for not doing more for himself.

"Van," he said. "We've got company."

"Oh, no," he answered as he turned around to see Tinuviel standing right behind him.

"So, what's this talk about not taking time for yourself?" she said as she was seething with rage.

"That's none of your business. I'm just doing clothes right now."

"Oh, really? Is doing more clothes more important than taking a little time for yourself?"

"Look, this journey for me isn't about having fun. It's about responsibility and caring for others first. Didn't your brother teach you _that_?"

"Um, Van..." said Pavel as he saw Wendy coming into the laundromat. "I think that you need to take a look at this..."

Van turned around as he saw Wendy all stunned as she was standing still. She also saw that Tinuviel wasn't backing down as she had her fan pointed at Van. There was all that silly commotion in this laundromat as Van looked directly at Wendy, who was walking towards him. Just as he was about to greet her, he saw her hand raised up as she slapped him in the face. She was unhappy with him as he felt his cheek tinge with pain.

"What was _that _for?" he yelled.

"How dare you put yourself at the bottom!" cried Wendy. "Why can't you find more time for yourself these days? All this time, you've been taking care of me and Pavel on this road trip and not yourself. At least Tinuviel's made her point when she told you that you need to take a load off."

"Sorry, but I've got laundry to do. I can't be focusing on fun right now because of the wait for the checkpoint. I don't have to be going around like a monkey to have fun in order to get by."

"Sorry, but you're taking the day off. Pavel and I will get the clothes finished. You've never checked out the rest of the hotel before, so take and time to do it."

"So, what do you say, Van?" asked Tinuviel as she still raised her fan at him.

"I'm still not interested," he answered as he was still staring at the clothes that were spinning in the front loaders. "Besides, taking time for myself is selfish and insensitive. I'm _not_ going through with it right now."

"Why, you-!"

Van ran out of the laundromat as he was being chased by an angry Tinuviel. She was angry at him for not having enough time for himself as she chased him into one of the activity rooms. It was a game room as it had many selections from video games to board games as Van wanted to get out of there as quick as he can when he saw Tinuviel gaining on him. He wanted to get away from her as she pursued him into one of the massage rooms. There were people that were waiting patiently as they were all dressed in white robes. Van never wanted to do anything here as he was more focused on doing chores than taking a load off for a while. He hated being put on the sidelines as there was much to get done and he didn't want to sit around while the checkpoint remained closed.

He was hiding in a closet as he was trying to steer away from Tinuviel and her fan. He continued to hide there as he was waiting for the coast to clear. After spending half an hour in the closet, he came out of there as he left the massage room and was ready to return to the laundromat to finish out the clothes. Just as he was about to do it, he noticed that the clothes were already in the dryer as he saw Wendy and Pavel staring at them while they were spinning round and round. His work was finished, but he wasn't happy when his work was done for him as he sat down on a bench.

"This is going nowhere," he said.

"What are you doing back here again?" asked Wendy.

"I'm trying not to make a fool out of myself, alright?"

"Where's Tinuviel?" asked Pavel.

"She's still chasing after me, but I gave her the slip."

"Van, you may ditch Tinuviel, but you can't shake her off. I've seen her with her fan when she tried to attack you in the men's clothing store, but she really means her point when people need to take time for themselves every once in a while."

"I don't have to have any 'me time' right now. Besides, I can get by just fine with a hot bath and a nap, thank you very much."

"Why can't you have any fun right now? There's so much to do than just sit around."

"Taking time for myself is selfish, narcissistic, and unhealthy. I've got other responsibilities to think about. I can't just go and make a fool out of myself. It's not me and it's not my way to go."

"Look here, Van," Pavel was beginning to get angry at him. "Are you a leader or are you a doormat? You can't put yourself off forever, you know!"

Van was flustered as he didn't want to have any time for himself. He had Wendy and Pavel to care about as he still sat on the bench while looking at the clothes that were spinning in the dryer. He was also starting to show signs of work fatigue as he was in dire need of some relaxation. It would take a while to take those words of encouragement to heart, but he still believed that taking time for himself was still selfish. He had Wendy to think about as she was carrying his twins inside of her. He also had to think about Pavel as he was just a kid who piloted an Armor. He wanted to put them first as it was a noble responsibility for him to make sure that they were alright and safe. Just as he was about to get up, he saw Tinuviel coming in with her hair all messed up from chasing him all over the place.

"There you are!" she cried as she spotted him sitting on the bench. "Did you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Lay off, will you?" yelled Van. "You're starting to get annoying!"

"What were you doing while I was looking for you?"

"I was hiding from you, but I still won't take up the class of narcissism 101."

"Taking time for yourself is _not_ selfish or narcissistic," said Wendy as she was standing right in front of him. "You've been taking care of me and Pavel, but why can't you do something for yourself for once?"

"I may not be taking time for myself, but I'm not going for it. I have other prior engagements right now."

"You wanna know something, Van?" said Tinuviel. "People who don't take time for themselves become worn out and tossed out like trash. You're not a doormat, are you? You've taken care of Wendy and Pavel, but the one person that you neglect is yourself."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Van got up as he left the laundromat. He decided to go back to the massage room as he was more than likely to spend some time alone for himself for once. The place was a haven for weary travellers when it came to them having massages to ease pain and stress. Van also saw that there was a room where there were baths taken. He stripped off his clothes as he went towards the shower to clean himself up. He didn't like the fact that he had to do something lame like this, but he was most likely to be calmed down by the soothing effects of what he was going to get out of it. He hated the fact of spending a little "me time" on himself because he viewed it as being selfish toward oneself and not caring for the others in his group.

When he finished rinsing himself off, he jumped into one of the bathtubs as he was warmed by the hot water. He was in a very foul mood as he was coerced into something that he didn't want to do once again, but he had to do it. If only Wendy could join him here in the bath area, but Van needed to have some time for himself for a change. The bath had soothed him as he was relaxing in the scent of sandalwood and ginger. He was starting to fall asleep as he tried to keep his eyes open. After he got out of the bath, he drained the water as he got out of there and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he was about to get dressed, he noticed that his hat, sword, and clothes were all gone as he noticed that someone who followed him had gathered them up in exchange for some clean ones.

He knew that there was a catch as he was still forced to have some time for himself. Somehow, he had no choice but to have some more "me time" as he was most likely to try out a massage. He put on a robe as he went into the massage area. Removing the robe with only the towel wrapped around his waist, he laid down on his stomach on one of the tables as he was waiting for the masseur to do the work. When the masseur got there, he got to work as he was massaging Van's back. As for Van, however, he felt the tension melt away, but he was having some second thoughts. He never wanted to have some time for himself as he was starting to feel guilty about the day off that he is having. He wanted Wendy to get some time off as she was feeling the pinch of the pregnancy. He wanted her to have the pampering instead of him as he was already guilt-ridden at the fact that he needed a break. When the massage was over, he wanted to leave the room as he was most likely to feel ashamed at the fact that he felt like neglecting the needs of his wife and the safety of Pavel, too.

After the massage was finished, Van got up as he put back on his robe and left with his clean clothes in his hands. He felt guilty as he wanted to go back to his hotel room and climb into bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen as he went back into the laundromat, only to find that Wendy was washing his clothes, but he had his hat and sword in her lap. She saw that Van was feeling ashamed of the fact that this so-called "me time" was getting to be monotonous to him. She wanted him to be calm and refreshed, but he wanted her to have some time for herself as well.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel... unclean," answered Van. "This time for myself is stifling. It's not fair that I get all the 'me time' and you just sit there in this laundromat. It's not fair to you, is it?"

"Van, I had some time to myself just as much as you did, but I also had to contend with the frequent trips to the bathroom from time to time."

"When I was in that massage room, I felt that something wasn't right because _you_ needed the pampering instead of me because you are pregnant and in much dire need of taking care of your-"

"Van, that's quite enough." She pressed a finger to his lips. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me right now. I know that you care for me, but you also need to care for yourself. So, why don't you head back to our room and those clothes on that you have in your hands?"

Van sighed as he grabbed the clean clothes along with his hat and sword as he left the laundromat and went back into his room. He didn't know what to think, but he wanted to make sure that Wendy was okay. He had feelings for her in his heart, but she also had feelings for him as well.

###

Van came out of his hotel room as he was dressed in some elegant Victorian clothes. With his jacket in his hand, he put it on as it looked fancy on him. He even had his sword around his waist as he was fully dressed, but he decided to leave his hat in the hotel room. It wasn't long until he saw Pavel waiting for him as they were most likely to do some male bonding that was suitable for both man and boy. They were hungry as their stomachs growled. The intensity of the hunger increased as they had their sights set on a buffet that catered to many things to eat. When they were escorted to their table, they sat down as they were deciding on what to eat here.

"So, this place has the best steaks in the world," said Pavel.

"I could use a steak," said Van. "I sure want one with lots of condiments on them."

"The steak is served whatever you want of it. You can have medium rare if you want."

"Well, let's get it started before the day's over."

Both Van and Pavel had grabbed their plates as they started off with the staples that they wanted. Pavel grabbed some macaroni and cheese as Van went for the mashed potatoes and gravy. They later went for their steaks along with some pot roast and vegetables as they also armed themselves with some lobster, crab legs, and some corn on the cob. And so, it was time to dig in as they were very hungry with all that stuff on their plates. They even had their drinks of choice as Van had a glass of milk and Pavel had a glass of root beer.

"So, we have all our stuff to eat, but I suggest that we dig in before the day's over," said Pavel.

"Bring it on," said Van. "By the way, are there any condiments around here for this steak?"

"There's some steak sauce."  
"So..., that'll do."

And so, they chowed down as they were eating their fill of the stuff that was on their plates. They loved the taste of meat and seafood as it was accompanied by the taste of what they put on them. Van had poured the steak sauce on his steak and pot roast as he was in hog heaven. He savored the taste of beef as he ate it all in one fell swoop along with the vegetables and potatoes that were on his plate. He decided to eat the lobster and crab legs as he savored them by putting some butter on them. They were really good as Pavel was trying to keep up with him. He was still finishing up his macaroni and cheese as he was about to go for his steak and pot roast.

It wasn't long until they had eaten all of their food that was on their plate as they waiting for their stomachs to settle. They were waiting for dessert as they spotted some cheesecake and chocolate cake that was about to be eaten. Van was in the mood for dessert as he was hankering for some cheesecake that was just been put on its tray. He was ready to go for some dessert when he saw the waitress take away both his and Pavel's plates along with their utensils. Pavel grabbed a plate as he was ready to go for some chocolate cake. Little did he know was that he saw Wendy coming forward to where he and Van were as she had a plate full of food in her hands. She had mainly some pot roast and some macaroni and cheese as she sat down to where Van was. She was hungry as she felt the need to feed what was nestling inside of her body.

"I decided to join you after all," she said as she had a mouthful of food and swallowed it.

"Looks like that the laundromat was starting to get boring," said Van.

"After I put away the clothes, I wanted to join you and besides, Van, you are _not_ unclean, but you're sure eating a lot."

"So are you." Van watched Wendy take a bite of her pot roast. "At least that you're getting something to eat because you're eating for three."

"So, what did I miss?" asked Pavel as he had a plate full of dessert.

"We've got Wendy," said Van.

"This pot roast is good. All it needs is something to put on there," she said

"There's some steak sauce for that pot roast."

Van was happy to see Wendy as she was eating away at her food on her plate. After she finished, she was hungry for dessert as she was staring directly at the sweets that were on Pavel's plate. She coundn't wait for dessert until Van got up and gathered up some plates for him and her. He brought back some chocolate cake, cheesecake, peach cobbler, and some apple pie with some vanilla ice cream on top of it. Wendy was really hungry as she was gobbling away at her dessert. She couldn't help it, but she was still under the spell of the cravings as she felt the twins moving inside of her.

Van and Pavel had also ate their dessert as they were sticking with Wendy while at the buffet. When they paid their bill, they left as they went back to their hotel rooms. They were full, but well satisfied as they were still waiting for the checkpoint to open up. Back in his hotel room, Van noticed a package on the table as he saw it addressed to Wendy. What was it? Where did it come from? He gave his wife the package as she opened it up really quickly. To her shock, she saw her gun in its holster along with a small box of bullets with it as there was something else with it. It was the cross that came out of that puzzle that Van was toying with as it was on a gold chain while it was resting next to the gun.

"What is it?" asked Van.

"It's my gun," she answered.

"There's also that cross. Whoever sent it, must have been from Evergreen." He takes the cross from the box as he puts it around Wendy's neck. "Keep this close to you. It'll be good luck whenever you need it."

"Van..."

The afternoon was spent as both Van and Wendy laid down on their bed. They were tired and full as they were resting up until the evening. Now, Van wanted to feel at Wendy once again as he was gently touching at her baby bump. He felt the movement of the twins as they were kicking inside of their mother's womb. He was elated when they were alright and safe, especially Wendy, as he continued to feel at her slightly bulging stomach. There was life inside of her as she felt the twins move with such intensity.

"They're getting kind of jumpy," said Wendy.

"Yeah, I know," said Van. "They sure know how to cause such a ruckus."

"Van, as soon as we get past the checkpoint, are we still going to the Lost Region?"

"I'm afraid so. Anyway, we've also got Pavel to tag along on our trip. The kid's no slouch, but he sure has reasons to follow us on our journey. He's one of the Imperium Twelve and he's most likely to be there to protect us from the House of Feanor."

"That is so true."

Van and Wendy were still on their way to the Lost Region as planned when they were awaiting the reopening of the checkpoint. They had all the time to spend as they were still at the hotel in Vulcanus. Tomorrow, they would leave along with Pavel as they would pack up and depart for their intended destination that was more of a perilous one.

###

The next morning, Van and Wendy left their hotel room as they were all packed up and ready to go. Pavel was waiting for them as he had his medical bag along with the passes with him as he followed them out of the hotel. Somehow, they were going to miss that place as they were on their way to the checkpoint. When they got there, they saw Tinuviel standing in line as she had a pass of her own. She didn't want to leave the airship, but she had orders from Edoras as she was more than likely to give Van plenty of hell on the trip. Her mission was clear that she had to protect Van and Wendy from the House of Feanor, regardless of the situation at hand.

"Don't look now, but there's Tinuviel," said Pavel.

"She's probably on her way out of the checkpoint," said Wendy.

"That little hellion sure has a while to wait," said Van.

"Van, don't be rude."

"She really _is_ a hellion. She lunges out her fan at me every time I see her."

"That's because she doesn't want you to neglect yourself," said Pavel.

Van and the others were waiting patiently as they were about to show their passes toward the checkpoint. As the people in front of them had shown their passes, it was Tinuviel's turn as she showed her own pass as she walked on through the checkpoint. When Van, Wendy, and Pavel showed their passes, they walked on through as they went outside the checkpoint. They were out of Vulcanus as they were still on their way to the Lost Region. Anyway, there was a downside as there was a medieval road that had no bus routes or train tracks. It was completely a dirt road as many horse-driven carts and coaches had came and went. Van never liked the idea of a medieval road, but he had to make the best of it as he stumbled onto Tinuviel as she was scared to death of something. There was blood on the ground as it scared her very badly.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Van.

"The blood...," said Tinuviel. "I can't stand it! It's all over the road!"

"Is something wrong with Tinuviel?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah..., she suffers from a fear of blood."

"It's hematophobia," said Pavel. "I think that Tinuviel must have suffered a traumatic experience because of it..., but why?"

"Keep it away!" screamed Tinuviel.

Van ran towards the sight of blood as it wasn't human blood at all due to the fact that it came from an animal. Luckily, there was a stream that had water as Van removed his hat and filled it up with it. He poured the water onto the sight of blood as it was washed away. With Tinuviel being consoled by Wendy and Pavel, she was feeling better as she saw the blood disappear. She always hated the sight of blood as it scared her half to death. Van wanted to know why, but he had to find out at another time as he was leading the way to the Lost Region.

It wasn't long until he heard footsteps running from the checkpoint. When he turned around, he saw Undomiel trailing them as she had her bag along with her kunai with her. She wanted to tag along with Van and the others as she wanted to help out just like the others. She even wanted to protect Wendy because of her pregnancy as she was showing signs of it.

"You're sure in a hurry," said Pavel.

"I couldn't let Tinuviel have all the fun," said Undomiel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Van.

"I decided to tag along. I can't let Tinuviel stay grounded because of her phobia."

"We know; she's afraid of blood."

"Don't say that," said Tinuviel fearfully.

"Don't worry; we won't say it," said Wendy.

And so, Van and the others were walking on the road as they were following the trail to the Lost Region. It was such a shame that there were no buses or trains that travelled on this road as everyone was starting to get tired. It wasn't long until they spotted an old log cabin next to the stream as they were weary from walking. The place itself was a quaint one as it had a water mill next to the river. Van walked towards the cabin as he knocked on the door. He wanted to know if anyone was home, but there was no one there. Just as he was about to turn around, he heard the door open as a young woman answered it. She was nearly Wendy's age as she even had light brown hair and blue eyes. The girl was also married as she had a wedding ring on her finger. It seemed that her husband was out doing errands as she was here to look after the house.

"Hello," she said.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if we can have a place to stay for the night," said Van.

"My husband is out on some errands in the village right now, but he recently picked up some medicines from his parents from Jade Creek."

"Parents? Are you telling me that you know Dr. Yue and his wife?"

"Yes, they're my in-laws, but they are really good people. Why don't you and your friends come in. It's going to rain soon. I'll tell Donghua whenever he gets back that we've got guests."

Van followed the young woman as she escorted him and his party inside. Wendy, Pavel, and Edoras' sisters had sat down on some chairs as they were tired from going on the road. The place inside was clean and organized as it even had a desk with some medical books in it. The sight of them made Pavel want to look at them directly, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome. The log cabin was a strange place to be in as Van and the others heard the rain pour from the outside. It really was going to rain after all as Van and the others decided to stay until the storm passed.

"So, where are you going?" asked the young woman.

"We're going to the Lost Region," said Wendy.

"I see... By the way, my name is Richildis and I'm the wife of Donghua. He's out right now, but he's sure to see you. He was often told that the Lost Region is mostly a cold place, but there are wolves that sometimes roam around the area."

"The trip to the Lost Region is no picnic," said Tinuviel. "There is also the House of Feanor that are after us."

"My husband and I have a grudge against them. He says that they entice the people who follow their beliefs just as their puppet enticed his own. Their puppet was also the one who stole and abused the technology that the House of Telfer had sealed away. It seems that there is one left from the Original Seven and that one is none other than Dann of Thursday."

"That puppet that you were talking about was none other than that man who goes by the Claw," said Undomiel. "It was a good thing that Van and Dann, along with Wendy and the other heroes, saved the day back then."

"The man with the claw who threatened to destroy everything on this planet was also related to the House of Feanor. That group, lead by Eomer, is no natural Noble Family to begin with. After they eliminated the House of Telfer, they once set their sights on dominating the other four Noble Houses along with Dann and the rest of the Original Seven Armors."

"Basically, I'm the one who pilots Dann," said Van. "I was made for that after Elena died. Therefore, I seeked vengeance against the man who was bedmates with the House of Feanor over the years, but when I finally made my revenge justified, this world was saved from harm. After five years of peace here, I made my way here on this trail to the Lost Region."

"Duh; you also had help along the way," said Pavel.

Van made his point clear as he was not only Dann's pilot and the last survivor of the House of Telfer, but he was also the one who possessed the resonance that once gave the five Noble Houses power over the Endless Illusion. It wasn't long until he heard the door open as he saw a young man with various forms of medicine as he was dressed in a dark blue robe. He had long black hair in a braid with a little extra hair on top as he was also a man who delved into medicine. The young man had heard of Van before from his parents, but meeting him in person was going to be a challenge.

"Looks like we've got visitors," said the young man as he set down his packages of herbs and medicine. "There's also the legendary Van that Mom and Dad were rambling about."

"Everyone, this is my husband, Donghua," said Richildis.

"It's an honor to meet the man who eliminated the notorious Kroo Kring Koo five years ago. It also seems that you're now married to the girl who wanted to be your bride. She's not small as she used to be, but she's now a grown woman."

"I know," said Van. "She's also pregnant with my child... or make that twins."

"I've heard about that from my parents. They say that you and your wife are considered the future king and queen of Tir Andurinar, also known as the Lost Region."

"I think that I should start dinner soon," said Richildis as she was heading into the kitchen.

Van and the others were here for the night in this log cabin as they were greeted by those who wanted the House of Feanor to fall. He never had any hero worship before, but he had it for a while since he defeated the Claw five years ago. He also had Wendy to care for as she was clutching at her bulging stomach. The twins inside of her body were sleeping right now as she felt them nestling inside of her womb. Van was eager to look after his wife as she was starting to get hungry like the rest of the party. The smell of food had wafted into the air as Richildis and Donghua were busy in the kitchen. They were cooking the same style of food that Primrose made as they added a touch of their own specialties to it.

After spending over an hour in the kitchen, Richildis and Donghua had served the food to them and their guests as they were eating away after being on the road. There was plenty of conversation at the table as everyone was happy to eat their fill for dinner. After everyone had eaten their dinner, it was time to clean up as Van and Pavel helped out with the dishes as Tinuviel and Undomiel helped Richildis and Donghua clean up the dining room. Unfortunately, Wendy had no choice but to sit on the sidelines due to the fact that she was expecting and no one didn't want her to get hurt. When evening had set in, everyone had all cleaned themselves at some nearby hot springs as they were even talking about how the Endless Illusion was safe from the Claw's evil plans five years ago. In time, hope was settling back in the picture as the Lost Region, or Tir Andurinar, was the only place that needed to be saved on this planet from the tyranny of the House of Feanor.

###

After everyone had taken their baths, they were all dressed in their nightclothes as they were getting ready for bed. Van and Wendy had their own room as they were already sitting in their bed. As for Pavel, however, he had to share a room with Tinuviel and Undomiel as he saw them sleeping in their nightclothes. He laid down as he heard the rain pour from outside. He was also there for Van and Wendy as he would lay down his life for them if something bad was happening. He loved them like a father and mother as he missed his own parents, who passed away long ago. When he got up, he left the room without waking Tinuviel and Undomiel as they were still sleeping. When he went out into the living room, he sat down on the couch as he was still wondering about how the Lost Region was once called Tir Andurinar. He had to know about it as he was eager to tell Van and Wendy about it.

He decided to go towards a bookshelf as he also wanted to read more about medicine. To his surprise, he saw a large leather black book with gold trimming on it as he grabbed it out to look at. When he took it out of the bookshelf, he opened it up as he saw an illustration of two people, one man and woman, on the front. The man in the illustration had light brown hair and blue eyes as he also bore a striking resemblance to Van. The man also wore the same hat that Van is wearing today as it was black and somewhat brand new. He even had the same shapeshifting sword around his waist just as Van did as he was the original pilot of Dann. Pavel noticed that the woman who was standing next to the man had black hair and red eyes that were similar to Van's. She was beautiful as she was even dressed in her regal clothing along with a crown on her head. The man and woman were so much in love with each other as they were once part of the five Noble Families that ruled the Endless Illusion long before it became a penal colony.

"That's far out," said Pavel.

He was wondering about the man and woman in the illustration as they bore a very true resemblance to Van as they were somewhat related to him. He even wondered if they were Van's mother and father in that illustration as he decided to look into the book a little bit more. The book itself was ancient as it had some old writing that was similar to the writing that Van found in the obsidian mines. No living descendant had deciphered this writing and lived to tell the tale as only those of Noble blood can read it. He had to tell Van about it as he would do so in the morning. He had to show it to Van immediately before they get back on the road again as he was still interested in looking at it.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked Donghua as he was standing next to Pavel without him noticing. "You shouldn't stay up so late like that."

"Sorry, I must have gotten a little curious," answered Pavel.

"I see that you're looking at that book. There are a few who can decipher the writing, but it is so ancient along with the Noble Families along with it."

"These people in the illustration; could _they_ be Van's mother and father?"

"The people in this book are none other than Siegfried and Arwen Telfer, the original king and queen of Tir Andurinar. It was a sad shame that the House of Feanor had cut them down in the prime of their lives. When they killed Siegfried and Arwen, they eliminated the rest of the House of Telfer..., except for one heir."

"And that heir is Van, isn't it? By the way, have you deciphered the writing in this book yet?"

"I have and the history that was recorded in this book is considered sacred by those who kept the history intact."

"And what about the other Noble Houses, exactly?"

"After the fall of the House of Telfer, the House of Feanor demanded that the other Noble Houses of Quenya, Moria, Tolkien, and Sindar to bow to them. However, they refused and they, too, have been eliminated, but there was a rumor that the survivors from the remainder of the Noble Houses have fled elsewhere. They even had descendants that lived in the cities of Evergreen, Trinolia, and Missoghi. Soon, there will be a day that the House of Telfer will come to rule with a just hand."

"So, it seems that Van is the eternal hero that comes and goes after a battle. As for the human colonization part, I once heard that there were corpses in space that scared people once. Even my old man told me that there were ghosts of the past that even haunted this planet."

"That was when the human colonists from Earth attempted to breach the defenses of this planet at the time, but that was after the fall of the five Noble Families. The House of Feanor pretty much dominated this planet because they believed that the humans were considered a threat at the time. It wasn't long until the human colonists had established it as a prison planet."

"And the name, 'Endless Illusion,' was named for it."

Pavel had never heard of such details like that before as he was still wanting to tell Van about the book that he found. He now heard of the fact that the man and woman in the book's illustration _were_ Van's parents after all as the rumors rang true after all. The time for the heir of the Noble Houses was already beginning and the House of Feanor was simply biding its time in order to take him out. Pavel had now known that the same people that were after Van and Wendy had abused their power for generations as they had kept such influence all over the Endless Illusion. It wasn't long until both Pavel and Donghua had finally went to bed as they were sleeping for the night. Sooner or later, the book that Pavel had found would surface and Van would have no choice but to read it.

###

Van was laying next to Wendy as he was fast asleep. He was dreaming the same dream again as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. The dreams that he had been having had gotten even intense as he was still in the same icy castle that once belonged to the House of Telfer. He felt himself being surrounded by the resonance that emanated from his body as he found himself going back into a time that he never saw before... until now. He saw the woman in the portrait as she was being accompanied by a man who wore the same hat as him. The man looked familiar as he almost looked exactly like Van in the face. Just as he was about to find out more about the man and woman, Van found himself surrounded by Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor as they were about to eliminate him on the spot.

He saw Eomer with his scythe as he was getting ready to strike him down. Van drew out his sword as he was ready to do battle with the man with the scythe. Regardless of how much he tried to block Eomer's scythe, Van was no match as he was outmaneuvered by someone who wanted to keep the House of Feanor at the top of the food chain. Just as he was about to be finished off by his opponent, he woke up in a cold sweat as he was panting with shock. He had to pull himself together as he was shaking with such fear. He couldn't dwell on it because he had Wendy to care for as well as his unborn children to think about. When he looked at her, she was still sleeping as she had her hand on her stomach. He even felt the babies inside of her as he was also grateful that both mother and babies were safe at last. He laid back down as he fell back asleep with a caring sense at his side.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he was starting to get hungry. He smelled the scent of waffles cooking as he went directly into the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Wendy along with Richildis as they were busy putting the finishing touches on the waffles. They had many forms of fruit on top of them as they were also being served with a side of cantaloupe on it. Breakfast was almost ready as usual as it was made with such love and care. Van couldn't wait to grab at, but he had to be patient like the others as he went back into the living room.

It wasn't long until he saw Pavel sitting on one if the chairs as he was looking at the book that he found in the bookshelf. It was a strange book as Pavel was about to show it to Van. When Pavel showed him the book, Van was floored as he saw the image of the man and woman in the illustration. They looked like the man and woman in his dream as they were ghosts of an extinct bloodline. It wasn't long until he turned the page as he saw the same ancient writing that was similar to that from the walls of the obsidian mines.

"'...And lo, a the Noble Houses had been decimated by the very presence of evil,'" said Van as he translated some of the words. "'In time, there will be a Telfer heir with Quenya markings that will wander this planet and bring justice in order to restore the five Noble Houses and vanquish the unholy House of Feanor."

"You can _read_ that?" asked Pavel.

"Look, if I can read that writing on the walls of the obsidian mines, then I'll read the writing in that book."

"By the way, breakfast will be done. Can you handle the fruit jams as much as possible?"

Van was eager to try some breakfast the moment it was done. He was happy to get some like the rest of the group as he was most likely to leave onto the roads ahead. Somehow, his journey into the Lost Region had been turned up a notch as he had a new outlook to enter into.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: A Cluster of Dreams

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 13: A Cluster of Dreams**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van and the others had slightly overstayed their welcome as they saw the rain pouring down once again. After breakfast, everyone decided to do some housework as they were doing their best to keep Donghua and Richildis' house clean. With Tinuviel and Undomiel helping out in the kitchen, Van and Pavel had been dusting off books and stuff in the living room as Wendy was forbidden to do any work due to her pregnancy. With the house spotless, everyone took a load off as they were still in the living room conversing about the adventures on the trail of the Lost Region.

As for Van, however, he was starting to feel uneasy as he was suffering from another fever. He had not ridden Dann for a while as he was starting to show symptoms of something terrible. He was starting to get sick as he was coughing very harshly. Pavel had suspected that Van wasn't feeling well as he saw him coughing up blood. He felt the resonance engulfing his body as he ran outside in the rain. Pavel was worried about him as he saw him rush out the door in the pouring rain. Van felt his entire insides burning as he felt the light of the resonance glow all over his body. It was like before when he felt such power as it blew a hole through the ceiling of the obsidian mines. This time, it was more intense as he was also feeling sick at the the same time.

"Van, come back inside!" cried Pavel as he saw him screaming in pain.

"I can't control it!" he cried. "It's the resonance. It's too much for..me!"

"Van, listen to me! You have to control the resonance! Don't let it control your actions!"

"Tell Wendy... that I'm sorry..."

The pain was too much for Van as the resonance from inside his body had faded. Pavel ran towards him as he fainted onto the ground. The boy grabbed Van as he dragged his unconscious body back inside of the log cabin. Everyone was shocked to see him in such a fevered state as Wendy ran towards him with a concerned look on his face. Even Tinuviel and Undomiel were concerned as they saw Van with such a sickly pale overtone with blood all over his clothes. They had to get him to Donghua as soon as possible as Van was feeling more ill than ever.

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Wendy as she was worried for her husband.

"I have no idea, but he had this blue light all over his body," said Pavel.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Tinuviel. "It's from the resonance that's been stirring in Van's body."

"Hey, don't shout, Tinuviel," said Undomiel cautiously. "Anyway we should all-"

"What's going on here?" asked Donghua as he saw Van unconscious on the floor.

"It's Van," said Wendy.

"Get him into the examination room, quickly!"

And so, Tinuviel and Undomiel grabbed Van by the feet as they dragged him into a room that had an examination table on it with Wendy and Pavel following them. When Van was set on the examination table, Donghua entered into the room as he was taking a look at him. With the grabbing of his arm, the doctor had noticed that Van's pulse had gone off the roof as he was showing signs of illness. Van was very unwell as he had to be examined right away. Somehow, Richildis was shocked as she walked into the room where all the commotion was at. She saw Van all shaking as he was feeling the pinch of the fever that gripped his body. She had never seen him sick before, but she was ever faithful that Donghua would help him get over it as he was the son of a doctor.

"Is he gonna be okay," she asked.

"His forehead's burning up," said Donghua. "It seems that this is the effects of what the Noble Houses called 'resonance sickness.'"

"'Resonance sickness?' Is there really such thing as that?" asked Pavel.

"It happens to those who are born with such power in their bodies. There had been no others since the House of Feanor wiped out the five Noble Houses."

"Does anyone else have it?"

"Not that I know of. I've read about it while I was studying medicine at the time. My father had once told me about the stories on how those who have such bottled up power tend to release a powerful light that emanated everywhere, especially in the rain."

Donghua continued to monitor Van as he was still unconscious on the examination table. He had heard from the resonance sickness before, but he had to find out about it a little bit more. It wasn't long until he saw Van open his eyes as he sat up all while he was on the examination table. He must have blacked out as he was also out in the rain. He saw Wendy, Pavel, and the others staring at him as they were worried about his health. He also had a feeling that he had to get back to Dann immediately before he loses his life from the fever.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he was feeling dizzy.

"You blacked out in the rain," said Wendy. "Are you feeling alright?"

"It's this goddamn resonance. I had to get out of the house before I blew another hole in someone's roof. I also keep coughing up blood, but it's not normal for me. I was treated by Dr. Yue while I was recovering at his house, but it seems that I've got something that goes beyond the 'special surgery' that was performed on me in order to link up with Dann."

"Take it easy," said Donghua as he saw him try to get off the examination table. "You're in no shape to get up right now."

"He's right," said Tinuviel. "This isn't normal for you and why haven't you interfaced with Dann yet?"

"It's because I've been carrying out-"

Without warning, Van started to cough up more blood as he was starting to get sicker. He couldn't handle it after he was suffering from the side effects of the resonance. With Wendy being escorted out of the room by Tinuviel and Undomiel, only Pavel stayed as he wanted to know more about medicine more than anyone as he watched Donghua and Richildis bring out some medicinal tools. There was a set of acupuncture needles at hand as they were sitting next to a jar of ointment. Pavel had seen acupuncture needles before when he saw Dr. Yue taking care of Van with them as he was aware that they would be used for something other than to ease the pain.

With his coat and shirt stripped as well as his hat and gloves removed, Van was tilted face down on the examination table as he had to go through another acupuncture treatment. And so, Donghua and Richildis got to work as they dipped the needles into the ointment that was in the jar. One by one, the acupuncture needles were pricked into Van's skin in the right angles as they eased the pain in his body. It wasn't long until Pavel reached into his medical bag as he got out his stethoscope on standby. He also wanted to examine Van as he watched him being pricked by so many acupuncture needles.

"How's he doing?" asked Pavel.

"It seems that the acupuncture therapy is doing more than easing the pain in his body," said Richildis. "He seems to respond to the needles very well, especially when they ease the tension in his body."

"That's far out. He's got so many needles on his body that he looks like a pincushion."

"I heard that," groaned Van as he was breathing harshly.

"He'll be fine," said Donghua. "As soon as he gets through the acupuncture therapy, the more he is being pushed to recovery. It also seems that his inner _qi_ is off balance."

"Are you serious?" asked Pavel.

"If he needs to recover, then he needs to go through some various forms of traditional medicine."

"He's already been through acupuncture," Pavel laughed as he still saw Van with needles all over his body. "He's a human porcupine with those things."

"That's _not_ funny," said Van.

"There are many forms of traditional medicine that my father practiced: acupuncture, moxibustion, _qi gong_, _tui na_, and several others that are beneficial to the body and mind."

"Basically, there is more to traditional medicine than just the standard physical examination," said Richildis. "Sometimes, the medicinal properties in it are as much as beneficial like the standard form of medicine."

Pavel was astonished to hear about the aspects of the traditional medicine that Donghua had talked about as he wanted to do more than just the standard medicine. It wasn't long until he started to use the stethoscope in order to listen to Van's heart while he had to be careful of the acupuncture needles. It was beating erratically as it was a troubling sign of fever for Van. He wanted to help Van get better as he was eager to help out Donghua with his medical work. He also wanted to know if the traditional medicine was safe for Wendy as she was still carrying Van's unborn offspring inside of her body. He wanted to ask Donghua and Richildis about the aspects of traditional medicine on pregnant women, but it would be risky to do so. The apprentice physician had to stay on the safe side as he was also worried for Wendy's safety as well as Van's.

After the acupuncture treatment, Donghua and Richildis carefully removed the needles from Van's body as they threw them away in a recycling bin for used needles. When they removed Van from the examination table, they had help from Pavel as all three of them had took him into the bathroom in order to clean him up. With the rest of his clothes stripped off, Van was gently put into the bathtub as he was put into the hot water. It wasn't long until he was getting cleaned up as Donghua, Richildis, and Pavel scrubbed him down with some ginseng soap. After he was rinsed off, he was taken out of the bathtub as he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Dressed in some clean clothes, he was put in a white robe as he was taken into one of the sick rooms. It was a quiet room as it had a soft bed with a quilt on it. All three helpers had pulled back the quilt and put Van on the bed as they covered him up. He was tired as he was starting to fall asleep, for he still had a terrible fever to overcome.

###

Wendy was sitting in the living room as she was still worried about Van. She wanted to know if he was alright as she was wanting to see him really badly. Somehow, she was comforted by Tinuviel and Undomiel as they were on standby while they wait for Donghua to lend out their assistance. Still clutching at her baby bump, Wendy felt it move as it was starting to show. The dress that she wore was definitely showing off the baby bump as the twins were growing with such intensity. Her body was showing signs that she was progressing very nicely during her pregnancy.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Undomiel.

"I feel as if my body is adapting to the change," said Wendy.

"This isn't a normal pregnancy, is it?" said Tinuviel.

"Edoras said that this isn't normal for me."

"Have you told Van about it?"

"He saw me being examined by Dr. Yue. He already knows, but it seems that this set of twins inside of me have gotten bigger."

"When we meet with Edoras again, we'll tell him about the pregnancy that's speeding up," said Undomiel. "This isn't normal and it could also be dangerous."

"Dr. Yue said that this one takes about three months. I'm now in my second month and my body tends to be adjusted with this pregnancy. Right now, I can feel the babies moving."

Wendy couldn't help that the babies inside of her body were at play as she felt them move inside of her womb. Tinuviel and Undomiel didn't know what to think as they were now aware that the twins were growing very quickly. They had to tell Edoras about it as soon as possible when he finds a place for the airship to land. They had to be on guard in order to protect Wendy as they were concerned for the safety of her and her twins. They even had to protect Van as well when he was also the one who can stop the House of Feanor and their evil plans.

###

Van woke up shaking after having another nightmare. His fevered body was covered in sweat as he was panting harshly while he was still laying down. He noticed the wet cloth on his forehead as he was suffering from another fevered attack. The fever itself had become a bitter nuisance as it plagued Van in such a terrible way. This wasn't the first time that he was being plagued by something like this, for he suffered from it when he was in the obsidian mines. Opening up his eyes, he remained in bed as he was still in the sick room. To his shock, he felt a gentle hand touch his own as he saw Wendy sitting at his bedside. She was concerned for his well-being as she grabbed the cloth from his forehead and dipped it into the lukewarm water. Wringing it out, she placed it back on his burning forehead as he was resting in the bed with the quilt.

"Looks like you had another bad dream," said Wendy.

"They come and go every once in a while," said Van.

"I heard Pavel talking about how the resonance is affecting you. Is it some kind of sickness that you have?"

"I have no idea, but I can't be laid up in bed forever, you know."

"Van..., you still have a pretty bad fever. You're gonna need to get some more rest right now."

"I know, but my body isn't what it used to be when I always interfaced with Dann constantly."

Van sighed as he felt Wendy's gentle hand touch his own. He was happy that she was here to give him comfort as he had tears in his eyes. No one had never seen cry before, but he once weeped for the loss of Elena after the Claw killed her. This time, he was weeping for Wendy as she comforted him with her presence. He loved her with all of his heart as she was there at his bedside. He even noticed that she was clutching at her stomach as it showed off in her dress. Her beauty had been enhanced by the glow of her pregnancy as Van found her more beautiful than anything.

"It seems that I finally have someone," he said.

"Hold on," said Wendy. "You're just staring at me because that I'm pregnant."

"The truth is, that you're very beautiful when you're pregnant."

"I'm not that pretty, you know."

"That's not true; when the pregnancy in your body progressed, you have such glowing skin that makes you feel elegant. You've grown through the years, but the pregnancy that you're having has made you more prettier than any other woman on this planet."

Wendy saw Van sit up as he was staring at her baby bump. He loved every inch of her as she was filling out nicely. He placed his hand on her stomach as he felt the movement of the twins. They were moving as they kicking with their tiny little feet. Both parents were overjoyed as they were happy to see the twins at play. It wasn't long until Van laid back down as he needed to rest up a little bit more. He was extremely happy when Wendy was here with him along with their unborn twins. He began to close his eyes as he was starting to fall asleep with the wet cloth on his fevered forehead. By the time that he was fast asleep, Wendy kissed his hand lovingly as she later got up and left the sick room. And so, Van was sleeping once again as he was trying to fight the fever that was plaguing his body.

###

It was late in the evening when Pavel came in to check in on Van. As usual, he was resting as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. The boy always had his medical bag on him as he opened it up and took out the thermometer. He wanted to take Van's temperature as he wanted to do it right away. It wasn't long until he saw Van's mouth open as he shoved the thermometer into his mouth. The boy waited patiently as he wanted to see the results after he took Van's temperature. When he later took out of the thermometer out of his mouth, he was shocked to find that his fever was not going down as it was up to 105.5. He had to get Donghua immediately as he saw Van shaking with sweat drenched all over his body.

Somehow, Donghua was still up as he walked into the sick room to check up on his patient. He had a tray that had a cup and a pitcher of water on it as he set it down on the table next to Van's bed. With the cold water poured into the cup, Donghua drew out a small packet of powder as it contained medicine. With the powder poured into the cup, he and Pavel lifted Van up as they put the cup of cold water to his lips. Gulping it down, he felt better as Pavel and Donghua set him back down in his bed. They were concerned for his health as he was breathing raspily in his sleep.

"What was that powder that you put into the water?" asked Pavel.

"It's a powder combination of chamomile and ginseng along with a rare root that grows here," answered Donghua. "This medicine is far more capable to bring Van's fever down than anything."

"Let's hope that he pulls through. I don't want him to die right now. He has Wendy to take care of and he has those Feanor goons after him as well."

"When he wakes up, he'll be right as rain, but his _qi_ needs to be repaired in order to control the resonance inside of his body."

"Wait! What are you gonna do to him?"

"Tomorrow, I'll give him the basics of controlling his _qi_. That will be plenty for him in order to control the resonance from within."

With that, Pavel and Donghua left the room as they left Van asleep in bed. They had to do more in order to try to help him as he was still caught under the grip of "resonance sickness." Tomorrow was a crucial day to perform more medicinal arts on him, for it would be proven to be beneficial to his health sooner or later.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he felt a little better. He felt his forehead as he found that his fever had broken at last. Even though he was well enough to get out of bed, he still wasn't out of the woods yet as he heard the door open. To his surprise, he saw Donghua as he was carrying a rod in his hand. He was all set as if he was ready to go out and fight as he wanted to help Van balance the energy that he had in his body. As usual, Van had no choice but to comply as he got up out of bed and stood in front of the physician.

"So, what's with the rod?" he asked.

"We're going into the meadow where the stream is," answered Donghua.

"What are we gonna do over there, exactly?"

"We're going to do a little training in order to balance out your _qi_. The resonance is a part of that _qi_ and it needs to be controlled. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting in the meadow."

And so, Donghua left the room as he closed the door behind him. As for Van, however, he stripped off his white robe as he dressed in a black robe with matching trousers and slip-on shoes. He was dressed like someone out of a martial arts film as he left the sick room and went out into the living room. He saw Tinuviel and Undomiel helping out with Richildis as they were fixing breakfast. He also saw Wendy in a rocking chair as she was clutching at her swollen belly while Pavel was sitting near the bookshelf reading some medical books. When he went outside, he went straight into the meadow by a stream as he saw Donghua sitting in lotus position with two rods next to him. What was he planning? Was it a matter of medicine or was it some martial arts?

"So, what's the big deal?" asked Van.

"You're just in time for your first pillar of balancing the resonance," answered Donghua.

"Look, I don't know what you're planning, but I don't like it."

"Too bad. It's your first lesson. Are you prepared for it?"

Donghua threw one of the rods at Van as he caught it with one hand. He was in the fight of his life as he was about to face the young man who saved him from death's door. And so, Donghua began first as he clashed with Van with his rod. Van, on the other hand, was blocking the physician's strikes as he was hitting at him with what he has. Both drifter and physician continued to duel as they were hitting each other with the bamboo rods in their hands. Donghua remained calm and composed as he noticed that Van was feeling more frustrated as he had his rod in his hands.

"What the hell's going on here?" yelled Van. "Why do we fight with these sticks, anyway?

"It's a training method that was taught to me by my father," said Donghua. "This method is not only good exercise for training, but it can be beneficial to anyone."

"Well, it's doing more harm than good by pissing me off."

"You need to calm yourself before you do anything rash."

"These sticks are nothing compared to-"

Without warning, Van saw Donghua thrust his rod at him as he later blocked it with such intensity. He was fighting him with more temper than calmness as he was getting nowhere in his "training" to balance the resonance in his body. He was starting to get more angry as he saw Donghua coming at him in the air with his rod in his hands. Without warning, Donghua was blocked by Van as he had an unnatural aura surrounding his body. It was the resonance as it was starting to build up all over him. Soon, he would lose control of it as he was starting to feel pain all over his body.

"What on earth...," said Donghua.

"This resonance... I can't control it!" screamed Van.

"Quickly, close your eyes and clear your mind. If you don't you'll lose control and your body will explode."

Van desperately did what he was told as he closed his eyes. He was trying to clear his mind as he imagined himself in the icy castle from his nightmares. He had his sword in his hand as he saw Eomer in front of him with his scythe in his hands. Van had to remind himself that he wasn't afraid of the man with the scythe as he was getting ready to strike him with it. It wasn't long until Van blocked Eomer's scythe with his sword as he knocked it out of his hands. He was now in control of the resonance in his body as he was clearing his mind with more clarity. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in control with the resonance as he was smiling with much intensity. Donghua was impressed to see him maintain himself as he later saw him twirl his rod around.

Van wasn't frustrated as he was clearing his mind a little bit more. When Donghua was about to attack him with his own rod, he was no match for him as he had it swept out of his hands. The physician was impresssed by Van's effort to have a clear mind as he bowed right in front of him. He had heard of Van of the Dawn before from his parents as he was just a man who came and went. This time, the Van of legend was now the official ruler of Tir Andurinar as he also had to deal with the dangerous House of Feanor, who would stop at nothing to eliminate him on the spot.

"Don't tell me; you're bowing to me now?" said Van as he was starting to get annoyed.

"I salute you..., my Lord," said Donghua.

"Skip the formalities. There's no damn way that I'm a peer to a so-called realm."

"All along, you've been called Van of the Dawn and several other aliases, but your true name is King Eovanuus al Terufa. Your wife, Wendy, shall now be known as Queen Guinderen il Terufa. It's been too long for the House of Feanor to pull their strings on the rest of us, but their grip is slipping right in front of them."

"And they are trying to hold onto power over here. As for the rest of my lessons, I'll be much obliged to train for them."

And so, Van had made his decision as he was about to undergo some more exercises in order to control both his _qi_ and the resonance in his body. After putting away the rods, both Van and Donghua were about to meditate near the waterfall by the stream. It was a pastime for the physician to meditate as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Van did the same as he was trying to maintain control of his inner _qi_. He was getting used to meditation as he was clearing his whole mind of the nightmares that he had been having for quite some time. He found himself at peace as he was in the hall of the icy castle. It was warm for him as he sat down on his throne that didn't freeze him this time. He was full of calmness as he saw a gentle hand touch his own. He noticed that Wendy was standing in front of him as she was dressed in such a regal gown with a crown on her head. Van loved the sight of her as he wanted to make love to her so badly, but he was busy meditating right now

The meditation process made Van think about the future of the House of Telfer as he was continuing to breathe deeply. He was in full control of the resonance as he was still visualizing the presence of Wendy in his mind. The sight of her made him feel happy and calm as he even wanted to rip off her clothes and give her more pleasure than she could ever handle. He had to maintain control without overdoing it as he was also hearing the sound of the stream flowing from a waterfall. To his shock, he heard footsteps as he opened his eyes. There was someone coming as he got up to see what was going on. Even Donghua opened his eyes as he was on his feet when he saw who was coming. It was Wendy as she was all dressed in a purple maternity gown. Her features were changing as her swollen belly was starting to show.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Van.

"Breakfast is ready," she said.

"What's for breakfast?"

"It's pancakes with fruit. Come on; Richildis has been preparing them for a while now. It's time to go in and eat."

"Well, if it's time to eat, then let's go back to the house," said Donghua.

And so, Van and Donghua got up as they followed Wendy back to the cabin. When they got there, they saw Richildis at work as she was fixing pancakes for everyone. Even Wendy and the others were helping out as they were also ready to have their breakfast. Everyone here was happy that there was a friendly conversation in the mix as they were eating their pancakes with lots of fruit on them. It was a happy time, but it would also be time for Van and the others to clean up and leave for the trail to the Lost Region.

After breakfast, Van and the others cleaned up the house and kitchen as they later gathered their things and were ready to go. Donghua and Richildis were fully aware that the future king and queen had arrived and the House of Feanor would never stand a chance against them. When Van and his party waved goodbye, they left the cabin as they were on the road once again. The medieval trail had been a challenge for Van and the others as they were travelling in the right direction that they needed to go. The long walk was too much for Wendy as she was being carried by both Van and Undomiel. Pavel and Tinuviel had the luggage with them as they were carrying it with such intensity. All five travellers were tired from their journey as they sat down on a bench.

"This is very tiring," said Tinuviel. "As long as there is no blood on the road, we're safe."

"You're always scared of blood," said Undomiel.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm always scared of blood! It's just that-"

"You're a wimp, you know that?"

"Hey, being scared of blood isn't something that can be taken lightly," said Van.

"He's right," said Pavel. "Hematophobia is no joke, you know."

"I think it's going to rain soon," said Wendy as she saw drops of rain fall.

The rain started to pour down as Van and the others were running for shelter. They finally entered into a cave as they were safe from the rain. The weather all around them was starting to get colder as they were huddling towards each other for warmth. They all stayed in the cave until the storm died down as they saw the rain pour from outside. Van and Wendy were huddled on one side as they were also keeping warmth. He stayed by her side as he was feeling at the baby bump that she had. It had gotten slightly bigger as the twins were sleeping comfortably. On the other side, Pavel huddled along with Tinuviel and Undomiel as they were watching the rain pour from the outside of the cave. The weather was dreary, but all five had to deal with it, regardless.

"It sucks that it always has to rain," said Tinuviel.

"The weather here is different," said Pavel. "It seems that it's like autumn around here."

"And it's cold," said Undomiel as she was shivering.

"What about Van and Wendy?" asked Tinuviel. "They look as if they are used to the weather."

"Van and Wendy have travelled in such places like this before," said Pavel. "They even told me once that they rested in a cave one time when Van had a terrible fever. They survived all odds when they were on the trail of finding the Claw at the time. It's been five years since then, but there's also the House of Feanor, who wants to do away with them."

Pavel had noticed that Van and Wendy were fast asleep as they were huddling toward each other. They each had warmth within each other as they slept side by side. Pavel really didn't want to bother them as he viewed them to be asleep in each other's arms. Even Tinuviel and Undomiel had noticed them sleeping as they didn't bother to wake them up right away. The rain outside continued to pour as it wouldn't stop. Ever since they left Vulcanus while crossing the checkpoint, they had to face the rain when they had to travel on the medieval road. It was a challenge for them, but they had to get through it, regardless.

###

Van was dreaming as he was still in the castle that resembled the one that was turned into ice. Inside of it was warm as he found himself in a bed that had a silk blanket. He found himself naked as he was fully aware of his surroundings in this castle. To his surprise, he saw Wendy in his bed as she was also naked. She was beautiful as her hair had grown longer than before. To his shock, he saw her unveiling herself to him as she didn't have her baby bump on her. It was only a dream as there would be times like this that he would make love to his wife in this room. It wasn't long until she huddled close to Van as she wanted him to make love to her. He was touching her face as he was ready to kiss her soft lips. He even felt a hint of desire attack at his body as he saw his wife feel at his member. He couldn't help it, but he wanted more from her as he felt her gentle hands massaging his member.

And so, he decided to return the favor as he decided to touch his wife's blooming flower while he was on top of her. He felt the pleasure center overflow with the lubrication of her inner workings as she was moaning with pleasure. With his member hardened, he plunged deep inside of her as she was holding onto him with such intensity. He was giving her pleasure as he was thrusting back and forth inside of her. He felt her soft breasts as he was touching them with his tongue. Her body reacted with his own as she was screaming for more of his manly caresses. He was giving them to her as he was about to reach the climax of orgasm. She was moaning with pleasure as she felt him give her his all with such erotic desire. After such a grateful interlude, Wendy felt the wetness of Van's seed gushing inside her as he was feeling tired. It was such a pleasant evening until Van woke up, that is.

He was awake as he was still sitting beside Wendy. It was only just a dream as he was back in reality's gaze. Wendy was still the same as she is now as she still had her baby bump showing from beneath her dress. Van looked at her as he placed his hand on her belly. He felt the very movement of his unborn offspring from his wife's womb as they were moving around. He couldn't wait until the twins were born as he also wanted to find his way to the Lost Region. If only he could tell Wendy about the wild dream that he had, but it would be a while before they get there to their true destination, that is...

"It was such a good dream," said Van.

"What was a good dream?" asked Wendy as she opened up her eyes.

_CRASH!_

There was a sound of apporaching Armors coming as they were heading towards the cave. Van knew that there would be trouble as he got up and ran outside. He saw a crab-like Armor with flashing eyes as it was on its way towards the cave. He had to do something fast as he used his sword to summon Dann. To his surprise, he saw Tinuviel come out of the cave as she drew out her fan. She had her own Armor as she summoned it was none other than Nenya of April. It came down from the heavens as it was decorated in the pattern like her fan. When both Van and Tinuviel went inside of their Armors, they were ready to confront the crab-like fiend that was going after them.

"Looks like the House of Feanor sent us a present," said Van.

"It's one of their enforcer Armors," said Tinuviel. "One Armor alone cannot take out something like this. It takes two to destroy it."

"So, who's up for a crab boil?"

"Look, Van, you're gonna need my help, regardless of my flaws and fear of blood."

"Okay, if you insist..."

And so, Van and Tinuviel agreed on something as they piloted their Armors and fought against the crab-like machine. The Armor that they were fighting was tough as it was attacking them with its claws. It was strong as it had both Dann and Nenya in its grip in which it can snap its opponents like a pair of sticks. The pressure was too much until Nenya drew out a cutting blade and sliced at one of the crab machine's claws. After breaking free, Tinuviel piloted Nenya into slashing into the crab machine a little bit more as it even sliced at its other claw to break Dann free.

Van was impressed to see Nenya at work as he piloted Dann to finish off the crab machine. Both Dann and Nenya flew up in the air as they used their weapons to slash the crab-like Armor. The large machine blew up as Dann and Nenya were still standing. It wasn't long until Wendy, Pavel, and Undomiel came out of the cave as they were impresssed to see that Van and Tinuviel had saved the day. When they got out of their Armors, they saw them return to their satellites as they returned back to the cave. Wendy was happy to see him as she hugged him lovingly. Even Undomiel was glad that Tinuviel was safe and unharmed as Pavel also gave a small salute to the victory that was at hand.

"That was totally far out!" he yelled.

"It was, but we can't stay for too long," said Van cautiously.

"What's going to happen?" asked Wendy worriedly.

"The House of Feanor is on the loose," said Tinuviel.

"And they sent that crab monster after Van and Wendy, right?" said Undomiel.

"I'm afraid so," said Van. "We have to get moving!"

With that, Van and the others left the cave as they were back on the road again, especially when the rain stopped. To their surprise, they saw a horse-drawn cart driving by as it was being driven by a young samurai retainer. The young man had the traditional topknot, but he didn't have a shaved head on top. He stopped as he was greeted by Van and the others in the road. The young man was astonished to see the sole heir of the House of Telfer standing with his wife and the three Armor pilots that tagged along with him. The young man wanted to give them a ride as they were weary from travelling on the medieval road.

"Looks like you guys need a lift," he said.

"You're far away from your _daimyo_, sir," said Van.

"I take it that you're Van, right? My name is Shinichiro Kawabata. My master is far away right now, but he'll show up soon."

"Wait, how do you know about Van?" asked Wendy.

"I also take it that you're Queen Guinderen. Everyone all over the Endless Illusion has told about you and Van when you destroyed the Claw five years."

"Um, hello..." said Tinuviel. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to get going."

And so, all five had decided to climb aboard the cart as Tinuviel and Undomiel went first while they helped Wendy up into it. Van and Pavel climbed aboard last along with the luggage as Shinichiro and the horse-drawn cart were driving on the medieval road. Somehow, finding something like a horse-drawn cart was a godsend as Van and the others were on their way into the Lost Realm as planned.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Unobtained

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 14: The Unobtained**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Morwen was staring at the remains of the crab machine that tried to destroy Van and the others as she was displeased to see it in pieces. She also hated being scolded by Eomer as she was about to report back to the rest of the House of Feanor. Her anger was a quiet one as she was walking on the medieval road. Her composure was spoiled by the victory that the sole heir of the House of Telfer had as she was being confronted by a man dressed in black leather with many piercings along with a silver stud on his tongue. He was another member of the House of Feanor as he was ready to collect Morwen and bring her back to Eomer for her punishment.

"My, my," he said as he stuck his tongue out. "It seems to me that your little crab got hosed."

"Can it, Lurtz," said Morwen. "I'm _not_ in the mood right now."

"It's Van, isn't it? If you want me to kill him, say the word and I'll do it."

"He's foiled our plans to eliminate the 'trash' that is all over the trail to the Lost Region. It makes me sick to see myself fail. Even Lorbenia failed to kill his wife and unborn baby back at the hotel in Vulcanus."

"Lorbenia and Brego are on standby right now. If the elderly Kroo Kring Koo was still alive, he would have made short work of that freak in the tuxedo along with his little wife."

Lurtz laughed at the fact that he wanted to see Van killed on the spot as he was sticking out his tongue and grabbing at his crotch beneath his black leather pants. Morwen found it displeasing to her pleasure as she saw him giving off the middle finger in such a grandiose approach. Both members of the House of Feanor were also on standby as they were awaiting direct orders from Eomer himself.

###

The horse-drawn cart stopped at an old abbey that resembled a church as it was made from wood, mortar, and cobblestones. It was a safe place for Van and the others as they got off the cart and went inside. As for Shinichiro, however, he parked the cart and horses next to a stream so they can get a drink of water. He appreciated the company of Van and Wendy as they were also the future king and queen of the Lost Region. They were destined for something more as they had many admirers, including the young retainer with the horses and cart. While he stood by his horses and cart, he saw a man dressed in medieval clothes walk by along with a woman with long black hair. What were they up to? Were they just coming back to the village or is it something else?

Shinichiro stayed by his horses and cart as he saw two large turtles crawling towards the stream. There was a pink turtle with a bell around his neck as he stood next to the stream to get a drink of water. The blue turtle that followed him was also getting a drink of water as she was later accompanied by several baby turtles that were tired from all that walking. There were twelve baby turtles altogether as they had many colors like their parents. To his surprise, Shinichiro had noticed that the pink turtle had a large dent in his shell as it resulted from a bullet that he took while he was still with Wendy at the time. As a turtle with a mate, he had many responsibilities for his family as he watched his young very carefully.

"Those are some strange turtles, aren't they, Snowshoe?" asked Shinichiro as one of his horses whinnied at the statement. "The dominant male has been through so much. He even has a dent on top of his shell. Whoever he is, he must be following Van."

The pink turtle, Kameo, slowly walked forward as he stopped next to Shinichiro and his horses. The young retainer didn't know what to think when he heard Kameo squawk happily as if he found something near that old cobblestone church. The baby turtles were curious as they wandered towards the church out of curiosity. All twelve babies stood at the front of the church as they were wagging their little tails. They were the children of Kameo as they were twelve babies in a row: six males and six females. The females, however, managed to stray away from their brothers and crawled around the old building. The blue turtle came to usher the small ones away from the cobblestone church as they were ready to leave. Somehow, the six females refused to leave as they were as stubborn like their father, but they were being ushered anyway by their mother.

When Kameo and his family finally left, they departed for the road ahead as they were off to the place that they wanted to go. Shinichiro was impressed that the family of turtles were travelling on the same road as Van and Wendy as they would someday meet again, but not right now. Night was setting in as Shinichiro was on his way inside. He lead the horses and cart towards the stables as he took them off of it and put them inside. He later went towards a large stack of logs as he gathered some for the fire. After gathering firewood, he was on his way back to the church as he was being expected to show up by Van and the others. When he opened the door to the church, he left it open as he didn't notice the fact that four baby turtles crawled inside unnoticed. They hid behind the luggage as they saw the door close. The four baby turtles were all female as they saw Van and Wendy sitting down in one of the benches. They were tired as they were resting their feet after all that travel. They saw candles being lit as they filled the whole church hall. Even Pavel was tired as he took off his jacket and sat down on the bench in front of them while Tinuviel and Undomiel were sitting from behind.

"This place sure had its upbringing," said Tinuviel.

"What did you expect? This _is_ an abbey," said Van.

"I wonder where Shinichiro is..." said Pavel.

"He's probably sitting next to his horses," said Wendy.

"He'll be here, but in a little bit, he's more than likely to put his horses into the stables," said Undomiel. "Anyway, have you noticed that the weather getting a little bit colder lately?"

"It'll be much colder than we all know," said Van.

It wasn't long until Shinichiro showed up as he had a few logs in his hands. He was on his way towards a fireplace as he put the logs inside of there. With a piece of paper that was soaked in gasoline, he shoved it in the pile of logs as he drew out a box of matches. When he took one match out, he lit it and threw it into the fireplace as the flame flared up all over the stack of logs. There was warmth coming into the church as Shinichiro sat down next to fireplace and warmed himself up. He was grateful that he can provide warmth for the people who travelled with him as he was also on his way to where he was heading to.

"It seems that you've got a fire going," said Tinuviel.

"Miss Tinuviel, you startled me!" cried Shinichiro as he had a shocked look on his face.

"Damn it, I should've brought my cloak with me."

"We all should've brought something to warm us during the cold season, but I think that this church has some supplies here that we can bring with us on our way to the Lost Region."

Tinuviel sat down as she was sitting next to Shinichiro. They were both warming themselves by the fire as the cold air was starting to seep through. It wasn't long until Van and the others were going into another room where there is a table and many chairs. The place was old as it hasn't been used in years. Van had spotted another fireplace as he saw some firewood next to it. When he put the firewood inside of the fireplace, he found some paper as he shoved it in with the logs. To his surprise, he saw Wendy with her gun as she opened it up slightly and used the flinting parts to light the fire. A flame rose up as it was all over the logs. Both Van and Wendy sat down by the fire as they were tired for the night. They could never get away from the fireplace as they also huddled up for warmth.

"It's a shame that this place is abandoned," said Van.

"This place is anything _but_ abandoned," said Wendy.

"It's a place that's useful, but there are times when no one pays attention to it."

"Van..., I feel cold, but I also have a bad feeling that it's going to get a little colder."

"I'm here, my darling; we'll always have warmth, no matter what."

"Van, you never called me that before, but..."

He pressed a finger to her lips as they continue to sit by the fireplace. They were happy together as they were warm all over each other. Nightfall came around as it was a blissful evening without rain. Both Van and Wendy were still sitting by the fireplace as they were also in good company with the presence of those that would protect them. There would be a time that Van will accept his destiny, but he wasn't on his way towards the Lost Region yet.

###

Shinichiro was out on an errand into the village that was a block away from the abbey. He had to pick up some apples, oats, and alfalfa for his horses who carried the cart all over the road. When he made it to the general store, he picked up the things that he needed in order to feed his horses. After he paid for them, he was on his way back to the abbey, but he heard some bickering coming from behind the shelf that had the oats as he decided to take a peek at what was going on. To his surprise, he saw the man and woman in medieval clothes as they were arguing about not having a child in their family due to the fact that they were both infertile. They were desperate to have a baby into their family as they were running out of options.

"We're in dire straits, Aldith," said the man. "My father is at the end of his rope because of our infernal infertility. I may be on my way to take over my father's homestead, but my younger brother has been the good son and me becoming the withered one."

"We've tried so hard, Iestyn," said the woman. "Everyone knows that our chances of having a child are slim and the pressure in procuring an heir is impossible."

"I am about to become the head of the Vernal family soon, but our chances of having a baby will never be realized if we try harder to produce an heir."

"I've got a solution for your trouble," said Lurtz as he came inside of the general store.

"What kind of solution?" asked Iestyn.

"It concerns your troubling infertility. The both of you are so desperate to have a baby so badly that you cannot conceive one on your own. I say that you do the impossible and procure one that is near this village."

"What are you talking about?" asked Aldith.

"There is a pregnant woman with child that came here in this abbey with her friends along with her husband. Now will be the time to take her from him and steal the unborn child in order to claim it as your own."

"What are you saying?"

"I say that you have to _kill_ her!" Shinichiro had a shocked look on his face as he took his supplies and fled the general store. "When you do that, then you'll have your child."

Without hesitation, both Iestyn and Aldith had decided to procure the child that they desired as they sealed a Faustian deal with Lurtz. They wanted to even defy the rest of Iestyn's family as they would be the ones who will get what they want... even at the cost of one's life. And so, they left the general store as they were on their way home with Lurtz watching from the sidelines. To tell you the truth, he also wanted to do away with what the couple was going to covet as he viewed the presence of Van, Wendy, and their unborn offspring a constant threat to the House of Feanor.

###

Shinichiro ran as fast as he could as he was on his way back to the abbey with the supplies for his horses. When he ran towards the stables, he noticed that the horses were sleeping as they were also eager for their supply of oats, alfalfa, and apples. Even though it was evening, he had to protect the people that rode on his cart as he had to watch over them. He started to check out the rooms of the whole abbey as he was even searching the bathrooms. He heard water running as he noticed that someone was taking a shower. When he knocked on the door, he noticed that Pavel's medical bag was sitting by the door that noted that he was taking a shower after having to wait with Van while the women got themselves cleaned up earlier. To Shinichiro's shock, he turned around as he saw Van all cleaned up and dressed in his nightclothes as he was getting ready to go to bed.

"Hey, if you're looking for the girls, they're already in bed," said Van.

"That's a relief," said Shinichiro. "I'm sure that you're all safe and sound."

"Looks like that you had a rough time in the neighboring village."

"I just went to the general store and picked up some stuff for my horses. They get very hungry every once in a while, so I have to feed them from time to time."

"It's a long journey, but we have to make the best of it."

And so, Van went into his room as he was going his bed. He was happy to see Wendy by his side as she was sleeping in the same bed as he was. When he climbed into the warm quilt, he gently huddled next to her as he fell asleep after travelling for so long. He was grateful to be with her as he was dreaming about her afterwards.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he noticed that Wendy was gone. She wasn't in the bed as he had assumed that she was fixing breakfast. Getting up, he removed his nightclothes as he put on some clean clothes along with his hat and sword. He got out of the room as he was on his way to the kitchen. To his shock, he noticed that Wendy wasn't there as she wasn't there cooking breakfast. Little did he know was that there was a baby turtle in the pocket of his black trenchcoat as it was poking her head out. There was a warning sign as he noticed that Pavel and Undomiel were tied up and gagged as they were still in their nightclothes. He also noticed that Tinuviel was also missing as he saw her fan on the floor. He picked it up as he saw it circle around his arm. When he released Pavel and Undomiel from their bonds and gags, they were free as they were up on their feet. Someone was here as he noticed that there had been struggles along with a bullet hole in the wall.

"What the hell happened here?" cried Van.

"It was a man and woman that took Wendy," said Undomiel.

"Where did they take her?!" His voice became intense as rage was boiling over him.

"They didn't say, but there was another guy with them," said Pavel. "They even took Tinuviel with them."

"This 'other guy...', what did he look like?"

"He was dressed in a black leather vest and pants. He even had a silver stud on his tongue."

"Then I'll have to find them along with their captors, even if it costs me my life."

"Van, wait!" cried Undomiel. "Edoras told me about him before! His name is Lurtz and he's from the House of Feanor. He's dangerous and he entices people in their desires. I don't know what he's up to, but I don't want him to hurt Wendy or Tinuviel."

"Don't worry, I'll be back for them."

And so, he set out to find Wendy and Tinuviel as he went out of the church and was ready to rescue them. Somehow, he heard some noises coming from the stables as there was trouble in the air when he went over there. To his surprise, he saw Shinichiro's horses all scared to death as they were whinnying with fear. Van was never a horse whisperer as he tried to calm them down as he was even petting them on their heads. It wasn't long until they stopped being scared as they were calmed down by something that was stirring in the man who was from the House of Telfer. Van even noticed that Shinichiro was laying on the floor as he had a small gash on his forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Van.

"Oh, it's you," said Shinichiro. "It was those people that I saw in the general store last night. I should have warned you about them, but I didn't want anyone to worry. Forgive me, my Lord."

"Now is not the time to be beating yourself up. I'm going after them and I'll make damn sure that both Wendy and Tinuviel are safe."

"Wait! I wanna come with you! I really dont wanna slip up again. If my master found out that-"

"'Master?' What the hell are you talking abou?"

"_This_ 'master,'" said a man with blond hair.

The young man with blond hair appeared out of the blue as he had his own memory-cloth weapon in his hand. It was a _naginata_ as it was also one of the weapons that was a part of the Imperium Twelve, but which one? Somehow, the man was on Van's side as he was also unhappy with Shinichiro for his blunder. He would scold him later, but now wasn't the time to do it. He had to rescue the future queen of Tir Andurinar before it was too late.

"Master!" cried Shinichiro. "I'm sorry for my mistakes!"

"Get up, Shinichiro," said the young man with blond hair as he had some bandages in his hand in order to cover the retainer's wound. "There's no need for you to blubber out your frustrations."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Van.

"My name is Yutaka Kitagawa. I am one of the Imperium Twelve and I'm also the pilot of Isildur of July. It's an honor to meet King Eovanuus al Terufa in the flesh."

"Skip the damn formalities, will you? We have to find Wendy and Tinuviel."

"I've been tracking the man and woman who were with Lurtz. They come from a very wealthy family, but the oldest son and his wife had tried desperately to conceive an heir."

"So they've turned to such a gruesome method into kidnapping a pregnant woman and killing her for the prize that they seek..." Van felt concerned for Wendy's safety as he was ready to leave. "So, where have this man and woman taken her along with Tinuviel?"

"They're on their way to an abandoned farmhouse. Lurtz is also there, so we must be careful."

Van nodded as he was eager to take one of the horses to ride on, but somehow, the resonance inside of him was starting to kick in. He closed his eyes as he saw the farmhouse clearly. It was covered in the trees that were in a forest where the village stood. He knew where to go as he ran off ahead. Yutaka and Shinichiro followed him as they were in the village where the general store stood. To their shock, they saw the head of the wealthy family venting out his frustrations as he was angry at his son and daughter-in-law for abducting a pregnant woman. Things were getting out of hand as the landowner who vented out his frustrations was about to take action into his own hands by punishing his son for doing such a terrible deed.

"Iestyn and Aldith should be punished for this deed," said the landowner. "Their efforts into conceiving a child may have faded, but resorting to such a horrible bloodshed on a delicate pregnant woman will _not_ do!"

"Excuse me, sir!" said Van as he was standing in front of the man. "This pregnant woman that your son and daughter-in-law had abducted..., that happens to be my wife."

"What?! Oh, kind sir, why has Iestyn even defied you so?"

"I'm planning on getting my wife back. She's very dear to me, so I'm going to wherever this Iestyn is and snatching her back."

"This wife of yours..., is she Queen Guinderen il Terufa, one of the heroes who stopped the evil plans of Kroo Kring Koo five years ago?"

"It's the same one," said Shinichiro. "There's no faltering a second time, so we're going after her!"

"There's also another hostage," said Yutaka. "Her name is Tinuviel Zolti and she's very sensitive to the blood around her."

"What are we waiting for?" asked Van. "Let's go!"

And so, all three men ventured into the forest where the village stood. They were on their way to rescue Wendy and Tinuviel before there was some bloodshed on the hands of temptation, no thanks to Lurtz. They had to hurry, for time was very vital to them. Little did everyone know was that Kameo and his family were walking slowly as they watched the three men enter into harm's way, where Wendy and Tinuviel are being held prisoner.

###

Wendy was kept in a room where a bassinet was standing next to a window. She was scared of her captors as she wanted Van to rescue her. She also noticed that Tinuviel was staring out the window as she was as scared as her. Tinuviel wanted her fan as she was there without it. She also wanted to be of use to Wendy as she had to get over her fear of blood sooner or later. Earlier, she heard talking from outside the door as she heard Iestyn arguing with Lurtz about some second thoughts. He and Aldith wanted a child so badly, but the result in procuring on was about to get ugly.

"What are they gonna do to us?" asked Wendy as she was frightened.

"Those people want an heir, so they steeped so low to kidnap you." said Tinuviel. "As for me, the head honcho that started this fiasco certainly has a tendency to get off while he sees me become scared of blood."

"That's so horrible! Those people that kidnapped us really didn't want to resort to something like this, but they want to kill me for the twins inside me."

"That's _not_ gonna happen! I know that Van is going to save us, no matter what."

There was hope that clung onto Wendy as she was clutching at her swollen belly. She was scared to death of her captors as she saw the door open. There was Aldith as she walked inside and stopped at the decorated bassinet. She was desperate to have a child as she was staring into the empty bassinet where she would covet what _doesn't_ belong to her.

"Soon, you will be here, my little darling," she said.

"You know, there are other ways in conceiving a child," said Wendy.

"Iestyn and I have been promised by this Lurtz that we would have a child in our family, even if it means by killing you, my dear."

"You bitch!" yelled Tinuviel. "If you kill Wendy and steal what's inside of her, then you're sealing a deal for Lurtz and the rest of the House of Feanor! They're just _using _you and your husband! Can't you see that?!"

"I _will_ have what belongs to me and Iestyn! We've tried hard and again to have a child, but our chances have failed! When we cut that woman open, then we'll have a chance to gain what we covet!"

"This is wrong!" cried Wendy. "This isn't an opportunity, this is insane!"

"It isn't wrong for me and Iestyn, so we'll have what we need."

"This isn't something that you need, it's cold-blooded murder!" yelled Tinuviel.

It wasn't long until everyone in the room saw Iestyn come in as he had a knife in his hand. He was prepared to cut Wendy open. Tinuviel stood in front of her as she wasn't afraid to attack him as she kicked the knife out of his hands. She even pushed Aldith out of the way as she grabbed Wendy and left the room. They ran down the hall as they went downstairs to the front door. Just as they were about to make it out of there, they were stopped by Lurtz as he was barring them from leaving. He was aware of Tinuviel's fear of blood as he bit at his thumb. Blood emerged from it as he was ready to put a scare into Tinuviel. She was shaking as she was reminded how wimpy she was due to her hematophobia. She had to try for a little bit as she was going up against a man who was a part of the House of Feanor.

"What's the matter, Tinuviel?" said Lurtz as he was squeezing his thumb. "Does a little bit of blood scare you so badly?"

"Don't taunt me!" she cried.

"Anyway, seeing you all scared of blood turns me on already. In fact, I'm starting to get a really bad hard-on right now."

"Cut the crap! I won't be swayed by fear, especially when it comes to a fear of blood!"

Tinuviel ran towards Lurtz as she kicked him in the crotch. She grabbed Wendy and fled the farmhouse as she heard footsteps coming down. It was Iestyn and Aldith as they were filled with rage against them as they were running into the forest. They couldn't let Wendy and Tinuviel get away as they had a child to cut out with the other hostage watching the horror. To their surprise, they saw Lurtz on the floor as he was groaning in pain. The pain in his crotch was unbearable as he wasn't used to being kicked in that area. He wanted to kill Tinuviel for doing that to him as he was up on his feet and ready to bring Wendy and Tinuviel back to the farmhouse. He wasn't done with them yet as he was ready to go on the hunt. He knew of the forests near the village, but he also had to contend with Van as well.

"They won't get far!" he snarled. "Soon, I'll kill them all, including that whelp, Wendy and her unborn child!"

Lurtz ran out of the farmhouse as he was after Wendy and Tinuviel. It wasn't long until he caught up with them and siezed them by the arms and lead them back to the farmhouse. He was strong for a man who came from the House of Feanor as he lead the hostages into the living room where Iestyn and Aldith were waiting for them. They wanted that child and nothing else as they were eager to claim their prize.

"You won't get far this time," said Lurtz.

"Why are you doing this?!" cried Wendy.

"I'm going to do away with you and the unborn child that Van had made!"

"You can't do this!" cried Tinuviel as she was knocked out by Lurtz's fist.

Lurtz lead the way as he grabbed Wendy by the arm and sent her upstairs into the same room with the bassinet. Wendy was scared as she saw Iestyn and Aldith standing behind her with knives in their hands. She was thinking that she should have brought her gun, but she was still in her nightclothes and without protection as she was waiting for Van to rescue her from certain death. She wanted Van to save her like he did before when he first arrived in Evergreen five years ago. She wanted to see him once again as she was about to meet such a gruesome fate from a desperate couple. It wasn't long until she was tied down to the bed as she had her nightgown raised up where her baby bump was. She didn't want to die right now, but she was scared out of her mind due to the fact that the desperate couple and a member of the House of Feanor were ready to kill her.

"Soon enough, we'll have our child that we have waited for in such a long time," said Iestyn.

"Actually, I've come to kill both mother and child," said Lurtz.

"What? We made a deal to procure the child, not kill it!"

"Wait..., is this true?" asked Aldith as she was full of doubt and questions. "What are you planning?"

"This isn't important right now," said Lurtz. "I've wanted to do away with the woman who helped stop the plans of Kroo Kring Koo five years ago and now, she will die!"

"Is this true?"

"The both of you made a deal with me. There's no backing down now when it comes to killing both mother and-"

"IS THIS TRUE?!" Aldith's voice was raised with concern.

"Do you think that I can give my word to you into keeping that child? You view it as a blessing while _I_ view it as a threat!"

The sound of footsteps were approaching as they were coming toward the farmhouse. Iestyn went outside as he saw his father and several other villagers with pitchforks in their hands. They demanded the release of the hostages as they didn't tolerate the abduction of pregnant women. The landowner was furious at his son for pulling such a disgraceful act on someone who was with child as he was itching to tear him a new one.

"Iestyn!" he yelled. "Release that woman at once!"

"There you are!" cried Shinichiro as he drew out his sword. "Where are the hostages?!"

"They are inside," said Iestyn. "You must stop that madman! He'll kill the woman that is tied up from upstairs."

"Was it Lurtz?" asked Yutaka.

Iestyn nodded as he approached the villagers. He was guilty as charged as he saw the villagers pointing their pitchforks at him. Little did anyone know was that Van had gone into the back of the farmhouse as he went inside from the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw Tinuviel as she was on the floor. He saw her wake up as she had a bruise on her head. He also noticed that there was sheer terror that was about to happen as he had his sword drawn out.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he gave Tinuviel back her fan.

"Van...," she said as she sat up. "Oh, no! You have to get to Wendy, quickly!"

"Wait! What are they gonna do to her?"

"It's Lurtz! He's gonna cut her open! Hurry!"

Van ran upstairs as he was ready to rescue Wendy. When he went into the room where the bassinet was, he saw her all tied up on the bed as she was about to be cut open. Lurtz, on the other hand, drew out a gun as he shot at Van while the bullet hit his right pocket. He quickly got up as he ran towards Lurtz and threw him out the window. Aldith later drew out her knife as she was poised to cut at her prize, but she decided to set Wendy free after all.

"Take her, I beg of you," she said as she saw Wendy get up.

"Looks like that you have a change of heart," said Van.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Wendy.

"All along, Iestyn and I have wanted a child," said Aldith. "Now, it is too late for the both of us because of what we tried to do. I thought that the man who promised us a child was honest. Now, it is too late because we are now doomed to die. I beg of you, let me end my own life for my crime, for I've paid for it already."

"No, don't!" cried Wendy.

It wasn't long until Aldith was eager to take her own life as she was about to stab herself in the chest. She knew that obtaining a child in such a gruesome fashion was wrong as she was ready to end her life. Just as she was about to do so, she was stopped by Van as he took the knife away from her. He knew that suicide was a sin as it was also wrong to end one's life as he hated the fact that anyone who did it was surely damned for all eternity in the afterlife.

"What are you doing?!" cried Aldith. "I did you wrong! Let me die, I beg of you!"

"It wasn't your fault to begin with," said Van. "What about your husband? What would he say if he saw you end your life?"

"Why do you and your wife care? We're dead now, so let me and Iestyn die in peace!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame the one who pulled a dealbreaker on you. Wendy and I may be a king and queen of some strange country, but we should also find and foster forgiveness to those who have been strayed into temptation."

Aldith got up on her feet as she left the room and went downstairs to go outside. When she was reunited with Iestyn, they were surrounded by the landowner and several villagers. Even Shinichiro and Yutaka, along with Tinuviel have decided not to eliminate them as they surrendered without any incident. As for Lurtz, however, he was nowhere to be found as he was gone from sight. With the tragedy averted, Van and Wendy were grateful to see each other as they left the farmhouse and reunited with their allies. As for Iestyn and Aldith, however, they bowed down in front of Van and Wendy as they were ashamed at what they tried to do.

"Well, aren't you going to punish them?" asked the landowner.

"The only one that needs to be punished is the man who enticed them to such extremes," said Van.

"But they tried to kill that pregnant woman in there!"

"Don't start!" said Yutaka. "Your son and daughter-in-law have been given a slap on the wrist, but as for Lurtz, he should be given more than that."

"Who is Lurtz?"

"He's a member of the House of Feanor," said Tinuviel. "He preys on the temptations and desires of other people that he is certain to get what he wants. You shouldn't trust him after what he tried to do by forcing two desperate people into threatening Wendy's life."

The people in the village have decided to be lenient on Iestyn and Aldith as they were greeted by the presence of the future king and queen of Tir Andurinar. They, along with Tinuviel, Yutaka, and Shinichiro, bore no grudge as they were against the real threat that was looming in the trees. The House of Feanor nearly succeeded in killing Wendy and the Telfer twins as they would be back to take out Van and his friends sooner or later. And so, Van and the others were on their way back to the abbey as the villagers carted the man and woman back to the village. Luck was on the side of the righteous as Van and the others were finally back at the abbey where Pavel and Undomiel were there to greet them. When they went inside, they were starting to get hungry as they also noticed that there were seven boxes of pizza on the table in the dining room. It seems that no one had to cook after all as the smell of pizza was getting to everyone here.

Van was also starting to get hungry as he was ready to grab a slice of pizza. He wanted to get some really bad after dealing with such danger. To his shock, he felt movement in his right coat pocket as a bullet fell out of it. It wasn't long until Van had noticed something in his coat pocket. He saw a blue turtle hiding as she poked her head out. She had a dent on top of her dainty little shell as she came out of the pocket where the bullet hole was.

"What the hell?" said Van as he noticed the blue turtle.

"Looks like that you've got a good luck charm there," said Wendy.

"Are you kidding?! I never liked turtles!"

"Well, _that_ one likes _you_, Van."

The little blue turtle fell out of the pocket as she was staying at Van's side. She may have been blue, but she bore a huge resemblance to Kameo. The blue turtle was none other than Kameo's daughter as she was just as cute as her father. Even Pavel was amazed to see the little blue turtle as she was sitting in Van's lap. He loved turtles as he also saw three more emerge from behind the luggage. They were female as they had pink, violet, and fuschia on their shells. They looked like Kameo and the large blue turtle as they were running to Van's lap. He still didn't like turtles as he was starting to get frustrated at them.

"It seems that they like you," said Undomiel.

"Hey, I'm no turtle whisperer, you know," said Van.

"Turtles are deemed good luck," said Yutaka.

"Yeah, even the small ones can stay at your side," said Shinichiro.

"Perhaps that you can be known as Van the Turtle Whisperer," said Tinuviel.

"I really don't like turtles," said Van.

"Well, they sure as hell like _you_," said Pavel.

Van was still sitting in his chair as he saw the small turtles stare at him. They all looked like Kameo as they were staring at him with their puppy-dog eyes and wagging their little tails. He stared at them back as they were too cute to put away. So, he decided to keep them on hand after all as he was also reminded how Kameo had been a luck charm to Wendy five years ago.

"So, these guys are keepers after all," he said.

"I knew that you couldn't say no," said Wendy.

"Also, Van, they're all females," said Pavel.

"So, what are we gonna name them?" he asked.

"Their names are already picked out: the pink one is Hibiscus, the fuschia one is Orchid, the violet one is Lavender, and the light blue one is Hydrangea."

"Okay, ladies, it's time to eat."

Van saw the turtles get off as he was grabbing a slice of pizza. He saw the turtles get at a slice as they were eating at it. Somehow, Van had new friends, but he also had the House of Feanor to deal with as well.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: The Daughters of Kameo

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 15: The Daughters of Kameo**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been three days since Van and the others had stayed in the abbey as they were also having their hands full with the four baby turtles that ran loose. Hydrangea stayed mostly with Van as she refused to leave his side. Van may have been bothered by her presence, but Wendy didn't mind as she saw Hydrangea staring at them. She was a baby turtle as she looked like her father, Kameo. Somehow, Van was stuck with not only her, but with Hibiscus, Orchid, and Lavender as well. All four baby turtles were trouble as they were a spitting image of their father, Kameo. Soon, everyone would be on the road and the trip to the Lost Region was most likely to be continued. The weather outside was starting to get a little bit colder as night was settling in at last. With Van and Wendy all cleaned up and ready for bed, they had problems with the four baby turtles that wouldn't leave them alone as they were staring at them with their puppy-dog eyes.

"Looks like that it's time for bed," said Wendy.

"Yeah, but we have to leave tomorrow," said Van.

"The next town we'll hit is the city of Elessar. The place itself seems okay, but I have a feeling that the House of Feanor would show up sooner or later."

"We'll leave first thing in the morning, but-" he notice the four turtles laying in front of them. "-do we have to share with the stepchildren?!"

"Van!"

###

The next morning, Wendy woke up as she felt movement in her swollen belly. She felt the twins kicking in her belly as they were also safe and sound from harm. She later noticed that Van had been overwhelmed with the four turtles as they were sleeping near his head. All four were all over him as they refused to budge. Wendy looked at the sight of them as they refused to back away from Van. No matter how much he didn't like turtles, they took a liking to him as they wouldn't go away off the bat. It wasn't long until he was finally awake when he sat up with Lavender and Hydrangea on top of his head. He brushed them off as they fell right next to their sisters, who were at the end of the bed. He wanted to wake up a little bit as he saw Wendy feel at her baby bump. The sentiment made him smile as he wanted to touch it with his gentle hands.

He finally got the chance as he felt the twins move with such vigor. He even noticed that they were an inch bigger than last time as they were definitely showing from the nightgown that Wendy was wearing. She was feeling the pinch of the pregnancy as she was finding it harder to sit up. She even wanted to lay back down as she was starting to have a backache.

"Oh, I can't get up," she said.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Van.

"It's this pregnancy. It feels like that the babies inside of me tend to grow faster than anything."

"If only Edoras were here, but he's on call right now."

Van helped Wendy get up as he lead her downstairs into the dining room. With the four turtles following them, they went into the dining room as they saw some breakfast on the table. It consisted of sausage and eggs as it also had toast with butter and jam on hand. There was also some rice balls with _katsuobushi_ and _tarako_ in them. Shinichiro loved the taste of rice and salted fish as they combined very nicely. There was also some blueberry muffins on hand as well as some milk to drink as everyone here was very hungry and walking towards the table. When it was time for Van and Wendy to sit down, they were hungry as they were digging into the sausage and eggs. Somehow, they had the four baby turtles under the table as they were sitting next to their feet. They couldn't help it, but the four turtles were company to them as they had a blueberry muffin set out for them to eat.

"It sure is nice to have everyone here eating together," said Undomiel as she was eating her rice ball.

"I love those rice balls!" yelled Shinichiro as he grabbed another one.

"Hey! Save some for Wendy!" yelled Tinuviel.

"But Miss Tinuviel..."

"Rice balls aren't a staple in a woman's diet during pregnancy, you know that," said Yutaka as he bonked Shinichiro on the head. "Wendy is fully capable of eating as much as she pleases, but it's her offspring that need the nutrition more than anything."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but after this, we should pack up and leave," said Van.

"Van's got a point there, but there's no buses or trains on this route" said Pavel.

"We have Snowshoe and Bellflower on hand," said Shinichiro. "When they're all ready, I'll go and bring them to the cart."

Everyone was talking during breakfast as the food was such a comfort. As for the four baby turtles, they were still busy chowing down on the blueberry muffin that Undomiel gave to them as they were starting to get full. After breakfast, everyone cleaned up as they gathered their luggage and leftovers when they left the abbey. All six were in the horse-drawn cart as they were packed and prepared to go to the next town. The horse-drawn cart was on its way to the city of Elessar as it was still on the medieval road. The ride was long as it had many breaks at rest stops along the way. When the cart was back on the road again, it was on its way to Elessar as it was about to make another pit stop again. This time, it was at a river next to a waterfall as the horses were getting tired and thirsty.

Everyone got off as they were stretching their legs. Van and Wendy stopped by the stream as they were tired. They looked at the waterfall as they found the river to be shallow and not too deep. And so, there were the four baby turtles as they sat down by the river to get a drink of water. After they did that, they ran slowly to Van as they sat in his lap. Once again, he never liked turtles, but he had to deal with them, regardless. They were Kameo's daughters as they looked like him in the face. Van was really frustrated at them as they refused to leave him. He couldn't shake them off, no matter what he did. They loved him as much as their father as they didn't want to budge.

"You never learn, do you?" said Van as he sighed heavily.

"Come on, they're just turtles," said Wendy.

"We were much better off with Kameo, but _these _little ladies are becoming a problem."

"By the way, out of all four of them, I think Hydrangea is most attached to you. Also, she _did_ save your life after all."

"Looks like that turtle has her father's quirks." He picked up Hydrangea as he examined the dent in her shell. "And there you have it; like father, like daughter."

It seemed that Van was starting to get a little bit attached to the four baby turtles as they were sitting in his lap. Somehow, he wasn't mad at them for the rest of the afternoon as dusk was settling in. Everyone had to stay put for now as they were getting ready to set up camp. It was sheer luck that they were all together in one piece, especially the four baby turtles that came along for the ride. It wasn't long until Van decided to go towards the trees. He had to go relieve himself as he was busy doing his business. After he did that, he decided to go to the river as he was cleaning his hands. Just as he was about to return to the roadside camp, he was stopped as he had a gun pointed to his head. When he turned around, he saw Lurtz with a gun as he was ready to shoot him if he tried anything.

"I've finally found you, Eovanuus," he said as he was ready to pull the trigger.

"I already know who you are," said Van. "You're the sick bastard who duped those people into doing your dirty work. You've even had them try to kill Wendy, didn't you?"

"It's a brilliant deduction, but you won't last long. The House of Feanor _will_ rule the Endless Illusion and there will be no other."

Just as Van was about to draw out his sword, he was knocked out by the butt end of Lurtz's pistol. He was dragged by the feet as he was never seen again for the rest of the night. Little did Lurtz know was that the four turtles who were attached to Van had actually followed him where he did his business near the trees. They may have been slow, but they had ideas as they were on their way to rescue their master.

###

Wendy was worried as she noticed that Van wasn't there. He should have came back by now, but something was terribly wrong. To her surprise, she saw several turtle tracks as they were on the trail of Van and his kidnapper. She was aware that he was missing, but she also knew that he would make it out of the kidnapper's clutches. It wasn't long until she saw Yutaka standing in front of the trees near the river as he also noticed another set of footprints that weren't Van's.

"Did you find anything?" asked Wendy.

"Someone else was here," answered Yutaka.

"Are you sure, Master?" asked Shinichiro as he had his sword drawn out.

"What happened to Van?" asked Undomiel as she ran towards Wendy and Yutaka.

"It seems that he's been kidnapped," said Yutaka. " As for the kidnapper, I assume that it's none other than Lurtz."

"What?!" gasped Wendy as she remembered the name very clearly. "Isn't that the guy that tried to have me killed?"

"It's also the same guy who entices people into doing his bidding," said Undomiel.

"I have to go after him," said Wendy.

"No, not in your condition," said Yutaka cautiously. "Shinichiro and I will find Van. We both know these woods very well. It's best that you're kept safe with Edoras' sisters and the boy. Come along, Shinichiro."

"Yes, sir!" he said.

And so, Yutaka and Shinichiro left to follow the trail of the kidnapper as they had their weapons at the ready. They had to rescue Van from Lurtz's clutches as they were aware that he was still reeling from his failed attempt to kill Wendy. They had to hurry, for time was at the essence when it came to going on a rescue mission.

###

Van was awake as he found himself tied up in a cave where there were many boxes full of supplies. The boxes themselves were all over many cities, including Evergreen as Van was trying to get free from his bonds. He was being held hostage against his will as he saw Lurtz sitting on one of the boxes smoking a cigarette. He even had his gun in his hand as he was still pointing it at Van. He wanted to blow his brains out as he wanted to get back at him for foiling his plans. Lurtz had a vast obsession for cigarettes as he finished up his last one and put it out with his foot. He was also enjoying himself as he loved the sight of Van being tied up and humiliated.

"You're finally awake, I take it," he said as he lit up another cigarette. "Well, no matter; you're about ready to die anyway and the House of Feanor will continue to rule the roost as always."

"Didn't anyone tell you that cigarettes are bad for you?" asked Van as he was struggling to break free. "It's ironic that you puff those lousy cancer sticks because I really hate them."

"Oh, you are so tenacious to get out of here, aren't you? By the way, if you're looking for your sword, I took it from you and placed it near the grinder."

"Yet you forget, that sword is made from memory-cloth." Van saw his sword next to a grinder as it was about to be destroyed. "You can't sway me _or_ Wendy because I've known your dirty tricks when you duped that couple into taking innocent life."

"That was just a stern warning to you in order to leave the trail to the Lost Region. Otherwise, there will be consequences if you don't."

Van was desperately trying to get free from his bonds as he saw his sword being lowered into the grinder. He had to get out of there as he was also being watched by his cigarette-smoking captor. Van was never the type to get a little hasty, but he was about to be coerced into going back wherever he came from. Lurtz was feeling exuberant about his efforts into forcing Van to leave the trail as he was about to dupe him into doing something that he doesn't want to do.

"You see these boxes here?" said Lurtz as he was guarding them like a hawk. "This is tribute to the House of Feanor. Even your friends in Gloria are chipping in to worship and honor us with such gifts. It seems that no one cares for the revamped House of Telfer after all."

"That's a lie!" cried Van. "You know perfectly that they would never sell out to pricks like _you_!"

"Oh, really? You should ask them the moment you return back to that backwater town of Evergreen."

"No, it's not true! As for your 'little tribute,' it's nothing more than blackmail!"

"You just don't get it, do you, Van? You're being swindled by the people that you helped save from the Claw five years ago. Now if you want me to stop such talk, I suggest that you leave the trail and let us do what we damn well please."

"No, I wasn't swindled!" Van was remembering the times that he had with the friends who tagged along the way while he went up against the Claw five years ago. He had to resist Lurtz's machinations before it was too late as he was clearing his mind with the truth. "No..., I will never go back because I am the sole survivor of the House of Telfer. I came here to know about my past, not to run away with my tail between my legs. As for those so-called allegations that you're spouting off at, they're nothing but lies because without those friends who tagged along with me, I would have never gotten my revenge against the Claw five years ago!"

"So, you're refusing to back away..." Lurtz was itching to pull the trigger on his gun as he was getting extremely angry. "Eomer was right about you! You are just a simple thorn on our side! No, instead of having Eomer take you out, I'll do it by putting a bullet into your brain!"

Van had seen the pistol in Lurtz's hand as it was being pointed at him in order to kill. Little did he know was that the four turtles had finally made their way into the cave. Hiding behind the boxes, Hibiscus made her move along with Orchid as they chomped on the rope that tied up Van. When he turned around, he saw the two turtles setting him free as he later saw that Lavender and Hydrangea were on top of his sword as they got it off from its nail and away from the grinder. Anger filled Lurtz as he fired a shot at the two turtles who were freeing Van.

With that, he was finally free as he got up and kicked the pistol out of Lurtz's hand. When he saw Lavender and Hydrangea bring him his sword, he picked it up as he was holding it in his hand. The four turtles took cover as Lurtz was about to attack Van. Still, he was no match for the man in the tuxedo as he kicked him in the gut. With his sword in his hand, Van gathered up the four turtles as they were hanging onto him for dear life. They finally left the cave as they saw Yutaka and Shinichiro standing in his way. They were surprised to see Van along with the four turtles all safe and sound as they later heard gunfire coming from the cave.

"What's going on in there?" asked Shinichiro.

"It's Lurtz," said Van. "He doesn't know when to say when, does he?"

"I've seen him at like this before," said Yutaka cautiously. "If he doesn't get his way, he goes to such extremes."

"Like what, exactly?"

A rumbling sound filled the air as an Armor emerged from the ground. It wasn't long until Lurtz climbed into it as he was ready to destroy Van. The Armor itself was similar to Gadoved's Armor, Diablo of Monday, as it had an axe in its hand. It was up to Van to stand his ground as he was about to summon Dann, but he was stopped by Yutaka as he summoned his own Armor, Isildur of July. The Armor, Isildur, came down from the sky as Yutaka went inside of the cockpit. He was aware of Lurtz and his Armor, Domitian. It was a much darker version of Diablo as it was ready to attack Isildur. Yutaka commenced the attack as he used Isildur to attack Domitian directly.

There was a direct hit in Domitian's right shoulder as Isildur had lived up to its name as the Armor who pierces the darkness. Somehow, Domitian was still standing as it raised its axe toward its enemy. Lurtz was enjoying the thrill of the moment as he used his Armor to strike at Isildur in the abdomen. Both Armors took damage during their attacks as they were still going at it. With Van and Shinichiro watching from the sidelines along with the four turtles, they watched them duke it out as they were continuing to deal out blows to each other.

"Wait, Van!" cried Shinichiro as he saw him try to summon Dann. "This is a fight with honor. You cannot interfere with it!"

"Like hell I can't!" he yelled. "Your master may have got the upper hand against this Armor, but he's about to-"

_SLAM!_

To his shock, Van saw Isildur deal the final blow to Domitian as it used its _naginata_ attack against it. Looks like that Van wasn't needed after all as he watched from the sidelines with a smile on his face. When Yutaka got out of Isildur, he watched it go back into its satellite as he was satisfied with the victory that he had. With Domitian in pieces, Lurtz got out of his Armor as he was about to fire his pistol at Yutaka. He hated to lose to a man who had samurai roots, but killing him would be just a simple tease for him. Just as Lurtz was about to fire at Yutaka, he was pushed out of the way by Van as the bullet hit him in the left shoulder. Lurtz became exuberant as he saw Van clutching at his shoulder. Blood seeped from his wound as he was in a lot of pain. Somehow, the bullet was pushed out of his shoulder as his body was healing properly.

"Damn you, Van!" screamed Lurtz. "You're dead! As soon as I tell Eomer, I swear to the rest of the House of Feanor that you'll be snuffed out!"

"Your timing is lousy!" cried Shinichiro. "Have you no honor in your blood?"

"DAMN YOU ALL!"

Lurtz wasn't fooling around as he was running with his gun in his hand. Just as he was about to fire, he was stopped by Van as he sliced the gun in half with his sword. Outnumbered, Lurtz disappeared as there was no trace of him. It also seemed that time was on Van's side as he not only that he had Yutaka and Shinichiro to back him up, but there were the four turtles that helped him as he was free to go.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Shinichiro.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Yutaka.

"We should go back to camp as soon as possible."

"There's also some boxes in that cave," said Van.

"Are you serious?"

"They're in that cave where I was being held."

"Then let's investigate," said Yutaka.

And so, Van, Yutaka, Shinichiro, and the four turtles returned to the cave that had the boxes. Somehow, they were still intact as they were unopened. It wasn't long until Van used his sword to open one of the boxes. To his surprise, he saw nothing but various forms of condiments as they consisted of barbecue sauce and salad dressing. He also saw that the box came from Evergreen as it was on its way towards Elessar. It was true that Lurtz was guarding the boxes, but he was also keeping them from going to Elessar as planned when he was trying to dupe Van with the lies that he tried to plant. With the truth being won out, Van was also happy that the boxes were safe from harm as it had many goods in them.

"Between all those boxes, I'm taking the one with the condiments," he said.

"Hold it," said Yutaka as he opened up another box. "This one's got some baked bread in it and it's from Gloria."

"Check this one out," said Shinichiro as he opened the box that was in front of him. "This one has some _nori_ and rice."

"Wait! If all these supplies are postmarked to Elessar, then we shouldn't get into them,"

"Perhaps we should bring them with us, sir."

"By the way, what's in Elessar, anyway?" asked Van.

"Elessar has fallen on hard times since the mines next to the town ran out of gold," said Yutaka as he was checking out the other boxes. "Now, the place is in shambles and most of the people there are starving."

Van had now known that the boxes of stolen goods that were hoarded by Lurtz were really meant for the people of Elessar as he later saw an overturned boxcar at the other side of the cave. It was a glimmer of hope that sparked his interest as he saw some train tracks that were on the way towards the city of Elessar. Somehow, he was interested into searching the boxcar as he later saw more boxes that were postmarked for going to Elessar. Right next to the boxcars, there was the main engine along with a few passenger cars as Van was ready to search for more clues. The fact that the House of Feanor was hoarding supplies for the needy had certainly turned his stomach as he was eager to bring them to those who needed it the most. He had known that they had been hoarding many things as they also made themselves clear that they would even starve the people who lived near the trail of the Lost Region. To his shock, he heard a loud banging noise coming from the inside of one of the passenger cars.

He decided to take a look inside as he opened it up and began to scope it out. The loud banging sound was starting to get louder as he found that it was coming from one of the cabins. When he opened it up, he noticed a familiar face as she was found bound and gagged. It was none other than Carmen 99, who was given a tip that the supplies that were on their way to Elessar were being hoarded and taken to the House of Feanor. When Van ungagged and untied her, she was free as she was also not too happy with her captor, who recently got away.

"It's about time that you came here to rescue me," she said as she was irritated.

"What happened to _you_?" asked Van.

"I heard a rumor that the House of Feanor was starving the people who lived in Elessar as punishment for believing in 'false hope.' When I got here, I noticed that the conductor and the other workers have been killed execution style by the same man who's from the House of Feanor."

"And you got caught by Lurtz, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was too late to save the workers. This man, Lurtz, is nothing but a sadistic psychopath who craves and gets off on terrorizing everyone into doing something that they don't want to do."

"Yeah, I got a front row seat when he was telling me that all that hogwash. I didn't believe it not one damn bit. This guy even tried to have Wendy killed, too."

"Speaking of Wendy, I heard that she's pregnant with your baby."

"Who told you that?"

"Priscilla told me while I was on that airship, but the House of Feanor has become quite a nuisance lately. They've even gone farther by starving the towns that are closest towards the Lost Region."

"They really seem to keep their grip on everyone, but it seems that their hold is slipping."

Van helped Carmen up as they left the passenger car. To their surprise, they saw Yutaka and Shinichiro as they were standing in front of the overturned boxcar. They were now aware that there were many boxes that were needed to be taken to Elessar as they decided to uncouple the overturned boxcar and get started on moving the supplies into one of the passenger cars.

"Looks like that you found a damsel in distress," said Yutaka.

"She's one of the heroes that put a stop in the Claw five years ago," said Van.

"Wow, what a babe!" said Shinichiro as he was all starry-eyed by Carmen's presence.

"Now's not the time to be ogling people," said Yutaka as he bonked Shinichiro on the head.

"We've got work to do," said Carmen. "Speaking of which, I suggest that you guys pack up your horses and get on the train."

"It seems that we got our ride after all," said Van

It wasn't long until everyone had decided to help out by moving the rest of the boxes, including the ones that were opened, into the passenger car. When all was finished, all four, along with the turtles, departed the cave as they returned to camp. To Van's surprise, he saw Wendy as she ran toward him and gave a hug. She was grateful that he was alright as she saw him return the favor by kissing her on the lips. She also saw that Carmen was among the rescue party as she was standing in front of Yutaka and Shinichiro. It wasn't long until she was laughing at the sight of Van as he had the four baby turtles all over him.

"Seems to me that you've got some friends there," she said.

"Carmen," said Pavel as he saw her while he ran towards her. "What are you doing here? Don't you have business elsewhere?"

"Sorry, kid, but I got a little tied up."

"Looks like that Van had a little help from some turtles." He saw the turtles all bunched up on Van's hat. "I guess that he's got them all attached to him. Also, they really look a lot like Kameo, but they're all girls."

"What's going on here?" asked Tinuviel as she woke up to see all the commotion. "No way! Why is Carmen here?"

"Leave her be," said Undomiel as she was sitting on top of the cart. "She's had it rough because someone had tied her up."

"Why you-!"

"Hey! Now's not the time to be arguing right now," said Van. "In that cave, there's a train with some tracks that lead directly to Elessar. It's our only way towards it right now. It surely beats the dirt road that we've been walking on. Let's go!"

And so, everyone packed up the camp as they were headed into the cave. With Shinichiro uncoupling his horses from the cart, he lead them into the cave as he went towards the train. With an empty boxcar that was still attached to the train, he opened it up as he put the horses into it. Luckily, he had the cart folded up into a box as he stuck it in with them, along with the supplies of oats, alfalfa, and apples. He loved his horses as they were ready to go on a train ride with him. When he carefully secured them in the boxcar, he even had some blankets from camp to keep them warm on the train ride as he covered them up.

"We're going to Elessar," he said. "Isn't that exciting?"

The horses whinnied to Shinichiro as he decided to stay with them in the boxcar while he was ready to close it up. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Pavel come inside as he had not only his medical bag, but the four turtles in his hands as he sat down next to the horses. When the doors to the boxcar finally closed, they were staying next to the horses as they were eating some apples.

"I see that you like animals," said Shinichiro.

"Van told me to look after the 'stepchildren,'" said Pavel.

"Why does he call those turtles that?"

"It's because that they are so much attached to Van. Maybe he wants to have some alone time with Wendy."

"As for that Carmen lady, I think that she's hot! Well, she's not as hot as Miss Tinuviel."

"Are you kidding me? I don't think that Tinuviel's interested in you, but you sure have a crush on her. Earlier, your master, Yutaka found the workers that belong to this train. He had to bury them next to the boxcar that tipped over. As for that Lurtz jackass, he's most likely to be still at large. He could be anywhere."

"Those poor workers... May the gods watch over them in the afterlife."

###

Van and Wendy were stepping inside of the passenger car as they sat down. It was merely chance that they had Tinuviel and Undomiel on hand as they were operating the train. With Pavel and Shinichiro in the boxcar with the horses, Yutaka and Carmen stepped inside of the passenger car as they sat down in one of the booths. It wasn't long until the train started up as it was ready to go. The train was moving as it was on its way to the destination that it was supposed to be in.

When the train left, it was on its way, but little did everyone know was that Lurtz was watching from the distance as he was seething with anger. He wanted to get revenge against Yutaka for destroying his Armor, Domitian, as he had his gun cocked. Anger filled his very bones as he was ready to pursue the train. Just as he was about to do so, he saw that the train was far away as it was on its way to Elessar as planned. He was furious as he was also about to face the wrath of Eomer and his scythe. Speaking of which, he saw him as he had his scythe raised at him.

"My Lord Eomer," he said. "It's Van! He took the train to Elessar along with that bitch, Carmen!"

"I already know that the immortal woman from the Sezorin Sisterhood has escaped you!" said Eomer as he raised his scythe at Lurtz. "The House of Feanor will not tolerate failure from the likes of _you_! Ever since Van showed up here, the list of failures keeps growing and the people here on the trail to the Lost Region have viewed him as a savior."

"Mark my words, my dear brother, I will kill him for you, I swear! Eovanuus will be on his last train ride and interface with his piece-of-crap Armor, Dann of Thursday. As for that bitch, Carmen 99, she'll die along with him and his beloved wife."

"You've become quite tenacious just like your late father, Kroo Kring Koo, and your late half-brother, William Will Woo. I just hope that you don't fall under the surface. If you do, I'll have no other choice than to slay you."

Lurtz was given one final chance to do away with Van and the others as he was ready to get to Elessar. Even without his Armor, Domitian, he had to be more resourceful than he is now as he was going to the place that he needed to go to.

###

The train continued to be on its way as it was also carrying the boxes of the much needed supplies. Inside of it, there was Van and Wendy as they were sitting in one of the booths in the passenger cars. Now, Van couldn't help it as he was thinking about the efforts of the four turtles that helped him out. It would be a while before the train stops at Elessar, but Van wanted to spend some time with Wendy for a change.

"It sure is nice that we've got some quiet time to ourselves," said Van.

"It's a little _too_ quiet without Kameo's babies," said Wendy.

"They're with Pavel, Shinichiro, and the horses in that boxcar. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Van...," She felt the twins moving inside of her swollen belly. "Feel here!" She grabbed his hand as she gently pressed it next to her stomach. "I can feel them kicking."

"At least that this is better than dealing with the stepchildren."

"Van!"

"Okay, okay; I won't poke fun at those turtles, but... they helped save my life."

"Looks like that Kameo's watching us while his daughters are causing mischief."

Van started to laugh as he thought of the four turtles that saved his life. Even though that they were Kameo' children, they were a part of the family as they were a lot like their father in every way. As the train continued to roll along, it was going to its intended destination as planned when the sun was about to show up. It was dawn, but Van loved to see the sunrise as he was falling asleep with Wendy in his arms.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16: The Saviors of Elessar

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 16: The Saviors of Elessar**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for Violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Lurtz was on his way to Elessar to catch up with Van and the others as he wanted to kill them all. He wanted to do it for the glory of the House of Feanor as he was catching up to the train to the city. He had one more chance to derail Van's plans as he was on his way into Elessar by stealing a motorcycle from an unsuspecting bystander. He was well on his way as he refused to stop in his tracks.

"I'll catch up to you, Van!" he yelled. "Just you wait! You'll pay for flipping off the House of Feanor!"

And so, he was on the trail to Elessar as he was riding the motorcycle that he stole. He wasn't done with Van so easily as he still had a trick up his sleeve. He needed to appease Eomer before he used his scythe on him, for the clock was ticking and it was going fast.

###

The train stopped in the city of Elessar as planned as Van and the others got off with the many boxes of supplies in tow. The city itself had fallen on hard times as the people were starving while the train arrived at the station. When everyone got off the train, they dragged out the supplies as they saw the people running toward them like pack of wild animals. With Van there to help Wendy out due to her growing pregnancy, they were on their way to the restroom as they later stopped to sit down. It had been nearly two months and three days since they were married as they stayed by one another while sitting down to rest. When Van had the luggage in tow, he checked to see how much money he had left as there was still plenty to go for other expenses.

"It seems that we still have some money left to pay for our food and living expenses," said Van.

"Speaking of food, I'm getting pretty hungry myself," said Wendy.

"As soon as we get around in our surroundings, we'll find a place to eat and sleep for the night."

"I just wish that we had some pizza right now or something."

"Speaking of which, if there's a diner here, then we'll be going-"

Van spoke too soon as he saw some of the people bustling into the train station. The people themselves were grateful that he and the others came through when others did not as they stopped and bowed in front of him and Wendy. It was a godsend that Van and the others had saved the people from starvation as he would soon come face-to-face against the House of Feanor. It was a great celebration of joy as the people carted off Van and Wendy out of the train station and out into the town square. Even though that the city itself was one of four that were at close range to the Lost Region, the people were overjoyed that they would see the end of the House of Feanor's tyranny once and for all.

"What's going on?" asked Tinuviel as she got out of the train to stretch her legs.

"They just got a glimpse of the future king and queen of the Lost Region," said Carmen as she was already out of the train. "Looks like Van and Wendy have a lot of fan service since we stopped the Claw five years ago."

"Look, I know that they defeated the Claw with the help of the people who tagged along, but that was a long time ago. Now, there is the House of Feanor that still holds sway in this area, but-"

"Their hold is slipping," said Edoras as he was standing at the front doors of the train station.

"Edoras, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to check up on Van and Wendy and it seems that I have to reach them before they're swamped!"

"Wait! Where you going?! Big brother!"

Tinuviel didn't like the fact that Edoras popped up out of nowhere as she was kicking at the empty boxes. She was angry at him for not telling what was going on, but he was also the oldest of the Zolti siblings. As usual, she didn't want her temper to get the best of her, but she always became jealous of Edoras because of his usual "popping up out of nowhere" routine. And so, she decided to follow Edoras as she saw him go into the town square to find Van and Wendy. Just as she was about to catch up to her brother, she saw Pavel and Shinichiro as they brought out the horses along with the four turtles. They all needed to get a drink as they were waiting at a drinking fountain. It was both joy and hell as they saw the people dancing in the town square.

"What's up with them?" asked Pavel.

"Looks like that the people are going wild over Van and Wendy," said Shinichiro.

"Hey, we did all the work when they helped out, too," said Tinuviel.

"Miss Tinuviel, Van and Wendy are the future king and queen of the Lost Region and this city is one of four that are close to it."

"I guess that they sure had an impact on the trail."

"Sooner or later, they will face many challenges, but if the House of Feanor tries to harm them, my master and I will kick their asses!"

That was very true after all as all three, along with the turtles and horses, saw the people in the city gather as much supplies as they can. It wasn't long until they saw Edoras near the fountain in the town square as he finally caught up to Van and Wendy. Whatever he was up to, he was sure to analyze what was going on with them while he escorts them back on the airship.

###

Edoras was still finding his way out of the crowd as he was still trying to find Van and Wendy. He had to do some tests on them as they were going through some changes: Van dealing with the resonance while Wendy is busy dealing with her pregnancy. He had to find them as soon as possible after hearing reports about the resonance occurring in the town of Jade Creek and at a log cabin on the outskirts of a village known as Forest Knoll. It wasn't long until he finally caught up to them as they were the toast of the town.

"There you are!" he cried as he saw them being showered with many gifts. "I've been tracking you for nearly a week and a half now!"

"It wasn't our fault," said Wendy. "We were sidetracked, that's all."

"I'm gonna have to examine the both of you whenever you find a place to stay... or perhaps we can do it on the airship."

"Look, I had to deal with some bastards from the House of Feanor," said Van as he was starting to get a little irritated. "There's one who can kill their enemies by sticking his sword into their reflection and there's one who spouts lies so badly that he can even try to kill them if he wished."

"I've heard of Brego before. His skill is lethal, but he is also into some extremist Calvinist views about human society. I've also heard about Lurtz when the couple who once made and broke a deal with him conspired into trying to kill Wendy. By the way, while I was there at the last village, I saw the resonance flowing all over as if it's trying to revitalize the area. When you all left, I was stuck while I was examining everyone from bad colds to injuries. There was the factor about the couple you spared. They finally got their heir after all when I found out that they were expecting a baby after trying so hard."

"Good for them; as for those House of Feanor bastards, they're out there and they _won't_ show any mercy."

"You can talk about it later. Right now, the both of you need to be examined right away."

And so, Van and Wendy followed Edoras as he lead them to his airship that was parked next to a bakery. When they went inside, they saw Lemuel playing with a toy robot that resembled Dann as he ran towards Edoras. It was a great moment for him as he saw his son greeting him with a Dann toy in his hand. Edoras loved his son as much as he loved his newborn daughter as they were very dear to him. He also had Priscilla as he even had a complete family that rode around his airship. After he was greeted by Lemuel, Edoras lead Van and Wendy into the sickbay as they were about to be examined on the examination table.

"You've got a really tricked out sickbay, don't you?" said Van.

"It sure beats the traditional examinations, but it'll do," said Edoras.

"It sure takes me back," said Wendy.

"Speaking of which, there _is _the concept of 'ladies first.'"

Wendy sighed as she laid down on the examination table. The scanning of her body, along with her pregnancy had detected some growth in the twins as they were progressing much higher than normal. Van had never seen an x-ray scan of a human body before, but he had been scanned quite a few times since he met up with Gadoved and Elena long ago. Now, he was looking at the image of the twins as they were still inside of his wife's womb. He was astonished to see them grow as they were no doubt his own children. He was even listening to the sound of their heartbeats as they were still healthy and safe.

"Those are... my children...," he said breathlessly. "They're beautiful."

"It'll take them a while before they're born," said Edoras.

"You see, Van," said Wendy. "Those are the twins that are inside of me. Aren't they gorgeous?"

"They are, but if we have both a boy and a girl, we'll have one of each," he said.

"Anyway, you guys are in luck," said Edoras. "You're having both a boy and a girl."

"If there's a due date set, which one will come out first?" asked Wendy.

"I have no idea, but if you and Van are travelling on the road to the Lost Region, then I suggest that you guys come with us for the rest of the journey."

"Are you serious?"

"At least you'll get some bedrest before the delivery," said Van.

After the examination, Wendy got up as she got off from the examination table. Now, it was Van's turn as he was about to be screened for such an unusual physical. When he laid down, he saw the x-ray image of his body as it was glowing with such intensity. It was the resonance that was in his body as he was exhibiting such power on a very magnificent level. Wendy has never seen anything like it before as she saw the resonance up close. It wasn't out of control like last time as it was being calm and secure.

"It's beautiful," said Wendy. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's in control this time," said Edoras. "It seems that you mastered it, didn't you, Van?"

"At least it's better than coughing up blood," said Van.

"You've got a clean bill of health so far, but if the resonance gets out of control it'll-"

"I'll wind up exploding all over. I get it now."

After Van was finished getting his physical, he got up as he was ready to leave the airship. Just as he was about to leave along with Wendy, he saw Priscilla come in as she was holding little Penelope in her arms. It had been five years that she last saw him as he was still the same as ever. She was also happy for him to marry Wendy on the spot as she was always certain that Penelope would find a suitor in one of the unborn twins.

"Long time, no see," she said.

"Looks like that you've got a future pilot for Brownie," said Van.

"Looks like that you've got a future suitor for Penelope."

"We're definitely gonna have a boy and girl," said Wendy.

"By the way, there's been trouble coming your way when I heard Ithilien talking about this Lurtz guy causing a lot of bad things."

"We know; he tried to have me killed as well as trying to deceive Van."

"I also think that it's about time that you flew along with us on our way to the Lost Region. It's not safe for someone who's pregnant and I've already got two children now."

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna involve anyone here on this airship. If Lurtz shows up, he'll wind up harming everyone here. I can't bear that, I'm sorry. I've seen him at work before and he'll wind up deceiving all of you to get what he wants."

"Wendy," said Edoras. "Lurtz is no match for the Imperium Twelve. It also seems that Yutaka Kitagawa mopped the floor with him with Isildur. Lurtz's Armor, Domitian, has beed destroyed in the battle. Anyway, he's given another chance to do away with Van. If he fails, then he'll meet a much more gruesome end. Besides, we're all caught in the battle that decides this planet's fate. Now, I suggest that you and Van come with us for the time being."

It was a tough decision for them as they were about to decline that offer to travel in the airship. Somehow, Van wasn't aware that he and Wendy were being forced to stay on board of the airship, but he had a gut feeling that Lurtz would show up in Elessar in order to terrorize the people there. To his surprise, he saw Ithilien coming in through the hatch as he had some groceries in his hands. He never was a great shopper as he had to resort to the cheap brands in the store. It wasn't long until some of the groceries in the bags were starting to tear through as Van decided to help out by carrying them into the pantry.

"This city sure has a lot of dire circumstances," said Ithilien.

"Tell me about it," said Van. "We just got here with some of the supplies that were postmarked here."

"If only that there is some of the good stuff, but it's expensive to get."

"Sometimes, you have to use what you can."

"Why can't Tinuviel or Undomiel do the shopping for once?"

Ithilien was tired as he fainted onto the floor. Van set the groceries aside as he picked him up and took him to the sickbay. Sometimes, Ithilien wasn't cut out for buying groceries, but there was a price for buying cheap because it doesn't work well..., but everyone always puts it to good use after all.

###

Yutaka and Shinichiro were at a ramen booth as they were having lunch. It had been a long time since they stopped at a ramen booth as they were chowing down on some delicious noodles with a hint of toppings to match. Yutaka preferred the Tokyo style of ramen as Shinichiro preferred the Sapporo style. They were very hungry as they loved every bit of ramen that was mustered since the supplies were brought here by train. It was also a godsend that Van and the others had brought the people the supplies that they needed as they had came through here in Elessar.

"Ah, this ramen hits the spot," said Shinichiro as he slurped at the broth and noodles.

"It's very rude to slurp," said Yutaka.

"By the way, that doctor and his airship's in town, but he's gonna have to deal with-"

Yutaka shushed the retainer as saw Lurtz stop at a pub as he got off from the motorcycle that he stole. There was suspicion in the air as Yutaka and Shinichiro were keeping their eyes peeled on their enemy. They were aware that he was up to no good as he was staring at a distraught man who wanted vengeance, but against who? They had to know about the situation at hand as they were most likely to be going up against their opponent.

"Lurtz is in town," said Yutaka.

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Shinichiro.

"He's causing more trouble than usual."

"And he's talking to that guy who's about to be suckered in, isn't he?"

"His name's Nicola Andolini. Everyone had once said that he was romantically involved with Gadoved from the Original Seven."

"No way! Are you saying that both he and Gadoved are gay lovers?"

"They were until the House of Feanor caught up to them. Unfortunately, their relationship ended after being forced by Eomer to join up with the Claw and betray Van and Elena. After working undercover to prevent the Original Seven technology from being abused, he was rumored to be killed in battle while he was up against Van and Dann. Technically, Van won the battle, but he didn't know that Gadoved is still alive and in a broken body. In the past five years, Nicola reunited with him and began to take care of him here in this city."

"Master, isn't being attracted to the same gender unnatural?"

"It is, but they make the very best of it just like the rest of us who are heterosexual."

"Furthermore, we've gotta warn Van before it's too late."

Yutaka and Shinichiro finished up their lunch as they paid for it and left the ramen booth. They were keeping an eye out for Lurtz as he was up to no good here in Elessar while he went inside of the pub. To their shock, he saw Van walking towards the general store as he was sent in to pick up some supplies. They had to warn him, but the distraught man from earlier was standing in his way. It was Nicola as he had a gun in his hand as he was ready to kill.

###

Van was standing still as he had a grocery list in his hand. Even though he was sent to pick up some supplies from the general store, he had no intention to fight with a man who wanted to kill him. The man, Nicola, wanted to do away with Van after what he did to Gadoved five years ago as he listened to Lurtz's gruesome advice. He was instantly enticed with Lurtz's words as he was even promised a lot of riches to pay for both him and Gadoved in their autumn years.

"Are you Van of the Dawn?" asked Nicola as he pointed his gun at him..

"Look, I don't have time to fight with you right now," he said.

"You're the same bastard who damaged Gadoved while you were in Zonnet Junction five years ago. Now, it's time for some payback! Gadoved didn't want me to avenge his broken body, but I want you to suffer the same fate that he did!"

"What?! Are you telling me that Gadoved is still alive?! Is that what you're saying?!"

"He survived the battle after his Armor, Diablo, got destroyed, but when I got there in Zonnet Junction, he was in shambles. His body cannot walk anymore because of you!"

"Anyway, dead or alive, he got what he deserved for betraying me along with Elena. He even sided with that rat bastard, the Claw!"

"You... meddling crow! I'll kill you for breaking Gadoved's body! This is for my beloved Gadoved!"

Van drew out his sword as he repelled the shots from Nicola's gun. He hated the fact that he had to confront a man who had a thing for Gadoved, but he had to fight him regardless. With Van getting the upper hand, he knocked the gun out of Nicola's hand as it fell onto the ground. He wasn't throwing any punches as he was ready to attack Nicola with such brute force, but something had told him that the man that was attacking him was being used by Lurtz. Somehow, he had suspected that Nicola had been enticed by Lurtz to satisfy his own desires as he was still lurking all over town. There was trouble in the air and Van had to do something about it before it was too late.

"I-I failed, Gadoved," said Nicola.

"What are you talking about?" asked Van. "Is it that you believed in doing away with me would help Gadoved bring some closure?"

"That's what that man told me before he went into the pub."

"It was Lurtz, isn't it? The son-of-a-bitch has a knack for making people do his bidding, even when he breaks the deal for them."  
"Gadoved lives, but his body is broken. He even kept telling not to get revenge against you, but I wanted to make you pay for making his life a living hell."

"And you've been suckered into making a deal with a dealbreaker, didn't you? There's something more grim about him than you already know. He tried to make a distraught couple kill Wendy and he nearly did the same with me. Luckily, I had many memories of the friends that came with me on my quest to stop the Claw."

"What made you see through his trickery?"

"It was the resonance. It told me that this jackass was up to no good. He's also a member of the House of Feanor in which he and the rest of the family members are trying to maintain their hold on power in the Lost Region. As for me, I'm the survivor of an extinct bloodline that is here to claim the throne."

"No, wait! This Lurtz will kill you!"

"Let him try! The days of the House of Feanor are numbered!"

And so, Van was ready to face Lurtz as he was about to go into the pub. While he went inside, he saw many people on their break as they were drinking their favorite ale, playing pool, or throwing darts. He was looking for the man who entices anyone who had desperate thoughts on their minds. It wasn't long until he saw Lurtz as he was playing pool. He was shooting to win, but with Van getting in the way, his pool game had come to an abrupt end.

"I take it that you lost the game," said Van.

"You!" said Lurtz as he put down his pool stick. "I really pisses me off that you just can't seem to leave this place!"

"You're wrong. What really pisses _me_ off the most is that you try to do away with anyone just to get what you want."

"So, if it's a fight that you want, then we'll take it outside."

"Be my guest..."

"On second thought, I'll kill you now!"

With that, Lurtz drew out his gun as he was ready to eliminate Van on the spot. He was seething with rage as he was about to shoot him in the pub while the customers were watching in fear. He was given one last chance to prove himself worthy of the House of Feanor as he had his hand on the trigger. He wanted to kill Van as he was at the ready with his sword in his hand. Both men were ready to fight to the death as Van had the upper hand in repelling the bullets from Lurtz's gun.

Van wasn't the type to cut and run as he was starting to become one with the resonance inside of his body. He had to stop Lurtz as soon as possible before it was too late. It wasn't long until he was shielded by the resonance as it crystalized the gun in Lurtz's hand. The resonance wasn't in the mood to be pitted against Lurtz, but Van had it in control as he wasn't running away from the man who tried to kill him. The customers were astonished to see him in charge instead of the House of Feanor as he was ready to use the resonance against his opponent.

"What...the hell are you?" screamed Lurtz as he saw his arm becoming crystalized.

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life," said Van as he refused to leave the pub.

"Eomer, forgive me! I failed to-"

With that, Lurtz screamed in agony as he felt his entire body becoming crystalized. He was now crystal as he was later shattered into many pieces. The customers were stunned and thankful at the same time as they had once heard of the House of Telfer once before. Van was astonished to see that he didn't lose control of the resonance or coughed up blood as he walked towards the counter to get a tall glass of milk. It had been a long time since he had something like that as he wasn't a big fan of the basic alcohol that was served in the bars today.

"It's about time that the House of Feanor is losing its grip," said the bartender. "Good ol' Lurtz was nothing more than a troublemaker when he resorted into starving us in this town."

"Anyway, one member of the House of Feanor is put out of commission," said Van.

"So, you're the famous King Eovanuus al Terufa, aren't you? Everyone says that you once mopped the floor with the Wild Bunch and sank the Mustache Baron five years ago. By the way, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a tall glass of milk."

"Wait!" cried Shinichiro as he ran inside of the pub. "I'll deal with him, sir."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"There's a ramen booth that serves up the best stuff!"

"I'm not interested right now."

"I hate to break it to you, but turning down ramen would be a blatant dishonor to both me and my master, Lord-"

"Shinichiro," said Yutaka as he was right behind him while he bonked him on the head. "Let Van have his milk. It'll be a while before he goes for ramen."

Just as Van was about to have his milk in a tall glass, Shinichiro decided to grab him by the arm as he was being lead out of the pub with Yutaka following behind him. The retainer hated the fact that anyone who turns down ramen had shown no respect as he dragged Van towards the ramen booth. The place itself was a quaint one as it was serving handspun noodles by the bunches. Van had seen the noodle vendors at work as they were simply tossing up the ramen with so much care. Anyway, Van wasn't interested with ramen right now as he wanted to go back to the pub and get a glass of milk as usual, but Shinichiro didn't want to lose sight of him despite the fact that Yutaka had told him that he wasn't into ramen right now.

"Look, I'm really not into this ramen right now," said Van.

"The more you turn down ramen, the more you dishonor me and Yutaka," said Shinichiro.

"I was just fine at the pub until you dragged me out of here!"

"Shinichiro, don't force him if he doesn't want to," said Yutaka.

"Master, his refusal of ramen has disgraced us!" said Shinichiro. "Aren't you gonna punish him?"

"Not at all. He has a great admiration for milk, but dragging him out of the pub wasn't our idea to begin with."

"Fine! I'll order your damn ramen, but the order's not for me!" said Van.

"If it's not for you, then who is it for?" asked Shinichiro.

"It's for Wendy."

Van ordered some ramen that had some chicken and vegetables in it. It was served in a bowl as it was made for the customer. Little did Van know was that Wendy was stopping by the booth as she was starting to get hungry. Luckily, he saw her there as he gave her the ramen that was made. The smell made her mouth water as she started to chow down. She was hungry as she was feeling the pinch of the pregnancy while she was still eating at the noodles along with the chicken and vegetables.

"Oh, this is so good," she said.

"Technically, I wasn't into this ramen, but mainly wanted to give it to you," said Van.

"Hold on," said Shinichiro. "How come you give your ramen away and not have any for yourself?"

"We all know that Wendy's pregnant and she's also eating for three," said Yutaka. "Besides, there are many reasons why Van has a spark of honor with him. One of them is the fact that he has to provide for his family."

"Hey," said Van. "I take it back; I'll have some ramen for me. Perhaps I'll go for the _shoyu_ style."

And so, he ordered another round of ramen as it was the _shoyu_ style that he wanted. The noodles were so enticing that he decided to use his chopsticks to delve into them. The taste of the noodles had made him feel right at home at the ramen booth as he was even tasting the broth. He was going for the rest of the noodle bowl as he noticed the beef and sesame seeds on top of it. After he finished the ramen, he paid for both his and Wendy's lunches as he had found a new passion for food besides the usual condiments.

"DAMN, THAT'S SPICY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He sure loves his ramen," said Shinichiro. "I've never seen him go at the bowl of noodles with such passion before."

"Maybe he isn't using the basic condiments on his food," said Wendy.

"It seems that Van has picked something new after all," said Yutaka.

And so, Van and Wendy departed the Ramen booth as they were on their way back to the airship. With Yutaka and Shinichiro seeing them off, they would assume that they would meet up with them again as they had helped save this city from starvation. Little did they know was that Nicola was very disappointed that the man that he made a deal with had deceived him the whole time as he went inside of the pub where the crystalized remains of Lurtz were being collected and cleaned up after. It was a simple twist of fate that he didn't intervene with the fight between Van and Lurtz as he was somehow happy that the House of Feanor was getting ready to lose its grip.

"It's better this way, Gadoved," he said as he left the pub.

###

Van and Wendy were being accompanied by Undomiel and Tinuviel as they escorted them into the airship. They were on standby as they saw them make their way inside. It was ready for takeoff, but Van was starting to have second thoughts as he wanted to stay on the trail of the Lost Region. It wasn't long until he saw Edoras with Hibiscus on top of his head as he was eager to get ready to leave Elessar at sunrise. He also wanted Van and Wendy to stay on board for their own safety as they were still on the trail of the Lost Region.

"Big brother," said Undomiel. "What's going on here?"

"The House of Feanor has sent numerous spies into Elessar," said Edoras.

"I was hoping that they put Lurtz out of his misery," said Tinuviel.

"Lurtz is dead. It seems that Van used the resonance to take him out."

"Then that makes it one less member of the House of Feanor, right?"

"Wrong," said Carmen as she was coming inside of the airship. "Eomer knows all about from the spies that were all over the city. Right now, he's trying to strengthen his hold on the four cities that are near the Lost Region. He's now made it clear that he'll stop at nothing just to do away with the rising House of Telfer."

"Is this true?" asked Wendy.

Carmen nodded as she saw the doors to the airship close up. It was on lockdown as it was about to take off first thing in the morning. It wasn't long until Pavel showed up with the rest of the turtles as he was busy taking care of things around the airship. He loved to work with Priscilla as he had gotten used to taking care of things here. As for Van, however, he was now aware that there was more trouble than what was happening now, for Eomer's grip on power was being tested and the House of Telfer is slowly rising from the ashes as a power that could never be extinguished.

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17: A Meeting With Gadoved

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 17: A Meeting With Gadoved**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Nicola was on his way home as he was returning with some supplies for his house. It was shortly after his encounter with Van when he returned to the place that he called home. Stepping inside, he set the supplies down on the counter as he was walking towards the living room. In the same room, there was a man with a whaler's beard as he was now confined to a wheelchair. His name was Gadoved as he was now incapacitated from the injuries that he took when he lost to Van that day in Zonnet Junction. It was his punishment for betraying the man who trusted him as it also costed him his ability to walk as well. He didn't want to seek revenge against Van as he also knew that he put an end to the Claw five years ago.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Nicola as he walked towards Gadoved.

"I still feel the same," he answered.

"I ran into that man who destroyed Diablo. I was pleading to justify my revenge against him by making a deal with that man who lost his life in the pub."

"Wait, are you telling me that Lurtz is dead?"

"I'm afraid so. Van was right about him when he would break a promise after making a deal with me. Why do I feel so blind? I should have listened to you earlier."

"It's alright, Nicola. After my farce in Zonnet Junction, I was broken as I was sent into the hospital. It also seems that you were here after so long."

"That was when you were blackmailed by the House of Feanor, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so..."

Nicola clasped at Gadoved's hand as he was concerned for his partner's health. He remembered him in his youth after he was once part of the Original Seven pilots. He wanted to comfort Gadoved as he was being broken inside by the fact that he would never walk ever again. It had been five years since he had lost the will to walk as he was staring out the window of his home. For him, it was the eternal price for siding with the Claw and betraying Van that later resulted in the death from Elena. He also knew that Van would come for him and finish him off, but his fate had been spared for one more day at least for now.

"You don't have to worry about that man trying to kill you off," said Nicola.

"Nicola," said Gadoved. "I have a feeling that Van isn't going to kill me."

"Then what will he do to you now?"

"It's easy, he'll do nothing more to me now that I have no longer any use of my legs."

Gadoved watched as he saw Nicola get ready to fix some dinner. It was like old times as he was cooking away with some pasta along with some shrimp and alfredo sauce. There were times that he saw Nicola prepare such meals like this as it reminded him of the past that they had together.

**** ###

**Meanwhile, back in the past...**

Gadoved had emerged out of Diablo as he saw it being put back into the satellite. He was a young buck as he was ready to get home. The place that he called home was known as Elessar, his hometown, as he entered into his house. Inside, he saw Nicola running into his arms as he kissed him on the lips. Gadoved had been a good pilot, but he had a relationship with Nicola, who was a man who had came out just like he did. It was no secret that he was in a loving relationship with Nicola as they would most likely spend their lives together for all eternity.

"How's your day?" asked Nicola.

"It went smoothly," answered Gadoved.

"I bet that there was plenty of excitement here. As for Elena, she's most likely to be pining for the vacancy for Dann of Thursday."

"Elena is one of the most brilliant scientists all around the Endless Illusion. She's even doing more work on the rest of the Armors that are here."

"You're such a great pilot, Gadoved."

Nicola was ready to cook dinner as he was about to prepare some pasta alfredo with some shrimp that came fresh from the city of Gujran, which was south near the ocean. He loved to prepare dinner for Gadoved as he was cooking up the shrimp in a garlic butter. He even had the pasta boiling as he also had the jar of alfredo sauce on hand when it was fully _al dente_. It was a nice environment for the two men as they were more than just friends. They remained close when they both came out together as two gay men in a gay pod.

After dinner was cooked, Nicola was preparing the finishing touches when he put the shrimp and alfredo sauce on the drained _al dente_ pasta. Everything was set as there were glasses of port wine from Gloria poured into them along with some garlic bread and some salad with some Italian dressing next to it. Both Gadoved and Nicola were hungry as they were ready to eat their dinner on a night where the moon had shined the brightest. They were happy together as they savored every moment with each other.

###

The next morning, Gadoved was off to work as he was accompanied by Elena. They were busy doing some maintenance on the Armors that needed to be repaired. He was looking at his own Armor, Diablo, as it was being repaired. He cherished Diablo dearly as he was also a veteran of the Original Seven. He was happy with a steady job in science as he was grateful to have the Original Seven Armors fully preserved.

"So, what's on the agenda?" asked Elena.

"As soon as the maintenance is completed on Diablo, it will be back in its satellite soon enough," said Gadoved. "In the meantime, I'll be getting a promotion when I get enough backing from the Armor Robotics Ministry."

"By the way, there was a break-in."

"A break-in? Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. There was a man with black hair and red eyes that was hiding out in here. He says that he was trying to hide away from everything on this planet."

"Where is he?"

"He's being held in the brig right now. I don't think that the security guards will let him out if they tried."

Both Gadoved and Elena were on their way into the brig as they saw someone sitting in one of the holding cells. He was all battered and bruised as he was running away from some ruffians who wanted to kill him. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible as he wanted to leave into the underground passages beyond. Gadoved and Elena had saw that he had a strange birthmark that was similar to the symbol of the Original Seven as it was directly on his stomach. Whoever he was, he had potential as he was about to get a second chance on life, even if it means by becoming a pilot for one of the Original Seven.

"So, _you're_ the one who broke into the facility last night," said Gadoved.

"Let me out! I'd rather go in a hole than contribute to society!" cried the prisoner.

"Who are you?" asked Elena.

"Look, lady, I go simply by Van. I don't even have a last name to call my own."

"Well, 'Simply Van,' my name is Elena. I work here at this facility. The man next to me is Gadoved. He's one of the pilots of the Original Seven. By the way, before you even think of being let out, I suggest that you get cleaned up first."

"Go to hell! I'd rather be dead and forgotten. It's just like the rest of the world when it turns its own back on me!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" yelled Gadoved. "She's trying to help you as much as she can, but I suggest that you quit your bitching and let us help you!"

"I don't need anyone's help. I can get by alone."

"And how are you going to do _that_?" asked Elena. "You know that you've got potential, so let us utilize it for you."

Van nodded as he saw the glass door open. He was finally out of the holding cell as he was being escorted by Gadoved and Elena. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days as he was showing signs of starvation. He had been last seen in Jade Creek as he was protecting a young boy and girl from harm. When he made it to Elessar, he was seen as a vagrant as he was trying to go into the underground tunnels beyond. He never wanted to find any happiness towards himself as he was carrying a broken sword around. Gadoved and Elena only had pity for their new guest as they saw his black coat all torn to shreds. They had to clean him up as he was near death's door. He was also in need of proper nourishment as he was about to be in the care of two strangers who showed as much kindness they can muster.

###

After being held up in the brig, Van was escorted into the bathroom as he was about to take a shower. With his tattered clothes stripped off of him, he went into the shower as he turned on the hot water. The steam coming from the shower head was slightly soothing as the hot water was pouring down all over him. He wanted to simply just fade away as he realized that there was no one here to recognize his existence. He did nothing in the shower but lay down in a fetal position as he was all battered, bruised, and starving for food. There was no one to love him as he was feeling very troubled by the kindness of the two strangers who spared his life.

It was fate that intervened as he was much older than the youthful facade that he exhibited. He was more than over eight hundred years old as he was just an immortal who was being forgotten by the public. It wasn't long until he heard knocking on the door as he got up and cleaned himself off with the bar of soap that was on the rack. He was scrubbing himself clean as he later used the shampoo and conditioner that was also on the rack as well. After he was cleaned up, he turned off the water as he grabbed a towel and wrapped around his waist. He was clean, but he hasn't been feeling better as he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Gadoved and Elena standing in front of him. They had clean clothes for him as he decided to take them.

"Looks like that you need these," said Gadoved.

"Thanks, I'll take them," said Van as he took the clothes.

"How do you feel?" asked Elena.

"Like I've got no place to go, but the underground beyond."

"By the way," said Gadoved. "You _do_ have someplace to go and it's most likely to be at my place."

"Sorry, but after I get dressed, I'll be on my way."

Van went into one of the changing rooms as he put on the clothes that were given to him. After getting dressed, he was ready to bid Gadoved and Elena goodbye as he was about to go out the door. He was just a simple drifter with no recollection of his past or family. Both Gadoved and Elena had seen the birthmark on his stomach as he was also most likely to be piloting material. Just as Van was about to leave, he fainted on the floor as he was unconscious.

"Oh, no," said Elena as she ran towards Van.

"He's still not alright, but he lives," said Gadoved as he felt Van's neck for a pulse.

"We need to get him to a doctor right away."

Gadoved grabbed Van as he left the facility where the Armors were. The clinic that was across the street was still open as the physician in charge has gotten back from another house call. Knocking on the door, he saw a man with a mustache answering it as he was about ready to close shop for the day. Gadoved was worried for the man who had hidden in the Armor garage as he wasn't feeling well at all.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor.

"This man came here to the facility last night and he's not in good health," answered Gadoved.

"Okay, Gadoved, let's have a look at this man, shall we?"

"He's already cleaned up, but he seems to feel the sting of what happened to him before he snuck into the Armor facility."

"Okay, let's have a look at him."

And so, Gadoved brought Van inside of the clinic as he laid him on the bed. Sitting down, he saw the doctor get out his medical equipment as he was ready to examine his patient. Van remained still as he opened his eyes. He noticed that he had a thermometer in his mouth as the doctor was busy checking his temperature. There was concern in the doctor's eyes as he had noticed that Van wasn't feeling well. He was starting to feel the pinch of the bruises that he took from the ruffians who tried to kill him as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He wanted to depart this world as he was starting to feel the pain getting much worse.

"Is something bothering you?" asked the doctor as he took the thermometer out of Van's mouth.

"It's the pain," he answered.

"By the way, it seems that you have a very high fever. It's nothing more than a whopping 102.7, which is pretty troubling for a high temperature. I'm gonna have to check out the rest of you as soon as possible."

The doctor sat Van up as he dug out his stethoscope. He unbuttoned the patient's shirt as he was ready to listen to his heart. To the doctor's shock, he saw the birthmark on Van's stomach as it was something that he has never seen before. The mark itself had resembled the insignia of the Original Seven as it was from something that was deemed to be extinct.

"This is incredible," said the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Van as he had a hand on his right side. "That mark's been there since the day I was born."

"Well, enough talking; let's examine the rest of you right away." The doctor was ready to listen to Van's heart and lungs. "Now then, breathe in and out, but very carefully now."

Van did what he was told as he was breathing inward and outward while the doctor was listening to his heart and lungs with his stethoscope. There were crackling sounds coming from Van's body as the doctor was very concerned for his health and well-being. After the auscultation, the doctor was ready to take the rest of his patient's vital signs as he was still in pain.

"What's the verdict, doc?" asked Van.

"It seems that the beating that you took must have caused some slight pain. It's also a miracle that none of your vital organs are damaged, but it seems that you've developed a little bit of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? Is _that _what I got?"

"I'm gonna provide a nebulizing medicine for you as much as some ibuprofen for the pain."

"Is he gonna pull through?" asked Gadoved.

"He'll live, but he's gonna need some rest."

"I'll see that he'll get it."

And so, Gadoved was given the medicine as he was also carting Van out of the clinic. Due to the fact that there was nowhere to go for this drifter, Gadoved took him back to the Armor facility as he led him into a sick room. The place was clean as Gadoved laid Van down on the bed in order to rest. It was also a relief for him as he was about to get off work and return home to Nicola. When he was about to leave, he saw Elena stepping out of the cargo hold as she was most likely to be working late again.

"Looks like that I'm off to go home," said Gadoved.

"By the way, how's Van?" asked Elena.

"He's got pneumonia, but there's some medicine that needs to be given to him."

"I'll see to it that he gets it. See you later, Gadoved."

It wasn't long until Gadoved left the Armor facility as he was on his way home. As for Van, however, he was in great care with Elena as he would make a great pilot when he gets over his illness sooner or later.

###

The next morning, Gadoved was on his way to work as he saw Nicola doing the same. Both men were two workers who made enough money to pay the bills as they were there to take care of each other. When Gadoved arrived at the Armor facility, he noticed that Van was up and awake as he was taking his medicine. The pneumonia was trying to subside in his system as he was searching all over the vending machines for something to eat. He hasn't eaten in days as he later saw Gadoved fish out some change and gave it to him. When Van went towards the vending machine, he put the money in as he saw a bag of trail mix fall out and land where the bottom was. Grabbing the trail mix, he opened the bag up as he started to eat at the mixture of raisins, nuts, and chocolate. It was first meal in days as he gobbled it up in one fell swoop.

"You sure like the trail mix, don't you?" said Gadoved.

"You'd be scraping for it if _you_ were starving," said Van.

"By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been running on empty for days."

"Elena has taken a liking to you since she took care of you. Perhaps that we should get started on your training to becoming a pilot. Elena is waiting for you, so let's get going."

Van followed Gadoved as he was lead into the hangar area where the Original Seven training program was still active. Sooner or later, he would thank Gadoved and Elena for offering him a new lease on life, for there was a much greater future ahead...

**** ###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Gadoved was still in his wheelchair as he was being cared for by Nicola. After a long time of being apart, they were together again as they were in the same house where they once lived before. After all this time in the past five years, Gadoved was still broken as he wanted the suffering to end. He betrayed Van and Elena when he was forced by the House of Feanor to help with the Claw and now he was paying the price for going against his trusted friends. To his shock, he heard a knock on the door as he saw Nicola at the door when he answered it.

When the door opened, there was Van as he was dressed in the same clothing that he wore five years ago. He never changed, but he had never realized that Gadoved was still alive after five years of being left for dead. Earlier, he was being goaded by Edoras to see his old friend as he was now being confined in a wheelchair that kept him incapacitated. Van bore no grudge against the man who once sided with the Claw as he was just another one of the House of Feanor's spent puppets.

"It's been a long time..., Gadoved," said Van.

"Please, don't do anything rash to him," said Nicola cautiously. "He's already broken as it is."

"There's no need to get pissed off at him anymore because he's no longer walking."

"It's been a long time, Van," said Gadoved. "By the way, it seems that you succeeded in killing the man that I was about to bring down."

"Hey, didn't you side with him after Elena was murdered?"

"Hear me out, Van. The House of Feanor are the _real_ puppetmasters of this planet. They have such extremist views on society that they were about to expose my relationship to Nicola. I was just a victim of blackmail and my betrayal to you has sealed me in this wheelchair in order to never walk again. When you defeated me in Zonnet Junction five years ago, I was getting the feeling that I was about ready to die, but I was shielded by the resonance as I was given one more chance to live. It was then that Nicola found me, but my legs were broken. I could never walk again nor pilot Diablo as this was the eternal price of betrayal."

"So the House of Feanor and the Claw are such strange bedfellows, aren't they? I have no grudge against you, but it seems that I have been here before. All along, I have wanted to get away from everything, but it was you and Elena who changed my life forever. I could never forget that, but even Elena is up there telling me to move forward, especially when I have already found someone that I am now married to."

"It's the same with Nicola and me. We both have such affection for each other, no matter what situation that we're in."

"I can say _this_: love knows no boundaries."

And so, Van left the house as he was on his way out the door. Nicola waved goodbye at the man in the tuxedo as he was on his way to the Lost Region. To his surprise, he saw Yutaka and Shinichiro in the cart with the horses as they were on their way into the next town. They were on the trail to the Lost Region as planned as they were still ready to go on a journey to stop the House of Feanor. Both master and retainer decided to take the horse-drawn cart as they had a lot more adventures ahead. It wasn't long until they saw Carmen standing in the road as she was hitching a ride. And so, they decided to stop as they were ready to pick her up.

"So, is there room for one more?" she asked.

"Be my guest," said Yutaka. "There's plenty of room in the cart."

"It's so great to have company," said Shinichiro.

###

Van returned to the airship as it was about to take off. Everything was set as it was finally off of the ground. To his shock, he saw the four turtles walking around as they were being chased by Lemuel, who loved to play. Even Pavel was out and about as he was trying to keep the turtles out of trouble. It was a great change that the turtles weren't going after Van as he saw them being scooped up by Pavel and Lemuel. He later looked out of the window as he saw the clouds in the distance. There were even other airships in the distance as they were flying all over the world. It was a great sight as Van had seen too much.

He was on his way to one of the cabins as he opened up the door. Lo and behold, he saw Wendy in bed as she was forced to get some bedrest due to her pregnancy. She never wanted to be held up in bed, but she had no choice but to obey Edoras' orders as she was certainly stuck in such a complicated predicament. In a way, Van was thankful that Wendy needed to get some rest as he saw her put her hand on her swollen belly. She was really showing as the third month of her rapid pregnancy was drawing near. Van wanted to be by her side as she was resting up.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked.

"I noticed that Gadoved was still alive, but he's in a wheelchair," said Van as he sat down by his wife's side. "It's ironic that he's also gay, but I'm not too worried about it."

"I wish that I can get up and move around, but I can't get past Edoras and Priscilla without a fight."

"I don't blame you, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"You're no help."

"You're about to pop any day now. I suggest that you get some rest before the day of delivery."

Wendy had no choice but to heed to the doldrums of bedrest. Even Van had advised her to get some rest as he was about to feel at her baby bump. He touched Wendy's swollen belly as he noticed the twins were moving around. As usual, they didn't give their mother a break as they were squirming inside of her swollen belly. Van had felt them move as they were jumpy at the fact that they were all in Edoras' airship. He loved the babies as he was still waiting for them to come out.

"Hey, don't give your mother a hard time," he said.

"Van!" said Wendy.

"They won't leave you alone, especially when you're resting."

"They can't help it. They're just babies, you know."

"This journey to the Lost Region has gotten a few more challenges ahead."

"If only I would just-"

"You're not going anywhere right now. You need plenty of bedrest in order to prepare for the delivery."

"By the way, how was your visit with Gadoved?"

"It seemed that he's more guilty at the fact that he was working for the Claw, but I finally know that he was trying to prevent him from abusing more of the technology that the House of Telfer had."

"I see..."

Wendy was struggling to get up as she noticed that Van was helping her out of bed. When they made their way into the bathroom, they found it to be very big as it even had a bigger bathtub. Van had seized the opportunity to use the bathtub as he was eager to put Wendy in it. It was his idea to give her a bath as he began to strip off her clothes along with her underclothes. With the water running, it was warm as it was filling up the bathtub. Van couldn't wait until he decided to put Wendy in it as she was naked with her swollem belly exposed. As she stepped in the tub full of warm water, she was sitting down. She was grateful that Van was there to help her as she saw him turn off the water when the tub was full.

He was seeing her in the nude as her breasts have gotten bigger as they were much more beautiful than normal. He really loved her while she was pregnant as she saw him clean her up. He was happy to have her at last after travelling with her five years ago. She had turned out more beautiful than anything as Van continued to clean her up, even washed her hair.

"You know, you don't have to do all that for me," she said.

"You're pregnant, that's why you need to be well-cared for," answered Van.

"I hate to say this, but it sure beats travelling by train. I love this airship. Edoras and his siblings have definitely found themselves a floating home that travels all over the place."

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," said Edoras over the intercom. "We'll be stopping in the mountain city of Sajinar, which is the second of four cities that border the Lost Region. Thanks and enjoy the ride."

"Well, that's settled," said Van. "Looks like that we're going to Sajinar right now."

Van and Wendy were still going along for the ride as they were in the Zolti airship. They still had a long way to go, but the journey to the Lost Region has gotten much better with many challenges ahead. Sooner or later, they would face the House of Feanor as they fear the loss of power being wrestled away from them. It was considered a fight for power as an extinct bloodline was about to take center stage. Van was on his way not only to rediscover his past, but to retake the throne that was once in the hands of the House of Telfer.

###

Nicola had finished up with dinner as he was preparing the finishing touches on it with a salad and some garlic bread. It wasn't long until he saw Gadoved wheel himself over to the table as he was ready to eat. Just as he and Nicola were about to savor their dinner, there was a knock on the door. Nicola got up as he answered the door. To his shock, he saw Nancy and Libby standing in front of the door as they were looking for Van. It seems that they were at the right place when they were about to meet the famous (or infamous) Gadoved, who was confined in his wheelchair.

"What do you want?" asked Nicola.

"We're looking for Van," said Nancy.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Libby.

"He's going with that man on the airship," said Gadoved.

"Where are they going?" asked Nancy.

"Libby, the airship is heading into the mountain city of Sajinar," said Libby.

"Are you serious?" asked Nicola. "Sajinar's been suffering from a food crisis just like this one. It seems that those House of Feanor fools will never relinquish their hold on the four cities, will they?"

"Oh, they will," said Nancy. "Libby, let's go."

Libby nodded as she followed Nancy out of Gadoved's home. They were on their way to Sajinar as they were ready to catch up with Van and the others. And so, they left the city as they were ready to follow the trail that leads to the Lost Region. When they reached the dirt road, they saw the horse-drawn cart near a stream as the horses were getting a drink of water. To their surprise, they also saw Carmen travelling with Yutaka and Shinichiro as they were heading the same way as they were.

"Excuse me," said Nancy. "We're on our way to Sajinar to meet up with Van."

"Actually, we're doing the same thing," said Yutaka.

"That's a quick change of pace," said Libby.

"Well, if you're gonna go to Sajinar, you better get on board," said Carmen.

"The more, the merrier," said Shinichiro.

And so, Nancy and Libby climbed on board as the horses were done getting a drink of water. When the horse-drawn cart took off, all five travellers were on board as they were going into the city of Sajinar. They were on their way to catch up with Van as they were also in the battle against the House of Feanor. To their shock, they saw a storm brewing as it was also filled with the resonance that came from the Lost Region. This was no ordinary storm coming as it was also starting to rain.

"Where the hell are you, Van?" said Nancy.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: Magnificent Birth

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 18: Magnificent Birth**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The airship was swaying as it was trying to steer away from the storm. There was a storm that wasn't letting up as it was about to land near a patch of mountains. When it landed on a flat surface, it was still intact as it was trying to keep away from the storm. Everyone on board was safe and sound as Edoras got out of the airship and began to investigate. The mountains that they landed in were near the city of Sajinar as it was below in the distance. It was a long drop from the mountains as it was higher than anything here in the Endless Illusion. It wasn't long until he came back inside as he was checking up on the people who were on board, especially Priscilla and the kids.

"Edoras," said Priscilla as she had Penelope in her arms. "Where are we?"

"We're in the mountains right now, but below them is Sajinar," he answered.

"In the mountains?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Don't worry, we're on a huge flat surface, which is perfect to wait for the storm to subside."

Edoras and Priscilla watched outside as they saw drops of rain fall. It was raining as it was gushing in bunches. Earlier, Edoras had scoped the mountains as the entire plains and the city below were suffering from a drought. It also seemed that it was the first time that it was raining in days as the rain continued to pour down.

"I've never seen such rain fall down like that," said Edoras.

"This isn't anything like that before," said Priscilla.

"Looks like the resonance is at work. Earlier, I've scanned Sajinar and the city's not only suffering a food shortage, but a drought as well. Perhaps that Van's presence must have triggered a storm like this."

"What are you talking about? Van isn't a god, but-"

"He's the last survivor of the House of Telfer and anyone with Telfer blood can trigger any type of weather that is in need to quell any suffering."

"It's not him that is the last of the House of Telfer, it's his unborn children, too, but Wendy's still carrying them."

There was a point made as Edoras and Priscilla saw the rain pour down from outside. It was a splendor to see the rain fall as it was drenching both the mountains and the city below. Somehow, it was a godsend that it was raining as it poured all over the place. The resonance was definitely at work as it helped bring in the storm that quenched the drought to the city below.

###

Van woke up as he got out of bed. Last night was a night of hell as he was busy waiting on Wendy hand and foot. He didn't mind it, but he was tired from a night of taking care of his wife while she was still pregnant. When he went into the bathroom, he got out a toothbrush and some toothpaste as he was busy brushing his teeth. It was his way of starting the day as he was still tired. After finishing up, he rinsed his mouth out and spat in the sink as he put the toothbrush and toothpaste up as he left the bathroom and went towards the window of the room. He saw the rain pour down as it refused to let up. It was a dreary sight, but the rain was essential as it was falling down by the bunches.

It wasn't long until he was getting dressed as he was in some of the clothes that he bought while he was in Rotherhithe. He looked styling as he was ready to start the day, especially with his hat and sword, but not without seeing that Wendy was okay. He was concerned for her health and safety as she was showing signs that she was about to deliver early.

"It's sure gonna be one hell of a storm," he said as he was about to return to bed.

"It's raining already?" asked Wendy as she woke up.

"This isn't normal stormy weather, but it sure has a need to come down. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like that I've been weighed down with a bunch of rocks. It's far worse than carrying you up the hill. You were heavy at the time that I took care of you while we were in that cave."

"Very funny; You're a lot worse than me. Do you know how many times that I had to cart you off to the bathroom?"

"I couldn't help it! I can't be in here wetting the bed, you know!"

Wendy made her point clear to Van as she saw him climb into bed next to her. He saw her clutching at her belly as she felt the twins moving inside of her womb. He loved her dearly as much as the unborn twins that were about to come out into the world. Both of them sat up and saw the rainstorm as they had seen the rain pour down. They even heard the rain come down as it was just like all those times that they travelled such weather as this.

It wasn't long until Wendy got up as she was on her way into the bathroom. Van got up also as he was helping her towards where she had to be. As usual, he waited outside as Wendy did her business. After she finished up and flushed the toilet, she got up as she noticed that she felt something wet between her legs. She felt her water break as it wasn't a good sign at all. She was scared to death as she hobbled out of the bathroom and into Van's arms. He knew the fear in her eyes as there was something wrong with her.

"Van, I need you to get me to the sickbay," said Wendy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No..." she had tears in her eyes. "I wonder if Edoras or Priscilla are up right now..."

"What's going on?" asked Undomiel as she entered into the room.

"Is your brother up?" asked Van frantically.

"He's been staring at the weather phenomenon, but he's most likely to be-"

"We need to get to the sickbay, now!"

Van was both frustrated and frantic at the same time as he helped Wendy out of the room. Undomiel did the same as she helped Van cart Wendy towards the sickbay. Even though that the third month was almost here in this rapid pregnancy, it had accelerated due to the resonance charging everything all over the cities near the Lost Region. Van was scared for Wendy's health as he felt the swollen bump inside of her. The twins had grown a lot bigger than usual as the pregnancy was showing. It was the same as the one at nearly forty weeks of gestation as the twins were ready to come out.

When Van and Undomiel brought Wendy to the sickbay, they gently set her down on the examination table as the scanning screens came on. The image of the twins were similar to the image of a normal pregnancy as they were big as the size of normal babies. Wendy saw the babies on screen as they were in full labor stage. It wasn't a good sign for her as the twins were at the same rate as a pregnancy that lasts up to forty weeks. The resonance was at work as it played a part in Wendy's rapid pregnancy. Sooner or later, there will be full recognition of the first Telfer children that were born in such a long time.

###

The resonance had spilled beyond the boundaries of the trail to the Lost Region as it was spreading like wildfire throughout the Endless Illusion. Everyone who was met during Van and Wendy's travels had seen the signs of the resonance as it was illuminating the whole sky. Even the citizens from the towns of Evergreen, Gloria, Trinolia, and Missoghi had seen the resonance making such an elegant pattern in the sky. It was a pure sign that the Telfer children have been forced to come into the world at such an alarming rate. Even the travellers on the dirt road saw the resonance glowing in the sky as they stopped at the foot of the mountain pass.

"What's going on?" asked Shinichiro as he got off and started to calm the horses.

"It's the resonance," said Nancy.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Carmen. "Could it also be that..." she shakes her head as she was concerned for Wendy and her pregnancy. "No..., this can't be happening."

"What's going on?" asked Libby.

"This is _not _good," said Yutaka as he looked up at the sky. "Shinichiro, we all need to get off the cart. We cannot bring the horses into the mountains right now. It's time to bring out Isildur in a time like this."

"Master!" cried Shinichiro as he saw several Armors approaching the mountains. It's the House of Feanor's grunts! They're going after something!"

"They're going after Van and Wendy," said Nancy. "Libby, it's time to bring out our Armors. Let's go!

"Right!" she said. "Okay, let's do it!"

And so, Shinichiro released his horses as they would someday meet up with him again. Carmen got off first as she saw the storm raging within the resonance. As for Yutaka and the others, they got off from the cart as they summoned their Armors. Lorien, Isildur, and Gilraen all came down from the sky as their pilots climbed inside of them. With Carmen and Shinichiro watching from the sidelines, they were later scooped up into Isildur's hands as they were going along for the ride. With Lorien, Isildur, and Gilraen flying up the mountains, they stopped at one of the smooth edges as they saw the renegade Armors searching for Edoras' airship. With Carmen and Shinichiro being set down, they saw the three Armors go off against the grunts as it was going to be a very long battle.

###

Edoras ran into the sickbay as he saw Wendy on the examination table. She was definitely showing signs of going into labor as she had Van and Undomiel helping her out. It wasn't long until Ithilien and Tinuviel coming into the sickbay as they were ready to do battle from the outside. They were prepared for anything, but they weren't prepared to be helping out with the delivery of Van and Wendy's twins as they saw the images of the babies at full term. There was danger outside as they saw the renegade Armors fighting with the three Imperium Twelve Armors that were at the mountains.

"This isn't good," said Ithilien. "We have to fight."

"Sorry, but I cannot leave my patient right now," said Edoras.

"Didn't you see those Armors out there?" cried Tinuviel. "They're risking their asses out there fighting against the ones the House of Feanor sent out and you say that you cannot leave the patient?!"

"Wendy is going into labor right now and I-"

"Edoras," said Pavel as he ran into the sickbay. "Let me help in the delivery."

"Very well... Ithilien, I need you and Van to back me up. If it's a fight that the House of Feanor wants, then they got one."

"Hold on!" said Van as he was still standing by Wendy's side. "There's no way that I'm leaving my wife's side!"

"We've got no choice. It's now or never. Are you in?"

"Yeah..., I'll do it..."

Without hesitation, Van decided to join up in the battle as he accompanied Edoras and Ithilien when they were ready to leave the sickbay. He never wanted to leave Wendy at a crucial time like this as he wanted to see her give birth to the twins when he later kissed her on the lips. He even noticed that she was wearing the cross that came out of that puzzle that Gadoved had given to him long ago. As for Tinuviel, however, she wanted to come along, but she was forced to stay behind to hold down the fort as she was left behind to tend to Wendy, who was struggling in pain while going into labor. When Van, Edoras, and Ithilien left the sickbay, they were on their way out of the airship as they were outside on top of one of the mountains.

"Here they come," said Edoras as he saw some of the renegade Armors coming into the mountains.

"It's time to fight," said Ithilien.

"If it all comes down to this, then we should defend ourselves," said Van. "No, we should not only defend ourselves, but we should also protect the ones that we love. Hang in there, Wendy..."

"Those Imperium Twelve Armors are gonna need our help," said Edoras. "Nancy isn't a match for most of them, but we have to go in."

And so, Edoras summoned Armos as it came down from the sky. When he got inside of the Armor, he took off as Ithilien summoned his own Armor with the memory-cloth weapon on his leg. It was a short sword as it fitted Ithilien the best when he saw Artros of March come down from the sky when he went inside of it. As for Van, however, he tilted his hat backwards as he used his sword to summon Dann from the substitute satellite. All three men were ready to defend the airship as they were fighting off against the Armors that were sent from the House of Feanor.

###

"That jerk!" screamed Tinuviel as she was on her way to the sickbay with some towels in her hands. "I can't believe that he forced me to stay behind and 'hold down the fort!'"

"Hey, Edoras said that we all have to take care of Wendy," said Pavel as he had a bowl full of hot water. "If we can't hold down the fort, then who will?"

"I could care less about holding down the fort. All I wanna do is to fight on the front of-"

"You'll do _what_?" asked Carmen as she was already inside of the airship while she was exhausted.

"It's you! What the hell are you doing here at a time like this?"

"It's easy, we're here to help," said Shinichiro as he followed Carmen inside. "How's it going, Miss Tinuviel?"

"I'm stuck doing fort duty, that's what I'm doing."

"Hey, there's no time to be in a pissing contest," said Pavel. "Wendy needs us and we need to get to the sickbay."

Without hesitation, Tinuviel simply carried the towels as she followed Pavel, Carmen, and Shinichiro into the sickbay. As usual, everyone had to follow protocol as they washed their hands before handling the delivery. Undomiel, who washed her hands along with Pavel, stayed with Wendy as she had an i.v. in her arm while she was trying to push. Even Carmen helped as she saw Pavel set down the hot water in which it has become lukewarm. It wasn't long until Tinuviel and the others were inside of the sickbay as they were ready to help Wendy. Even Priscilla came in to help after she put Penelope down for a nap with Lemuel following right behind her. She knew firsthand with giving birth to both Lemuel and Penelope after she married Edoras as she wanted to help Wendy survive the delivery process while giving birth to the twins.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel like that I'm in pain," answered Wendy as she was struggling to push.

"Hang in there! We're here for you! Even Van knows it, but he better come back soon or else I'll be the one to kick his ass along with Edoras!"

"I wish that Van were here..."

"He'll be fine," said Carmen. "He's been through worse, but he knows that he'll be coming back to you when the battle's over."

"This delivery is gonna be harder than I thought..."

"Look, if we can't do a vaginal birth, then we have no choice but to do a caesarian section," said Pavel as he was busy sponging Wendy. "I don't like it as much as you do, but we're most likely to be resorting to something like that sooner or later."

"Absolutely not!" yelled Priscilla defensively. "Wendy's _not_ gonna get cut open like an animal! We'll get through this no matter-"

"I can feel one of the heads coming out!" screamed Wendy.

"Let's do this," said Pavel.

And so, everyone was there to help Wendy as she felt a head emerging from her womb. With Undomiel bringing out the surgical scissors on hand to cut the cord, along with the nasal suctioner, she was at the ready as she saw Tinuviel removing Wendy's bloomers, only to find that there was a black head of hair coming out into the open. She had never delivered any baby before, but she was most likely to back out due to the sight of blood.

"Come on, aren't you gonna catch the baby?" asked Carmen.

"I've never done this before," said Tinuviel. "I knew that I should have went with Van and the others."

"Listen up! Now is not the time to think about yourself. You should at least think about other people, you know!"

"Please, help me!" screamed Wendy.

Tinuviel saw the fear and pain that Wendy was going through as she was pushing with all she had. It was Carmen's point that set her straight as she gently pulled the baby out as it was crying its lungs out. It looked like Van as it turned out to be a baby girl. With Undomiel cleaning the baby's nose with the nasal suctioner and carefully cutting the cord, the small infant was gently dried with a towel and wrapped in a clean blanket as she was set aside in a small bed.

"What is it?" asked Wendy as she saw one of her babies for the first time.

"It's a girl," said Undomiel.

"She sure looks like Van," said Priscilla.

"I can feel the other one!" screamed Wendy as she was feeling more stabbing pain.

And so, Tinuviel was on standby as she saw Wendy struggling to push out the second baby. She was pushing all of her might as she felt the head emerging out into the open. It wasn't long until she saw Tinuviel gently pull out the light orange head as it was coming out of Wendy's womb. The newborn baby was crying as it had its nose cleaned out and the cord carefully cut by Undomiel. The second twin turned out to be a boy as he loooked like Wendy.

"It's a boy," said Undomiel as she cleaned the baby with a towel and wrapped him up in a blanket while being put into a small bed. "Looks like the fun's over, but I hope that Big Brother comes back soon..."

"I hope that Van does too," said Wendy as she saw the twins in their little beds.

"Let's hope that he makes it," said Tinuviel as she saw the blood and amniotic fluid all over her clothes. "This is so gross! I am so taking a shower!"

And so, Tinuviel left the sickbay as she was on her way to get a shower and change her clothes. As for Wendy, however, she pushed out the afterbirth as it fell into the hospital wastebasket that was brought in by Shinichiro. Everything was done as she later helped up by Priscilla and Undomiel when they carted her into a bathroom that had a decent bathtub. With her nightgown and bra stripped off, she was escorted into the bathtub as it was filling up with hot water. Priscilla was being careful not to scrub at her breasts as they were filling up with milk while Undomiel was busy cleaning at her lower area, where blood and amniotic fluid were all over her legs.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," said Wendy.

"You just gave birth," said Priscilla. "Sometimes, you need to be cleaned up sooner or later."

"If only Van were here..."

"Hey, those twins of yours are gonna be fine," said Undomiel. "It's the least we can do for someone who went up against the Claw five years ago. Also..., it's something for me to do when I realize my dream of becoming a midwife."

"Well, Tinuviel's not much of a midwife, but she always complains all the time," said Priscilla.

"Look...," said Wendy. "If Tinuviel wasn't there, she would have never delivered the babies."

And she was right about that. After she was finished, the water was emptied as she was being gently escorted by Undomiel and Priscilla out of the bathtub. With clean clothes, Wendy was dressed as she was in a clean nightgown and underclothes. She was later escorted into the infirmary part of the sickbay as she was put in one of the comfortable beds. She was feeling tired as she was exhausted from giving birth It wasn't long until she saw the twins next to her as they were sleeping in their little beds. She even wanted Van to see her and the twins as she was waiting for him patiently.

"Please be home..., Van," she said as she was falling asleep while closing her eyes.

###

Van and the others were on their way as they were in their Armors while battling the enemies who were invading the mountains. Several of them were destroyed by the powers of Artros as Ithilien took some of them out. Edoras came in as he piloted Armos to slash some of the renegades that were on their way towards the airship. It wasn't long until he saw Lorien, Isildur, and Gilraen come up towards the battlefield on the mountain as they were busy destroying the Armors that were sent in by the House of Feanor. It was going to be a long battle as Van joined in as he piloted Dann to finish off some of the invaders that were on their way to the airship. He feared for Wendy as she was delivering the twins, but he also knew that there was help when she needed it. He even wanted her to be okay whenever he got back as he was piloting Dann to crush the last remaining Armor invaders.

When Dann was on its way to stop the rest of the Armors, Artros stepped in as it used its multiple lasers to blast at some of them. Without warning, an Armor sneaked up from behind as it was ready to blast at Artros. Just as it was about to do so, Artros was yanked out of the way as Dann took the hit and fell to the ground. Van couldn't maintain Dann's balance as he was trying to make it get up. The Armor that attacked him was stomping on Dann as it was trying to crush Van inside. Artros came to the rescue in time as it grabbed the Armor and yanked it away from Dann.

"Van, are you alright?" asked Ithilien.

"I think so...," he answered as he was feeling the pain of that last attack.

"You need to get back to the airship. You and Dann are in no shape of-"

Without warning, the resonance was all over Dann as it propelled it to get up. Van was glowing from the inside as he was starting to lose control of the resonance from within. Dann had seen the last wave of invading Armors as they were attacking Armos and the others on the battlefront. With a powerful blast, Dann had eliminated the last wave of invading Armors as they were obliterated by the beam. It was a victory as Edoras was thankful of Van for backing the rest of the Imperium Twelve Armors that were going up against the Armors that were sent by the House of Feanor. When he got out of Armos, he was on the smooth surface of the mountain as he saw Van and Ithilien out of their Armors when they returned to space. Edoras saw his own Armor return to space as he was being accompanied by Nancy, Yutaka, and Libby when their own were also sent back up there in their satellites. To their shock, they saw Van reeling from the battle as he was coughing up blood. He was in bad shape as he was also in dire need of medical attention.

"It's Van," said Yutaka as he had a shocked look on his face.

"This can't be happening!" cried Libby.

"We have to get him into the sickbay!" cried Ithilien. "He'll die if we don't!"

"This doesn't look good," said Edoras as he saw blood from Van's lips and all over his clothes.

"If that airship has a sickbay, we'll use it," said Nancy.

Without hesitation, everyone grabbed Van as they were on their way into the airship. The battle was over, but the victor of this fight was incapacitated as he was feeling unwell at the moment. It was going to be a long night for the heroes of the battlefield as Edoras was most likely to be helping out with tending to Van in the sickbay. He was thankful that the future king of the Lost Region had saved everyone from the Armor invasion, but the recovery was going to take a little bit longer.

"Hang in there, Van," he said. "Don't even think about dying on me because you've got Wendy and the twins to think about."

###

Pavel and Shinichiro were busy cleaning up the sickbay as they were putting the finishing touches on keeping the place up to par. After cleaning the examination table, they were getting a little help from Lemuel as he had sponges on his feet. They couldn't help it, but they loved the fact that the little boy was just as helpful as his parents. He may have accompanied his mother here to help Wendy deliver the twins, but he fell asleep during the labor earlier. He was later up and alert as he was busy helping Pavel and Shinichiro clean up the sickbay with such spotless results.

"You're pretty good at this," said Shinichiro as he was drying the floor.

"I wanna help clean up Daddy's workspace," said Lemuel as he took off the sponges from his feet.

"You missed the birth," said Pavel.

"Sorry, but I fell asleep. Did that lady have the baby already?"

"Actually, she had two babies, a boy and a girl."

"Really?! Can I see them?"

"Sorry, but your mom said that the babies are off limits right now," said Carmen as she came into the sickbay. "It's best that we leave them alone right now."

"But why can't I see 'em? Are they sleeping right now?"

"They are, but their mother needs to rest right now. She's very tired after she gave birth to the babies."

"Awww, I wanna see 'em right now."

"Sorry, little buddy, but Wendy needs to sleep right now," said Pavel.

Lemuel wanted to see the babies, but he had to wait as he was sitting next to the doors to the infirmary. It wasn't long until he heard the front doors to the sickbay open, only to find that Tinuviel was coming in as she was dressed in clean clothes. She even had her long black hair down as she saw the sickbay clean and spotless. She saw that the examination table was cleaned up as she saw Pavel and Shinichiro at work while they were all done with it. She remembered helping Wendy out as the twins were being delivered into the world. All along, she always considered people to focus on themselves as she was also focused on herself as well. Now, she had helped everyone out as they were on hand in taking care of the twins when they were born.

It wasn't long until she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the sickbay. Turning around, she saw Edoras and Ithilien, along with Nancy, Libby, and Yutaka following them as they were carrying a stretcher that had Van in it. She was shocked to see all that blood that he coughed up as she was afraid to see him like that. Van was in bad shape as he was being put on the freshly cleaned examination table. He was under the resonance sickness once again as he was also suffering from another fever.

"What happened to Van?" asked Tinuviel.

"He lost control of the resonance," said Edoras.

"How did he lose control?"

"The resonance got the better of him when he got knocked down by one of those Armors," said Ithilien. "He... also saved my life on the battlefield and he returned the favor by vanquishing the rest of the invaders."

"Master," said Shinichiro as he saw Yutaka being examined by Nancy. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt on the battlefield, did you? By the way, did you guys finish up all the butt-whooping?"

"I'm fine, but I'm just a little sprained, that's all," said Yutaka.

"Everyone, out of the room," said Nancy. "We need to get the patients looked at."

And so, Pavel, Lemuel, Shinichiro, Carmen, and Tinuviel all left the room as only Edoras, Nancy, and Libby remained. They were busy examining Yutaka, who suffered only a sprain on his left shoulder. He suffered only minor damage, but he had to be on light duty because of his injury. Shortly after examining Yutaka, all three doctors were examining Van as he was in critical condition. He was barely clinging to life as he was starting to show signs of life. He was trying to recover as the sound of his heartbeat was heard all over the place. He wanted to live for the sake of his new family as he was drifting in and out of consciousness with an oxygen mask clinging over his nose and mouth. Even though that everyone had left the sickbay, only Ithilien remained as he was concerned for Van's life after saving his life back there in the battlefront. He could never forget the fact that Van lost control of the resonance as he even piloted Dann to vanquish the rest of the invaders.

"This isn't good," said Edoras as he was monitoring Van's vital signs.

"What's going on?" asked Libby.

"His consciousness is fluctuating." He was remembering what had happen when his father had entered into the operating room long ago. "I've seen him like this before when I was a little boy. I was very interested into medicine at the time when he was brought into Dad's facility at the time. Van wanted to live when Dad was ready to perform the special surgery on him that linked him up with Dann. That was when the Claw killed Elena and Gadoved sided with him on the day of the wedding that never happened."

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Ithilien. "Van is at death's door right now! He's also got a family to look after as well as that kid! Aren't you gonna fix him or not?!"

"Calm your ass down!" said Nancy. "Van will make it. He'll always pull through. Just give him more time. All we need is a little faith."

"She's right," said Yutaka as he had his arm in a sling. "Van will pull through, no matter what. We can't lose him or else the House of Feanor regains power all over not only the Lost Region, but the rest of the Endless Illusion as well."

"We can't let that happen," said Libby.

"And we're not going to," said Edoras. "Van is the head of the House of Telfer. We can't let him die on the operating table right now."

And so, he got to work as he was getting ready to save Van from death with Yutaka leaving the sickbay. With Nancy and Libby helping out, they were busy trying to keep him alive while they dressed in surgical garb and washed their hands. This was also the third time that he was suffering from resonance sickness as he was given both a nebulizer and anesthesia as he was being operated on. With a laser scalpel in his hand, Edoras unbuttoned Van's shirt as he was ready to open the chest cavity. When he opened it up with the laser scalpel, along with some forceps, he saw the damage that the resonance caused as he saw the internal organs being riddled with the resonance that was at the lungs and heart. He was stunned to see it damaging the lungs and heart as it was also being repaired at the same time.

"I hope it's not too late," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Libby.

"There's a vial in the storage fridge that was derived from the Original Seven Armors. Josh helped me cultivate it just in case Van didn't interface with Dann for too long. I just hope that it works."

"Looking for _this_?" asked Ithilien as he brought the vial to Edoras along with a syringe that hasn't been used. "You're gonna need it sooner or later."

"Are you sure that this is gonna work?" asked Nancy.

"It will," said Edoras. "All we need here is a little faith."

When he put the blue fluid into the syringe, he began to inject directly into Van's heart. Without hesitation, he was ready to see the results as he saw the heart and lungs being repaired to brand new. It seemed that Van has escaped death once again as Edoras closed up his chest cavity with the forceps and laser scalpel. It was a miracle that Van was alive as he was showing signs that he wanted to live. Edoras, Nancy, and Libby were grateful that he was still alive as he was starting to pull through. He was alive once again as his body was in control of the resonance once again. There were even tear streaming down his closed eyes as he was still unconscious. He lives, but he had to stay in the sickbay for a while in order to recover.

###

Van woke up as he found himself in the infirmary. He was fully dressed in a clean hospital gown as he even had an i.v. in his arm. Sitting up, he heard the sound of crying babies as he saw the twins for the first time. They were beautiful as there was a little boy and a little girl in their beds. They were fidgeting as they were starting to get hungry. Van had noticed that Wendy was up as she picked up the girl twin as she was getting a little fussy. She looked a lot like Van as she had his black hair. It wasn't long until Wendy exposed her right breast as she was starting to feed the little girl. She had never did anything like this before, but she was learning as she was feeding the girl twin with the much-needed breastmilk that she had.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she saw Van feeling groggy.

"I feel like a ton of bricks hit me," he answered. "What about _you_?"

"I still feel tired after giving birth. If it wasn't for everyone being there, I would have died."

"Those twins..., I can't believe that they've came out into the open. I should have been here for the birth. I should have been with you."

"Van..., it's been three days since the twins were born. I've been helped by Priscilla and Undomiel while they were looking after me."

"And I've been asleep for the past three days. That's just great. I should be helping you take care of the twins right now, not sit around in bed all day. Besides, it's useless to-"

Without warning, Van felt a stabbing pain in his chest as he was still recovering from the emergency surgery that he had after he was brought in. He hated the fact that he had to stay in bed as he was trying to recover from the damage that the resonance had caused on his body. There was nothing to do while he watched Wendy nurse their daughter. After the little baby was fed, Wendy managed to burp her as she let out a contented belch. The girl was put back into her little bed as she was starting to go asleep. When Wendy brought out the boy twin, she saw that he was hungry as she nursed him right away, this time, she placed him on her left breast as he was busy eating away. After she was finished with the boy twin, he was being burped as he let out a contented belch while he was put back in his little bed.

"Goodness, you sure love to eat, don't you?" said Wendy as she laid back down in her bed.

"It's good to be with the whole family," said Van as he was still reeling from the pain in his chest.

"The twins sure got your appetite. Let's just hope that they don't crave condiments while they are still young."

"Look, even thought that the twins are born, but we don't have any names for them yet."

"They already do."

"Are you serious?"

"The girl's name is Hamana. The boy's name is Haleth. I didn't pick them out, but they were selected for them anyway. Their names were written on their bracelets while I was resting. Whoever picked the names out for them, they have them now for the rest of their lives."

"While I was still asleep, I've been hearing the word, 'Sezorin' over and over again. I think that it's some kind of sisterhood or something. Wherever I heard it from, the Sezorin are known for picking names for the babies that are born."

"Whoever those Sezorin people are, they sure picked some strange names for our babies."

"It's well said. It's ironic that I helped in creating Hamana and Haleth, but they sure look a lot like the both of us."

"We're not the only ones who appreciate the twins."

To his shock, Van sat up as he saw the four turtles coming into the infirmary. He was aware that he didn't get away from them entirely as they were slowly crawling toward his bed. He wanted to spend time with the twins, but he had to contend with the "stepchildren" as one of them slowly climbed up into his bed. It was Hydrangea as she refused to leave Van's bedside. It was gonna be one hell of a day for him as he was not only in bed, but he had to contend with the four turtles that were crawling to his bedside.

"Why do I always have to be stuck with 'stepchildren?!'" he yelled.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19: Memories of the Sezorin

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 19: Memories of the Sezorin**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van had been resting in the infirmary ever since the twins were born as he was still on the mend. He wanted to get out of bed and help take care of his children, but he was forced by Edoras to stay in bed a little bit longer as he hated the fact that he was bedridden as he was still on the mend from the emergency surgery that he had. He was desperate to get out of bed as he decided to do so. When he finally decided to get up and leave the infirmary entirely, he pulled no punches as he was tired of being bedridden. Donning on a robe over his hospital gown, he left the sickbay as he was on his way towards his room. He wanted to be with Wendy and the twins as he was ready to see them once again.

Once he entered into the room, he saw the twins, Hamana and Haleth as they were sleeping in their bassinet. They were the very image of both him and Wendy as they had the looks of both of their parents. He loved Hamana and Haleth as they were still asleep. Just as he was about to stay put in the room, he turned around as he saw Wendy standing from behind as she had a shocked look on her face.

"Hello, Wendy," said Van.

"Van, what are you doing up?" she asked. "If Edoras sees you out of bed, you'll be in big trouble."

"It's better than being bedridden. Besides, I can't just lay around and do nothing, you know."

"You can wander as much as you want, but you're going back to the sickbay."

"What?! There's no way in hell that I'm going back in there!"

"Yes you are, Van. Besides, you had surgery after I gave birth and according to Edoras, you still feel chest pains after he saved you from the brink of death."

"It sucks to stay in-"

Without warning, Van was suffering from another stabbing pain in his chest. He couldn't take it as he saw Wendy grabbing him by the arm. She noticed that he was feeling dizzy as he was most likely to faint on the floor. She lead him back into the sickbay as she escorted him back into the infirmary. She lead him to the bed that he slept in as she set him down and covered him up. She never wanted to resort in doing this, but she had to keep her husband from running off while recovering from surgery. Van hated being in bed, but he had no choice but to stay in bed until he was well enough to move around. Somehow, he also developed a fever as he was suffering from the chest pains that occurred after having surgery.

"Sometimes, I really hate staying in bed," he said.

"Sorry, but you have to rest up," said Wendy as she felt his hot forehead. "Looks like that you're running a fever. It's best that you get some sleep, alright?"

Van sighed as he tried to sit up. He was feeling very sick right now as he felt the chest pain intensify like a knife. He couldn't tolerate the pain as he was panting harshly. It wasn't long until Edoras came in as he had a tray full of medicine and a glass of water in his hands. He was aware that the wayward patient tried to get away as he was back in bed where he belonged. He found that Van was suffering from a fever as he dug out a thermometer from his labcoat. It wasn't long until he set down the tray on the table as he put the thermometer into Van's mouth.

"Looks like that you're still not well enough to pull through," said Edoras.

Van sighed as he still had the thermometer in his mouth. He was still feeling a little bit sick as he felt sweat coming down from his hot forehead. After the thermometer was taken out of his mouth, Edoras had looked at it as it read up to a very temperature of 104.1. It also seemed that Van still had to get some rest as he was most likely to be staying in the infirmary for a while.

"So, what's the verdict on Van's condition," asked Wendy.

"He's got a fever, but he has to get some more rest," said Edoras.

"Look, Doc, how much longer do I have to be in bed?" asked Van as he sat up.

"Until you are on the full mend, I can't let you leave the infirmary. Now, then, it's time for your medicine."

Edoras opened up the bottle full of red and white pills as he gave Van two of them to swallow. When he gave Van the glass of water, he saw him shove the two pills into his mouth as he gulped down the water. It wasn't long until Van laid back down as he was starting to feel uneasy. Wendy felt his forehead as he was burning up. She was concerned for him as he was still on the mend. With Edoras leaving the sickbay, he decided to leave Van and Wendy alone for a while.

"This sucks," said Van as he was still laying in bed.

"Sorry, Van, but you have to do as Edoras tells you," said Wendy as she saw him close his eyes.

"If only that I can be able to help out..."

"Get some rest, okay? The twins and I are fine. There's no need to worry."

And so, Wendy saw Van fall asleep as he was still on the mend after undergoing surgery. She was concerned for his health and well-being as he was starting to shake in his sleep. He was dreaming about something, but what? The dream was consisting of the same word that has popped up in his head and that word was known as Sezorin.

###

A group in women all clad in black had been travelling into the Lost Region as they were on their way out of the city of Missoghi. After spending much time in a place that featured mostly swimsuits and exotic underwear, they departed towards a shortcut as they were on their way into the city of Gujran as planned. To their shock, they saw the sign of the resonance that was scattering all over the place. It was a sign that the Telfer twins were born as the leader of the travelling group stopped the others when they stood in front of her. As a wise old woman, she was known as a Reverend Mother as she also wanted to put a stop to the House of Feanor as they were known infamously throughout the Endless Illusion.

"The newborn twins are born," she said.

"Was it the resonance that helped into it?" asked one of the women in the group.

"Van and his wife now have the twins who will restore the House of Telfer back into fruition. The babies that are born will have names that will honor the ancestors of old. The girl will be named Hamana after the woman from the House of Sindar, who protected as many children from the scourge of bandits that were trying to wreak havoc on this planet. The boy will be named Haleth after the warrior from the House of Quenya who destroyed his enemies by using the power of the resonance against them in a single blow. These will be the names that are given to the daughter and son of King Eovanuus and Queen Guinderen. They have been blessed by the heavens and they will be fruitful whenever the time comes for them to reach adulthood."

The Reverend Mother's message was heard all over the Endless Illusion as everyone had heard it, especially the man called Manson as he was wearing a kilt over his exotic underwear. The woman, Catherine Nakata, had also heard of the message as she was dressed in a very risque bikini. She and Manson had seen the strange group of women come and go as they were on a mission to find Van, for the future of the Endless Illusion was now hanging in the balance.

###

**Many centuries ago...**

The Endless Illusion, a place that resides in the bottom of the universe has been a strange faerie tale as it was a planet that was similar to Earth. It had oxygen and plenty of resources as it even had a species of humans who defied the process of aging. These people were known as the Noble race, a species of people who ruled peacefully as gods as they represented the five Noble Families: The House of Quenya, the House of Moria, the House of Sindar, the House of Tolkien, and the House of Telfer. The four below the House of Telfer represented the elements of fire, earth, water, and air as it represents the light that shined all over the Endless Illusion. In a place known as Tir Andurinar, all five Noble Houses ruled there as they lived in harmony with one another as they even intermarried with one another to preserve the Noble bloodline.

There was a holy order that had the ability to manipulate possible bloodlines that were deemed suitable as they maintained the stability of both Noble species and the humanoids that were living all over the Endless Illusion. They were known as the Sezorin Sisterhood as they maintained the balance that was abundant all over this faerie tale of a planet. There were those among the ranks that wanted to include a sixth Noble House as they wanted to integrate them with the five peaceful Noble Houses. Truth be told, the sixth Noble house was deemed incohesive due to the fact that they wanted nothing more than to desire power not only in Tir Andurinar, but the rest of the Endless Illusion as well.

Unbeknownst to the lower humanoids, there was a technology that was as ancient than the tales that were told by the campfire. They were called Armors as they represented the seven days of the week. They were known throughout the world as the Guardians, or the Original Seven, as they were powerful weapons who were on the side of justice. The seven Armors had the names that suited them: Saudade of Sunday, Diablo of Monday, Metsa of Tuesday, Dahlia of Wednesday. Dann of Thursday, Sinn of Friday, and Sen of Saturday. These Armors were the quintessential fighting machines that were the Guardians of Legend as they fought various forms of evil in the forms of dark Armors.

One of the Armors, Dann, was standing proudly as it defeated its opponent that was harming a village near the river. Coming out of the Armor, was a man with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing the sword that summoned Dann around his waist as he was even wearing a hat that fitted him in the most fashion sense. The man was known as Siegfried Telfer as he was ready to go back home to Telfer Keep. He was a striking young buck who was the type who would save himself for marriage as he was about to go to an inn to get a bite to eat before he returned home.

"It's been a while, Siegfried," said a plump barmaid. "You're such a mysterious type that comes and goes every once in a while."

"I'd like a tall glass of milk if you don't mind," he said. "Also, I'd like a steak and some sliced potatoes along with some condiments."

"You certainly go all out on your food, don't you?"

"It's better with condiments." Siegfried grabbed out his change pouch as he was ready to pay for his meal. "Besides, after fighting against certain villains, I get hungry."

"There's no need to pay for your meal plus some dessert. Besides, it's on the lady who followed you here."

"What lady?"

The barmaid pointed at the woman who was sitting at the table as she was all dressed in a grey medieval dress. She even had a black cloak covering her head as she was waiting for Siegfried to join her at the table that she sat. After he got his food and drink with the condiments in his hands, he sat down in front of the woman who wast at the table as she saw him getting ready to go out on his food. When he poured a bit of everything on his food, he was ready to eat as he was downing it with such passion after defending the village. He was fully satisfied as he even gulped down the tall glass of milk as well.

"DAMN, THAT'S GOOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You sure have a taste for strange things," said the lady.

"It wasn't necessary for you to pay for my food, but I am pretty capable of paying for myself."

"It was my thanks for your help battling the Armor bandit who tried to destroy the village."

"By the way, my name is Siegfried Telfer. I am also the pilot of Dann of Thursday in which it's used to be fighting all sorts of trouble."

"My name is Arwen Quenya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Siegfried."

"My family's the House of Telfer. I'm sure that my father and brothers would like to meet you."

"Siegfried...," the lady removed her hood as she had black hair and red eyes. "I've been watching you for a long time now... It seems that you're gorgeous with your clothes."

"Actually, I'm still a virgin and I will be married soon by next week. That's what my father told me."

Siegfried had view Arwen as the most beautiful woman that he has ever encountered as he also wanted her to be his bride by the time he is about to marry or else lose any future titles in his family. The House of Telfer was known for keeping its family members in line as it was in the affairs of marriage. Even Siegfried was most likely into be in the marriage market as he was carefully preserving his virginity. It also seemed that he had found someone who was suitable for him as she was looking at the dessert that was being brought onto their table by the barmaid, who picked up the empty plate from earlier. It was a huge carrot cake with tasty cream cheese frosting as it had two plates with forks next to them. It was a feast for the eyes as both Siegfried and Arwen dug into the cake as they were savoring it with such gusto.

"So, this is your first time with some carrot cake, isn't it?" said Siegfried.

"It's delicious," said Arwen. "It's the first thing I had since I left the seminary."

"Seminary? Wait, you're a member of the Sezorin Sisterhood, aren't you?"

"I wanted to get out of there before I was about to be wed to Lord Eomer."

"Lord Eomer? I heard of him before. He's from the House of Feanor, which is forbidden from coming into Tir Andurinar."

"The Mother Superior had told me to seek out a swordsman who wore a hat. She refused to hand me over to Eomer because she saw darkness in his heart and was not a good match for me."

"I see... Anyway, let's go home, but first, let's dig into the rest for that cake."

Arwen giggled as she had viewed Siegfried as a potential match for her after all. She was starting to feel attracted to him as he was a man of honor that would be suitable for her to marry. After finishing up the carrot cake, they set out a tip as they left the inn. Afterwards, they were on their way to Telfer Keep, which was the main seat of all of Tir Andurinar. Siegfried couldn't wait until he told his father that he finally found a woman that was suitable for him to marry.

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

The group from the Sezorin were continuing to be on their way as they were waiting for a train towards Gujran. They had to catch up with Van and company as they were also going up against the House of Feanor as well. The wait was going to be a long one as the train was most likely to be delayed due to the road work. Just as they were about to sit down at the train station, they saw Manson and Catherine in a pink car as they had some baggage in the back seat. It was the suitcase that belonged to the Reverend Mother as it was ready to be handed over.

"Excuse me," yelled Catherine as she stopped the car. "One of you have left this back in Missoghi."

"Oops...," said one of the women in the group. "I forgot all about it... Sorry, Reverend Mother..."

"It's alright," she said. "It was also a good sign that those scantily-clad folk had the decency to return my suitcase."

"It was a good thing we caught up to you," said Manson. "By the way, who are King Eovanuus and Queen Guinderen, by any chance?"

"They are the heroes who put an end to the Claw's dastardly plans five years ago."

"Wait, I've seen that little girl before in Missoghi. She beat one of the citizens in a swimming obstacle race, but it seems that she's all grown up by now."

"The Queen may have grown up, but the King hasn't aged a single day. Sooner or later, he'll have to go face-to-face with Eomer when he arrives at the Lost Region."

The Reverend Mother's words of warning have rang in the ears of the people who returned her luggage as there was trouble brewing in the mountains. The Sezorin Sisterhood had been aware of Eomer's atrocities as he once tried to wipe them out once. They also remembered the ultimate massacre that occurred when Eomer and the House of Feanor had destroyed the House of Telfer as it was one of the most tragic of all incidents that ever occurred. There was another memory that they had as one of their own had married Siegfried Telfer and produced a son... and _that_ son was none other than the drifter in the tuxedo, whose name was Van.

###

**Meanwhile, back in the past...**

Siegfried and Arwen arrived at Telfer Keep as they were being welcomed by the rest of their family and the members of court. The king of Tir Andurinar, Magnus Telfer was a lion of a man who had the same hair as his son as he was grateful that he was home. Even the ladies from the other Noble Houses had seen him return as they were jealous of the woman that he met at the village. The women were also at awe when they had seen the beauty of Arwen as she had such abundant raven hair and eyes that were like crimson rubies. She was the most beautiful of all women that ever came to Tir Andurinar as she was also related to the House of Quenya.

"Welcome home, son," said Magnus as he ran towards him and hugged him with his big arms.

"And a welcome to _you_, father," said Siegfried as he was feeling the strain of his father's strength.

"It seems that you finally found a woman who can teach you how to be a real man when you come forward to marry her."

"I've only met her once. We cannot do this all at once, you know."

"If you don't marry by next week, then you'll be cut off from future titles of Nobility. As for this young lady, what's your name?"

"My name is Arwen Quenya," she said. "I come from the Sezorin Sisterhood, but the Mother Superior had told me that I must marry a man who carries a sword and hat."

"Siegfried always wore that hat ever since he was a teenager," said one of the noblewomen.

"He's not the type to flirt," said another noblewoman.

"He's still a virgin, after all, but it'll change when he settles down," said a third noblewoman.

Siegfried didn't know much about women as he was about to learn more when he was about to get married to Arwen. It was a twist of fate that he chose her as they would start courting in the days ahead.

###

Many days had passed as Siegfried and Arwen began courting while they were engaged to each other. They looked at each other as they were both made for the future ahead. It was a great future for the both of them as they were about to get married on their wedding day. They both dressed in formal attire that was regal with such elegance. When the ceremony commenced, Siegfried was waiting for his bride as he saw Arwen dressed in a silver wedding gown. She looked radiant as she was ready to be Siegfried's wife. It wasn't long until they saw a priest come up on the pew as he was about to wed them in front of both Nobles and common folk.

"People of Nobility and the Common Class," he said as he was standing in front of the bride and groom. "We are all gathered here today to witness the union of holy wedlock between Siegfried Telfer, son of Magnus, and Arwen Quenya, daughter of Haleth. These two will be wed in the eyes of the Holy Father, for destiny has brought them together in such a great circumstance. Do you, Siegfried Telfer, take this woman, Arwen Quenya, to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part as long as you live?"

"I do," he said.

"Do you, Arwen Quenya, take this man, Siegfried Telfer, to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part as long as you live?"

"I do," she said.

"If there's a reason that those two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence as the priest resumed his preaching. "By the power invested in me by the land of Tir Andurinar and surrounding lands near it, I now pronounce you husband and wife in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the bride."

And so, Siegfried lifted the veil from Arwen's face as he kissed her on the lips. They were now fully married as they were highly revered by all who had known them. Everyone had celebrated their wedding as they gathered all around them and toasted the couple with wedding gifts that were given to them. After the festivities were over, both husband and wife were ready to consummate their marriage as they were on their way to their room. With their wedding clothes off, they went into the bathroom as they were bathing together like a couple since their courtship. They loved each other as they were cleaning themselves in order to be consummate their love for one another.

When they made it to the marriage bed, they were completely naked as they were examining each other. Siegfried looked at Arwen as she had such large, supple breasts as they were made to suckle the future heir to the Telfer family. He loved the sight of her as she felt his hands feel at the lower area between her legs. She was still a virgin herself as she was ready to lose it to Siegfried. It was about time that he was about to lose his virginity as he was feeling both scared and excited at the same time. He wanted her badly as he was itching to be pleasured. He felt her slender hand touch his member as it was such a healthy one to be exact. She also found that he had the birthmark of the Telfer family on his stomach as she found him more beautiful than ever.

It wasn't long until he was on top of her as he was kissing her soft lips. She felt such strange pleasure from him as he was probing every inch of her. He felt the very heat of her body as he felt his member hardening up. She was ready for him as she felt him breach her defenses and entered deep inside of her. This experience was pretty new to them as they were in the very heat of the sensual moment together. Siegfried was gently thrusting in and out of Arwen's body as she was feeling the intense pleasure of his touch and hot kisses. She wanted to feel more of him as they were nearing towards their climax. The pleasure made them feel more of each other as they were starting to get tired from their first sexual experience. The desire was over as Arwen felt Siegfried's hot seed gushing inside of her. She had never felt anything like this before, for it was her first time as she was looking at her new husband with such love for him. She loved him as he loved her back, for the future was getting ready to go into a strange direction for both of them.

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present, again...**

The group from the Sezorin Sisterhood had caught the train as planned as they waved goodbye to their strange friends from Missoghi. As for the Reverend Mother, however, she was busy going through her baggage as she was checking that nothing was taken or stolen from it. To her surprise, she saw a pair of strange underwear that was similar to the ones that Manson was wearing under his kilt. It was a strange design as there was a compartment on the front that was specially made for the penis. It was a strange pair of men's underwear indeed as it was put in by one of the women in the group as a joke, but the Reverend Mother had a fetish for collecting strange souvenirs, especially tidbits of some juicy information.

"I take it that one of you put this pair of bizarre men's underwear in the baggage, didn't you?" she said. "Well, no matter; I'll keep this as a souvenir from our friends in Missoghi."

"Isn't that blasphemy, Reverend Mother?" asked one of the women.

"Not for me, but there are times that we all have to preserve keepsakes, especially the most bizarre ones."

"I was the one who slipped the strange pair of underwear," said another woman who had red hair.

"Oh, did you now? Anyway, I'll keep the souvenir, for it will be a reminder of our travels in strange places."

The Reverend Mother put away the strange pair of men's underwear in her baggage. She was staring at the scenery outside as the land was near the ocean. She and the rest of the group from the Sezorin Sisterhood were on their way towards Gujran as planned as they were most likely to meet up with Van sooner or later, for he is also the son of Siegfried and Arwen Telfer. It was also certain that Van was also a male Sezorin and the only one that was born from the same order that cultivated the sisterhood over the years. In their eyes, they viewed him as a super being as he had survived in hiding for many centuries. It was also said that he would surpass Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor as he would reclaim the throne that was stolen from the House of Telfer centuries ago.

###

**Meanwhile, back in the past, again...**

It had been a year since Siegfried and Arwen were married as they were also preparing for the unexpected. Their whirlwind sexual escapades were so intense that it had resulted in something that was bound to happen. Arwen was pregnant with Siegfried's child as it was said that she was going to be having a baby boy. Many months had passed as Arwen was feeling at her swollen belly. She was due at any time as the baby was about to be born in the spring. After a long time of carrying Siegfried's child inside of her, she was finally going into labor as she was being watched by the nurse, physician, and midwife as they were making sure that she and the baby would be okay. Even though Siegfried was forced to join his siblings as part of the Original Seven, he wanted to back out of it so he can witness the birth of his son. Unfortunately, he didn't have no choice but to stop the dastardly activity of the House of Feanor, who was still on the verge of wrestling control away from the five Noble Families. There was news that Siegfried and Arwen's tryst had become something more as the House of Feanor had been committed to killing the heir that was about to be born.

Siegfried didn't want to let that happen as he piloted Dann on the battlefield. The renegade Armors were circling towards Telfer Keep as they were given specific orders to prevent the birth of Siegfried's unborn child. With a little help from his siblings, they rushed in to help him as they were in their own Armors. They fought off the villains as they were on the path to victory. When the battle was over, the Telfer siblings emerged out of their Armors as they returned home to the castle. Siegfried, on the other hand, was on his way to his wife as she was waiting for him. When he came back to her, she had already had the baby as it looked exactly like her.

"Arwen, I've came back," he said.

"Siegfried, I've already had the baby," she said.

"What is it? A boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy. He has the same birthmark as you, Siegfried."

"He has your hair and eyes. He would be both chased and attracted by many girls when he gets bigger. He is very much like the both of us."

"He is a very beautiful boy. He'll be extremely extraordinary when he grows up."

"What shall we name the child?"

"We'll name him Eovanuus after the legendary warrior who united all the Noble Families. He will one day be the greatest warrior in all of the House of Telfer."

And so, Siegfried and Arwen had stared at the newborn baby that was most likely to be the immortal man who would never age in the future. The newborn Van, however, was crying as he was being taken to his mother. Arwen held the baby boy close as she was about to nurse him. She lowered her nightgown a bit as she exposed one of her breasts in order to feed the baby. The newborn son was suckling on his mother's breast as he was getting the much needed breastmilk as quickly as possible. Both Arwen and Siegfried loved their son as he was their greatest blessing of all. He was the future of their family as he would have a much bigger destiny at hand.

###

After seeing their son grow up into a five-year-old, Siegfried and Arwen's future had been shattered as they saw the House of Feanor rounding up most of the Telfer family, including Magnus. There were also several members of the other houses that were in league with the House of Telfer as they were about to be executed. Both Siegfried and Arwen feared for their son's safety as they sent him over to the seminary, where the Mother Superior lived. They never wanted to part with their son, but there was danger coming as minions from the House of Feanor were on their way to kill any survivors who have fled from Telfer Keep. Siegfried and Arwen bade goodbye to their son as they saw him being taken under the wing of the Mother Superior.

"Watch over our son...," said Siegfried.

"Please..., don't let anything happen to our boy," said Arwen.

"I'll do the best to look after him, you have my word," said the Mother Superior.

And so, she took the young Eovanuus as she went towards an elevator that went downward. Sadly, it was too late for his parents as they were caught by Eomer and his minions. The little boy looked out the elevator as he saw the man draw out his scythe. He wanted to to away with them as they refused to tell him where his son was.

"Where is Eovanuus?" snarled Eomer. "I demand an answer from the both of you!"

"Go to hell, Eomer," said Arwen.

"I ask you again; where is your son?!"

"Say what you want, but you will _never_ find our boy!"

"Too bad..."

And with one quick swipe, Eomer killed them with his scythe as he was reveling in the joy of such bloodshed. He wanted to go after their son and the Mother Superior, but they were too far gone as they were nowhere to be found. Somehow, he had victory as he was fully in charge of Tir Andurinar for the many years to come. He was supreme as the entire land was starting to freeze. There was snow and ice all over as it was now known as the Lost Region.

###

Ten years after the fall of the House of Telfer, there was the arrival of many humans from planet Earth as they were most likely to be various forms of prisoners that were transferred here due to the notorious crimes that they had. The human colonization of the Endless Illusion had begun after many attempts to travel here. This time, they were here to stay on this planet that was also a penal colony as the population increased over the years. Little did everyone knew that the sole survivor of the House of Telfer had been hidden from the whole world. He was also safe with the Mother Superior as she taught him how to read and write as well as fending for himself. He had respect for the woman who raised him after the death of his parents as she would see him grow up into a man who would never age.

When he finally became a man, he was known by the remaining members of the Sezorin Sisterhood as a super being when he had never aged a single day since reaching the point of manhood. The Mother Superior was proud of him as she saw him become more like his father and mother combined. She had raised him right as he had a greater respect for her. He loved her like a mother just as she loved him like a son as they would soon part ways when the time came.

"Van," she said. "It's been six hundred years since the deaths of your parents."

"It's Eovanuus, ma'am," he said.

"I've always called you Van for short ever since you were still five years old at the time. You are also the first and only male Sezorin ever born."

"Mother Superior; my parents..., were they..."

"Van, it was that bastard, Eomer, who killed them. Sooner or later, he and the rest of the House of Feanor will find us and do away with the rest of the Sezorin." She fished out a familiar hat as it was in perfect condition. "This hat belonged to your father, Siegfried. Wear it proudly and honor his memory."

"Thank you, ma'am." he placed the hat on his head. "I'll wear it because it's something that I'll keep forever."

"Farewell, Van."

And so, he bade her goodbye as he set out into the world for the next two hundred years or so. He had wandered the planet as he was later wandering on the streets without a job or home to go to. After the Mother Superior's passing, he was alone as he had no one to talk to as he was out on the streets fighting against any kind of ruffian that ever tended to attack him on the spot. It wasn't long until he was captured by the police as he was later brought to a temple that catered to mysticism, martial arts, and weapons. Over the next ten years, he was trained under the swordmasters and martial artists who kept him safe as he had fully mastered the techniques that were deemed useful to him when he left.

Many more years had passed as he was known as a swordsman who had a sword of his own as he put it to good use. When it came to the time that was about to dawn on him, he continued to wander all over the Endless Illusion as he had come across some ruffians who were attacking a group of heroes who were busy defending their town. He would see them again in the future as they were none other than the Eldorado Five, who had all five members still alive at the time. Van had seen them at work as they put the ruffians away as they would be the best group of heroes in their town. He could continue to wander all over the place over the years as he later saw some bandits that were harrassing a young boy and girl on their way home. They were familiar as he would see them again in the future, for they were none other than Dr. Yue and Primrose.

After he finished off the bandits, they fled as they didn't want to be hurt even worse. The boy and girl saw Van with the sword that he had at the time as he was standing without his shirt on. They were thankful that he showed up in the nick of time as they would later see him depart to lands unknown. After a long time wandering, he was still going up against ruffians as he decided that he was tired of all of the fighting and decided to go into the underground tunnels beyond. It was then that he was all battered and bruised from his last fight that he decided to hide in a facility that had the Original Seven Armors in storage. It wasn't long until he got caught and tossed into the brig as he would later meet up with Gadoved and Elena. He had a some confidence returning as he was also in the running for becoming one of the pilots for the Original Seven. He had potential as he was a promising pilot that would be aligned with Dann in the future.

"Hey, it's time to go home," said Elena as she saw Van getting out of the pilot simulator.

"I'm still not good at this," he said.

"You'll get the hang of it. It also seems that you're still trying to figure that puzzle that Gadoved has given to you." She noticed the puzzle in his hand. "Give it a rest, it's a very complicated puzzle that cannot be solved."

"Elena, you've been so kind to me. I had a blast, but I want to go to the next level by having you in my life once more."

"And why is that?"

"You see, I've never experienced any sexual activity because I don't know all about it yet."

"Let me guess, you're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to save it for marriage. By the way, Elena..., will you marry me?"

"Van..., of course I'll marry you. When we do that, we can perfect the Original Seven Armors together so we can use them for good and not abuse their power. It'll be a great idea for us."

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present, again...**

The Reverend Mother was still on the train as she remembered the visions that she had. There was a time that she had seen Van before as she witnessed him being buried alive by a group of bandits who never took a liking to him. It took her the courage to fight against them when they later fled as she dug up the coffin that Van was kept. She saved his life once as she saw him depart to many places unknown. She also remembered the encounter with a man who was part of the House of Feanor as he was someone familiar. He wanted to know where Van was as she refused to tell him where he went. She even fought against the man who was known as Kroo Kring Koo at the time as she even sliced off his right hand with her sword. She regretted hacking off his hand that day as he gained a replacement appendage that was so sinister that it would be the trademark of his evil. She saw him as none other than the Claw, who was defeated by Van and the other heroes five years ago, as he had terror and genocide on his mind. The Reverend Mother had also knew about the wedding that was shattered when the Claw slaughtered Elena and injured Van as he would later be restored to what he is today in order to get revenge against him.

"It has been five years since you're in the ground for your crimes," she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked the red-haired woman.

"Frankly, my dear Dunya, it was about that scoundrel that I went up against at the time. I even chopped that right hand of his until he gained his infamous appendage that we now know of."

"You went up against Kroo Kring Koo because he attempted to rape you at the time. You've even hacked off his right hand, right?"

"The scoundrel's right hand may have been lopped off, but his replacement appendage has gotten a simple taste of bloodshed before. He not only slaughtered poor Elena, but he also killed a woman who was pregnant with her son at the time. It was a miracle that I came in to save the baby and left him in the care of one of our Sezorin affiliates, but I was unable to save his mother."

"And that was when her widower also wanted revenge against the Claw, didn't he?"

"Unfortunately, Ray Lundgren was killed in battle, but he was also aware that his young son was safe in our care as he was now reunited with Shino in heaven. It was also a miracle that Van went in and killed the man who made everyone's lives a living hell as he slayed him with his sword."

"At least his vengeance was justified, though."

"After five years of peace, the House of Feanor's most gruesome family member has been six feet under for once."

The Reverend Mother was grateful that Van had killed the Claw as she realized that the House of Feanor's power was weakening. She knew that he was on the move to reclaim the throne that was stolen from the House of Telfer. Soon, Eomer would get a taste of losing power as he would come face-to-face against Van. The Reverend Mother and the rest of the Sezorin Sisterhood were on the side of the heroes as they were on their way toward the Lost Region, for there would be a time that Van would become king and banish all of the winter that surrounded it.

###

Van woke up as he was still resting in the infirmary. He found that his fever was broken as he was ready to get up out of bed. To his surprise, he heard the twins crying as he got up and saw them in their little beds. He wanted to get out of bed, but he had some company as Hamana and Haleth were fidgeting in their little beds. It was decided that he wanted to get out of bed as he wanted to see his children really badly. He was starting to get a little fed up with being in bed for too long as he wanted to hold one of the twins. Just as he was about to simply touch at one of them, he was being blocked by Edoras as he was forced him to go back into bed.

"Not right now, Van," he said.

"You know, I'm getting sick of being in bed for too long," he answered as he laid back down.

"As soon as you're in the clear, then you'll be out of bed. Besides, I haven't scanned you since the surgery."

"It sucks to stay in bed." he sighed as he was looking at the ceiling. "At least my fever broke."

"Van, your fever may have broken, but you still need to be scanned just in case."

"Fine, but can't you let me see my children first?"

Edoras left Van alone for now as he saw him get up and look at the twins. As a new father, Van wanted to spend as much time as he can when he saw Hamana open her eyes and stare at him. Even Haleth opened his eyes as he stared at his father with such curiosity. Van loved the twins as they were part of both him and Wendy. It wasn't long until he decided to make another attempt at getting up out of bed as he picked up Hamana. He could pick up one at a time as he saw that Hamana had his black hair and red eyes. She would be beautiful in the future as Van was touching her tiny hand. He was beginning to bond with the twins for the first time as he was happy to see that they were out at last. After putting Hamana back into her bed, he picked up Haleth as he was more like Wendy in the face. He didn't mind that his son had Wendy's light orange hair and green eyes as he was most likely to be very handsome in the future. He loved both twins as they were also the future that he had. He also loved Wendy as well when he saw her run into the infirmary where he was. She was ready to feed the twins as she picked up Hamana and was ready to nurse her. Wearing a blue dress, she briefly exposed her breast as she felt Hamana latch onto her nipple. She was definitely hungry as she was chowing down on her mother's milk.

"She sure gets hungry," said Van.

"Are you kidding me? She has _your_ appetite," said Wendy.

"It's shocking that she looks like me, but she should have had your hair and eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with her having your hair and eyes. Personally, I think that she looks beautiful with them. As for Haleth, he may have my hair and eyes, but he's definitely handsome. Even the girls would chase after him."

They both loved their children as they were well-cared for as a family. This was Van's family after all as he loved his wife and children, regardless of what may happen next. When they reach the Lost Region, they would be in the crosshairs of the House of Feanor, who viewed them as a threat as they would reclaim the throne and restore the House of Telfer to its former glory. Soon, Van would go up against the rest of the House of Feanor as they were not backing down in their struggle for power, for the real battle was about to begin when he gets there in the Lost Region.

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Mountain Thieves

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 20: The Mountain Thieves**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of both Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Undomiel was going outside as she was checking up on the maintenance of the airship. She was basically doing a quick inspection as she was making sure that there were no holes on the outside. Somehow, there was a glow that was repairing the airship as it even tricked it out. Undomiel was shocked to see it fully repaired as it was ready to take off from the mountains. To her surprise, she saw a blond-haired girl with brown eyes running with a crate full of supplies that were stolen from somewhere. There was even a teenage boy with greyish blue hair and teal eyes as he was also carrying some supplies that were stolen from Sajinar. Whatever they were up to, they had to make it to their hideout as soon as possible as they had some cloaked bandits after them.

"Tzippio, let's go!" yelled the girl. "We have to get to the hideout before nightfall!"

"Right back at you, Thessaline," said the boy.

"If Lorbenia's flunkies catch up to us, we're all dead, so get the lead out!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, sis!"

Undomiel saw the girl and boy run to safety as the bandits were trailing them. She had to do something as she didn't want them to get hurt. She got out her kunai knife as she was eager to stop the bandits from going after the two wanderers, but she heard gunshots coming from behind as she saw Wendy shooting at the bandits when they fell off of the cliff. It was a great save coming from the future queen of the Lost Region as Undomiel was grateful that Wendy had saved the day. As for the two thieves, they got away into the inside where some caves were located. They got away from the House of Feanor's flunkies as they lived for another day, for they were simply giving back to the people who lived above and below the city of Sajinar.

"Who are those women?" asked Tzippio as he set down the box of supplies.

"I've never seen them before, but one of them is none other than Queen Guinderen," said Thessaline.

"Queen Guinderen? Isn't she one the girl who travelled with that guy in the tuxedo?"

"Both the queen and King Eovanuus were the ones who set out and destroyed Kroo Kring Koo five years ago. It seemed that she's all grown up, though."

"It's been a while, though. I wonder if she can help us..."

"We'll see... Come on, let's go."

Thessaline and Tzippio gathered the stolen supplies as they were on their way to their hideout. It was a place that had many dissidents and refugees as they were there to greet the two thieves. Both Thessaline and Tzippio had been living there since they left the city on the ground as they were merely a pair of thieves stealing from the House of Feanor's swollen hordes. They were also those who would put their lives on the line in order to provide for the needy. Both brother and sister had heard stories that the House of Telfer would someday restore the faith in everyone's hearts as they would also see the bitter end of the House of Feanor.

"Looks like our 'Robin Hoods' is sheep's clothing are back," said a tall muscular, black man who wore a grey shirt and blue overalls. "Welcome back to the hideout."

"We ran into some trouble," said Thessaline. "It'll be a while before Lorbenia discovers our hideout."

"That's not gonna happen," said a young boy with brown hair. "The House of Feanor are not only punishing us, but they're _starving _us as well."

"We already know of that, Reuben. Otis has been keeping watch, for he has a grudge against our enemies just as the rest of us."

"Anyway, we should take as much as we need," said Tzippio. "We'll get more tomorrow whenever we strike Lorbenia's hordes."

Everyone in the cave have cheered as they were staring at both Thessaline and Tzippio, who were not only thieves, but they were Armor pilots as well. They had witnessed firsthand of the tyranny the House of Feanor had unleashed as they were strengthening their hold on power. It was said that both brother and sister had memory-cloth weapons as they were both considered the summoners of two Imperium Twelve Armors. Somehow, they had their prayers answered as the airship that the Zolti siblings were piloting was there, for it would prove to them that the House of Telfer is reborn and the time of tyranny was running out in Sajinar.

###

Van was in the still in the sickbay as he was still being scanned on the examination table. Once again, he had to be monitored after going through surgery. It also seemed that he was finally in the clear as he was good to go. He was finally in good health after being scanned from top to bottom as he was ready to leave the sickbay. Edoras had carefully monitored Van's vital signs as he saw that he was ready for a full recovery. It was a relief that he was ready to leave the sickbay as he couldn't wait to see Wendy and the twins again.

"It seems that you're getting a lot more better than you know," said Edoras.

"That's a great start," said Van.

"Unfortunately, there's a small problem in your recovery. You may have gotten through the worst part, but you're gonna have to be on light duty."

"I guess that I'm not gonna interface with Dann anytime soon. That's a tough pill to swallow."

"I mean it, Van; you have to do light duty for now or else it's back to the sickbay for you."

"Fine, I'll be on light duty."

It wasn't long until he got up from the examination table as he was still in his hospital gown. He was happy to leave the sickbay as he returned to his room with Wendy and the twins. As usual, the twins were asleep as they were tucked into their bassinet. He sat down on the bed as he was staring at the two children that he helped to create. He loved them as they weren't crying as much. After spending some time looking at the twins, he was ready to get dressed as he removed his hospital gown and got out some clothes to wear. He was wearing the clothes that he purchased while he was in Rotherhithe at the time. With his sword around his waist, he was good to go as he was up at last. He wanted to savor his recovery, but he had to be on light duty no thanks to his recovery from surgery. To his surprise, he saw the two thieves from earlier as they were going back into their little hideout. Whatever they were up to, they were just simply stealing from the House of Feanor as they were native to Sajinar below. He wanted to see what was going on, but he didn't want to spend another day in the sickbay.

"That's just great," he said as he sighed. "I get the clear to go, but I have to be careful."

He got another glimpse of the twins as they were still sleeping. When he left the room, he saw Undomiel running past him as Wendy was just coming back to the room that they shared. He followed her back in as she had her gun in her hands. Earlier, she shot at some bandits that were coming after the two thieves as they were simply stealing mainly food for those that needed it.

"Hey," said Van as he sat down on the bed. "Looks like you were holding down the fort,"

"There were a boy and girl that were in danger," said Wendy. "I couldn't just let them get killed."

"You did good out there. Anyway, the House of Feanor are still at it when it comes to starving the people who live here below these mountains. I say that we check it out."

"Not so fast; remember what Edoras said: you have to be on light duty."

"I know..." he placed his hand on his chest. "It sucks that I have to be on light duty, but it gives me access into helping you take care of the twins. I've never did anything with them before, but I've gotta give it a shot. I might as well be doing the diaper changing when the little ones wake up. While I was resting in the infirmary, I've been given manuals by Pavel about taking care of a baby. It's a challenge for me, but I really need to try to be with the babies. I just can't stay in bed forever and have them go without a supporting parent. It's just not right. I _will_ do the very best that I can, but I won't be abandoning them, either."

"You spoke like a true parent, Van. I've never seen you so committed before, but are you sure that you're up to it?"

"I'll do as much as I can, but-"

_WAAHH!_

Van and Wendy saw Haleth crying as he was fidgeting in the bassinet. He wasn't hungry at all as he saw his father pick him up and set him down on the changing table. Removing his pajamas, Van was ready to change Haleth as he removed his diaper and began to clean him up with some baby wipes that were on hand. It seemed that the little boy was wet after all as Van was gently cleaning him up as he was careful not to remove his little cord. After finishing up, he put a clean one on his son's bottom as he threw the old one, wipe and all, away into the wastebasket. Putting back on Haleth's pajamas, Van put him back in the bassinet as he was satisfied that he was clean.

"There you go, buddy," said Van. "You're all set."

Haleth continued to cry as he wanted to be held. Van was aware that the little baby wanted someone to hold him as he picked him up again. He couldn't help but love his son as he stopped crying and was calm in his father's arms. It wasn't long until Van walked over to the rocking chair as he was rocking his son back and forth. There was a certain bond between father and son as Van continued to rock little Haleth to sleep. Wendy couldn't help it, but she loved the fact that Van was taking his time in helping her take care of the twins. He was finally doing his part after spending many days in the infirmary. He was recovering, but he had to do things lightly due to the surgery that he had. It was a slow process, but he was adapting to the process of fatherhood really quick.

###

Undomiel was curious about the two people who were running from the bandits earlier as she was setting out to investigate. She wanted to know what was going on as she was armed with her kunai. She left the airship as she was ready to see what was inside of those mountain caves. Unfortunately, she couldn't alone as she heard footsteps coming out of the airship. Turning around, she saw Pavel come out as he had his medical bag with him. He didn't want Undomiel to travel alone as he was eager to protect her from danger.

"Undomiel, wait up," he said.

"Pavel, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanna come with you. You know it's dangerous to travel alone at night."

"Earlier, I saw a girl and boy with some stolen supplies in their hands. They were running away from some bandits earlier, but Wendy shot at them with her gun. Luckily she only got the bandits that were chasing them, but I think that the boy and girl could be Armor pilots."

"We're Armor pilots, too. Whatever is inside of the caves, we might find out what is going on."

And so, Pavel and Undomiel decided to set out into an expedition to what was going on in the mountains. The mountains themselves were more than a battlefield as they had found some caves that were vast on the inside. When they went inside, they saw several empty crates near the entrance as they were postmarked towards Sajinar from the cities of Rotherhithe and Vulcanus. The empty crates once had supplies in them as they were merely for the needy. Somehow, Pavel and Undomiel had found that the two thieves from earlier were making themselves clear when it came to surviving in the mountains. To their surprise, they saw several people, including Otis and Reuben, who had guns in their hands. They didn't like intruders in the cave that they didn't know as they wouldn't let Pavel and Undomiel leave.

"Who are you?" yelled Reuben defensively. "What are you doing here?"

"We come from the airship that's sitting on top of one of those mountains," said Undomiel.

"We're asking you again," said Otis. "Are you guys in league with the House of Feanor?"

"We're not in league with them," said Pavel. "We've also fighting against the House of Feanor during our travels. Besides, aren't we all on the same side when it comes to fighting those tyrannical bastards who do nothing but to keep people in chains? Well, no matter; we've got the future king and queen of the Lost Region in our ranks."

"Liar!" cried a young girl with burgundy hair. "There is no king and queen! There is only the House of Feanor. We can handle ourselves, not believe in things that are not real."

"Shayla, wait," said Reuben. "I believe those people. Even Annabelle believed in the coming of a man in a tuxedo that would destroy the House of Feanor."

"You shouldn't believe in such stories. There is no future king and queen! There is no man in a tuxedo! There is no golden age! They are nothing but just simple faerie tales! They are _not_ real!"

Pavel and Undomiel were shocked to hear such denial coming from Shayla as they saw her as defiant than the rest of the people in the cave. With their guns lowered, the people saw Thessaline and Tzippio return with some more supplies as they were undetected from the bandits. The girl and boy had seen Pavel and Undomiel being surrounded by the people as they viewed them as outsiders. Thessaline had heard of the victories that were in the mountains as she knew that the House of Feanor would someday fall to its knees. She also had a memory-cloth weapon on her right wrist as it resembled a chakram. She was an Armor pilot as she has vowed to end the House of Feanor's deadly reign and gluttony for power.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"These two interlopers have tried to steal from us," said Shayla.

"Wait, we didn't steal anything," said Undomiel.

"Hold on," said Thessaline. "I've heard Annabelle talking about the guard that surrounds King Eovanuus and Queen Guinderen. That girl and that kid are Armor Pilots just like me and Tzippio."

"By the way, my name is Undomiel Zolti and I pilot Evenstar of June. This is Pavel Volkheim and he pilots Gil-Galad of May."

"My name's Thessaline Kiriakos. This is my little brother, Tzippio. We've been stealing from some of the hordes that the House of Feanor were keeping from the people here in Sajinar."

"So, you guys are stealing those supplies for the needy, aren't you?" asked Pavel.

"Yeah, but that bitch, Lorbenia, is most likely to be running the show and starving the people in this city," said Tzippio. "She's even blown the top of Mount Ayase while she was in Vulcanus, but her plans were foiled when those Armors saved the day and the town."

"This Lorbenia...," said Undomiel. "Wait! I've seen her before! She was at the hotel in Vulcanus when she tried to kill Wendy. It was a miracle that I was there to keep Wendy out of harm's way, but Lorbenia escaped."

"Lorbenia is a psychopath," said Otis cautiously. "Don't let her little Lolita look fool you. She's nothing but trouble."

"We know, but if she tries anything, we'll be on her until she leaves Sajinar."

Pavel had made his point clear as he was trying not to make a spectacle out of himself. He also noticed that some of the people who fled here have been starving as there was a food shortage from below. Even Undomiel had noticed that the people were also running away from the House of Feanor as they lived in both fear and defiance. Just as Pavel and Undomiel are about to leave, they were stopped by Shayla as she had her gun pointed at them. She wanted them to leave the hideout as they were nothing more than a threat.

"I want you to leave, now!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?!" cried Pavel. "Didn't we tell you that we're not a threat?! Wake up, will you?!"

"There is no such thing as the-"

"Shayla, put the gun down!" cried a woman who wore a black cloak. "That boy travels with Van and his wife and so does that girl. Must you resort to violence?"

"Annabelle..., what are you doing here?"

"I knew that Thessaline and Tzippio would meet with the emissaries of the king and queen of the Lost Region. It's the first time I have seen this boy and girl in person. Welcome to our home, Pavel Volkheim and Undomiel Zolti."

"It's an honor, ma'am." said Pavel.

"Same here," said Undomiel.

"Come, let's go."

And so, Pavel and Undomiel followed Annabelle further into the hideout with Shayla and the rest of the people following them. The woman, who was also wearing glasses, was also a member of the Sezorin Sisterhood as she stayed behind in order to protect the refugees and dissidents that were living in the mountains. There was turmoil in the city below as it was ruled with an iron hand with gluttonous intentions. Annabelle knew that Lorbenia was starving the people there as she was relishing the grip of power that Eomer had given her. The House of Feanor needed to be stopped before it was too late for the people who were living in Sajinar.

When Annabelle lead Pavel and Undomiel into her home, it was a clinic as it had many patients that were ailing or injured as they were in dire need of medical attention. Pavel was astonished to see a clinic that was inside a cave as he had his medical bag handy. He saw that some of the patients were ill as they were in dire need of medical attention. Somehow, he never knew that Annabelle was a doctor as she was tending to a patient who was suffering from a malady. As for Undomiel, however, she was only interested in becoming a midwife as she was looking at some pregnancy care books. She loved looking at medical books as she saw Pavel staring at Annabelle as she was tending to the patient that was in need

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Annabelle as she got out a stethoscope.

"I still feel ill...," said the patient.

"This illness that you have has gotten worse. Even the medicine that you were given has no effect."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pavel.

"Franco's been diagnosed with tuberculosis. Five years ago, he came here from Gloria in search for work in the gold mine near the city. He's married with a pair of twin sons, but he won't be able to see the birth of his third child."

"Does his wife know."

"She knows, but she refuses to leave his side. She keeps praying that he gets better, but this disease is so advanced that the medicines aren't even enough to keep it at bay."

Pavel was concerned for the patient's condition as he was familiar with the diagnosis of tuberculosis. He had seen the classic symptoms of this fatal disease in his father's medical books as it was a disease unlike any other. He saw Annabelle sitting Franco up as he was listening to his heart and lungs. There were troubling signs that Franco was dying as he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his family yet.

"I can't go on," he said.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Annabelle.

"Is there any medicine that can help him?" asked Pavel.

"He's developed a rejection to the medicine. It's impossible to cure him with-"

Franco started to cough up more blood as he was stifling it with his blanket. He didn't want anyone else to be infected by the disease that he had. He was feeling the final moments ticking as he was shaking from the fever that he had. Not even Annabelle was able to prevent his death as he coughed his final cough. Pavel and Undomiel were shocked that the patient had died in his bed as they heard a scream coming from behind. They turned around as they saw Franco's wife, who was pregnant, screaming in horror as she found that he was already dead.

"No...," said Undomiel as she shook her head. "Why did this happen?"

"Franco!" screamed the pregnant woman.

"I'm terribly sorry," said Annabelle as she had tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," said Pavel. "You did all you could. There was nothing more you can do."

"We'll cremate the body. I'm sorry that I didn't do more for Franco."

"It's not fair... If only we had better medicine..."

And so, Annabelle and several people wrapped Franco's lifeless body in several blankets as they carted him out of the clinic. Pavel ran out as he saw them put the body in a rectangular box. They were taking it towards a furnace for cremation as it was the mainstay for funeral rites. Everyone who lived in the hideout had witnessed the body being transferred into the furnace as it was being burned. Pavel and Undomiel were saddened as much as the late patient's family, who were standing next to Annabelle. She was trying to do more to save him, but it was too late as she was paying her final respects to Franco.

It was a sad evening for the people who lived in the hideout as they saw the body burn in the furnace. Even Thessaline and Tzippio paid their respects as they were praying for Franco's family. Everyone watched the body burn as it was free from pain and disease. After the body was burned, the ashes were taken out of the furnace as they were placed in an urn that had a votive inside. It wasn't long until the urn was taken towards a tomb where most of the dead had resided in. Pavel was grateful that Franco was in a peaceful place as he even prayed for him. He had seen death as it was even there amongst the people who were living here in the hideout. It may be preventable in some people, but there are those who could never escape it as they lost their lives because of it.

###

It was getting late as night was settling in. Edoras was worried about his youngest sibling as she was nowhere to be found. Even Pavel was gone, too, as he even took his medical bag. There would be danger coming towards the mountains as Edoras was about to leave the airship. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps running as he turned around to see Van all dressed up in his black trenchcoat. Even though that he was forced to do light duty, he couldn't abandon Pavel or Undomiel as they were in the mountains somewhere. He had to find them before Lorbenia's forces arrive as he had his sword at the ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Edoras. "Didn't I tell you that you need to be on light duty?"

"The kid and your sister are still in the mountains somewhere," answered Van. "I'm not gonna sit by and let them die."

"What's going on, Van?"

"It's that woman from the hotel in Vulcanus. She even set off a bomb near Mount Ayase where she was about to cause over thousands of deaths in the city near it."

"Lorbenia... She causes destruction when she doesn't get her way. You need to watch your back."

"Don't worry," He put on his hat as he was out the door. "I'll make damn sure of _that_."

And so, Van left the airship as he was off to find Pavel and Undomiel. He was aware that they had gone further into the caves of the mountains, but he had seen trouble coming. There were bandits that were on their way to the caves as they were up to no good. It also seemed that Lorbenia has had enough of the thieves stealing from her horde as she was standing on a rock while facing the full moon. She wasn't aware that Van was there as he was going on instinct while going into the caves. She wanted to make him pay for thwarting her plans in Vulcanus as she knew that the resonance was swirling all around him. She hated the sight of the resonance as it was deemed a threat to the House of Feanor. It wasn't long until she sent the bandits to go after him. She wanted it to be fun as she was simply laughing at the sight of Van's upcoming defeat.

"Farewell, Van," she said. "I can't wait until I see the derpy look on your face when you are defeated."

###

Van was in the caves as he was looking for Pavel and Undomiel. He had to find them as he later saw Thessaline running towards him. She had heard stories of Van before as she was holding her chakram in her hand. It was the first time that she saw him as she had also sensed the danger coming. She was aware of Lorbenia's retaliation as she saw the bandits coming. It wasn't long until she saw Van attack one of them as he sent him flying off of the cliff. Two more bandits arrived as Thessaline threw her chakram at them when they were killed and fallen to the ground. With her chakram returning, she caught it as she was ready to face some more.

"You know, you're pretty good at that weapon," said Van.

"You're King Eovanuus of the Lost Region, aren't you?" said Thessaline.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but we're gonna have a lot more company than we know."

"Is that so?" said Lorbenia as she was standing in front of the entrance of the cave. "Well, well; if it isn't Van of the Dawn..., or is it simply Eovanuus Telfer?"

"Hey, I already know what my real name is, you know."

"If you're going after your friends and the rest of those refugees, I think that you need to rethink the situation..."

And so, Van and Thessaline turned around as they saw most of the people being carted into cable cars. They even saw Pavel, Undomiel, and Tzippio being carted into the cable cars as they were struggling to get free. Van turned around as he saw all three of them escaping from their captors as they ran towards him and Thessaline. Lorbenia was outraged that the three prisoners had joined the ranks of Van and Thessaline as there were now five against one. All five were Armor pilots as they were ready to go against Lorbenia, whose grip had been slipping from the city below.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Van.

"Yeah, the bandits are taking the prisoners to the furnace," said Tzippio. "We gotta stop them before they kill the people."

"Oh, how it drives me wild," said Lorbenia as she used a smoke ball to escape.

"She's getting away," said Undomiel.

"Not this time," said Thessaline.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Pavel.

"I'm going after Lorbenia. The rest of you follow Van and rescue the refugees."

"You heard the lady."

And so, Van and the others proceeded to rescue the people in the cable cars as Thessaline went out of the cave in order to pursue Lorbenia. She didn't want to let her get away with what she was doing as she finally caught up with the target. The member of the House of Feanor had a smile on her face that could make anyone cringe as she had a secret weapon on her hands. She was an Armor pilot as she had summoned her own machine, Agrippinilla. It was an Armor that resembled Dahlia of Wednesday with every detail as Lorbenia climbed inside. She was in charge of the Armor as she was ready to crush Thessaline. It wasn't long until she used her chakram to summon her own, which was known as Galadriel of August. It came down from the heavens as it was standing in front of Agrippinilla. Thessaline went inside as she was ready to pilot her Armor against her enemy.

"Let's go, Galadriel," she said.

Agrippinilla got the upper hand first as it slammed its fist against Galadriel. Thessaline was trying to maintain her Armor's balance as she used it to throw its chakram at her enemy. Agrippinilla had the same sticky nectar that Dahlia had as it was about to be used on Galadriel. Luckily, Thessaline had the upper hand as she piloted her Armor to use its chakram to slash itself free from it. Lorbenia was starting to get furious as she used Agrippinilla to attack Galadriel. She wanted to do away with the rebel thief who caused her trouble as she was ready to deal a lethal blow.

"You thieves are nothing but a bunch of rats!" she screamed.

"What about _youi_?!" cried Thessaline. "You pile up your swollen horde with stuff that you fleece from the needy. That is the lowest thing that I've ever seen you do!"

"You..., blond-haired bitch! I'll finish you off!"

"Go ahead and try! The House of Feanor _will_ fall! You can't hold onto power forever, you know!"

And so, Thessaline was on the defensive as she used Galadriel's chakram to slice through Agrippinilla. The battle was over as Agrippinilla was sliced in half while Galadriel was still standing in front of it. When Thessaline got out of her Armor, she saw it return back to the sky as she was victorious in defeating Lorbenia. To her shock, she saw her getting out of Agrippinilla as she was all covered in blood. She had a piece of metal stuck in her side as she was staggering to keep her balance. She was defeated as she collapsed in front of Thessaline. She was dying as she failed to do away with her enemy. The House of Feanor was definitely losing grip on power as it was waning really slowly.

"How... dare you..." said Lorbenia as she fell on the ground.

"You brought it on yourself," said Thessaline. "Eomer and his cronies aren't gonna last forever."

"The... House of... Feanor... will never fall... I swear...it!"

"Do you know how long that the Endless Illusion suffered from the likes of Eomer and his cronies? They've been running the planet for years..., no, for centuries! The House of Telfer is rising as it's ready to go in there and kick their asses!"

"You'll never succeed... Lord Eomer..., I... failed... you... Have... mercy... on... me..."

With that, Lorbenia drew her final breath as she died on the ground. Thessaline never hesitated as she picked up Lorbenia's lifeless body and threw it off of the cliff. She had defeated her enemy, but her new adventure with Van and company was already beginning in front of her eyes.

###

Van, Pavel, Undomiel, and Tzippio wasted no time as they finally caught up with the bandits who were guarding the cable cars. The people in the cable cars were being transported to the huge furnace as they were about to be killed in the lake of fire. It wasn't long until Van had the upper hand as he went up against the bandits. With his quick moves and swinging sword, he made short work of the bandits as they were sent flying. Tzippio, on the other hand, had his own memory-cloth weapon as it was a sword that extended further as he used it to open the cable cars. The people were now free as they were running for their lives, including Annabelle, Shayla, Otis, and Reuben. The refugees were now safe as they were running back to the caves. With Pavel and Undomiel escorting them back to where they were, they were now thankful of Van and company as they viewed them as heroes.

It wasn't long until Thessaline joined up as she was still reeling from the victory that she had after she defeated Lorbenia and her Armor, Agrippinilla. She followed Van and the others as they were back in the hideout that they was there. There were celebrations as everyone was happy to see them standing up against the House of Feanor and their evil atrocities. Just as Van and the others were about to leave, they were confronted by Shayla as she still didn't believe in faerie tales, especially when it came to them rescuing her and the other refugees. All she wanted was for Van and his friends to leave and never come back to the hideout ever again.

"You should have never came here," she said as she had her gun pointed at Van and his friends. "We were all fine until you all showed up."

"Hey, we just saved everyone from getting killed and this is the thanks we get?" yelled Pavel.

"We were all peaceful until you showed up! Now the House of Feanor will find us all over again and kill us all!"

"So, you prefer ignorance over saviorship, don't you?" said Van. "The House of Telfer, on the other hand, is _no_ faerie tale and the future king and queen are no faerie tale, either. They are real as anyone here in these mountains. Say what you want, but we are real and we will never give up on finding the Lost Region."

"Van's right," said Undomiel. "We all have to have a little faith in the future. As for the concept on the future king and queen, you should keep moving forward just like the rest of us. The grip on power that the House of Feanor has is slowly slipping and they can't keep a hold of it forever."

"Just go away, will you?" said Shayla.

"Listen to the advice that was given to you," said Van. "The true power resides in those with just hearts. Those with greedy and evil hearts tend to abuse it to their own twisted gain. It's like what Undomiel said before: you should keep moving forward. Just to make my point clear, I _am_ the future king of the Lost Region and I will _not_ cave into the House of Feanor's tricks. They fear me because they want me dead along with my wife and children. We've come this far, but we'll _still_ keep going forward! Do I make myself clear to you?"

Shayla dropped her gun as she was stunned by Van's words. She was stubborn most of her life in such a peaceful quandry as she now knows what Van really was. He was the head of the House of Telfer as he was also the king of the Lost Region. He finally knew what his purpose was as he was also on his way to the Lost Region to reclaim the throne that was lost. When he, Pavel, and Undomiel left the hideout, they heard footsteps as they turned around and saw Thessaline and Tzippio running towards them. They wanted to come along to where he was as they were Armor pilots themselves.

"Hey, wait for us!" cried Tzippio. "Man, you guys are fast!"

"Van," said Thessaline. "We're going with you."

"What made you change your mind?" asked Undomiel.

"Tzippio and I are Armor pilots. We are capable of piloting the ones that were given to us. I pilot Galadriel of August and Tzippio pilots Faramir of November. No matter what, we are also part of the Imperium Twelve. We'll follow you to the bitter end if we have to. Tzippio and I are glad to offer you our services."

And so, two more have joined Van in his company as they were headed back towards the grounded airship. Somehow, it had an extra set of compartments as it was far more bigger than normal. Somehow, the resonance played a bigger part in extending the airship as everyone went inside. As for Van, however, he wanted to go and check up on Wendy and the twins as he went straight to his room. Just as he was about to check up on them, he saw that they were asleep as Wendy was looking after the twins. She had got done feeding them as they were laying down in their bassinet. She knew that Van was tired as he was going straight into the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the shower as he turned on the water. The steam and hot water coming from the shower head had soothed him as he was scrubbing himself off with some soap.

He was certainly feeling much better as he rinsed himself off, turned off the water, and dried himself with a towel. Putting on some nightclothes, he brushed his teeth, stuffed his dirty clothes in the hamper, and stepped out of the bathroom as he was ready to go to bed. He was tired as he slipped under the covers and was ready to fall asleep. Somehow, he was grateful that one of the new pilots had taken out another member of the House of Feanor as there was a very great advantage that was in his favor. To his surprise, he saw Wendy slip into bed with him as she was starting to get tired from tending to the twins. He was happy to have her as she was looking at him with such care in her eyes.

"It was such a long night," he said.

"Tell me about it," said Wendy. "My breasts are sore and they are still filling up with milk."

"What did you expect? You _are_ a new mother after all."

"The latching part is pretty new to me, but I'm most likely to be nursing the twins for a long time."

"By the way, we've got two new allies that are joining us. By tomorrow, we'll be leaving soon."

"Um, Van..."

It wasn't long until they heard Hamana crying in her bassinet. Van got up as he picked her up and handed her over to Wendy. They knew that there was no end for tending to the twins as Wendy exposed one of her breasts to Hamana. She knew that her daughter was hungry as she felt her latch onto her nipple in order to get some breastmilk. Van didn't mind that little Hamana was hungry as he watched her eat with such contentment.

"It'll be a while before she starts craving condiments," he said.

"Van!" scolded Wendy.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21: The City Below

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 21: The City Below**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a welcoming moment for the arrival of Thessaline and Tzippio as they were on their airship. They had introduced themselves to not only Van and Wendy, but the rest of the staff as they kept the airship clean and in tip-top shape. Thessaline was more of an engineer's daughter as she wanted to take a tour throughout the entire flying machine. It wasn't long until she saw Edoras and Priscilla coming into the main area. They were happy to have both Thessaline and Tzippio on board as they decided to take them on a tour throughout the airship.

"You gotta see the rest of it," said Priscilla.

"Well, if you say so," said Tzippio.

"We're all ears on _that_," said Edoras.

"I wonder if this airship is new or not," said Thessaline.

"Actually, this airship belonged to my father. Priscilla and I are still gonna show you guys the rest of the place, so let's get moving."

And so, Thessaline and Tzippio followed Edoras and Priscilla as they were shown the works of the entire airship. They have never seen anything like it as they saw several rooms that were most likely to be vacant. They even got a glimpse of Van's room as he was busy tending to Wendy and the twins. Thessaline had heard about them before, especially when they got married in the town of Gloria. She never expected their babies to be born too soon as they were being cared for by their parents. When the airship tour resumed, Thessaline and Tzippio were shown the sickbay as it had such a space-age feel to it. Afterwards, they were later shown the mess hall as it was more like a school cafeteria until they saw the pantry full of supplies that filled up the entire room. It was called the stockpile due to the fact that Undomiel had a thing for couponing when she gets a newspaper full of coupons. Finally, there was the engine room as it had more space-age design all over it. It was the greatest thing to happen to an airship as it was the heart of the flying vessel itself.

"This is so cool," said Tzippio.

"It's the best thing for an engine," said Priscilla. "It's even got a thing for eradicating trash with a laser to power it up."

"Hold on a second," said Thessaline. "Are you saying that the engine room runs on trash?"

"Not all the time," said Edoras. "Sometimes, the engine room stinks, but it can run on not only trash, but solar and lunar energy as well. It can even run on other wastes, too."

"What do you mean, 'other wastes?'"

"The standard wastes of dirty water, urine and feces can poison the ground as well as the water we drink. So, my father devised a solution to convert any wastewater, urine, and feces into energy we can use. It's a good tool, but it's also great for the environment as well."

Edoras certainly had a point as he was grateful to have something like an engine room that can convert anything into energy. It was the greatest thing that he had on the airship as he was proud to keep it that way. Somehow, it was early as everyone was about to have breakfast. It was gonna be a long morning as Priscilla was most likely to be going into the kitchen, but she was going to have some help from Wendy, who was most likely to be hungry after having the twins sap her much-needed nutrients through her breastmilk. Breakfast was right around the corner, for there would be the meal of sausage and eggs as well as some biscuits and gravy. It was going to be one great breakfast as it was also going to be a day to cook for everyone.

"Well, it's time to get this show on the road," said Priscilla.

"What's gonna be for breakfast?" asked Tzippio.

"It's sausage and eggs with some biscuits and gravy. It's gonna be great, so let's go and get something to eat."

###

Van woke up as he was tired from tending to the twins. Getting up, he got dressed as he was in his usual clothes that consisted of his tuxedo. His stomach growled as he was starting to get hungry, but he didn't feel like eating right now. To his surprise, he saw that it was about one o'clock in the afternoon as he had slept most of the morning. It wasn't long until he saw Pavel walking with Edoras as they were up in full force. They had suspected that he didn't get much sleep as he was mostly busy taking care of the twins. All he wanted to do was to get something to eat and go back to bed as he was still tired and groggy. Somehow, Van was in need of a break as much as Wendy when he was about to collapse from hunger. It wasn't long until Shinichiro rushed in to keep him from falling down as he was still awake from breakfast.

"These long nights are hell," said Van as he yawned.

"You haven't gotten much sleep, have you?" said Shinichiro.

"Let's have a look at you, Van," said Edoras.

"I'm fine," he said as he continued to yawn even more.

"No, you're not; you haven't gotten much sleep since the twins were born. Now, then; I suggest that you go into the galley and get yourself something to eat."

"That's what I was going to do."

"Are you feeling okay, Van?" asked Pavel.

Van continued to yawn as he was starting to get a little sleepy. Even though that he was still hungry, he wanted to go back to sleep as he was he fell onto the floor. Edoras, Pavel, and Shinichiro gathered him up as they rushed him straight towards the sickbay. Once again, Van was placed on the examination table as he was being scanned from top to bottom. He hated being scanned every time that he had problems as he was starting to get a little bit frustrated. He just simply wanted to go back to bed as he sat up for a brief moment, only to be laid back down again. It was going to be hell for him, but he had to go through with it, regardless.

"You've showed signs of exhaustion," said Edoras.

"The rough nights can do that to someone who's got kids," said Van.

"You haven't gotten much sleep, have you?"

"Do I look like I got much sleep?"

"Maybe you need a little pick-me-up," said Shinichiro hopefully.

"I don't need anything right now,"

"Oh, yes you do," said Pavel. "Besides, you haven't had anything to eat yet."

"I'm not hungry!"

"If you're not hungry, then why is your stomach growling?"

Van sighed as he was still yawning and yearning for more sleep while his stomach growled. He was pretty much exhausted from taking care of the babies as he was starting to close his eyes. He was hungry, but sleep had trumped over hunger as he was starting to fall more asleep than ever. It would take a long time to wake up as he was closing his eyes on the spot. It wasn't long until Pavel spotted Hydragea crawling into the sickbay. He had an idea as he scooped the turtle up and placed her on Van's chest. To his shock, he saw Van wake up as he swept the turtle off of him. He wasn't too happy with that little prank that Pavel pulled as he was getting up from the examination table.

"You think that this is funny?!" he yelled as he was about to go after Pavel. "Just you wait until _you_ start to fall asleep!"

"It's about time that you woke up," he said. "You can't sleep forever, you know."

"Next time, don't saddle me up with the turtle!"

"He was just trying to wake you up, Van," said Shinichiro.

"Well, it worked," said Edoras. "Now it's time to get something to eat."

"I told you that I'm not hungry!" yelled Van.

"So, you're skipping out on a home-cooked meal, aren't you?" said Tinuviel as she was entering into the sickbay. "That's kind of low for you, isn't it?"

"Look, I'm up, alright?! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do just like the rest of us."

"Before you do anything, I suggest that you go straight into the mess hall and get something to eat. There's still time to get some sausage and eggs, you know."

"Sorry, I'm not hungry and I'm not in the mood right now."

And so, Van left the sickbay as he was going back to his room. He had never refused food before as he was starting to feel the pinch of too much work. After staying on the mountains, the airship was grounded for another day because of a downpour from outside. He heard the sound of rain coming down as he was feeling the very pinch of exhaustion coming to him again. He didn't get enough sleep after taking care of Wendy and the twins. He stood up until almost eight in the morning waiting on his family hand and foot as they were his main priority. He didn't even have any breakfast because it was a transition to put his family's needs first before his own.

The smell of sausage and eggs was simply calling to him as he was still refusing to eat. He didn't want to become selfish as he was trying to make sure that they got something. Even though he resisted the smell of sausage and eggs wafting from the mess hall, he was still trying not to eat as he was starting to pound at his stomach. He wasn't hungry at all as he was trying to avert the scrumptious smell of sausage and eggs that were waiting in the mess hall. Just as he was about to take off towards his room, he was being stopped by Tinuviel as she refused to budge. She was concerned for everyone's well-being on the ship as she was about to escort Van straight into the mess hall.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Wendy and Priscilla have been cooking non-stop for everyone. We all had our fill of the sausage and eggs in the mess hall, you know. It's about time that you went in and get some."

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry."

"Oh, really? What would Wendy say if she found out that you didn't get anything to eat? She always told me that you faint every time that you don't get any food."

"That's still none of your business! Do you know how long I stayed up tending to Wendy and the twins? I stayed up until eight in the morning!"

"It doesn't matter! You may put your family first, but aren't _you_ a priority just like the rest of us?"

Van had no other choice but to follow Tinuviel straight into the mess hall where the sausage and eggs were still piling up. There was even some biscuits that were fresh out of the oven as they were being put on display. The smell had driven Van wild with hunger, but he wanted to get out of the mess hall as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance of backing out as he saw Wendy getting out of the kitchen. She wanted him to have something to eat as he now changed his mind at last. And so, he got a plate as he decided to get some biscuits along with some sausage. It wasn't long until he saw some sausage gravy being poured on his biscuits as he noticed that Wendy was there. She made the gravy so special that she added a little bit of black pepper onto it. After all that, Van got some scrambled eggs as he put them on his plate.

"You should at least try the gravy," said Wendy as she had a ladel in her hand.

"Okay, I'll try it," said Van as he grabbed a fork to go with his plate.

And so, he sat down at a table as he was busy eating at the sausage links. He found that the sausage tasted pretty good as he was devouring the eggs. He really was hungry as he ate them really well. When he finally got to the biscuits and gravy, he started to eat it at as it tasted pretty good. As usual, he would bellow out how good the food was, but he didn't feel like it right now. He was experiencing some caregiver burnout as he took care of his family when he got home. He needed to have some comfort after pulling many hours in watching over Wendy and the twins. After finishing up his meal, he put his plate in the sink as he saw Undomiel at work washing dishes. Even though the meal was something that sustained him, he didn't want to eat anything else after that.

"You know, you could have gotten yourself some more," said Undomiel as she was washing up Van's plate and fork. "Besides, there's more for everyone."

"I'm good, but I'm full," he said.

"You know, it's unhealthy to skip meals. Why don't you go and get some more."

"Sorry, but I'm full."

"Full of _what_, exactly?" said Tinuviel as she got up in defiance. "Didn't you hear Undomiel? She said that it's unhealthy to skip meals. You already ate one meal and you're gonna miss out on more?"

"I'd like to be excused if you don't mind."

"So, you're skipping out on seconds with all that food that Wendy made, aren't you? And you call yourself a husband! I've seen dogs that go further than you when it comes to having seconds. I might as well go tell her that you don't like the food that was given to you."

"Don't even try it! I tasted the food and I thought that it was really good, but I'm _not_ gonna make a spectacle out of myself this time."

Just as Van was about to leave, he noticed a second helping of the food that Wendy had cooked earlier. The truth is, he wanted to know that he was full, but his stomach kept growling as he had no other choice but to dig into it. He never wanted seconds, but he was forced to eat something that was so good. He was digging into it, nonetheless, as he tasted the sausage and eggs. He loved the fact that he was into Wendy's cooking as he dug into the biscuits and sausage gravy. Even though he didn't make a spectacle out of enjoying it, he still loved the food that he ate as he was fully satisfied with what he had on his plate. He was fully content as he was finally full. Somehow, Wendy didn't hear him bellow out how good, or bland, or spicy, or sweet the food was as he took his plate up into the kitchen area. Even with everyone else all fed, Undomiel saw that Van wasn't his usual self as he handed her his empty plate and fork.

"So, are you full now?" she asked.

"I am now," answered Van.

"It's a good thing that Wendy's been cooking for today. Her food is amazing. She must have learned from someone."

Van had a smile on his face as he was thinking about Wendy and her cooking. He loved every bit of it as he later saw her sitting at one of the tables. She had never seen him not yelling out how good any type of food was before as he was more quiet than normal. It was a combination of exhaustion and fatigue as it even lead to burnout. Anyway, he didn't want to let it get to him as he also smelled something sweet in the oven. It was the smell of apple pie as it was baking with such care. After everyone had ate their fill and most of the dishes were cleaned and put away, they all left the mess hall, except for Van, Wendy, and Undomiel, as they were doing their business as usual. The three that were staying in the mess hall had remained as they were not only waiting for the pie, but somehow, an idea filled the air. Van wanted to help out more as he wanted to learn how to cook and to be a little bit more helpful while trying to do more for his friends and family.

"Are you alright, Van?" asked Wendy.

"Your food taste really good," answered Van.

"Van, you didn't yell out how good the food was, with or without condiments. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just that-"

"I see... It's that long night that you had. I know that you were doing your best in taking care of me and the twins, but sometimes you need to take a rest."

"It's not just that," He sighed as he was starting to feel depressed. "Earlier, I felt so exhausted that I even tried not to be hungry. Maybe it's either caregiver burnout or fatigue, but I have to deal with those problems."

"Van, last night you waited hand and foot on us. There are plenty of people here on board this airship that would be on hand to care for Hamana and Haleth. It's not just us, you know."

Just as he was about to say another word, Van felt a slender finger purse his lips as he saw Wendy sitting closer to him. She had also made it clear that she didn't want her husband to worry as he was still full from the sausages, scrambled eggs, gravy, and biscuits. He was very happy that she was here until they both heard the sound of the twins crying. Van got up as he left the mess hall and went straight towards his room. He saw the twins fidgeting and crying as they were both wet and in need of a diaper change. Getting out Hamana, he set her on the bed as he unbuttoned her onesie from the bottom. It was time to change her right away as he removed the dirty diaper from her bottom.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm here," he said as he cleaned Hamana up.

The little girl was powdered as Van put a clean diaper on her bottom. With the dirty diaper and wipe thrown away, he buttoned back up her onesie as he put her back into bed. When he gathered up Haleth, he unbuttoned his onesie as he was ready to change his son's diaper. He was slightly annoyed by the stench of the diaper as he realized that Haleth had pooped and needed to be changed. It was a stinky job, but it had to be done as Van was busy cleaning up Haleth with some wipes. After cleaning up and powdering his son up, he put a clean diaper as he put the dirty one, wipes and all, into the wastebasket. With his onesie buttoned back up, Haleth was put back in the bassinet with his sister as he was feeling much better. They started to yawn as they were rubbing their little eyes. Van knew that they needed to be cleaned up as they were starting to fall asleep. It wasn't long until he was staring at the window. The rain was pouring outside as he saw it fall in huge drops. It would be a while before the airship was ready for takeoff. Tomorrow, it would touch down towards the city of Sajinar as it would reach it in time, but the people down there were in dire need of help.

"Well, there's no time to lose," he said.

And so, he tucked the twins into bed calmly as he left his room. He didn't have time to sit around and mope all day as he was ready to leave the grounded airship. When he made his way outside, he saw Tinuviel standing with her fan extended as she was also holding an umbrella. The rain continued to pour as it was falling onto the city below the mountains. It wasn't long until Van and Tinuviel saw Thessaline and Tzippio emerge as they were most likely to check up on the people who lived in Sajinar. The resonance was in full force as its blue glow was trying to get to the barrier that surrounded the city like a dome. There was danger afoot as Van was ready to see what was going on.

"Looks like that the city has an invisible barrier," he said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Tinuviel.

"I knew it!" said Thessaline. "The House of Feanor had built up a fail-safe all over the town."

"Fail-safe," said Tzippio worriedly. "Oh, no! Lorbenia made some last ditch efforts before she was killed. She always had a notion to make a barrier in which no one could get in _or_ out."

"Then we just have to make our way in," said Tinuviel.

"Wait, it isn't easy," said Thessaline cautiously. "The barrier can only be turned off by shutting off the electric barriers. I've seen Lorbenia's lackeys turn it on before Tzippio and I left the city. It was a great chance that we fled, but the people who were living there are being kept prisoner like insects in a jar. It's a slim chance to pull this off, but we have to shut it down."

"Let's do it," said Tinuviel.

And so, Van and the others decided to go down the mountains as they used their weapons as support. All four had used their memory-cloth weapons as they were finally at the entrance of the city. The place itself was being shielded by in invisible dome as it kept everyone in and out at the same time. Van also saw that the resonance was trying to enter into the city as it was being blocked by the invisible barrier. He and the others had to act quickly as they were summoning their Armors. They were aware that the electric barriers were Armors themselves as they saw their own fall from the sky. With Tzippio getting into Faramir and Thessaline getting into Galadriel, Van and Tinuviel followed suit as they got into Dann and Nenya. All four were going against the four Armors who were also the ones that surrounded Sajinar with an electric barrier.

Tzippio went first as he piloted Faramir towards one of the Armors that were guarding the city. The first Armor attacked at Faramir as it blocked its opponent's electrical shock stick. Tzippio had the upper hand against his opponent as he used Faramir's extending sword and terminated it with one fell swoop. Faramir of November was a force to be reckoned with as it delivered the final blow to its enemy. It may have been all in a day's work, but there were three more Armors to go as Van and the others were still tangling with them.

Tinuviel was dealing with the second Armor as she was piloting Nenya to deal with it. She had never went up against something like this before as the enemy Armor entrapped her and Nenya in its electrical net. She was struggling as she felt the jolt of electricity surging all over her in Nenya's cockpit. The screams that came from that Armor were heard as the enemy Armor's net had been cut by Dann. Tinuviel was thankful that Van had come to her aid as she piloted Nenya to its feet. Even though Van is a married man, he had to rescue any damsel in distress no matter what, especially Wendy.

"Thanks for the help," said Tinuviel.

"You should focus on keeping an eye out for your enemies next time," said Van.

"I'll try to remember that. I'm not gonna let that Armor put me in that net again!"

And so, Nenya got the upper hand as it used its fan to slice at the Armor's electric net. The blow had even sliced off its arm that provided the netting as it fell to the ground. It wasn't long until Nenya delivered a final blow to its opponent as it sliced it in half. There were two more enemy Armors to go as Van had gone up against one of them. Meanwhile, Thessaline was busy as she was piloting Galadriel against the other Armor. She showed her opponent no mercy as she used Galadriel to throw its chakram at it. With one shot, the Armor was blown to pieces as it was no match for Thessaline and her Armor, Galadriel of August. With three enemy Armors down, there was only one left as it was about to face Van and his Armor, Dann. Thessaline had hoped that he would win against it as she saw him face the last one.

"Watch your back, Van." said Thessaline cautiously.

And so, Dann was on the defensive as it was going up against that last enemy Armor. The final opponent was as quick as a rabbit as it dodged Dann's attacks. Van had never seen an Armor move that fast as he was concentrating on using Dann to hit at its weak spot. To his shock, he saw the resonance lighting up Dann's cockpit as it was powering it up again. It wasn't long until Dann fired off a laser as it shot at the quick Armor. Without hesitation, Van used his Armor's Chester attack to obliterate his enemy as it blew into many pieces. With all enemy Armors destroyed, the barrier to Sajinar was finally lifted as everyone got out of their Armors when they returned to their satellites.

"So, what should we do?" asked Tinuviel.

"We're going in," said Van.

"I hope that everyone there is okay," said Tzippio worriedly.

"I hope so, too," said Thessaline.

And so, Van and the others were entering Sajinar as they saw the rain stopping. When they went inside of the city, they realized that the people that remained here were starving as they were fighting over scraps. It had gotten very bad as Van had seen a man who was nothing but skin and bones searching for food. He wanted to help them as he realized that the people needed the food and medicine that was hidden in Lorbenia's horde.

"This isn't good," he said.

"This is the result of Lorbenia's cruelty," said Thessaline.

"How long did this happen?" asked Tinuviel.

"It always happens to us," said Tzippio. "We've been living in fear for so long-"

"And now you're free of it," said Yutaka as he was standing next to Shinichiro. "Looks like we've got here just in time."

"Speaking of which, we've got something for the people," said Shinichiro as he was lugging the crates full of supplies. "It's a good thing that the airship got the clear to land next to the city."

"You shouldn't boast right now," Yutaka bonked Shinichiro on the head as usual. "It was also a miracle that the people in the mountains are returning to their homes without fear in their hearts."

"What gave you the go-ahead?' asked Tinuviel.

"While you guys were lowering the barrier to the city, Edoras decided to help out the refugees in the mountains," said Yutaka. "There's also something that isn't right here."

And so, Yutaka fished out a small test tube as it had a piece of bone that was tinged with pink. It had a residue all over it as it was most likely to be a toxin, but from what? Van had never seen anything like it before as it was something familiar to him. There was some trouble brewing in the air as the return of an old reminder was about to come into fruition. The pink residue on the bone was something familiar to the extreme as it also played a part in the Claw's evil plans.

"I _know_ that toxin," said Van.

"Are you serious?" asked Yutaka.

"That toxin came from a bunch of flowers that were cultivated by the Claw five years ago. It's very dangerous when ingested."

"How do you know about it?" asked Shinichiro.

"Five years ago, Wendy, Josh, and I went to Carmen's hometown of Trinolia. Some old friends of hers were distributing them, but they were also profiting from the Claw."

"What happened to the flowers there?"

"They were burned. There were also flowers in the Claw's main base as well. Luckily, they were all destroyed, but something tells me that someone in this city has been illegally cultivating them and not really gives a damn about how sick some of the people really are."

"Um, Van..., you better tak a look at this," said Tinuviel as she was standing next to an old house that had the infamous pink flowers inside."

It wasn't long until Van and the others saw what was inside of the house. The toxic pink flowers were already in fruition as they were giving out a strong aura with the accompaniment of some blue mushrooms inside. Putting on a gas mask, Tinuviel went inside as she wanted to check out the rest of the flowers and blue mushrooms. It was a garden of malevolence as it was a deadly concoction that didn't deserve to exist. To her shock, she saw a dead body of a man with maggots coming out of the mouth as it had been deceased for days. There was also the sight of blood from the mouth as it stained the body's clothes. Tinuviel ran out of the house quick as she was scared to death of the sight of blood. She didn't like the sight of it as she removed the gas mask and breathed some fresh air.

"Are you alright, Miss Tinuviel?" asked Shinichiro.

"You don't wanna go in there," she said.

"What was in there, exactly?" asked Thessaline.

"It was some flowers with some blue mushrooms in there along with a dead body?"

"Are you serious?" asked Tzippio.

"The body had blood on his clothes and mouth."

"It can't be. It wasn't tuberculosis after all, was it?"

"We've been fooled the whole time," said Thessaline. "The tuberculosis-like symptoms were caused by those flowers and mushrooms in there. We should have investigated before we left on our last run."

"It wasn't your fault," said Van. "You never expected something like this in the city of Sajinar. We're gonna have to burn the house after we get out the body. The battle against the House of Feanor has just gotten much personal."

"Van, you can put the battle on hold for a while," said Yutaka. "Right now, we need to wait on Edoras to examine the body."

The presence of the pink flowers that were supposed to be eradicated, but they had appeared out in the open once again. Van had thought that those toxic flowers were destroyed five years ago, but they were now being cultivated by the House of Feanor as they would be playing a dangerous part in their power struggle. The battle has even gotten much difficult as he wanted to put the House of Feanor in their place. As for the flowers, however, the presence of them had mingled with the blue mushrooms that were in that old house as it made a very deadly concoction that was a force to be reckoned with. The journey to the Lost Region was at a standstill for a brief moment as Van was now determined to put an end to the House of Feanor once for and for all.

###

A few hours later after the lifting of the city barrier, Van returned to the airship as he was tired from all that work. After getting a shower earlier, he was dressed in his nightclothes as he was getting ready for bed. He saw the twins in their bassinet as they were sleeping soundly. He got a closer look as he saw them in their cuteness. He loved the sight of Hamana and Haleth as they were fully content in their sleep. He wanted to kiss them, but he didn't want to wake them up as he later left them alone. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy come into the room as she had a plate full of some apple pie. She knew that Van would be hungry as he saw her with a look that demanded the dessert. It may have been done for a while, but the smell of apple pie was like no other.

"I brought you something," said Wendy as she gave Van the plate full of apple pie.

"It looks pretty good," he said as he stared at it. "Somehow, it looks magnificent to me."

"Come on, aren't you gonna eat it or not?"

"Okay, I'll eat it,"

And so, Van saw the fork on the plate as he started to eat at the apple pie that Wendy had made. It was something new to him as he was starting to appreciate her cooking a little more. He loved every bite of it as he tasted the sweetness of the apples and cinnamon with a great flaky crust. After he finished up his slice of apple pie, he was fully content as he was happy to have it, but he didn't want to yell out loud how good it was because he didn't want to wake up the twins. Somehow, he was forced to do it as he saw Wendy becoming disappointed in him. Even though he didn't want to, but he wanted to be more appreciative in her cooking in the near future.

"So, what do you think of the pie?" asked Wendy.

"DAMN, THAT'S SWEET!" yelled Van at the top of his lungs.

"I knew that you would say that."

_WAAAHHH!_

"Uh-oh!" they both said.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22: A Sezorin's Lament

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 22: A Sezorin's Lament**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"The meaning of life is contained in every single expression of life. It is present in the infinity

of forms of phenomena that exist in all creation."

-Michael Jackson

It had been a team effort to escort the refugees back to their homes after being under the tyrannical rule of the House of Feanor for so long. There were some efforts of raiding the horde that Lorbenia had as most of the food was in the arms of the people who needed it. There were also the essential supplies on hand as both the people and refugees were grabbing what they could while returning home. With Sajinar returning to normal, everyone was back in their homes as they missed them dearly after years of torment by Lorbenia and the rest of the House of Feanor. It was like brand new once again as daily life was back to normal. The people had cheered the name of King Eovanuus of the Lost Region as they were grateful to see life returning to the city once again.

After a busy day bringing refugees home from the mountains, there was a funeral for the man who died in that abandoned house as he was buried in the churchyard with a proper burial. As for the abandoned house, however, it was burned to the ground as the evidence of the toxic pink flowers and blue mushrooms were destroyed, only to make sure that no one else would never cultivate the deadly plants ever again. It wasn't long until Annabelle saw the flames that engulfed the abandoned house as it was extremely charred beyond recognition. She was grateful that the main cause of the deadly illnesses had ceased as she even thanked Van and the rest of his group for being there for the people. When it reached nightfall, Van and the others went back into the airship as they were most likely to leave in the morning. Meanwhile, back in the sickbay, Edoras had samples of the pink flower and blue mushroom as he was studying them in order to find an antidote. He had to know more about the deadly plants as he was most likely to be eager to prevent more deaths if his antidote comes into fruition.

"What are those things?" asked Undomiel as she came into the sickbay with some coffee.

"It's a sample of the pink flower and blue mushroom that came from that old house," answered Edoras. "They are dangerous, but I'm hoping that I can develop a cure in order to prevent future deaths. These plants are a deadly combination that can cause the victim to cough up blood and suffer some abnormalities in the lungs. These symptoms are similar to that of tuberculosis, but they can also cause death. One of the victims who died must have known that there was some suspicious activity before he died, but there could be more of those illegal plants growing in such shady places like that abandoned house."

"Does Van know about it?"

"He's seen those pink flowers before five years ago. Even Carmen had noticed them in her hometown of Trinolia, but the real culprit who cultivated them at the time was none other than the Claw and his right-hand woman, Fasalina. It was once rumored that those pink flowers were burned never to be seen again, but we were very wrong about that."

"No..., it can't be," said Carmen as she ran into the sickbay. "I thought that those flowers were destroyed five years ago. Now, they've returned, but who is cultivating them now?"

"We don't know," said Undomiel. "Whoever is doing this, has no idea what he or she is doing while preserving those illegal things."

"It might be the House of Feanor that are behind this. We can't let this continue. If we don't do something, then-"

"I've already studied the poisons that were in those samples. If a proper antidote is procured, then it'll be of good use."

Edoras was confident that his antidote can work as he continued to study the deadly plant samples. As a doctor, he wanted to help people as he was more into medicine than anyone on the planet. He loved his family dearly as he would also put his life on the line. He would never give up as he had a very humble calling for him. He was also a man who would be willing to protect the future king and queen of the Lost Region from harm as the House of Telfer was slowly emerging from the ashes. He had also heard of the Sezorin sisterhood as they were the prophetesses who would both predict and manipulate the balance of the Endless Illusion. He also heard rumors once before that there was a male Sezorin that was born as it would turn out to be none other than Van. It wasn't long until Edoras saw him coming into the sickbay as he was staring at those samples that were procured before the abandoned house was torched.

"So, you're still at work trying to develop an antidote, aren't you?" he asked.

"Van, those flowers along with those mushrooms, are the leading cause of some of the illnesses here in Sajinar," said Edoras.

"It's not the first time that those pink flowers were discovered, but combining them with the blue mushrooms proves to be a toxic recipe for death."

"We already know," said Carmen. "By the way, while we were still in the city, I heard that Sezorin woman, Annabelle, telling me about how a male Sezorin would be among us."

"That's impossible," said Undomiel. "The Sezorin Order is only made for women. How could there be a male Sezorin that has been born here?"

"Most Sezorin members never age, but as for Van, he doesn't seem to age a day, especially when he has to interface with Dann every once in a while."

Van was shocked to hear such words from Carmen as he had been known not to age a single day. It would seem that he was a Sezorin after all as he was quite an odd one to be exact. He had never found himself to be a Sezorin as it was once said that a male who was born from a member of the Order has been blessed to become a super being. He never viewed himself to be like that as he was just a simple drifter who never aged at all. It was just as simple as that... or so he thought...?

"What the hell's going on here?" he asked as he noticed that everyone in the sickbay was staring at him with such intensity. "What's all this staring for?"

"You're the male Sezorin," said Carmen.

"I'm not anything but a pilot for Dann of Thursday, that is all."

"You're a lot more than that, Van," said Edoras.

"Look, I may be finding out more about my past, but I am never someone that is most likely to be some sort of god. I am no Messiah, either, but me becoming a member in which has a lot of women in it is no cup of tea."

"Your mother was a Sezorin," yelled Carmen. "You should think about what you're saying, Van. All this time, everyone was talking about a super being that would end the House of Feanor's evil reign. You should at least find some acceptance for yourself for once."

"I already have, but I'm no Messiah."

With that, Van left the sickbay as he didn't want to hear anymore of such nonsense. He was not only immortal, but he was also someone that the House of Feanor had feared for centuries. Just as he was about to go into his room, he was stopped by Annabelle, who wanted an audience with him as she wanted to see him at once. She was desperate to tell him the truth about himself as she wanted him to accompany her to her home in the city. He didn't want to come with her, but he had no choice as he follwed her out of the airship. Wherever they were going, they were simply going over to her house for something more than a friendly chat, for she wanted him to know more about himself as both a male Sezorin as well a super being. He never agreed to be one, nor did he ask to become one, either, as he felt more annoyed at the fact that he was somewhat like a god in a strange aspect. It was on a whim that he was something more, for there would be a much graver battle that was brewing on the sidelines of the power struggle at hand.

###

Van finally entered into the home of Annabelle as she had many books on her shelf. It was newly furnished after Annabelle had spent some time up in the mountains. To his shock, he saw Wendy sitting at a table as she was there having a cup of tea. He also noticed that the twins were with her as they were being held by both Tinuviel and Shinichiro. It was a great thing that his whole family was there as he even saw some supplies that were in an oversized diaper bag. It was also the first time that he had seen a Sezorin woman demanding an audience with him. He sat down as he joined his wife at the table. Wendy, along with Tinuviel, Shinichiro, and the twins were honored guests that were by Van's side as they wanted to hear what Annabelle had to say.

"So, what do you want with me?" asked Van.

"It's the first time that I've seen a male Sezorin before," said Annabelle. "The House of Feanor fears your existence because you could someday surpass Eomer."

"What does that make him?" asked Wendy.

"Van is a super being, one who can bring justice and balance to this world."

"For God's sakes! I am _not_ a super being!" yelled Van. "Do I look like a Messiah to you? No! I'm just a drifter in a tuxedo and-"

"Van!" scolded Wendy as she grabbed a hold of his arm. "This woman is someone of a higher caliber. If she believes that you are a god-like super being, then you can use your power to bring down the House of Feanor."

"You shouldn't be afraid of what who you are, Van," said Tinuviel. "You can't shake off what you really are, you know! Look at yourself! You're a super being! You can't deny it forever, you know!"

"Why, you-!" yelled Van.

"She's right, Van," said Annabelle. "You are more than just a simple drifter and a pilot for one of the Original Seven Armors, but you seem to refuse such acceptance that has blessed you for so long."

"Look! I am no Messiah! I am no super being! I am no god! This is insane!"

"Van, I'm telling you the truth. Why can't you accept yourself as a super being?"

"Because I'm afraid of it."

He was right about that as his hands were shaking. He didn't like the fact that he was a super being as he would be afraid of himself. He hated the fact that he was a savior who was more god-like than any other as he feared that he would become like Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor. It was scaring him really bad as he didn't want to accept the fact that he would become a Messiah to those who see him as a man who comes and goes. The fact that he was a super being and a male Sezorin had scared him as he felt Wendy's slender hand touch his own. He had her by his side as she had assured him that there was nothing to fear. Sooner or later, he had to face up with what he was born to become as he was ready to have a conversation with Annabelle, who was a Sezorin herself.

"What's going on?" asked Shinichiro.

"Take the twins back to the airship," said Van.

"Wait, hold on there," said Tinuviel.

"There's no time to argue. I'll join them soon when this is all over with."

And so, both Tinuviel and Shinichiro left with the twins as they were on their way back to the airship. Van and Wendy were the only ones left in Annabelle's house as they were there to have an audience with her. With the door closed, they saw Annabelle bring out an inkstone that was many years old at least. When she put it on the table, she got out a paintbrush and a dagger as she set them down next to the inkstone. Van had never seen this coming as he saw Annabelle remove one of his gloves as she got the dagger and tore into the skin of his hand. Blood seeped out as it was dropping on the inkstone. It wasn't long until the inkstone itself started to glow with such intensity. The verdict was in as Van was now known as both a male Sezorin and a super being as he was uncertain of his new position in life. With his hand healing up, he got a cloth as he wiped the blood from his hand. He saw the glowing inkstone as it was responding to the resonance. Even Wendy was astonished to find that Van was more than just a drifter in a tuxedo as she had now saw that he had a much needed purpose to fulfill.

"It's true after all," said Wendy. "You really _are_ a super being. I've seen it in you once before when you and I made love in Dann's cockpit."

"I told you before, I am no Messiah," said Van.

"Oh, really? Your body never ages despite the fact that you have to link up with Dann every once in a while. Besides, being something more accepting isn't anything to be afraid of, you know."

"Van," said Annabelle. "You are the one who can stand up against the House of Feanor, for they have ruled with such a tyrannical hand for too long. We cannot endure much more tragedy, for you are the future king of the Lost Region."

Van had still had a shocked look on his face as he was being comforted by Wendy's presence. She was even wearing the cross that he gave her as it was a reminder that there was still faith in each other. Even Annabelle was aware that the both of them would lead the Lost Region into a golden age that would become peaceful throughout the entire Endless Illusion.

"Close your eyes," said Annabelle as she saw him obey her command. "You must clear your mind and focus on the memories that had come to pass. Look into them, for they are a part of you always."

###

**Meanwhile, back in the past...**

Van was walking with Elena in a courtyard on the day before the wedding. They were so much in love as they were happy to become husband and wife. Van had found a friend in Elena as he was happy to be with her. He loved her so much as he was even given an early wedding present from Gadoved when he took it out of his pocket. It was a strange puzzle that something inside in the middle. He wanted to give it to Elena as he would someday figure it out. In such bliss, they were getting ready for their sacred vows as they will be going down the aisle. Little did they know was that there was someone sinister watching in the distance as he had so much disdain for Van, who had eluded capture for many centuries. It was Eomer who had a special guest with him as the notorious Kroo Kring Koo, or the Claw, was standing beside with a penchant to kill. Earlier, Eomer had forced Gadoved to talk about Van and Elena's upcoming as he was fearing for the life of Nicola. Both the member of the House of Feanor and the Claw were gleeful that everything will be planned out accordingly.

"There they go," said Eomer disgustingly. "Look at the happy bride and groom. Don't they look happy together? All of this bullshit makes me sick!"

"What do you want me to do, exactly?" asked the Claw.

"I want you to kill them. I want you to see them bleed to death."

"Consider it done. It's an honor to do business with my closest relatives in a time like this."

And so, Eomer watched the Claw be on his way as he was ready to make his move on the day of the wedding. The Housse of Feanor's plans were going into fruition as they relied on the Claw to keep a much bolder hold on power. Somehow, there would be tragedy coming as an unexpected turn of events was about to come to pass... with horrible results.

###

The next morning, Van was getting ready as he was about to walk down the aisle. He was ready not only to be off the marriage market, but to lose his precious virginity to the woman who was about to become his wife. When they went towards the church, both bride and groom were dressed in graceful wedding garb as they were about to be wed by the minister. When they finally got towards the altar, they saw the Claw as he was standing at the pulpit. He was ready to strike as he slashed Van first with his infamous appendage. Blood seeped from his back as he felt another blow tearing at the rest of his body. He was bleeding to death as most of the wedding guests have fled the church in horror. Elena was scared to death as the Claw slashed her entire body. She was slowly dying as she fell to the floor next to Van. It wasn't long until Gadoved and a doctor who worked in the Armor Facility carried both fallen bride and groom out of the church as they saw the Claw flee the scene with blood on his right hand.

"Theoden!" yelled Gadoved. "We need to get to Dr. Denehee at once!"

"I'm afraid to tell you that Denehee has been hospitalized," said Theoden.

"What?! How did that happen?"

"Someone attacked him and broke his legs. Now, he's forced to remain in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. My oldest kid's been into medicine, especially from a doctor like Denehee. As for me, I'm gonna have to assess the situation before we do anything."

And so, Gadoved and Theoden had taken Van and Elena into the emergency room of the Zolti Clinic. It was a sterile environment inside as there was some special surgical equipment on hand. Both Theoden and Gadoved had set both the bride and groom on some stretchers as they were bleeding from their injuries. It wasn't long until Theoden had examined Elena's injuries. They were so grave that she wasn't going to make it. As for Van, however, he was in really bad shape as he suffered injuries to the back and abdomen. He also took some severe damage as he wasn't going to live through the danger.

"This isn't good," said Theoden as he examined Van.

"T-Theoden..., i-is that you?" asked Elena as she opened her eyes.

"Thank God that you're among the living! We'll have you-"

"No, you can't save me this time, Theoden... This... is my... last request... I beg... of you..."

"No, don't die on me, Elena! I need you to stay with us!" cried Gadoved.

"G-Gadoved..., T-Theoden..., I beg of you... Please..., you must... save Van...

"By what means?! Tell me!"

"It's... a special... surgery that... binds... the pilot to... his Armor. Please..., save him..."

"Wait! Are you telling us to bind him with Dann?" asked Theoden.

Elena nods her head as she is pleading with her last breath. "Please... save Van... Tell... him that... I will... always love him..., but our union will never be realized... Please... save...him..., I... beg... of... you..."

Sadly, Elena had died on the stretcher as she closed her eyes forever. Little did Gadoved and Theoden know was that a young boy was standing there as he saw death come to the bride that was on one of the stretchers. He had studied medicine like his father as he watched him get to work. It wasn't long until the boy was caught by his father as he was about to escort him back to bed.

"Edoras, you shouldn't see graphic stuff like this," said Theoden.

"Dad, that bride who died..., was that Elena?" he asked as he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, son."

"What about that guy with the hat, Van? Are you gonna fix him with the special surgery?"

"I don't have a choice here. If we don't save him by hooking him up with Dann, then he'll die eventually."

"I hope that you save him, Dad. I don't want him to die."

"Don't worry, son; I'll do what I can. All we need is a little faith."

Little Edoras nodded as he decided to watch his father and Gadoved do the special surgery. With their hands washed, they dressed in scrubs and hospital masks as they were ready to get to work. The special surgery lasted two hours as both Gadoved helped Theoden patch Van up with such intensity. With the special surgery over, Van was finally bound to his Armor, Dann of Thursday as he later woke up in a hospital room. He saw his body being healed to brand new as he still had the birthmark on his stomach. He was fully awake, but he was also wondering what had happened to Elena as he was starting to get a little worried. He was concerned for his beloved as he sat up in his bed shaking in fear. It wasn't long until he saw Theoden and his oldest son, who was eight years old at the time, come into his hospital room.

"Looks like that you're awake," said Theoden. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Elena?" asked Van frantically. "Where is she? Is she there?"

"Van..., I'm afraid that Elena didn't make it."

"What?! No..., Elena!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he was sobbing with such sadness and bereavement. "Why did it have to be Elena? I loved her with all my heart and now she's gone. Oh, Elena...My Elena.."

"There was nothing we can do," said Edoras sadly. "At least Dad helped you get better."

"Where's Gadoved? Is he still here?"

"Gadoved left after the surgery." said Theoden. "He didn't say where he was going, but at least you're still alive, thanks to the special surgery that was performed on you."

"What special surgery? Was it the one that bound me to Dann?"

"It was Elena's last request to save your ass before she died. You should at least thank her for that. As for that sicko who crashed the wedding, he's still at large, but he was long gone after that tragic incident. He even had a right hand that resembled a metal claw, but-"

"That bloodthirsty son-of-a-bitch is gonna pay for killing Elena! Whenever I get my hands on him, I _will_ take him out and avenge Elena's death! That claw-handed bastard bludgeoned her to without any remorse or mercy while we were getting hitched at the altar! I won't stand by while he is still out there! One day, he'll get what's coming to him, I swear of it!"

Van was angered at the fact that the man known as the Claw was still at large as he would someday put an end to him. He wanted to make that madman pay for killing Elena as he would also become Dann's pilot. After recovering in the Zolti Clinic, he returned to the Armor facility as he was looking at the files that Elena had. She had studied the Original Seven Armors as they were once part of the House of Telfer and the prison system at the time. To his surprise, he saw Theoden walk into the Armor facility as he had a daffodil in his hand. He saw him place it next to the desk that Elena was sitting at sometimes as it was a vigil for someone who has passed on.

"Be at peace, Elena," said Theoden as he prayed next to her empty desk.

"Don't worry, baby," said Van as he held the puzzle that Gadoved had given him. "Whenever I get the chance, I will avenge you..."

"Van, the special surgery that you had has fully recovered your wounds except for the x-shaped scar that is on your back. Looks like that you're fit to move forward, but there is one catch."

"And what is _that_?"

"Sometimes, you have to interface with Dann every once in a while. If you don't, you will suffer from a terrible fever and if you become more ill, you will eventually die from it along with Dann. Come to think of it, both you and Dann are now linked." He gives Van a memory-cloth weapon that resembles a strange sword. "Here, take this. You're gonna need it sooner or later. By the way, the sword you got not can slice things, be used as a grappling hook, repel bullets and projectiles, and can have the power to summon Dann at any time."

"I think I'll give it a try."

Van went outside as he tilted his hat backwards and summoned Dann with his new sword. He waited patiently as he saw it drop down from the satellite. He saw Dann of Thursday up close as he went inside of the cockpit. He was ready to take on anything as he was ready to operate the Armor that was destined to be his.

"Wake up, Dann; I need you," he said.

Theoden saw the Armor depart as he returned home to his clinic. As a widower with four children, he loved them as he kissed them goodnight. All four were asleep in their beds as they were dreaming of such pleasant dreams, but that grateful peace would soon come to an end. After getting ready for bed, Theoden heard the door break open as he rushed towards the front door. To his shock, he saw Eothain with his chainsaw. He wanted to know where Van was as he was itching to finish the job that the Claw started.

"Where's the drifter?" he asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"If you're looking for Van, he's long gone," said Theoden.

"Don't lie to me! I know that you're hiding the sole survivor of an extinct bloodline and _I'll_ be the one killing him!"

Without warning, there was a creaking sound coming from upstairs as one of the children had came out and went into the bathroom. It was a three-year-old girl as she had to go potty on a night like this. It wasn't long until Eothain was feeling at his pants as he was starting to get an erection. He loved the sounds of screaming children as he was more than likely to be preying on the Zolti siblings. The feel of his erection had driven him wild with desire as he was revving up his chainsaw. It wasn't long until he kicked Theoden out of the way as he was on his way upstairs to the children's nursery.

_NYEN, NYEN, NYEN!_

The sound of the chainsaw being revved up had scared Theoden as he feared for the safety of his four children. When he went upstairs, he saw little Tinuviel as she ran into the nursery while she hid into the closet with the rest of her siblings. The psychopath with the chainsaw was itching for blood as he was cutting up the beds. Fluff and linen were being shredded as it was flying everywhere in the nursery. Eothain was driven wild by the revving of his chainsaw as he later heard footsteps running into the nursery. Theoden was armed with his shotgun as he was aiming it at the intruder. He didn't want him to harm his children, especially the young toddler, Undomiel, as he was desperate to lay his life on the line for them.

"Leave my kids alone, asshole!" he cried.

"Oh, I won't leave them alone because I'm getting such a fucking hard-on right now," said Eothain as he was fully sated with such a sick desire. "I'll make you a deal: if you tell me where Van is, then I'll spare the kids."

"I'll never tell you where he is because he'll take out that claw-handed bastard who butchered Elena on the day of their wedding!"

"Oh, really? I guess that I'm gonna have to do a four-in-a-row vivisection. Anyway, in the space above this planet, no one will hear those little snot-nosed, booger-eating pissworms scream!"

Without hesitation, Theoden threw himself in front of the closet as he felt the chainsaw tear through his body. Blood was gushing out from him as he was taken out by such a psychotic maniac. Just as Eothain was about to finish the job, he heard whistles from outside as they were coming closer to the clinic. The sounds of whistles had rattled him as he gushed in his pants. He had to leave as he heard the townsfolk coming towards the clinic. As for Theoden, however, he was surrounded by his children as they noticed that their father was dying in front of them. The little three-year-old girl was scared to death as she was screaming uncontrollably. Edoras was saddened to find his father dying in front of him as he was unable to save him.

"E-Edoras...," said Theoden as he was laying in a pool of blood. "You can't... give up... right now..."

"Dad! Don't die on us!," he cried. "We can't go on without you!"

"Son..., there's my airship... It's all I have left that reminds me of your late mother... I'm leaving it... to you... and your siblings..."

"But I can have Dr. Denehee fix you! You can be good as new again just like Van!"

"No son..., you cannot... fix me this time..." He coughs up blood as he is pleading with his last breath. "I want... you to be... focused on medicine... Help your... siblings... and your... patients... I want you to... be a very... honest man... and not cave into... sadness... You'll become... a great... doctor... someday... Sayoko..., I'm coming... home... Wait for me..."

"Dad! Don't go!"

"Farewell..., son..."

With that, Theoden closed his eyes forever as he drew his last breath. Edoras screamed so loud as he had tears in his eyes. He witnessed the intruder kill his father with his own eyes as he prayed next to his dead body. It wasn't long until he saw some villagers coming into the house as they saw the children standing next to their father's dead body. It was a tragic shame that Theoden Zolti was mercilessly murdered by Eothain as his body was put in a body bag and carted off out of the house. The Zolti children were placed into protective custody by some close friends of Theoden as they were still reeling from their father's death. It would take the Zolti siblings years to seek out the man that their father saved as he was the chosen one who can stand up against the House of Feanor as well as the man who killed Elena, for it would happen sooner or later...

###

**Sixteen years later...**

Van opened up his eyes as he was panting worriedly. He witnessed the death of Elena as he also witnessed a memory of the Zolti siblings. He felt the fear as he saw the vision of their father being killed by Eothain. He was a man who never aged as his interface with Dann had given him a new lease on life, but at a tragic price when he lost Elena and Theoden. He was crying as he had tears in his eyes. He felt the sting of such tragic memories swelling up as he even felt sympathy for his fallen friends. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy put her arms around him as she was even wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"You have witnessed the memories of the past coming to pass," said Annabelle as she was seeing Van returning to his calm self. "You have avenged Elena five years ago when you went up against Kroo Kring Koo, or the Claw."

"It took me a while to track his ass down and take him out," he said. "As for avenging Theoden, it will be a difficult one because that psychopath with the chainsaw would strike again. It's only a matter of time before he does so."

"Not now, Van," said Wendy. "After this, we'll go back to the airship and I'll whip you up a nice juicy steak. You can even put all the condiments on it if you want."

"Speaking of which..." He heard his stomach growl as he was starting to get a little hungry. "I'll take you up on the offer of a steak with a salad and a baked potato any day."

Van smiled as he saw Wendy giggle at the matter of food. They had a long day as they were also going to have to check up on the twins sooner or later. When they bade goodbye to Annabelle, they were back on the airship as they saw Tinuviel and Shinichiro rocking the twins to sleep. It was also a good thing that Undomiel had frivolously bought a spare breast pump as it was even used to pump out some of Wendy's breastmilk for future storage just in case the twins got hungry.

"I see that you guys were at work," said Van as he noticed the empty baby bottles on the table.

"It's a stroke of luck that Wendy's stored breastmilk sustained those little ones," said Shinichiro.

"It's a miracle that we have help," said Wendy.

"So, what happened at that Sezorin woman's house?" asked Tinuviel.

"I also know what happened to your father," said Van. "He was murdered because of _me_. It's all because he refused to tell Eothain where I was. The terror of blood had caused you to be afraid of it for so long that you even cringe at it."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I saw a memory. It was so painful to bear that it felt so real."

He was right about that as he was still reeling from his acceptance as a male Sezorin as well as both a pilot and a super being. He now accepted his role of many things as he was also the future king of the Lost Region. He wasn't alone as he had Wendy and the rest of their friends to protect him and his family from the House of Feanor's dreadful cruelty. Somehow, Van wasn't alone as he was aware that he had somewhat of a royal court in an airship. Just as he was about to see to his family's needs, he heard footsteps coming from the sickbay as Edoras had a tube full of a turquoise liquid in it.

"Here it is!" he yelled. "I knew that I can pull off this antidote!"

"So, you finally made it," said Van.

"It's a test run, but it will do in order to help some of the people who have fallen ill."

"It's a great idea. Anyway, I saw the memory of what you've been through. It was the memory of your father when he was killed by Eothain. There was also another memory when I was helped out by him. That was on the day that Elena died when he and Gadoved helped operate the special surgery that he did in order to link me up with Dann. Before the operation, there was a little boy standing there when I was being prepped up for surgery and _that_ boy was you, Edoras."

"That memory..." Edoras was shocked as he had remembered that old memory once again. "I was eight years old at the time when you were brought in. That was when Elena died when Dad and Gadoved started to perform the special surgery that made you the way you are today. As for on the night that he was killed, he didn't want to sell out to both the Claw and the House of Feanor, for he didn't want to betray you on the spot."

"Your dad was a smart man, but he paid the price for his defiance. I know in my heart that he had also sacrificed himself to protect you and your siblings. He's up there with your late mother watching us along with Elena. They may be memories to us, but they are up there in Heaven making sure that we're making the right decisions."

"Van, you shouldn't be beating yourself about what happened sixteen years ago. If Dad saw that you're still in the doldrums of bereavement, he'd be turning in his grave right now. Now, if any of you would excuse me, I'm in the mood for some lunch."

"I'll go for some sandwiches with some condiments on the side."

Van had made his point clear as he was hungry for some lunch. The thought of sandwiches had made his mouth water as he was also thinking about what condiments to put on it. As for the lingering battle, it was put on hold for now as the airship was about to take off tomorrow. It wouldn't be long until the airship would go towards the port city of Gujran as it was another city towards the Lost Region. Somehow, Van was more in tune with himself as he now accepted himself as a male Sezorin and the future king of the Lost Region, but he still had a taste for milk and condiments, though.

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23: Fierce Cupcake

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 23: Fierce Cupcake**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"_Out beyond ideas of_

_wrongdoing and rightdoing_

_there is a field._

_I'll meet you there._

_When the soul lies_

_down in that grass_

_the world is too full_

_to talk about."_

_-Rumi_

_CLANG! CRASH!_

The sound of metal tearing up other metal had rang into the ring as there was a fight in the arena in the city of Gujran. There was an Armor that was fighting its opponents as it was clashing with such style. It was an Armor that was named Cupcake as it was the darling of the arena. Inside, there was a pilot who had cherry-red hair and blue eyes as she was also wearing glasses. She was good at kicking butt in the arena as she piloting Cupcake with style. Her opponent didn't have the chance as it was blown to smithereens. After the battle, the pilot with glasses came out of Cupcake as she was cheered by the entire audience. The pilot was also a darling in the arena as she loved the prize money that she got afterwards. Unbeknownst to her, she had a fan sitting in the bleachers as he was a rather peculiar one. With brown skin and black hair, the young man was even dressed like a _Maharajah_ as he was more than likely to be an dressed like an Indian prince of this city.

"If only you would be mine...," he said to himself as he saw the pilot walk away with her prize money. "Oh, Josie..., if only you didn't pilot that Armor of yours..."

The pilot, known only as Josie, was on her way home to take on another battle another day. She was only sixteen years old as she wanted to be more like the legendary Priscilla and her Armor, Brownie. As for the fan, however, he had to return home as he had to attend a social party. It wasn't long until he was being accompanied by a young girl with dark purple and teal eyes. The girl herself was dressed up in a dark blue Gothic Lolita dress with a matching white petticoat, stockings, and a pair of black shoes. She was even wearing a pair of cat ears along with a jingling bell collar with a ribbon as she also wore a pair of alexandrite earrings while sporting a cat-themed bag with a strap. She was elegant from head to toe as she also had her own memory-cloth weapon in the shape of two sets of claws. The young man, on the other hand, had his own memory-cloth weapon as it resembled a _vajra_. It also seemed that they were Armor pilots as they were also part of the Imperium Twelve.

"Rajiv, wait up," said the girl with cat ears.

"Zira, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw an airship flying over here. It's even flown over the the city of Missoghi."

"Are you serious? Could it be that the future queen who bested the will of the famous Catherine Nakata of Missoghi be on there?"

"Yes, but she's also married to the future king that trounced the Wild Bunch in Evergreen. He even put the evil Mustache Baron under the ringer, too, but he also put an end to a man known only as the Claw."

"It's been five years since that scoundrel's defeat, but the House of Feanor could be watching our every move we make. We should be more careful when to speak out in public."

And so, Rajiv and Zira saw the airship fly over as it was about ready to land. They rushed over into a clearing as it landed on a soft plot of green in the distance. They had never seen the airship up close as its doors opened up. To their surprise, they saw Van come out as he was dressed in his usual jet black tuxedo. He was ready to be out and about as he was being accompanied by Wendy, who was fully dressed in an elegant lavender dress with her gun holstered on her back. They were out in the open as they were taking a small break from the twins after another busy night caring for them. Both Rajiv and Zira had heard about Tir Andurinar's future king and queen before as they were known for their heroic efforts in defeating the Claw and his evil plans five years ago. Now, they have seen them out in the open as they were the Lost Region's future and last hope for all the rest of the Endless Illusion.

###

Thessaline was busy doing maintenance as she was in one of the main hangars. She was hard-working as she was also making sure that no other mechanisms are being neglected. To her surprise, she saw an Armor hidden in the shadows as she had noticed that it had seen both battle and competition in one fell swoop. The Armor that was hidden in there was none other than the legendary Brownie as it hasn't been used since Priscilla married Edoras and had two children. It had dust all over it as it hadn't been cleaned or used in five years. Somehow, the memory of Brownie still lingered on the battlefield as it was on hand in defeating the Claw and his followers five years ago. It would take it a while before it was about to be used once again, but it was still a legend after all.

"This Armor must have been something special," said Thessaline.

"You must have found Brownie," said Priscilla as she was holding Penelope in her arms.

"I take it that this Armor is yours."

"It's been in the family, but I was once an Armor darling with this thing."

"This Brownie..., it's not part of the special Armors, is it?"

"Edoras decided to take it along after he proposed to me. Don't get me wrong; I've known him ever since we were kids, but we have our own children now. Sooner or later, Lemuel and Penelope would inherit both Armos and Brownie when they get bigger. I'm also hoping that Penelope and Haleth will grow up and get together soon."

"I take it that you once had a crush on Van, didn't you?"

"I did, but it wasn't meant to be because Edoras told me that he could break my heart. Now that he's married to Wendy, they have their twins and I see some determination that both Haleth and Penelope would someday hook up and get married."

"It seems that Van's son's got himself someone who will be his future betrothed. I bet that he'll also inherit Dann, too."

And she would be right, too. It may have been five years since Priscilla saw Van before he left inside of Dann as she had found that he would be in love in Wendy. Even though her infatuation with him was never meant to be, she found fresh hope that her daughter would marry Van's son as there was a great future ahead. She also had her old Armor, Brownie, as it was still sitting in the hangar collecting dust. Even though she put it up after giving birth to Lemuel and Penelope, she would someday be up to the challenge and put it to good use once again.

###

Van and Wendy were at a small convenience store as they were at a currency machine. Somehow, the money that they had wasn't the proper type as it was converted to Gujran's currency, which was some zitriks. They were comfortable with it as they were buying some cold drinks. After paying for their stuff, Van, on the other hand, had bought two scratchies as he wanted to kill some time scratching them off. Somehow, he scratched the first one as it showed three identical marks that were in some strange writing. When he scratched off the second one, he saw two of the same marks along with a strange symbol on it. He had never known about the strange writing before, but he decided to show it to the clerk.

"Excuse me," he said as he showed the clerk the two scratchies. "Do you know what those things are worth?"

"Good gracious me!" cried the clerk as he stared at the two scratchies with such shock. "Do you know how much you have won?!"

"Well, spit it out; I'm listening."

"The first one is worth five thousand zitriks. On the second one, you have _tripled_ your amount with_ fifteen thousand_ zitriks! Let me cash them in for you right away!"

The clerk wasted no time as he cashed the two lucky scratchies with such gusto. With the right amount of twenty thousand zitriks in cash, it was given to Van as he walked right out of the convenience store. Wendy was shocked to see him with such cash that he won as he was stuffing it in his pockets. It was some extra cash to keep on hand as he was still here in the Zolti airship. He was very responsible with money ever since he married Wendy as they both went towards a diner to get some lunch. When they got inside, they saw Thessaline and Ithilien sitting at a table as they were most likely to be sent in by Edoras to guard them. Even though it was a good idea, they seemed to be comfortable with it as they later sat down to order some lunch.

"So, you decided to tag along with us, didn't you?" said Wendy.

"Edoras said not to leave your side," said Ithilien.

"Why can't Edoras mind his own business for once?" grumbled Van.

"Van!" scolded Wendy.

"There's been some talk about a tournament here in Gujran," said Thessaline. "The promoter here has close ties to the House of Feanor. They say that he fixes the matches so that the one that hasn't been betted on wins the matches."

"Fixing matches?" said Van. "That sounds like cheating to me."

"According to what was heard here, there seems to be an Armor beating the odds in every tournament," said Ithilien. "The girl who pilots this Armor, known only as Cupcake, goes by the name of Josephine Lundgren."

"Wait, I've heard that name before. She could be related to Josh and his late brother, Ray."

"She might be a cousin of theirs," said Thessaline.

The conversation about the Armor tournament continued as two more were hearing in on it. There was Rajiv and Zira as they were fully concerned about the well-being of the pilot in question, Josie. Both Armor pilots were worried for her as she had lived most of her life with her uncle, who has a penchant for abuse. Rajiv wanted to get Josie away from him and start a much better life as he was still pining for her. Even Zira was concerned as she hated people who abuse those who were vulnerable on the sly. The next tournament was coming up as it featured both Josie and her Armor, Cupcake, but the match was about to be fixed as usual.

"I can't believe that the promoter's fixing another match," said Zira as she was fiddling with her cat ears. "He knows that it's forbidden to fix matches."

"I know," said Rajiv. "It's not the match fixing that worries me."

"It's that uncle of Josie's, isn't it? Every day, he hurts her badly, even after she wins the prize money after each battle with Cupcake."

"It's far more worse than that. Her uncle has been itching to fondle at her ever since she had reached puberty and every time, she flees him to the warehouse where Cupcake is kept."

"We need to get her out of that abuse. Josie is a pilot and all, but she deserves better."

Rajiv sighed as he was worried about the safety and well-being of the girl he was pining for while she was in the arena. He always had a crush on Josie as she was more beautiful with or without those glasses of hers. Even Zira felt concerned as she wanted to get Josie out of that abusive environment that she had endured from her uncle as she was worried for her safety. They have known about the pilot's sad home life as they would even go further to protect her from harm. It would only be a matter of time before her wicked uncle decides to make a move on her, but will she have time to escape?

###

Josie was on her way home as she had the prize money in tow in her backpack. She was eventually saving up to move out of her old home as she wanted a much better life. When she opened up the door to her home, she found relief that her uncle was still not home yet. It was a good opportunity for her as she went straight to her room and locked the door behind her. Setting down her backpack, she went straight towards her bathroom as she stripped off her clothes and turned on the hot water. Taking down her hair and removing her glasses, she got into the tub as she was relaxing in the water that was perfumed with the scent of lavender and water lilies. It wasn't long until she washed herself off with some soap and water as she was even washing her hair as well. After rinsing off her entire body, especially her hair, she drained the water as she got out of the tub and went towards to get a towel. To her shock, there were no towels in her bathroom as she found that someone had been in here.

It was her uncle who took the towels out of her bathroom as she saw an empty cigarette butt on the floor. She found that his fixation on her has gotten a lot worse as she went out of the bathroom and checked everything in her dresser. She had noticed that her bras and underwear have been taken out of the top drawer as she had found that her uncle had stolen them as well. Unlocking the door to her room, she went out into the hall as she wrapped herself in a dark blue top sheet. When she went into the main closet, she found her towels and her underclothes as they were stuffed in a trash bag. It wasn't long until she grabbed the bag and went straight back to her room as she locked the door behind her.

Checking up on her backpack, she unzipped it as she found that the prize money was still intact. She had a moment of relief as she took one of the towels out of the bag as it was newly cleaned while she dried herself off. It was a moment of satisfaction for her as she later got out a pair of clean underwear and a bra from the bag that she took and put them on. Just as she was about to put on some clothes, she opened up her drawer as she also found that her nightgowns were still intact. Putting one on, she was glad that she had some clothes as she put the underwear and bras back in her top drawer where they belonged. Just as she was about to get into her bed, she heard the door open from downstairs as she heard staggering footsteps coming in. She also heard that the footsteps were coming upstairs as they were approaching her room.

"Josie!" said an angry voice coming from outside of her room. "I know that you're home! You could at least acknowledge that you're here for once!"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she cried as she was scared to death. "Why can't you just leave me alone for once, Uncle?!"

"So, you wanna stay in your room for the rest of the night, do you?! That's no way for a girl to act! Now, where's that trash bag that was in the main closet?!"

"It's gone. You were in my room and bathroom, weren't you? You took out all my underclothes and towels, so I put them all back."

"You little cunt! I'll break down that door! It can't keep me from beating the shit out of you forever, you little whore!"

"I'm _not_ a whore! Therefore, I'm still a virgin and I wanna preserve my virginity!"

"You sound like one of those nuns from that dog kennel. Are you a girl or are you a dog?! Which is it, you little cunt?! You're a woman, aren't you?! You should be pleasuring me like one!"

Josie covered her ears as she refused to listen to her uncle's nasty rants. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wanted to move out of her home. She heard the footsteps leave the front of her room as they were on their way into some other room. It seemed that she really had enough as she decided to flip over her mattress, where most of her prize money had been kept. With all of it stuffed in an oversized luggage, she also packed most of her clothes and belongings into it as she went into her bathroom and put back on her glasses. She wanted to leave and never come back as she put on her bathrobe over her nightgown. With her luggage fully secure, she grabbed her backpack and unlocked the door to her room.

It was a great thing that her uncle was on the floor in a drunken stupor as she left downstairs and straight to the front door. Luckily, it was open as she fled into the night. She was on her way towards her secret place as it was considered to be a warehouse where Cupcake was kept. When she finally entered into the warehouse, she locked the doors behind her as she was in her "true home." She loved the warehouse as it not only had Cupcake, but it also had a public bathhouse right next to it. The place was somewhat perfect as she didn't want to stay at her home forever. The continued machinations of her uncle fantasizing about using her as a sex toy was considered the last straw as she refused to return to the place where she was kept most of her life. It was once said that she was related to the Lundgren family, but she was taken away from her home at an early age. She wanted to know more about what had happened to them as she was longing to be free from her uncle's bullying and lechery. Staring at Cupcake, she found a livelihood that would never leave her side as it once belonged to her late mentor, Sister Theresa. There was also a picture of her and her mentor as they were sitting in a bakery at the time, but those times were long gone by now when Sister Theresa passed away four years ago.

"Hey, it's been a while," said Josie as she was looking at that picture. "I finally got away from my uncle after what he's been trying to do to me. I also have your Armor. I've won the last battle, but it'll take a while to keep Cupcake in good shape. By the way, there was this guy who came into the city. He wears a tuxedo, but he once fought against the legendary Brownie at the time until they both teamed up to put a delinquent in his place. Oh, those were the days, but this time, I'll come out on top in the arena. Just wait and see..."

Josie walked over to her spare room as it had a comfortable bed in it. She was happy to have such a great night sleep in such a long time as she was safe and secure in the warehouse. She was also dreaming of the life that she had before her uncle grabbed her and took her away with him ten years ago. She also wanted to remember what her family looked like over the years as she was eager to know what had actually happened to them.

###

Van was back in the airship as he was busy giving the twins a bath. He was careful with them as they were being gently bathed in the warm water in the baby bathtub. With Wendy on hand to help him out, she saw him rinse them off one by one as they were being cleaned with such care. With the twins being dried with a clean towel, they were diapered and dressed as they were being put in their bassinet. Both Hamana and Haleth were staring at their parents as they were as cute as they can be. Van and Wendy have loved them very much as they were the spitting image of them. It was time for Hamana and Haleth's nap as they were yawning and rubbing their eyes.

"Look at them," said Wendy as she covered up the twins with a blanket. "They're look so cute in their little bed."

"I know," said Van as he was staring at the twins. "It's ironic that these little stinkers were born quickly than normal. Maybe God demanded that they ought to be born in such a quick way because of those House of Feanor bastards."

"Van..., I know that we both love the twins, but sooner or later, they'll be growing up and they'll be having their future boyfriend or girlfriend by the time we reach the Lost Region."

"The Lost Region is still many days away, but according to Edoras, there's a city that borders it called Zetsuei. That's the last stop before we get to our destination. As soon as we leave Gujran, the better we move onward."

Both Van and Wendy were grateful that the twins were in their lives as they would have a good potential for the future. After putting the twins to bed, they left their room as they were on their way out of the airship. It was at dusk that they decided to sit down and look at the sunset. It was beautiful that they saw the sun go down while night was flooding in. Just as they were about to go back inside, they saw Thessaline and Ithilien in front of them as they had a poster in their hands. It was somewhat of an Armor tournament that was scheduled for tonight as it featured one that was similar to Brownie. Whatever it was, it certainly outstaged Priscilla's Armor hands down as it was ready to fight for another bout ahead.

"This tournament is scheduled as planned. There's is no turning back, but it's tonight according to this poster," said Ithilien.

"What's this all about?" asked Van.

"According to the people here, several afficionados of the tournament had complained that the matches were fixed for a while," said Thessaline.

"Sounds like that he wants the loser to win."

"It's more than that. Looks like that an Armor's been seeing through the match fixing."

"What Armor could that be?" asked Wendy.

"It's an Armor called Cupcake that's been trouncing the competition lately. Even the fight promoter has been foiled by this new Armor on the block."

"This Cupcake..., I wonder if it looks similar to Brownie?"

"You should go and ask Priscilla. She's got it in storage ever since."

Wendy wanted to know more about this Armor that has followed in the footsteps of the legendary Brownie as she wanted to go to the tournament tonight. She wanted to see who was piloting it as she wanted to know a lot more about what was going on. As for Van, however, he wanted to do the same thing as he wanted to see the Armor tournament in question. Little did they know was that they needed to be guarded around the clock as there were spies all over Gujran in which the House of Feanor was watching every move that they made. Somehow, Van and Wendy had wanted to bring the twins along as they wanted to be recognized as a family unit. When they gathered them up, there were two diaper bag full of diapers and wipes as they were made at the ready for the twins. They were all set as they were ready to go see the tournament. It was going to become a first outing for them as they were leaving the airship with the twins in tow, but they had to settle with Ithilien and Thessaline following them as bodyguards. It was going to be a fun night, but there was also the appearance of Cupcake as it was ready to appear in the ring sooner or later.

###

Josie was finishing up the maintenance work for Cupcake as she was ready to get out there in the arena. The tournament outside was packed as she was most likely to be ready and good to go out there with her Armor. She wanted to become the best Armor pilot in the tournament since the legendary Priscilla and Brownie as she also wanted to be free to start a new life. She was happy that she fled her nasty uncle as she was ready to get on out there in the arena. Just as she was about to get inside of Cupcake, she heard the doors open from behind as she turned around. To her shock, she saw a familiar face emerge in the training hangar where Cupcake was being maintained. It was none other than her uncle as he demanded that she return to her "normal home."

"Hello, Josie," he said as he had his hand on his crotch. "It's time that you come home right now."

"What are you doing here?!" she cried as she stood beside her Armor. "You know that I won't come back home!"

"You're _mine_, Josie! You can't hide behind your dog kennel whore's Armor forever! I brought you here so you wouldn't become like that whore, Shino! I took you away from your piss-poor excuses of brothers because of the Armor technology. Did I tell you what really happened to that whore and your brother? They're dead! Thank God for their deaths because they're no longer alive. Back then, I was ecstatic that Shino was killed after the birth of hers and Ray's son, Rikiya, when I even thanked God for sending that man with the Claw to do the work. After Shino's death, your older brother, Ray, took the little boy to an unknown sanctuary so he could be out of harm's way when he set out to get revenge against the Claw. It's such a shame that he died in battle."

"No...; why did it happen to Ray? Now that Rikiya is an orphan, there is no father to run to... And what about Josh? Is he still alive?"

"Josh lives is Gloria with the granddaughter of that late whore, Chizuru Stevens. Looks like they've married and had a daughter of their own. It's too bad that you won't be able to see them because I'm gonna beat you to a pulp. How does you like it when you are about to be disfigured? Well, if you don't come home to make my meals, let me pleasure you and suck on my cock, I'll let you live with such a pretty face."

"No, I'm through with you, Uncle!" Josie started to become more angry at him. "I already have a home in that warehouse with Cupcake! I will always be free from you, no matter what! You wanna know something? I'm still a virgin and I don't want to be deflowered yet!"

"Then how would you like it when you are labeled a slut and a whore as well as being a cunt?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Josie really had enough of her uncle as she jumped inside of Cupcake. With her Armor activated, she was ready to go on out there as she left to get ready for the next battle. Her nasty uncle watched as he was disgusted with her and her beloved Armor, Cupcake. It would be a while before he did some damage to her reputation, but someone was coming into the training area. Turning around, he saw Rajiv and Zira standing in the doorway. They were angry with him as he remained defiant in trying to keep Josie his slave. They couldn't stand for it as they wanted to give him a piece of their mind for once.

"It's the crazed Swami fanboy and the _Nekomimi_ fangirl," he said.

"We have heard you loud and clear," said Rajiv defensively.

"Frankly, you don't wanna be around her because she can carry some really bad diseases after being around a few guys. She's one hell of a whore, I can tell you that. She might even have herpes."

"Josie is nothing like that," said Zira. "You're just saying that because you want her all to yourself."

"You and that Swami know nothing about Josie! She is a whore and a filthy slut." He turns around as he sees Van standing right behind. "Hell, I bet that Josie can bend down and suck on _this_ guy's cock. I bet that he can get off on that. That derpy little cunt really gives me such a hard-on that can make someone fall to his knees"

"You disgusting son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Van as he punched the Uncle in the stomach. "I've heard your slimy little conversation when I followed that young man and the cat-eared girl to where Cupcake was held at."

"Zira, look," said Rajiv as he noticed Van standing in the doorway. "It's that man everyone has talked about."

"It's Van," she said as she was shocked to see him in the flesh. "I knew that he would come and put Josie's uncle in his place."

Van had dodged the lecherous man's attacks as he flung him against the wall. Anger boiled in his body as he threw the man into a pile of plastic crates. He also hated the fact that women like Josie had been called such horrible names. As a man of honor, Van had always valued his code of chivalry very well as it was against his ethics to malign a woman. He also hated the fact that women are abused, objectified, stalked, harmed, and being called such derogatory names that he heard earlier. He was a married man, after all, but he didn't like the fact that women get the short end of the stick in the likes of men who don't even care or value their lives.

"So, you think you can defend that little slut, can you?!" yelled the uncle as he got up on his feet. "Yeah, that little harlot may be preserving her virginity, but she's not gonna have it forever! If she doesn't lose herself to me, I'll _disfigure _that little whore!"

"You sure say a mouthful, don't you?" yelled Van as he pointed his sword at the man. "Come to think of it, I'd say that you need to wash it out with some soap after what you said about your niece. People like you make me sick! Anyone who calls a girl, woman, sister, wife, niece, or daughter such names as cunt, slut, or whore is nothing more than a spineless worm!"

Josie's uncle had a control stick in his hand as it was more likely to be linked to a bomb. He was ready to blow the center of the arena as Josie and Cupcake were already outside doing battle. He wanted to make her pay for defying him as he was ready to pull the trigger. Just as he was about to do so, it was knocked out of his hands by a chakram as it return to Thessaline. She was aware that Van was in a battle, but guarding him was the top priority here as they saw Josie's uncle fuming with rage. They, along with Rajiv and Zira, saw that he still wanted her to return to the abuse as he was refusing to let her go free. It wasn't long until the man ran out into the open as he had a spare detonator in his hands that would activate something from outside of the ring. He cackled joyously as he was ready to do away with his own niece along with her Armor, Cupcake, who were in for a total shock when it came to an unfair fight ahead.

"Looks like that this guy never learns, does he?" said Thessaline.

"Yeah, and he wants to scare his own niece," said Van.

"Excuse me, Mr. Van," said Zira worriedly. "You have to stop that man! He'll hurt Josie!"

"That's not gonna happen. Besides, I've got an Armor that can back her up."

"Hold it!" yelled Priscilla as she was running into the training area. "The fight promoter out there is in cahoots with not only that dirty man that has the detonator to activate the Armors, but with the House of Feanor as well."

"What's going on out there?"

"You know that Cupcake? It's being challenged by _four_ Armors! That Josie girl is no match for them and that promoter's definitely not playing fair."

"Putting extra Armors in a match is forbidden," said Thessaline. "The tournament here only promotes one-on-one battles, not unfair fights."

"Seems like old times," said Priscilla. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And so, Van and the others went straight outside to the arena as they saw Cupcake being surrounded by the four Armors, plus the one that it was fighting with. Somehow, Van wanted to help Josie as he was also willing to protect her for Rajiv and Zira's sake. Knowing that Josie's nasty uncle had set her up, Van had decided to summon Dann after all as he was ready to protect both her and Cupcake. To his shock, he saw a familiar Armor standing beside Cupcake as it was ready for battle after five years of retirement. It was Brownie as it was standing in the arena when Priscilla jumped inside of it. With the five interfering Armors facing off against the two that were in the ring, they saw Dann fall from the sky as Van was ready to do battle. And so, there were three Armors against five as the entire crowd was cheering on the spectacle in the ring.

It wasn't long until Thessaline had summoned Galadriel as she saw it come down from the heavens. When she climbed inside, she joined Van the others as they were going up against the Armors that were in the arena. There were now four Armors battling five as there was an odd number in the mix. Rajiv and Zira saw the battle up close as they even noticed another Armor fall down from the sky. It was Artros as Ithilien was joining the battle in the tournament. It was a five-on-five match-up as the Armors that were assisting Cupcake had gotten the upper hand against their opponents. The crowd cheered for the Armor that Josie was piloting as she had help from three sky Armors and the legendary Brownie. The powerful force of the Armors had obliterated the opponents as they fell to the ground. The match was over as everyone in the stands had cheered fot the winners. With Van and the others out of their Armors, they were claimed the victors as they saw three of them return to their satellites.

Josie was impressed by the people who came to their aid as she would one day know more about herself. She not only had Cupcake, but she had the people who came to her aid as she was grateful for their presence. Even Rajiv and Zira were satisfied when there was a fair fight played simple in this bizarre tournament. They heard the audience cheering as there was multiple signs of applause. Even though the battle was won, Josie, however, hadn't seen the last of her uncle yet as he was still fixated on taking her back home to all that abuse.

"So, you've finally won," he said as he was rubbing at his crotch. "You've gotten another taste of victory, but I still won't let you leave."

"Leave me alone," yelled Josie. "I won't come back home anymore. I've got friends and admirers who believe in me."

"You arrogant little whore! Who do you think you are?! You belong to me! You're my prize and I will _never_ let you go that easliy! Look at you all defiant and everything. You'll never make it on your own and you'll never will, either!"

"Of course she'll make it on her own!" cried Priscilla. "That girl is everything to herself and her Armor, but she is _no_ whore!"

"Well, if it isn't Priscilla who's just came out of retirement. I bet that you're like the trailer trash that you really are!"

"Why, you-! YOU JACKASS!"

Priscilla was furious as she threw Josie's uncle against a wall. She was angry at him as she later saw security guards haul him off in handcuffs. She hated being called derogatory names, especially trailer trash, as she was relieved that the man in question was being escorted out of the arena. She was also defensive of Josie as she was ready to come along on a journey with Van and the others towards the Lost Region. Everything was ending with a silver lining as there was the matter with the fight promoter in question. Van decided to check it out as he wanted to know why the matches were fixed all of a sudden.

###

The promoter was packing his stuff as he was fearing for the security to arrest him on suspicion of match-fixing and fraud. He wasn't aware that Van would show up as he had once heard from Morwen that he was nothing but trouble for the rest of the House of Feanor. After spending such time fleecing from the crowd who watched the tournament, the promoter was on his last nerve as he heard the door open up in his office. To his shock, he saw Van in the flesh as he even had his sword pointing at his cowering hide. Knowing that he was done for, the promoter was shaking in his boots as he was even chewing on his fingernails. He had heard of Van before, for he was also the one who can put the House of Feanor in its place as well.

"So, you're the fight promoter," said Van.

"What's it to you..., Eovanuus?" asked the promoter as he was returning to his calm demeanor.

"So, I'm well-known, aren't I?"

"It was said that you defeated one of the retainers from the House of Feanor five years ago. Was his name Kroo Kring Koo..., or perhaps the Claw?"

"Oh, yes he was, but now he's as good as dead."

"You don't scare me, Mr. Tuxedo Man! I can see right through you in-" The promoter begins to cough up blood as he felt his bottom lip beginning to dissolve. "What's happening to me? Morwen, what have you done to me?!"

Van was shocked to see the promoter's body dissolving as it became nothing more than bones and frayed guts. It was far too late for the promoter as Van went towards the window and saw Morwen sitting on top of a roof. She had a hand in the promoter's death as she had some wire on her fingers. Just as Van was about to pursue his enemy, he saw her disappear as she was laughing with such malice in her voice. He wanted to follow her, but he also had to check in as he heard the door open. There were security guards coming into the room as they saw the remains of the promoter. Even Edoras came in as he was ready to examine the demise of the promoter. There were signs that the House of Feanor has executed the victim as he had failed them here in Gujran. It seemed that they were much harsher here than in anywhere else as they still refused to let go in their hold for power. No matter how anyone would look at it, the House of Feanor refused to give it up as they found their grip slipping very slowly.

"Just look at this mess," said Van.

"It's definitely Morwen's dirty work," said Edoras as he was examining the promoter's remains.

"I saw that woman from outside. She had wires on her fingers after the victim died."

"The security guards and the local cops can handle this one. Right now, we need to get back to the airship at once."

And so, Van and Edoras left the promoter's office as they were on their way back towards the airship with the rest of their group. They were dealing with the aftermath that Morwen had caused as she was considered to be a force to be reckoned with. Even though Van and company were in Gujran, they weren't alone as they had to contend with the House of Feanor's dirty schemes and corruption. Power was still active here in both cities of Gujran and Zetsuei as they were still under the grip of the House of Feanor. Sooner or later, there would be hope in the form of a drifter in a tuxedo as he was still on a quest of both discovery and restoration. Even though that the Lost Region was neighboring the cities in question, it was still active in a winter-like state as the weather has been leaking towards them. It was only a matter of time before Van would face Eomer and his cronies soon enough, but not yet.

###

Van and company had returned to the airship as they were ready to settle down for the night. It was also said that three new friends had decided to join them as they were here to assist Van on his quest towards the Lost Region. With Brownie back in storage, it was accompanied by a new Armor as Cupcake was sitting inside of the hangar along with it. After many introductions, it was time for bed as Van walked into his room. To his surprise, he saw Wendy as she was sitting in the rocking chair nursing Haleth, who had gotten very hungry. It was one hell of a night as the tournament had ended, but the House of Feanor continued to be still at large. Anyway, now wasn't the time to be reeling about it as Van sat down on the bed while he watched Wendy cradling Haleth while she nursed him with her breastmilk.

"Looks like our son's still hungry," said Van.

"Actually, he just woke up," said Wendy.

"Of all the trouble that I faced, I had to go toe-to-toe with our new friend's nasty uncle of hers."

"Van, you shouldn't say bad stuff about one's relatives."

"Sorry, but the guy was saying those nasty words that devalue and dehumanize women and girls. It really turns my stomach to hear such talk about women that way. Women are more than just wives and mothers and they are also sacred. They should never be maligned or maltreated in such a barbaric way. I also come to a conclusion that whenever Haleth grows up, I hope that he has a lot of honor and respect towards women and girls because he'll wind up getting himself a girlfriend when the time comes."

Wendy had never heard Van say something like that before as she was grateful that he was defensive towards women and girls. He was a man of honor as he was also ready to defend and protect his friends and family. Soon, they would be on the road again, but not yet...

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24: Kitchen Comforts

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 24: Kitchen Comforts**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of both Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Five years earlier...**

Van was busy fishing in the river as he was catching something to eat for him and Wendy. It had been two days since he gotten over his fever as he was keeping a sharp eye on the fish that were coming his way. With his sword, he was at the ready as he used it as a fishing pole with some line and a few hooks tied onto it. Somehow, luck was on his side as he finally caught four salmon as they were nicely grown and ready to be cooked. After he was done fishing, he got up and carted away with the catch that he caught and went towards a rock with a smooth surface. With his sword, he severed the fishes' heads and removed the guts as he carted them towards the fire that Wendy had started.

In the forest, there was plenty, but survival was most likely to be something that was least expected in a man in a tuxedo along with a feisty girl. To his surprise, he saw some wild rosemary next to a rock as he picked it to go along with the fish. Luckily, there were two lemons in Wendy's luggage that hadn't been used as he took them out of there and began to use them to season the fish. With some clean sticks, he placed the fish on them as he squeezed one of the lemons all over it along with sprinkling the rosemary on it as well. There were a few salt and pepper packets in his pockets as he used them on the fish that were being cooked. With the dinner going smoothly over the fire, Van was satisfied that he wasn't going to go hungry for the rest of the night as he later saw Wendy walking towards the campfire and sat down. She was as hungry as Van as she heard her stomach growl at the sight of the fish cooking.

"Of all the strange things, I've never seen you cook before," she said.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about me," said Van.

"Well, as usual, you always put a lot of condiments on your food, but I've never expected you to cook up those fish."

"It'll take a while before they're done, but in the meantime, nighttime is coming, so we should be on our guard."

After that conversation, Van continued to check up on the fish that were cooking near the fire as they were almost done and ready to eat. Somehow, they were done after all that conversing as Wendy grabbed one of them and started to eat it. She had never tasted Van's cooking before, but she found it to be very tasty while staying in the forest. As usual, she had never forgotten the proposal that she gave to him since she saw him in Evergreen as she would someday marry him when he gets revenge against the Claw, but it'll be a tough time to do it for the time being...

###

**Present Day.**

The smell of smoke had filled the air as Edoras woke up and went towards the kitchen. There was something wrong here as he went inside. To his surprise, he saw Van trying to cook as the smell of burnt toast wafted all over the place. The smell was horrible as Edoras turned on the fans to clear it. Even though the fans had cleared the air in the kitchen, there was no hesitation for him as he grabbed the burnt toast that Van had prepared and threw it away. It was ironic that Van was trying his hand at cooking, but he was going to have a long way to go in the hands of several cookbooks that were in the drawer.

"What were you thinking?!" cried Edoras as he was coughing from all the smoke. "Are you trying to burn the whole kitchen or something?!"

"I was trying to cook, that's all," said Van.

"Next time you try your hand at cooking, pay attention at the food that's being prepared."

"I wanted to make some toast and scrambled eggs, but it seems that I burnt the toast. Sorry about that."

"You sure set off the smoke detectors around here. It's a miracle that we're all still alive."

Van decided that he was ready to clean up his mess as he put away the bread back into the breadbox. In all his immortal years, he had never known how to cook as he was trying not to mess things up. He didn't want any failure as he was mainly focused on trying again at cooking. He wanted to be more of a husband to Wendy and a father to Hamana and Haleth as he was ready to try again. He decided to take a crack at making some pancakes as he got out the pancake mix along with a bowl, a whisk, and a spoon. With some of the mix into the bowl, he cracked an egg in it as he later got into the fridge and took out a carton of milk and set it on the table. With the measuring cup in his hand, he was ready to put the needed amout of milk into the bowl, he was all set as he started to mix at the ingredients for pancakes.

Van continued to whisk away at the pancake mixture as he was taking such a slow pace. He didn't want to rush the mixture as he was trying to make it as smooth as possible. After whisking away, he grabbed a frying pan and spatula as he even got out some cooking spray to use. It wasn't long until he sprayed the pan with the cooking spray as he set it aside and turned on the stove. Now, all he had to do was to set the pan down and he was all set. He didn't want to rush things as he watched the pan heat up very quickly. He later got the pancake mixture and grabbed a ladel to spoon it with one at a time. He was much careful with it as he was cooking the pancakes with such preciseness. It was his first time in the kitchen as he was being careful in his cooking. After the pancakes were all done, it was time for breakfast as usual when Edoras was busy getting things ready in the mess hall. He had never tried Van's cooking before, but there was a first that was about to commence.

"Breakfast is up," said Van.

"At least there's no burnt toast to it," said Edoras.

"It'll be a while before everyone else gets up. Looks like you've followed instructions on the pancake mix box, didn't you?"

"Look, I didn't want a repeat offender that I had with the toast, alright?"

"What's for breakfast?" asked Ithilien as he was coming into the mess hall.

"It's just pancakes," said Edoras.

"Wait, who's been cooking them?"

"Actually, it was Van who was doing the cooking. He's been trying his hand at cooking lately. Speaking of which, he's gotten very good when he reads the instructions on the box and cookbooks."

Ithilien had never heard his brother say something like that before as he always tasted Priscilla's cooking in the past. It would also seem that he loved no one else's but hers as he was about to be in for a real shock. He had never tasted anyone else's cooking as he still savored the feminine touch that was added by Priscilla. Even Edoras cooked every once in a while as he had learned from those around him. Somehow, Ithilien was unimpressed by Van's cooking as he decided not to get anything from the kitchen.

"How can you let him cook like this?" he complained. "It's as if he doesn't know what he's doing in the kitchen from time to time.

"You shouldn't insult anyone's cooking, Ithilien," said Edoras. "Van took a lot of effort in there and he even followed instructions, too. Don't you think he deserves some credit in the kitchen?"

"Oh, he had some credit, alright. He set off the smoke detectors, that's the credit that he has."

"Ithilien, that's enough!"

"If I had to choose between Priscilla's and Van's cooking, I rather prefer the feminine touch because it suits the kitchen better. Anyway, I rather stick to the standard because Van's cooking sucks!"

The comment that Ithilien had dished out had upsetted Van as he went out of the kitchen and mess hall. He never had a critic before as he was slightly insulted by such nasty comments. He felt as if his cooking was never appreciated enough after trying so hard to follow instructions while cooking for everybody. When he went into his room, he decided to check up on the twins as they were still asleep in their bassinet. Somehow, he was thinking about the cooking that he did as he found that it wasn't enough to satisfy anyone here on this airship.

"Next time, I'll let Wendy or Priscilla do the cooking," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Van, what are you doing in here?" she asked as she came into the room.

"I won't do any more cooking. It'll only be worse for everyone."

"What are you talking about? I've seen you cook before five years ago. It was when we left that cave and-"

"Look, just drop it already, alright? I'm good at taking care of everyone, but my cooking's just lame."

"But, Van...!"

And so, Van decided to leave his room as he was on his way towards the main hall of the airship. Everyone here, including the four turtles, were talking about how tasty the pancakes were as they wanted to talk to Van about them. The nasty remark of Ithilien's had burned in his mind as he was on his way out of the airship while taking a stroll. He didn't want to think about the morning disaster as he was on his way towards the convenience store. To his surprise, he saw Rajiv and Zira strolling down the street as they were busy getting away from such social gossip. They had noticed that Van had been unhappy as he had something on his mind. When they followed him into the convenience store, they saw him getting a bottle of chocolate milk as he was ready to pay for it. After he paid for his chocolate milk, he left the convenience store as he sat down on a bench.

"Mr. Van...," said Rajiv as he came out of the convenience store. "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine," he answered as he opened up his chocolate milk. "I guess that I'm not made for cooking after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning, I had a rude comment that stated that my cooking sucked. Basically, it's hopeless to try again, so I might as well give up on the whole damn thing."

Van's words had angered a passerby dressed in a chef's outfit as he was not too happy with him. He was about to get trounced by the man in the chef's outfit as he saw him face-to-face. Van turned around as he saw the angry man up close. Somehow, the day would get from bad to worse as things were about to hit the fan. After finishing off his chocolate milk and threw away the bottle, Van was in for a real shock when he is about to confront a person who has a passion for cooking right in front of his eyes.

"So, you're gonna give up on cooking just like that, aren't you?" yelled the man in the chef's outfit.

"Look, my cooking sucks, alright?" said Van.

"A person's culinary style focuses on both the heart and mind. Didn't your elders talk to you about that?"

"Look, I have to get back to the airship. Edoras and the crew are expecting-"

Without warning, Van was knocked out by the chef's ladel as he fell to the ground. He was being dragged by Rajiv and Zira as they were hauling him on his way towards a place that was unknown to him. The chef, however, was most likely to be ready to teach this wayward cook a thing or two in the kitchen as he lead the way towards Rajiv's home. Soon, Van would be forced to come to terms with his cooking sooner or later, for the greatest challenge is about to be in the kitchen itself.

###

Van woke up as he found himself laying on a couch with many colorful pillows. He found himself surrounded by servant girls all dressed in exotic clothing and red dots on their foreheads. To his shock, he saw Rajiv walk into the room as he was being attended to by the servant girls. It may be the first time that Van would be in a place like this, but he had suspicions about what would be going on in the kitchen sooner or later.

"I see that you've regained consciousness after Dana clobbered you on the head with that infernal ladel," said Rajiv.

"'Dana?' Who the hell is _she_?" asked Van.

"_I _am Dana," said the man in the chef's outfit. "This place here is the home of the Bannerjee family, whose son is one of the Imperium Twelve pilots."

"Mr. Van, this is Dana Hoveland," said Rajiv. "His family is known throughout the entire Endless Illusion. They have hailed here for many generations and now their closest relative is carrying on the legacy of chefs in hand."

"So, you're the guy named Van, aren't you? That's kind of ironic because I've got relatives that live in Zonnet as well as Gohma and Elessar. It seems to me that you're giving up on the skill that you were working on. Well, I'm _not_ gonna let you quit because I'm gonna teach you how to cook a little better!"

"Look, my cooking stinks!" said Van as he got up and walked towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to the airship."

"Oh, no! You're not going anywhere! I've heard from Zira that you keep saying that your own cooking sucks, but I beg to differ on _that_!

"Sorry, but it's much better if I didn't interfere right now. After what I heard this morning, I'll never touch another utensil, pot or pan, or perhaps any ingredients in the cupboard. I'm nothing more than just a simple Armor pilot."

"You're more than that when it comes to someone who's been around for a long time. Now, are you in or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Van had saw that Dana meant business as he got out his ladel. It was going to be a long day in the kitchen as Van had no other say in the matter. He wanted to back out, but this one chance at cooking a little more better was the only way to make him more responsible for everybody around him. All along, he only saw Wendy and Priscilla do all the cooking in the airship as his only chance to redeem himself was put on the line. It was sink or swim for him as he was about to make a very important decision that could change his life one step at a time.

"So, what's it gonna be?" asked Dana sharply.

"I'll do it," answered Van. "I'll take up some cooking options. Hell, I'll even make Ithilien choke on his insults."

"That's a very brave decision for you to handle, Mr. Van," said Rajiv. "Now, let's start up on the basics."

"What basics? What are you talking about?!"

"It's about the joy of ethnic cooking," said Dana. "Now, shall we get started in the kitchen? Our little _sous_-chef is waiting."

And so, Van was instantly suckered in by both Rajiv and Dana as they hauled him directly into the kitchen. The place itself was a vast one as it resembled something out of a strange cooking competition. It was full of the great necessities that were vital in a kitchen as Van was about to get a head start on improving his cooking skills. To his shock, he saw Zira all dressed in a white Gothic Lolita dress as she also wore a grey apron and a matching set of cat ears. She was ready to assist Van as he was accompanied by both Rajiv and Dana. He wasn't backing out this time as he would even make Ithilien squirm.

"You're just in time," said Zira. "I was about to make some sweets in the kitchen."

"Zira," said Van. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"She's our _sous_-chef," said Rajiv. "Zira can also cook just like Dana and me."

"So, when do I start?"

"We start right now!" yelled Dana as he opened up the cupboards.

###

Ithilien was in hot water as he was being punished by Edoras. The comments about Van's cooking had made him a laughing stock as he was being forced to do dishes all day for his unruly behavior. He hated the fact that he had to do dishes all day as he was more than likely to be under such punishment in both the kitchen and the mess hall. He was starting to regret his choice of words that he said to Van earlier this morning as he would wish that he would take them back, but it was too late for him to do so. It wasn't long until he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, only to find that Edoras was still cross with him after this morning's folly.

"What do you want?" asked Ithilien with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're _still_ being punished for what you did to Van this morning," said Edoras.

"Didn't he set off the smoke detectors earlier? He's nothing more than a sloppy cook who does nothing but pilot an Armor."

"After hearing that his cooking sucked, you have been put directly into the doghouse because of your insults. Van followed instructions on the box of pancake mix like clockwork and gently took his time cooking breakfast for everybody. Now that he's wandered off, Wendy, Carmen, and Josie are out looking for him."

"Look, I get that Van was trying his best in the kitchen, but I still believe that Priscilla's still in charge of the kitchen. Everyone knows that the kitchen always needed a woman's touch, but-"

"Men can also cook, too," said Tinuviel as she brought in some dishes to wash. "We all should learn a thing or two from the man in the tuxedo and besides, both genders have to help out sooner or later."

Ithilien was frustrated at the fact that men were straying from their place in life as he continued to wash up what was left of the dishes. He also found that men can be as good as women when it came to helping out in the kitchen. If only Van came back, but that still remained to be seen at present.

###

Wendy was worried as she was looking for Van. Although she wanted to embark on a search alone, she was barred in doing so as she had Carmen and Josie following her. All three women were looking for the wayward future king of the Lost Region as they found a clean-up crew right next to the convenience store. Somehow, Van had gotten into some trouble as Wendy was eager to find him and bring him back to the airship. After this morning's debacle, she wanted to get him into the kitchen as soon as possible in order to make some more of those tasty pancakes, but it had to wait.

"You are really in big trouble, Van," she said.

"You're mad at him, aren't you?" asked Josie.

"I'm not too happy at him for tossing aside his cooking prowess after this morning's folly. Did you see Edoras punishing Ithilien after the rude comments?"

"Ithilien got what he deserved whenever it came to kitchen and mess hall duty," said Carmen.

"Van's starting to get the hang of cooking once again. It's been a while since he did it."

"When did he start cooking?" asked Josie.

"When I travelled with Van five years ago, we stopped into the forest for a while. Normally, I've seen him get at his food while spreading out a lot of condiments on it, but I've never seen him cook before until now."

Wendy had remembered the time that Van had cooked at the time as she found his cooking very good. It was some fish that he caught as he slow cooked them over a fire as he was seasoning them just to the right consistency. She never forgot it as she was eager to look for him and tell him that his cooking is just as good as anyone elses'. She wanted him to remember it as it was also one of his finest skills ever, but she had to find him first.

###

Van was still busy in the kitchen of the Bannerjee Household as he was still helping Rajiv, Zira, and Dana do all the cooking. The scent of exotic cooking had filled the kitchen as the smell of curried lamb and chicken vindaloo had wafted all over the place as it was slow-cooked to such perfection. There was to be an upcoming dinner party with several guests as there was more help than ever. Van was overwhelmed with the scents of curry and vindaloo as he had done very well for assisting the chefs in the kitchen. Somehow, he had gotten the hang of cooking in such a very long time as if something had taught him before.

"You're pretty good at this stuff," said Dana.

"I'm only here to help," said Van.

"Hey, you're not only here to help, but to learn much more," said Zira.

"I'm doing as best as I can, you know. Cooking isn't rocket science, I can tell you that."

"It seems that you've done well on the chicken vindaloo that's cooking right now," said Rajiv. "It also seems that you've been reading some recipes from all of those cookbooks. It's as if you've been here before and not even know it."

"Look, it's been a long time, but I don't even remember being here until now. Maybe I either imagined it or it just came back to me. All I know and all I do is to go to the Lost Region and know a little bit more about myself."

"Van, the Lost Region is a territory that belongs to the House of Feanor," said Dana cautiously. "The main rulers there are the Elite, which consists of Eomer, Eowyn, and Eothain. They hold the keys to the kingdom and they still refuse to give up on their hold of power. All I know is that they're afraid of something coming towards them."

"Yeah, I know. Two members of the House of Feanor are already dead, but the head honcho's still at large."

Van was right about that as he was still making the final touches of the dinner. The smell of curried lamb and chicken vindaloo were perfuming the entire kitchen as everything was being brought over to the dinner party. When the main courses were done, all four chefs were starting to make some dessert that consisted of apple pie, chocolate cake, and lemon cheesecake. Everyone in the kitchen was hard at work as they were preparing for tonight's dinner party with all the honored guests of the Bannerjee Family. It was going to be a long day of cooking, but it was also worth it as well.

###

Wendy was starting to get a little bit tired after searching for her wayward husband. She wanted to find him and tell him that his cooking wasn't bad as she was walking towards a fancy palace. The place itself had belonged to the Bannerjee Family for generations as Wendy, along with Carmen and Josie, had saw it to be the most beautiful building in all of Gujran. It also seemed that there was a dinner party going on as everyone that was associated with the Bannerjee Family had gone inside. Just as Wendy, Carmen, and Josie were about to go inside the palace, they saw a group of women all dressed in black as they were none other than the Sezorin Sisterhood. Carmen, however, was aware of the group as she was also a member despite the fact that she was a simple information broker. What were the Sezorin doing here at a time like this and why were they here all of a sudden? Carmen had been a member of the Sezorin ever since she was born as she saw them walk towards the palace. Somehow, they were intending to see Van as they had sensed that he was inside the palace after all.

"Who are those women?" asked Josie curiously.

"They're called the Sezorin Sisterhood," answered Carmen. "They're well known throughout the Endless Illusion for their prophecies and manipulation of certain bloodlines. It seems that Granny and the others must have caught up to Van."

"'Granny?' What are you talking about?" asked Wendy.

"Granny is the Reverend Mother. I've known her ever since my parents died. She came here in Trinolia at the time, but she also did some information brokering. Anyway, she's out in the open now and still wants an audience with Van."

"I see... Looks like that Van's been more famous than ever since the fall of the Claw five years ago."

"The Sezorin also want to seek an audience with you as well."

"We should go and follow the Sezorin in there," said Josie. "I've heard tales about them, but I've never seen them in person before."

"Anyway, we should check it out just to be sure," said Wendy.

And so, all three women entered the fancy palace as they saw the Sezorin Sisterhood standing next to a fountain. They were only staring at the kitchen window as they knew that Van was there. Somehow, a chance encounter with the Reverend Mother and her group was something that was out of the ordinary as Wendy, Carmen, and Josie were staring at them face-to-face.

"It's been a while, Caruul," said the Reverend Mother.

"Long time, no see," said Carmen. "Looks like that you've came here to see Van, I take it."

"It's not only him, but his beloved wife as well. They are the future king and queen of Tir Andurinar, or the Lost Region, in which it's now known these days."

"It's an honor to meet all of you," said Wendy.

"We've been searching for the one who can overthrow Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor. It seems that he's here in this palace helping two other Imperium Twelve pilots do all the cooking for that dinner party."

"Wait! Are you saying that Van is here?"

The Sezorin Sisterhood was right about that as they continued to stare at the window where the kitchen was. Even Wendy had stared along with them as she saw Van help out while preparing some of the delicious meals and side dishes that were being set up for the upcoming dinner party. Even Carmen and Josie were astonished to see Van at work as he was still busy in the kitchen inside. They had never seen him cook, but he did make some pancakes this morning as he was brought to a much grander endeavor. Even Wendy was grateful that he was more than just an Armor pilot as she wanted to go straight into the kitchen and try out his cooking.

"I guess that Van's trying a lot more new things," said Josie.

"I know," said Wendy. "It also seems that he's got some help."

"There's Rajiv!" Josie noticed him as he was taking out the apple pie that was in the oven. "Looks like the super fan that I have must have gotten the cooking bug."

"You know, he's really got a crush on you."

"Yeah, but he's part of the Imperium Twelve along with Zira. All I've known so far is that they are designated to protect Van and you along with the twins."

There was a point that was made as Josie was right on the money about Rajiv and Zira being pilots for the Imperium Twelve. It also seemed that both Rajiv and Zira have their own Armors as they were most likely to be joining up with Van and the others in the Zolti airship. After this dinner party, everyone here that rode in the airship was most likely to be leaving Gujran as they were on their way towards the last city that was near the Lost Region. The place that they were going to after hanging around this city was known as Zetsuei as it was right next to the border with the Lost Region. It would take a while before everyone got towards Zetsuei, but they were still in Gujran for the time being.

Van was finishing up on the side dishes as he was ready to welcome the guests at the dinner party. It took him a grueling long time as he was helping out with the other chefs in the kitchen. Even Dana was impressed as he saw the man in the tuxedo do a lot of work and put so much effort into making some of the food that was about to be catered to the dinner party. After knocking some sense into Van, he was glad that the apprentice chef had finally proved himself worthy of the process that he had.

"You sure know how to cook, that's for damn sure," said Dana.

"I've been using the cookbooks to follow instructions with," said Van.

"You did more than that," said Rajiv. "You've enticed our guests with the tasty scents of curried lamb and chicken vindaloo here."

"By the way, Van, there's someone at the door of the kitchen," said Zira as she opened the door.

###

Van was shocked to see that Wendy had came here after searching for him all over the city. Somehow, they were together again as they were in the kitchen of all places. After this morning's debacle, Van was finally mastering some of the cooking as he was even ready to get Ithilien back for that awful remark earlier. He was ready to bring out the dishes that were made for the dinner party as he was thankful that he was a great cook after all.

"What are you doing here?" asked Van.

"Why do you ask me _that_?" said Wendy. "I've been looking eveyrwhere for you throughout this city."

"You're just in time for the dinner party," said Rajiv. "It also seems that you didn't travel alone this time. Looks like Josie came along with you after all."

"She's outside waiting with Carmen and some group of women out by the fountain right now. Anyway, I guess that those women are the guests of this upcoming dinner party."

"You got that right," said Van. "I've even heard that kid's family talking about how they are hosting the Sezorin for something like this."

"Dinner will be served right now," said a voice over the intercom.

It was the chefs' time to get the dishes ready for the guests as Van and the others were bringing out the main courses along with the dessert. Even Wendy was astonished to see that Van had taken such great care of the meals that were on display as he lead the way towards the dining room. With some help from the other servants in the Bannerjee household, the vast meal finally made its way towards the dining room as Rajiv's mother and half-siblings awaited the arrival of the Sezorin Sisterhood. With everyone seated, they awaited the arrival of their guests as they were being escorted by Carmen and Josie towards the vast dinner table. It was something to savor as everyone had tasted the dinner that was made to please. Even Van was satisfied as he tasted what he made for this dinner party. He was also grateful that he had some culinary prowess after all.

"This is delicious," said Wendy as she was digging into her plate full of chicken vindaloo. "Looks like Van had a hand in this."

"He sure did," said Rajiv.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat here," said Van as he was eating his fill at dinner.

"By the way, your cooking has improved so far," said Wendy.

Van smiled at that sentiment as he was grateful that he was cooking a lot better than anyone. The dinner party lasted until the evening as everyone was talking about the revival of the House of Telfer. Even Van and Wendy were happy that they were almost there towards the Lost Region. Sooner or later, he would go up against the House of Feanor as he was on his way to overthrow them from power.

###

Ithilien was still on clean-up duty as he was taking the full brunt of his punishment from Edoras after what he did to Van this morning. After spending several hours cleaning the airship from top to bottom, he decided to go outside for a break as he later saw someone standing in a clearing. It was Morwen as she summoned her Armor, Drusilla. She was on the warpath as she was ready to cause havoc all over the city. She had specific orders to take out the city's generator as she didn't want to fail Eomer. Sooner or later, action had to be called as Ithilien left the airship and summoned Artros. He was determined to follow Morwen and Drusilla as he also had to warn Van about the danger that they were about to wreak upon.

"Whatever you are up to, I won't let you harm this city," he said.

And so, Ithilien jumped onto Artros as he followed Drusilla towards a terrain that housed a generator to the city. It was so vast as it was also known as Sheherazade when it powered the entire city of Gujran with such warmth and exotic splendor from a ongoing cold front that lasted for centuries. Ithilien had seen the generator up close as he had Morwen and Drusilla in his sights. Just as he was about to go even further, he piloted Artros to turn around as he saw Armos flying towards him. Edoras was determined to not only scold his brother, but to make sure that Morwen doesn't use Drusilla to destroy Sheherazade completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ithilien.

"I got a signal from the Sezorin," said Edoras. "We have to defend the generator at all costs."

"I know what is going on here, but Van has to be warned."

"He knows, according to the Sezorin. Sooner or later, he'll be dropping down with Dann."

"We better hurry up and follow that woman and her Armor. Otherwise, this city will be an icicle without it."

Both Edoras and Ithilien finally caught up to Morwen as she was piloting Drusilla to plant bombs at the generator. This was a difficult fight for the both of them as they were fighting against a member of the House of Feanor. Drusilla, itself, was a hybrid between Dahlia of Wednesday and Brownie as it was ready to pounce on the two Armors that pursued it. The fight began as Armos threw the first punch at the opponent. Drusilla threw a punch right back at Armos as it struck even harder. This was going to be a challenging battle as both Armos and Artros were battling a very tough opponent.

"It really is such a shame," said Morwen as she was piloting Drusilla. "You'll never succeed in protecting that generator."

Drusilla was quick like Brownie as it was starting to pound at Armos. The damage had been terrible as Armos' right arm wasn't functioning after that last punch. Edoras was worried as he was taking such damage from such a formidable opponent such as Drusilla. The enemy Armor was about to go for another attack as it was being fired on by Artros. Unfortunately, Drusilla remained undamaged as it had a shield around its body. Both Armos and Artros were facing an opponent like no other as it was charging up with a grueling power. The shield around Drusilla's body was charging with enough energy to destroy a building as it was ready to finish off its opponents. It wasn't long until it fired at its intended target, which was the generator itself. A devastating blow shook the generator as it blew a hole in the left exterior. Both Armos and Artros were quashed in shame and defeat as they saw Drusilla return to space.

"You failed, Imperium Twelve," said Morwen as she was standing next to the wreckage where the generator was hit. "The House of Feanor has won! It has triumphed! Thank God that the generator to Gujran is now destroyed."

"Damn you!" yelled Edoras as he emerged out of Armos.

"Face it, you've lost! Get over it! Anyway, see you around."

Edoras was angry as he saw Morwen disappear into the plume of smoke. The generator was destroyed as snow was about to fall on the ground. A winter was coming towards the warm exotic climate that the generator brought out as cold weather was slowly coming into the city. With Ithilien getting out of his Armor, he aided Edoras as they saw both Armors return to their satellites in space. They saw the damage that destroyed the generator. Sheherazade itself was in shambles as it was beyond repair. It was an all-out failure as both brothers were devastated at the damage that Drusilla had inflicted upon.

"We both failed," said Edoras. "Now this city will be slowly be covered in snow."

"We may have failed, but we can't let that woman humiliate us again," said Ithilien.

"We have to tell Van about this. He has to know about what happened to the generator."

###

Van was busy in the kitchen as he was helping everyone clean up the kitchen. After such a great dinner party, he was grateful that he perfected his cooking skills once again. With all that work done, he was ready to meet up with Wendy as he was ready to go back to the airship to check up on the twins, who were in the care of the rest of the crew on board. Just as he was about to do so, he looked at the window as he saw snow falling all over the city. He even noticed a black plume of smoke from the distance as the generator to the city had been destroyed. The House of Feanor had been at work and they finally succeeded in turning Gujran into a place full of snow.

"That's just great," he said. "The House of Feanor did some damage, but they really went too far this time."

"What's going on?" asked Rajiv.

"What's happening here?" asked Zira.

"The House of Feanor struck the city," said Van.

"Oh, no... They destroyed Sheherazade."

"Who is Sheherazade?"

"It's the city generator," said Zira. "It was also something that kept the city warm like it is, but now there is snow falling on the ground and it'll be a disaster."

"That's _not_ gonna happen. We'll fix the generator and put the House of Feanor in their place sooner or later."

And Van was right. He noticed the plume of smoke in the distance as he was determined to stop the House of Feanor from putting Gujran into a winter-like state. He was now aware that they weren't messing around as they were out in full force to keep their hold on power. Sooner of later, they would lose that power as Van was ready to seize the throne, restore his family, and regain the power that was lost. He was a super-being and a male Sezorin as he was ready to put the House of Feanor in their place for doing such damage in a city like Gujran. He was more than ready as he was about to save the city from a wintry fate."

"The House of Feanor is going down," he said.

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25: Sheherazade's Daughter

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 25: Sheherazade's Daughter**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language)

Edoras and Ithilien continued to assess the damage that Drusilla inflicted on the generator as snow continued to fall on the ground. It was a harsh winter that was surrounding such an exotic city as Gujran as it came with a cold hand that directed it. It wasn't long until both Edoras and Ithilien went inside of the generator as it had been severly damaged by the blow that it took from Morwen's armor. The generator itself was as old as the Endless Illusion itself as it had the power to keep the ongoing wintry cold front from the Lost Region from seeping through Gujran. The place was a mess as melted wires and shrapnel were scattered all over the floor. It was going to be hell for those who were here to fix the generator, but there would also still be hope that was waiting in the wings as well.

"This isn't good," said Edoras gravely.

"If only we had some extra help," said Ithilien heavy-heartedly.

"Ithilien, we did all we could, but that woman from the House of Feanor has an Armor that is more advanced than what we know."

"By the way, does Van know about this?"

"I have no idea, but if he does, he's most likely to be coming here to-"

"-Assess the situation?" said a familiar face as he was standing in front of the entrance.

It was Van as he wasn't too happy with what had happened. The situation of the trashed generator became more worse as the sight of melted wires and blown shrapnel had been beyond repair as more snow fell from the sky from the outside. As for Van, however, he began to scope out the ruins of the generator as he found that the core remained intact from the explosion. Luckily it was protected from the blast as it was glowing with such energy from the resonance. To his surprise, Van had found that the core was glowing brightly as it was about to become a shining bastion of hope in protecting Gujran from the slow winter.

"What did you find?" asked Edoras.

"I've found the core that can be built into a new generator for this city," answered Van.

"Does it actually work?" asked Ithilien.

"It has the same energy as Dann, doesn't it? It sure as hell has to work if we want to surpass the ongoing cold from the Lost Region."

"We're gonna need to get the core ready for a little rewiring, but we're gonna have to protect it from Morwen first."

"I see what you mean. Right now, she's waiting for the right moment to strike with that Armor of hers."

_WHOOSH!_

Without warning, Van and the others heard the sound of Drusilla coming towards them as it was planning on destroying the core of the generator. Morwen was coming back with a vengeance as she was determined to destroy the generator core once and for all. With Van running towards Dann standing in front of the broken building, he leaped inside as he was ready to battle against the enemy who destroyed the main infrastructure where the generator stood. Dann was in a fighting mood as it was getting ready to face off against Morwen and Drusilla.

"I see that the heir to the throne has arrived," said Morwen.

"You destroyed Sheherazade's infrastructure, didn't you? It really is such a shame to see something turned into trash."

"My, my; you're one to talk. Anyway, where are the rest of the Imperium Twelve? Are they taking a little 'me time' while you challenge little old me or are they still in the city?"

"Both Edoras and Ithilien are here and they won't miss this time because the generator core won't be in the hands of you or the rest of the House of Feanor."

"To put it bluntly, those people who lived in Gujran have indulged in such bizarre lifestyles long enough. Eomer had gotten cross with them ever since the cities of Elessar and Sajinar had fallen from our grip. Anyway, winter is still supreme in the Lost Region and the House of Feanor will make sure that anyone who opposes us will die... End of story!"

And the fight started as Drusilla got the upper hand with its weapons. Van had remembered the battle that he had with Priscilla and Brownie five years ago in the battle arena as he was eyeing Drusilla's movements carefully. Dann had to stay on guard as it was waiting for the moment to strike at the right time. The fight continued on as Dann struck Drusilla where it was vulnerable: its shield defense. Van wasn't the type to mess around as he used Dann to finish off the opponent on the battlefield in one fell swoop. It wasn't long until Morwen jumped out of Drusilla as she saw it explode into many bits and pieces. The battle may have been over, but the next round was coming toward the generator in a form of Armors that were controlled by the House of Feanor.

"There's no end to this shit, is there?" said Van.

And so, the Armors were ready to attack as they had their sights set on destroying the remains of the generator that powered Gujran. It wasn't long until Edoras and Ithilien had decided to assist Van in taking out the invading Armor army that was loyal to the House of Feanor as they were about to get some help. To their surprise, they saw Rajiv and Zira running towards the battlefield as they had their memory-cloth weapons on hand to summon their own Armors. Finally, the last two Imperium Twelve Armors had appeared as they came down from the sky. Rajiv had piloted Anarion of September as Zira had piloted Este of October as they climbed inside of them. They were ready for the battle ahead as they also saw Edoras and Ithilien return to their own Armors to fight. It was a battle to secure the generator core as the invading Armors were coming in full force. The House of Feanor had really went too far this time as this battle was more than likely to be a fierce one this time.

###

Wendy stared at the snow as it was falling down from outside. Earlier, she saw Van take off as he was on his way to assist Edoras and Ithilien, but he had to have some assistance from Rajiv and Zira. The Lost Region had displayed the cold, wintry chill from beyond its borders as it the snow was covering Gujran's exotic splendor. Wendy was hoping that Van would fix the generator as she was also aware of the House of Feanor's dastardly actions. The destruction of Sheherazade had caused Gujran to become colder than normal as it was losing all of its warmth and heat. Somehow, there would be hope coming here as the snowfall would never last too long here in this exotic city.

"Is something wrong?" asked Josie as she was also staring at the snow.

"I'm hoping that Van and the others are okay," answered Wendy.

"The people here say that there's a backup generator that would save the city, but it's gonna be hard to find it."

"Actually, it's here in the Bannerjee house," said the Reverend Mother as she was standing next to a bookcase. "The backup generator has been labeled 'Sheherazade's Daughter' after the one that was destroyed by Morwen's Armor. Furthermore, it seems that there is danger afoot outside, so I suggest that you secure the backup generator before the House of Feanor's Armor Armada comes forth and attacks the city."

"Are you serious?"

"Come along; we've got plenty of work to do just like Eovanuus."

"Are you sure that this Sheherazade's Daughter is down there?" asked Wendy.

"It is, but we have to be on our guard for the time being?"

"Why do we have to be on our guard? There are no spies here in this house, you know."

"The House of Feanor is a dangerous threat to everyone and the Sezorin Sisterhood. They even perceive both you and Eovanuus as a threat as well. We should get going; Caruul and that man are waiting for us along with the rest of the group."

Without hesitation, Wendy and Josie followed the Reverend Mother as they saw the bookcase open up, only to reveal a secret passageway downward. It was dark downstairs as it showed a long stairway downward to where the underground was. It took a long while to get down to where everyone needed to go as Wendy and Josie followed the Reverend Mother down to the bottom where an underground water system was located. The underground itself was very much sophisticated as the water system itself was both modern and ancient at the same time. It wasn't long until Wendy and the others saw Carmen and Dana as they were waiting with the rest of the Sezorin Sisterhood. Everyone here was standing next to the backup generator as it had a hole in the middle where the core was supposed to be. It was Sheherazade's Daughter as it was considered the backup generator of the entire city. Even Wendy was astonished to see such technology still stand as it was waiting for the core to be put in place.

"So, this is Sheherazade's Daughter," said Wendy.

"It's a great thing that the Bannerjee Family gave us permission to come down here," said Carmen.

"This backup generator can't run on its own," said Dana. "It needs the core from the main generator to activate it or else this entire city will be one big snowglobe."

"I hope that Van and the others get back here soon," said Josie.

"They will," said the Reverend Mother. "All we need is some time and they will come."

Wendy became curious about the hole in the center of the backup generator as it was more than just a circuit to be put into it in order to activate it. Sheherazade's Daughter had lived up to the reputation of being a backup generator as it wasn't been used in such a long time. To her surprise, she saw writing that was similar to that of the obsidian mines near Jade Creek as it was shining as brightly as the night sky. Although she couldn't read it, she noticed the Reverend Mother examining the writing as it was as old as the Endless Illusion itself.

"This writing is old, but it can also be deciphered as well," said the Reverend Mother.

"It's an old language, but only Van can read it," said Wendy.

"Van's not the only one," said Carmen as she looked at the writing on the wall. "It says here: 'When the core is put in place, the city will be restored and the way to the final city bordering the Lost Region will be opened.' Looks like the last place will be Zetsuei after all."

"What is this Zetsuei, anyway?"

"It's a city that lies next to the border of the Lost Region," said the Reverend Mother. "It's also the place where the Imperium Twelve Armors were forged long ago before the birth of the Chosen Pilots. The Imperium Twelve had consisted of the Zolti Siblings, Nancy Leverton, Pavel Volkheim, Yutaka Kitagawa, the Kiriakos siblings, Rajiv Bannerjee, Zira Montrose, and Libby Whirlwind. They each bear the mark of the House of Telfer on their bodies, for they were chosen to aid Dann of Thursday in the battle against the House of Feanor in the Lost Region."

"I see... Anyway, I just hope that Van's okay."

There was a valid point in the Reverend Mother's speech as she was fully aware of the situation at hand. She also bore a grudge against the House of Feanor as it still maintained a slim hold on power while it was still viewing Van and Wendy as a threat. Sooner or later, there would be danger waiting at the entrance of the Lost Region, for it wouldn't be pleasant in the long run.

###

The battle for the generator core had been intense as both Anarion and Este were doing a number on some of the Armors that were sent by the House of Feanor. It was the graceful astonishment of Anarion as it used its _vajra_ to wipe out some of its opponents while Este used its claws to attack on sight. The Armor Armada had up to over two hundred machines at its disposal as Van and the others were ready to keep them at bay with their own Armors. Dann had made the first move as Armos and Artros followed suit against the opponents. It was a really long one for them as several of the enemy Armors had advanced towards the five heroes that were defending the generator core. It was also too much for them as they were nearly ready to throw in the towel until some help arrived in the form of some backup.

The arrival of Nancy and Yutaka on their Armors, Lorien and Isildur, had given the defenders a slight advantage as they made short work of the enemy Armors from the sidelines. The battle had intensified as all seven Armors were busy defeating the House of Feanor's Armor Armada. Just as the battle was about to come to an end, three hundred more Armors had joined the Armada as they were about to make short work of the seven defenders of the generator core. It wasn't long until a strange Armor appeared as it was as sleek as Priscilla's Armor, Brownie, and Josie's Armor, Cupcake. It was different as it had fans for slicing weapons. Whoever it was, it was definitely on the side of the heroes as it was destroying some of the Armada's reinforcements.

"Who is that?" asked Yutaka.

"It's my older sister," said Zira. "It's Marta on her Armor, Custard."

"Looks like that she's on our side," said Nancy.

"Let's wrap this up fast!" yelled Van. "We can't let the House of Feanor's Armada get a hold of the generator core!"

And so, the Armors and their new ally had battled the rest of the opponents as they were being turned into scrap metal. It was a long battle for Van and his friends as they had a much bigger ally at hand in the form of a giant blue cloud forming from up above. It was the resonance in the form of the cloud as it began to wipe out the rest of the House of Feanor's Armor Armada in one fell swoop. It was a great victory as everyone had gained the upper hand of the fight against the oppressors of the Lost Region. With the battle over, victory was at hand as Van was ready to take the generator core back towards the Bannerjee House. He had to hurry up towards the backup generator as soon as possible, for this entire city was about to be covered in snow. There were four cities near the border of the Lost Region as the third city was about to be liberated by Van and his friends, for the House of Feanor was starting to lose its grip on power already.

"Looks like the battle is over," said Yutaka.

"The battle may be over, but the rest of the House of Feanor's loyal servants are still at large," said Nancy. "As for our new ally, she sure has earned a spot in our group."

"Sister!" yelled Zira as she got out of Este. "It's good to see you!"

The pilot of Custard climbed out of her own Armor as she was standing in front of Van and the others. She was the older sister of Zira as she was much more mature to pilot Custard to so much sophistication. With silver hair and light blue eyes, Zira's older sister, Marta, was dressed in a bodysuit that was tailored to link up with her Armor as she was most likely to be fighting alongside the future king and queen of the Lost Region.

"I take it that you're Marta, aren't you?" asked Van.

"Of course I am," she answered. "I take it that you're the man who put an end to the Claw five years ago. The people here say that you're a legend to them, but the House of Feanor view you as a threat."

"Sister," said Zira as she hugged Marta with her arms. "What brings you here in Gujran?"

"I decided to join the battle, that's all. Besides, we can't let the House of Feanor have their way, now can we?"

"No way! Van will someday topple them over and restore the land next to the city."

"It'll take a while, but we have to get that generator core back to the Bannerjee house."

"What's over there, anyway?" asked Van.

"It's a backup generator known only as Sheherazade's Daughter. It was designed just in case that the main generator got destroyed. It also seems that we've got this blue energy to guide us in our adventures as well. Furthermore, I'm an engineer as well as a pilot to Custard, but we have to get the generator core back to the Bannerjee house before trouble comes lurking about."

And so, Van and the others had followed Marta and her Armor back towards Gujran with the generator core in tow. Little did they know was that Morwen was fuming with anger in the distance as she was most likely to be severly punished for her failure to put Gujran in its place. It wasn't long until she saw Eowyn standing in front of her as she had her metallic fan pointed at her. There was displeasure coming from the member of the elite as she was angry at Morwen for not doing her job well enough. Now, it was time for her to pay the piper as she was cowering in fear directly in front of Eowyn.

"I did what I was told from you!" cried Morwen.

"Is that so?" said Eowyn. "It seems that the failures of the watchdogs are growing quicker like weeds. I suggest that you should try harder into oppressing Gujran for worshipping Van and that whelp of his."

"The group that Van and Wendy have travelled with have aided them in liberating the cities of Elessar and Sajinar. Gujran is next and soon, they'll be on their way to Zetsuei."

"Perhaps you should die instead for your failure!"

"No, please!" Morwen saw Eowyn open up her metallic fan as she was ready to strike her down with it. "I beg of you! Don't kill me! I'll restore the House of Feanor with my-"

With that, Eowyn slashed Morwen's throat as she slumped to the floor dying until her last breath. Blood seeped onto the ground where the fresh snow had fallen as Eowyn stepped in it with her metallic boots. She didn't like the moment of failure coming from the subjects of the House of Feanor as she was about to report back to her brothers, Eomer and Eothain. It was the worst day for the House of Feanor as it was still reeling from the loss that they took from Van and his friends. There was also the presence of the resonance that was still looming in the skies as Eowyn had a grudge against it. She was aware of its magnificent power as it was slowly making a comeback and putting a damper on the hold of power that she and the rest of the House had over the centuries. It had been a long time since the House of Feanor had taken power away from the ruling Noble Houses as it was slowly losing its hold on power one step at a time. Sooner or later, there would be one massive power struggle for the control of the Lost Region, regardless of the outcome.

##

Van and the others had returned to the Bannerjee house as they had the generator core in secure hands. After going downstairs towards the backup generator, they were greeted by Wendy, Carmen, Josie, and the members of the Sezorin Sisterhood as they waited patiently for them to bring forth the generator core into the dent where it should be in Sheherazade's Daughter. When the generator core was put in place, the backup generator began to activate as the power and warmth were restored with such brilliance. Everyone was relieved that the backup generator was working, but the resonance also had a hand in activating it. As for Van, however, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he felt the resonance glow all over his body. It was too much for him as he was unable to contain it. He felt pain and dizziness swirl all around him as his body was starting to glow.

"What's happening to Mr. Van?" asked Rajiv worriedly.

"It's the resonance," said Wendy.

"Wait, are you telling us that Van's some sort of supreme being?" asked Marta.

"The resonance is too much for him," said Nancy. "We have to bring him back to normal before-"

Without warning, Van let out a burst of energy as it lit up the entire underground chamber. It seemed that he was the key that unlocked the access to the city of Zetsuei as the wall where the writing stood had become a door that opened towards another passageway. It was the path to Zetsuei as it was ready to be journeyed into as it was more than likely to be the last leg that lead directly into the Lost Region with the help from the resonance. It wasn't long until Van fainted onto the floor after being exhausted from releasing such energy at once. With Wendy running towards him, she found that he was unconscious, but still breathing as she cradled his head in her arms. It was all too much for him as he was most likely to be carted back towards the airship where the sickbay was, for he was starting to develop another bout of resonance sickness.

"Please be okay," said Wendy as she was cradling Van's head in her lap.

"We need to get him back to the airship," said Edoras. "There's no telling when he'll wake up when that happens."

The resonance had departed as it remained at bay for another day. As for Van, however, he felt uneasy as he was still drifting in and out of consciousness. He was dreaming of the resonance as it was all too much for him, but it would take a quick recovery to be back on his feet soon enough.

###

Van found himself in a dream that was far more different than the ones that he had for a while. The visual scenery resembled a futuristic castle as it had a gorgeous courtyard in it. To his shock, he saw himself sitting on a golden throne as he was dressed in regal garb with a crown on his head. He even saw Wendy and the twins sitting next to him as they were staring at the sky that was blue and clear. He wanted it to stay that way as he had a smile on his face. He wanted to see himself with Wendy and the twins as they were happy at play in the courtyard. Just as he was about to see more of the splendor, he saw the sky become grey as snow was rapidly falling down with the harshest chill in the air. What was going on? Why was the splendor becoming cold with such a harsh winter all of a sudden? He felt the harsh chill freeze his body as it was chilling him to the bones. He was freezing to death as he felt the blizzard stab at his cold body. Just as he was about to succumb to the cold, he woke up as he found himself back in the airship.

He was in the sickbay as he felt ill at ease. His body was warm as he was laying in one of the hospital beds. The resonance had worn him out as he was feeling exhausted from both the battle and the awesome power that overwhelmed him. He didn't have his usual clothes on as he was wearing a hospital gown while resting in the hospital bed. Sitting up, he saw Wendy sitting by his bedside as she was tending to one of the twins. The sight of her nursing little Haleth made him smile as he saw him sucking on her nipple. He loved the sight of his family being next to him as he also saw Hamana sleeping in a small cradle. It was a blessing that he had his family here as he was also trying to sit up in the hospital bed. He may have been up against the Armor Armada, but he had so much to go up against once he makes it into Zetsuei, the last city near the border of the Lost Region.

"It's gonna be hell," he said.

"Looks like you're awake," said Wendy as she was tending to Haleth. "The resonance must have took a lot out of you, but I'm hoping that you would be fine. You sure did sleep for a long time, you know."

"How long was I out?"

"You slept for two days, Van. Anyway, Gujran is restored to its warmth, thanks to the backup generator. It also seems that you've opened a secret passageway to Zetsuei."

"We don't need to use the passageway as long as we have the airship."

"According to Edoras, Zetsuei is heavily guarded by soldiers that are loyal to the House of Feanor. That's all I know, but it seems to me that we're about to go travelling on foot this time."

Van sighed at the notion of travelling through the passageway to get to Zetsuei as he was most likely to be going on that path. He was also aware that he had to travel on the secret passageway, but he had to deal with, regardless of the outcome. It wasn't long until he got up onto his feet as he was up out of bed. Still exhausted, he was trying to maintain his balance as he was still feeling the side effects of the overpowering resonance. He wanted to stand up, but he sat down on the bed again as he felt slightly dizzy. He was still weakened by the effects of the resonance as he was starting to feel sick. It was tough for Van to stay in bed, but he had no choice in the matter after going through a battle for the generator core.

"This sucks," he grumbled as he was clitching at his stomach.

"Well, you shouldn't overdo it," said Wendy as she set Haleth down in his cradle.

"By the way, has anyone scoped out the passageway yet?"

"Not that I know of, but I overheard Edoras saying that the passageway's closed at the end of the trail right now. By the way, as soon as you rest up, we'll be on our way to Zetsuei. I wonder if you've been there before..."

"I might have, but the House of Feanor's reach of power has probably turned it into an ice domain."

"You shouldn't say that about Zetsuei and besides, it might be an exotic one just like Gujran."

Van started to get a little bit skeptical about Zetsuei's outcome as he was thinking about the winter that the House of Feanor had unleashed beyond its borders. He has heard of the fact that the Lost Region was inhospitable because of the wintry weather as it even had wolves coming and going in the frozen territory. Just as he was about to get back into bed, he saw Edoras coming into the sickbay as he was carrying his medical bag in his hand.

"It's time to get ready," he said.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Van.

"Rajiv's mother wants to see you. She says that she wants to meet the future king and queen of the Lost Region."

"Okay, whatever floats this airship."

Van stood up once again as he was still feeling wobbly. He didn't feel like going anywhere, but he had to return to the Bannerjee house as he was being expected by Rajiv's mother. After taking a shower and getting his teeth brushed, he was ready to get dressed in his usual clothes, but they were being washed at the moment. With his sword laying on the bed, he was eager to carry it with him as he also saw some sophisticated clothes on the bed. They were as exotic as the clothes that the people of Gujran wore as they were also black with a white shirt to match. After fully clothing himself, Van grabbed his sword as it snaked around his waist. He looked like a _raja_ as he was ready to go back to the Bannerjee house. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy all dressed like a _rani_ as she looked more beautiful than anything. Van surely wanted her all to himself after visiting Rajiv's family again as he found her stunning in her beautiful clothes.

"Well, we should get going, you know," said Wendy.

"I'm right here by your side," said Van with a smile on his face.

"Come on, we must go."

And so, Van and Wendy left their room as they were ready to tread back into the city. Walking towards the Bannerjee house, they were being accompanied by Edoras, the Reverend Mother, and the rest of the Sezorin Sisterhood as they entered into the courtyard. With the rest of the entourage waiting, Van and Wendy were the only ones that walked into the grand hall as they found themselves being greeted by Rajiv, who was standing next to his mother. The woman was as beautiful than ever as she was the head of the Bannerjee Family. It also seemed that she knows of the Sezorin Sisterhood as well when they had also help to discover the passageway to Zetsuei. This was another chance encounter with Van and Wendy since the dinner party as she was astonished to see them dressed in the exotic clothes that were given to them.

"Good Morning, Mr. Van," said Rajiv.

"You're looking spiffy," he answered.

"Mr. Van, Miss Wendy, this is my mother, Lady Revati."

"It's a huge honor to see the future king and queen or Tir Andurinar," she said. "I take it that the secret passageway to Zetsuei is already opened for you in order to cross without detection. Basically, you should also need some protection on such a perilous journey as well. For many years now, the resonance had sealed off the passageway for many years, only to be opened up. My late husband and his first wife are watching from up above to see that the future House of Telfer makes it safely into Zetsuei. It is also an honor to see the man and woman who avenged the deaths of my husband and his first wife. They can now rest easily after that horrible took their lives away."

"Wait, are you saying that the Claw killed them?" asked Wendy.

"My husband's first wife was killed when my stepdaughter was taken from the womb. Two years later, I married into the Bannerjee Family in which I had my first child, a daughter named Rajata. My husband was overjoyed to have a child out of me, but he was unable to see the birth of our son in which he was murdered by that man who wreaked havoc on those around him."

"I already know what he did, ma'am," said Van. "This man who killed your late husband and his first wife was also responsible for nearly destroying this planet five years ago. He also did some horrible things in his path: he murdered Elena, he corrupted Gadoved, Fasolina, and Wendy's brother, Michael; he killed Shino Lundgren, and nearly committed genocide on this planet. Yes, I did take him out five years ago to avenge Elena's death, but he's in the ground rotting in hell for what he did. Now, the House of Feanor's on a rampage while their hold on power is slowly starting to slip."

"I see... The passageway to Zetsuei has been blocked in order to keep the Claw from returning to the Lost Region, but it'll soon be lifted by a strong righteous hand."

"We already know. It may be a tough road for me, but the House of Feanor can't hold onto power forever. I _will_ overthrow Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor if I have to because the cold is starting to slip away slowly but surely. The Lost Region will have a rightful ruler with a just hand and good heart as well as a loving wife and beautiful children. This battle is starting to heat up with a little bit of optimism so far, but there's plenty of obstacles to get past along the way."

Van had made his point clear as he was ready to pass along into the city of Zetsuei. He was on the last leg of his journey to the Lost Region as it was waiting to be liberated from the dastardly forces of the House of Feanor. Soon, he would have to take Wendy and the twins with him on this perilous journey on foot, for it would be dangerous for them to travel onto. After liberating Zetsuei, he would most likely to be going towards the Lost Region to face the House of Feanor when the time comes. With Wendy and the twins going along for the ride, Van was certain that he wasn't alone as he had a lot of confidence in himself. He was more than ready, for the House of Feanor would be waiting for him to emerge on the other side sooner or later.

###

The underground area where Sheherazade's Daughter and the water treatment center stood had shown the passageway to Zetsuei very well as it was made to get past the guards that were surrounding it. After having a discussion with Lady Revati, Van had came down here to see the entrance that he had unsealed with the help of the resonance as he saw it blocked at the end. He had found that the end of it was sealed off as it would be opened up again. Somehow, he and his family would soon part ways with Edoras and the others as he would soon travel on foot to such a perilous road such as this. Sooner or later, he would face the danger that would lurk in the distance, for it would never be in a pleasant mood at all. The House of Feanor was watching on the other side of the passageway as they are in for a real shock, for Van would vow once again to put them in their place once and for all.

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26: A Fierce Debacle

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 26: A Fierce Debacle**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van and Wendy returned to the airship as they were accompanied by Edoras and the Sezorin Sisterhood. After spending all this time examining the secret passageway into Zetsuei, it was blocked with such force as it was unable to be gone through and back. There was nothing that anyone can do at this moment as Van and the others had to make due into replenishing supplies and clean up the airship. Much to the dismay to the crew, there wasn't going to be another resonance wave until the next five days as everyone was in the airship while stuck in Gujran. Van, however, had been working hard as he was busy helping out with the crew, including the twins. He took his time cleaning the airship from top to bottom as he was fully focused on keeping the place spotless.

Even Wendy had noticed him helping out as she desperately wanted some alone time with him. Ever since he opened the secret passageway to Zetsuei, he had been hard at work with taking care of everyone and the twins as he was starting to forget about how wonderful it was to have some intimacy. She remembered Undomiel's advice about sexual relationships as she had found that the marriage between her and Van was starting to get a little unhealthy and sexless. She missed the lovemaking that she experienced before and during her pregnancy as she wanted him to take her all over again. She even followed him everywhere as Undomiel had noticed that their marriage was about to be on the rocks. She couldn't let that happen to them as she had to do something fast.

Running into the storage room, she sprinted towards her "personal stash" as she was digging into the boxes of condoms that she used coupons for. She was looking at two boxes of different condom styles as she was starting to get an idea for Van to seduce Wendy somewhere so they wouldn't be without the pleasure of great sex. The first box of condoms that she dug out was a new "charged" version that stimulates both male and female partners with a warming and tingling lubricant. It was something that Undomiel wanted to slip in on Van and Wendy as it proved to be a useful one. Gazing at the other box of condoms, they were a much tricked-out version of them as they were made to stimulate the female partner's erotic sensations. They were perfect as Undomiel was ready to put the plan in motion. She had to think fast as she had heard from the rest of the crew that Van was on duty to clean up the boiler room. Gazing at a pair of scissors on the floor, she picked them up as she had to formulate a plan to trap Van and Wendy in the boiler room together. It was only a matter of time, but she had to act fast if she wanted to catch up to them, for the days of a sexless marriage were starting to be numbered.

###

Van was busy at work as he was slated to clean up the boiler room. Little did he know was that Wendy was following him everywhere like a dog as she wanted to put him in his place... in the bedroom, that is. She was starting to get frustrated at him for not paying enough attention to her as she finally confronted him in the boiler room. She had noticed that Van didn't look at her while he was busy cleaning up in the crevices inside. She wanted to let him have it as she wanted to vent out her frustrations at him for not becoming intimate enough. She was serious when she wanted to confront him like this as she was determined to let him know how she felt.

"So, you're cleaning the boiler room, aren't you?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That's exactly what I'm doing until the next resonance wave comes," said Van.

"You wanna know something? You've been cleaning and taking care of everyone else and the twins on this airship since the discovery of the secret passageway, but you haven't been paying much attention to me at all. And you call yourself a husband!"

"Look! Intimacy can wait, but we all have to pull our weight together on this airship!"

"I AM YOUR WIFE! I need comfort! I need you to love me just as much as anything and I haven't been getting that since the twins were born! If only you would-"

_SHOONK!_

"What the hell?!" yelled Van as he saw the door to the boiler room clamped shut while running towards it. "Goddamn it! The door's clamped shut! Hey, whoever's outside, this isn't a joke anymore! Let us out!"

"Well, it's too bad," said Wendy. "Now you're stuck with me anyway in this boiler room."

"This sucks..." He stooped down and sighed as he noticed the two boxes of condoms next to the door. "I really am such an ass. I should have paid more attention to you, Wendy. I'm sorry..."

"Well, it's a little too late for that. I'm still mad at you, you know."

Van was trying really hard to be forgiven by Wendy as he was starting to get a strange feeling beneath his loins. The fresh heat from the boiler room had triggered a sensation in him as he was starting to feel sweaty. He couldn't contain it anymore as he opened up the first box of condoms and took out one of the "charged" ones. He noticed Wendy sitting down against the wall as she still had a look of anger in her face. He had to change her mind fast before it was too late as he walked towards her and began to kiss her lips. She felt the very heat of him as she felt him touch at her breasts underneath that sky blue dress that she was wearing. She felt him on top of her as she also felt that his member was starting to get hard in between his black trousers.

And then, she noticed him with a condom in his hands as he was ready to get it on. She also found that he was hiking up her dress and taking off her bloomers as he wanted to make love to her once again. Unzipping his trousers, he opened up the condom and placed it on his exposed member. He was ready for her as he made his way inside of her. He was as passionate as he was before since they made love on Dann's satellite as he was unbuttoning the shirt part of her dress. He was feeling at her breasts as she felt the very heat of his body engulfing her with such passion. She moaned with such pleasure as she felt his member coarsing deep inside of her. She had never felt him like this before as he was giving her such deep pleasure in a place like the boiler room. She noticed the Van that made love to her on Dann's satellite as he was giving more than just passion. He was giving her a lot of pleasure as they were in the very heat of such sexual climax. When they had finished, they were satisfied with each other for the first time in a while as they were fully sated with themselves.

"Why the strange face?" asked Van.

"Oh, Van...," said Wendy. "I've never felt like this before."

"I know... I bet we caused such a ruckus in here."

"Van, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. It's just that I wanted some intimacy from the both of us."

"It'll take a while for Edoras and the others to find a way to get us out of here, but at least I can make up for lost time with you."

Wendy giggled at that sentiment as she saw Van pull out of her and remove the condom from his spent member. Throwing it away in the wastebasket, he picked up the two boxes of condoms as he sat down beside Wendy. All this time since the passageway was discovered, he was busy working instead of spending time with Wendy as he had it coming by being trapped in the boiler room with her. He was fully sated with her as he had never felt so passionate in such a long time. Being trapped in the boiler room had been more of a godsend than a curse as he felt a need to give Wendy as much pleasure than he can muster, for his sexual prowess was starting to return with such a gallant force. He wanted more and he was most likely to give it to Wendy again in such a place like the boiler room.

"What are you doing?" asked Wendy as she saw Van get out another condom.

"What we're made to do..." he answered as he was ready to take her all over again.

"Van!"

He wanted to take her again as he felt the urge to give her more pleasure. With another condom at the ready, he was more than likely to be filled with such testosterone as he stripped himself naked and opened up the condom from its wrapper and put it directly on his ongoing hardened member. Once again, he hiked up Wendy's dress as he found her to be ready for him. He also lowered down the slip underneath as he exposed her breasts that were as slightly bigger since the pregnancy. He wanted her very badly this time as he was ready to waltz right in. It wasn't long until he went deep inside of her while she held onto him tightly. Her body was responding to his touches very nicely as she felt his hardened member excite her senses. He was all over her like an animal as he was even fondling at her breasts, which were still filled with milk for the twins. He saw them leak with the breastmilk, but he didn't care about that as he felt her body wanting him with such an orgasmic rush of excitement.

He loved her so much as he was giving her his all throughout her body. She loved every moment of it as she felt him touching at her leaky breasts. It was at the heat of climax as they were about to experience the very heat of such passion. For Wendy, it was all too much for her as she felt Van's lips touch her own. He had been filled with such sensual desire as he was starting to leap towards the climax. Wendy was feeling him all over as she even let out a cry of passion while she was gushing with such excitement. She had never felt like this before until now as she felt Van's hot breath all over her body.

"OH, VAN, I LOVE YOU!" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

###

Edoras had ran towards the boiler room as he had heard a huge complaint from Ithilien. He had heard about how the mechanism to the boiler room door had been cut as he noticed the wires severed clean with a pair of scissors. It was going to be one long day to repair the door as he was waiting for Ithilien and Priscilla to fix the mechanism to it. At first, it was mice, but there are none on the airship as he also beginning to suspect a saboteur in the crew. To his surprise, he heard cries of sexual passion coming from the inside of the boiler room as he had noticed that Van and Wendy were trapped inside. What were they doing in there all of a sudden? How did they get in there? He was aware of the boiler room heating up after being cleaned, but he had to get them out of there before they suffer from heatstroke.

"Here's the repair kit," said Priscilla as she had a toolbox in her hands.

"Thanks, Priscilla," said Edoras.

"I wonder what they're doing in there?"

"You don't wanna know when we repair the door mechanism."

"Hey, are you two alright in there? We're here to get you out. Just hang on for a few more minutes."

"What's going on here?" asked Yutaka curiously as he got back inside with some dynamite to use on the secret passageway. "What happened to the boiler room door?"

"_This_ happened!" cried Ithilien as he was pulling Undomiel by her arm. "She's the one behind this calamity! Well, aren't you gonna punish her?"

"Undomiel, did you do this?" asked Edoras.

"Sorry, I mainly did it to teach Van a lesson because he hasn't paid any attention to Wendy," she said with a hint of guilt in her voice. "I couldn't stand to see him brush her off, especially when it comes to nearly becoming a sexless marriage."

Edoras had understood why Undomiel had come to such extremes to trap Van with Wendy in the boiler room as he heard the sound of intimacy at work. He had never heard of them become so intense before as he found it to be too awkward for to do it in the boiler room. Now wasn't the time to listen to such erotic pleasure coming from the inside as he started to get to work on the door mechanism. He noticed that Priscilla was a whiz into fixing the wires as she was getting ready to rig the door open. Somehow, there was hesitation in Priscilla as she didn't want to disturb Van and Wendy. She even wanted to get the drop on Edoras as she was waiting for the right moment for him to pounce.

"Honey," she said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Um, not now, Priscilla," said Edoras with a sheepish look on his face.

"What's the holdup?!" cried Ithilien. "We're in a dire situation here! If we don't get Van and Wendy out of the boiler room, they will both suffer heatstroke in there!"

"They're not gonna die in there, are they?" said Undomiel worriedly.

"You shut up! Maybe _you_ should go in there instead!"

"Hey, show some respect for the lady!" said Yutaka defensively. "I know that she wanted to get the drop on them, but it was Van who was acting like an ass to Wendy in the first place that brought them in there to begin with."

Yutaka was right about that as he was verifying the situation clearly. He was waiting for the boiler room to open as he saw Edoras and Priscilla get to work on the wiring to the door mechanism. As for Ithilien, however, he wasn't too happy with Undomiel after her folly as she was sitting on the floor. She wanted to say sorry to Van and Wendy for what she did as she was worried for their safety inside the boiler room. If only that they were not suffering in there, but only time would tell when the door mechanism was fixed...

###

Van was fully sated with himself as he was feeling sweaty from the heat. After throwing away the second condom into the wastebasket, he felt himself more alive than he had ever known. He was stripped down to his birthday suit as he was staring at Wendy naked with such passion in his eyes. After spending over two hours in the boiler room, he was ready to give her some pleasure once again for the third time as he wanted Wendy all to himself. Both husband and wife had their clothes off after having such pleasure twice in one day. Some had said that the third time was the charm, but the third round was more than likely to be a fierce one indeed. He wanted to take her again as he was fingering at her womanly flesh. He found that her sensations had never ceased as he was also ready to dive right in. With another condom at the ready, he opened it up as he placed it over his already hardened member. He was ready for Wendy as he dove right inside of her.

He was simply yearning for her as he was being gentle while thrusting back and forth. He heard her cries of pleasure as he was giving her more desire all over her body. He loved her and she loved him as they were simply enjoying themselves in the moment of sexual excitement. She was wanting him as she felt his hot touch surrounding her body. They continued to give themselves pleasure until they were on the brink of another sensual climax. The intensity had continued to rise as both their hearts were beating in synch. Wendy had felt the intensity of Van's heartbeat as she felt comfortable in his arms. She loved every inch of him as he was giving her all with such intensity. When they let out a cry of climax, they were starting to get tired as they were feeling the pinch of the heat. When Van had pulled out of Wendy, he removed the condom as he threw it away in the wastebasket. Both of them were exhausted as they had their moment of intimacy together. It was then when they finally had their moment of sexual prowess as they had their long intimate moment being cut short.

_WHIRRRR!_

They heard the door mechanism being fully restored as they quickly got back on their clothes and got up on their feet. Gathering up the condoms, Van carted them into his hands as he was ready to accompany Wendy out the door. When they finally saw the door open, they were relieved that they weren't trapped in the boiler room as they were ready to get out of there. It wasn't long until they were greeted by Edoras, Priscilla, and the others as they were grateful that they were out of the boiler room. Somehow, Van and Wendy's debacle had became the most unusual as they had a lot of intimate fun in there.

"I'm so sorry that I trapped you in there," said Undomiel as she had her head bowing down to the floor. "I should have known better than to trap you in the-"

Frustrated and angry at Undomiel, Ithilien slowly walked towards her as he slapped her in the face. He was fuming at her after that stunt that she pulled on Van and Wendy in the boiler room. Even Edoras, Priscilla, and Yutaka weren't too happy at him as he continued to show a little more disdain towards Undomiel. Tears ran down her face as she was staring at Van and Wendy, who were dirty from their interlude in the boiler room.

"What were you thinking, Undomiel?!" yelled Ithilien as he had a lot of anger in his voice. "This is _your_ fault that you did this! As for _that_, you owe Van and Wendy more than just an apology for what you did! This is surely unforgivable! You're nothing but a pathetic fool that should've been trapped in the boiler room instead of them! You were the-"

"Hey!" said Van defensively. "I hate to break it to you, but I have no grudge against Undomiel. By the way, being trapped in the boiler room with Wendy was the best damn thing that ever happened to me. Hell, I've never been so alive with such testosterone in such a long time. Anyway, you shouldn't be harsh against your sister and you shouldn't be slapping her, either. And you call yourself a man! I've seen nobler people treat women fairly than you!"

"But she deliberately trapped you and Wendy in the boiler room!"

"Well, you shouldn't be slapping her around. Anyway, I'm just giving you a word of advice: don't slap or maltreat a woman because she might get a chance to slap _you_ around."

"Van," said Edoras. "I think there's been enough excitement for one day. Anyway, why don't you and Wendy go get cleaned up. We'll take it from here."

Van and Wendy left towards their room with the condoms in tow as they were most likely to be dirty from the sweat of the heat and testosterone. As for Undomiel, however, she was pleased that they were happy to engage in such intimacy as she watched them go towards their room. After such a strange folly, Edoras and the others went into the boiler as they had seen the effects of the activity that occurred in there. It was no surprise that there was evidence of sensual desire as Edoras had noticed the wastebasket full of the three spent condoms and their wrappers that were in there as he also found that Van and Wendy hadn't had any bizarre activity in such a long time until now.

"Well, Ithilien," he said. "What do you have to say about this debacle?"

"I thought that they were going to get heatstroke in there," he said.

"After Van and Wendy get cleaned up, I want them to come to the sickbay."

"Is something wrong with them?" asked Priscilla.

"No, but I want to make sure that they didn't get overheated in here. That's the worst that could happen to them if they're not careful."

###

A few hours after the debacle in the boiler room, Van and Wendy were all cleaned up and dressed as they were busy taking care of the twins. They both missed Hamana and Haleth as they were being cared for at this moment. After a few diaper changes and feedings, the twins were well cared for as Van and Wendy were also grateful that they had them. It was normal, but there would be a time when they would have their intimacy once again. They were a family unit, but they had help from the people around them as they would also be ready to cross into Zetsuei once the path is cleared. It was the first time in quite a while that they had some fun together as they were fully satisfied with each other. It also seemed that they had enough fun for one day as they were about to find themselves in the sickbay once again. Van never wanted to go to the sickbay, but he had to be examined along with Wendy as they nearly suffered from heatstroke from the boiler room. It wasn't something that they had savored, but they had to go, regardless.

"I guess that we should do this again when we get the chance," said Van.

"If we get to do this again, we should do it in our bed instead of the boiler room," said Wendy.

"Look, we may have had something like this in there, but there are also some priorities at work that we have to keep up on."

"I understand, but we also have the twins, too."

"Whenever we get to the Lost Region, we're gonna have to go up against the House of Feanor in order to regain what was lost."

"It's what's in the Lost Region, isn't it? I see what you mean, but you and I have been more than just a pair of travellers.

"It's ironic that we're in this in the long run, but it seems that you've become attracted to me since we were married."

"No, we've both been attracted to each other ever since we first met back in Evergreen five years ago. No, right after the Claw was destroyed five years ago, I felt a sense of... yearning for you."

"Oh, Wendy..."

Van had cupped Wendy's hand into his as he was starting to get a little more affectionate than before. It also seemed that he was starting to become more of a loving family man to his wife and children. He also had a destiny that would change the entire Endless Illusion as he was the future king of the Lost Region and the main progenitor of the House of Telfer. His very soul and well-being had become a changing force to him as he was most likely to be making love to Wendy after the twins had gone to bed. He wanted his marriage to remain healthy as he was busy caressing his wife's hand. He was there for her as he looked at her with such intensity. He truly loved her with all of his heart as he felt a sense of longing for her with such intensity. He was hers and she was his. They became more than just a husband and wife. They were the future of the Endless Illusion, for they would be ready to take down the House of Feanor when they get towards the Lost Region.

###

After a spending a moment together, Van and Wendy were in the sickbay as they were being examined one at a time. Wendy went first as she showed signs that she was experiencing something more than just being a normal human. She had traces of the resonance in her body as it even had the ability to adapt to such sensual activity. She was alarmed at first as she had found that it wasn't a threat to her body. It was as if she was accepting Van with the resonance within him as she was staring at the screening of her body. It was also the first time that she wasn't pregnant as she later found it awkward to see the x-ray of her body. She found it to be strange to see herself after her pregnancy as she was elated to be looking at herself in such a strange way.

"So, it seems that you've adapted to the resonance," said Edoras as he was busy monitoring the scan on the examination table. "Van's up next after this. It also seems that you've chosen wisely when you decided to be his wife."

"I decided that when I first saw him five years ago. Time sure did fly since the fall of the Claw, but after being absent, he finally came to Evergreen to see me again. It's as if he doesn't age a single day."

"He's also the sole survivor of and extinct bloodline. For centuries, the House of Feanor had exterminated the other noble houses along with it as they still have a wintry hold on power. It also seems that they also have to deal with the existence of the twins."

"But the twins are still babies. They haven't done anything wrong. Why does the House of Feanor view them as a threat?"

"The House of Feanor views anyone as a threat," said Van as he was sitting next to Wendy. "Those bastards have their days numbered. Once we get to Zetsuei, we'll surely go to the Lost Region and put a damper on their plans."

It wasn't long until Wendy got up from the examination table and was up on her feet. After being scanned, she stood on the sidelines as she saw Van lay down on the examination table to be scanned. He didn't like to be scanned, but it had to be mandatory as he saw the x-ray of his body. It was fully changing and adapting to such stimulations as it was becoming more advanced in such strange ways. Van was a super-being, for he was also a constant threat to the House of Feanor as he was simply more than just Dann's pilot. He was also a male Sezorin as he was most likely to adapt with the dangers that were waiting for him.

"It won't be long until the next resonance wave comes along," said Van.

"Come to think of it, it's also a miracle that you and Wendy hadn't suffered any heatstroke while being trapped in that boiler room," said Edoras.

"It was also a damn good reason to keep us entertained while we were trapped inside of there."

"Oh, we've heard you and Wendy in there. It seems that the both of you are considered regal material if you're going towards the Lost Region. There's also a catch that Wendy is somehow related to one of the Noble Houses by blood despite her human potential. Luckily, it was a godsend that she chose to be your bride when you two set out to snuff out the Claw five years ago. Also, according to the Sezorin Sisterhood, Wendy is one of a few descendants from the House of Sindar."

The facts had stunned Van as he found Wendy to be someone who has descended from one of the fallen Noble Families. He didn't mind that anyway as he also loved her very much along with the twins. Somehow, there was a notion that was to be savored as both Van and Wendy were as entwined as ever since the day they met in Evergreen five years ago. After the downfall of the Claw, the House of Feanor had a proven advantage to finish what he had started as they still continue to go after Van and Wendy. For centuries, the House of Telfer had been thought to be extinct as there was a glimmer of hope coming from within. Van and Wendy were the main reasons to save the Lost Region from the House of Feanor's icy grip on power as they were nearing the last leg in their journey. It would only be a matter of time before they unseal the exit into the city of Zetsuei as the resonance wave is coming forth.

"So, when are we gonna blow the exit?" asked Van as he was sitting up.

"First thing in the morning after breakfast, we'll use the dynamite that Yutaka has," said Edoras.

"I see... Oh, what a long day..." He got off from the examination table. "I feel exhausted from all this activity."

"Looks like you're all worn out," said Wendy.

"You're one to talk. Tomorrow, we're gonna blow the exit to Zetsuei wide open with that dynamite. Also, we're gonna put another damper in the House of-"

"Van, I hate to say this, but going into Zetsuei isn't gonna be easy," said Edoras cautiously. "On the outside of it, there's a barrier while on the inside, there are robotic soldiers patrolling the city at all times. If I were you, I suggest that you bring in some backup."

Edoras was right about that notion as he was most likely to be backing up Van on this risky mission that was about to come to pass. Going into Zetsuei wasn't easy, for there would be danger lurking about. As for Van, however, he was aware of many dangers on his travels, but facing off against robots was going to be a tricky one indeed.

###

A few hours after having their designated meals and getting themselves cleaned up, Van and Wendy were in their room as they were watching the night sky with all of the stars shining from outside. They were both tired as they even tended to the sleeping twins that were all curled up in their bassinet. They were also thinking about that time when they were making love to each other in the boiler room as they also had a much awkward connection than they know. Van was from the House of Telfer as Wendy was a direct descendant of the House of Sindar. Both husband and wife had a lot of adventures and experiences in their travels as they were still journeying toward the Lost Region. Soon, they would be facing off against Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor as they still maintain a wintry hold of power at their fingertips.

"It's only a matter of time..." said Van.

"Give it a rest," said Wendy as she was yawning. "It's getting late..."

"I know..."

And so, they went towards their bed as they were getting ready to go to sleep. Somehow, Van was still poised in the mood to make love to Wendy as she was laying down with her breasts clinging to her white nightgown. He loved the sight of her as he got out another one of those condoms that Undomiel had given to him. He wanted Wendy so badly as he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed with her. The very sight of her had turned him on as he was looking at her directly into her eyes. He loved every inch of her, especially after giving birth to the twins, as she had her long hair down to her back. He wanted to take her so badly as he felt motivated to make love to her, for she was his wife, after all.

He started to kiss her soft lips as she felt a jolt of energy engulf her body. She felt his hands touch at her breasts as she let out a moan of passion. She was poised to welcome him as she saw him sitting up in front of her. He was removing her bloomers as she felt his hands touch at her lower flesh. He loved the feel of it as he wanted to take her when the moment comes. It wasn't long until he saw her sit up as she grabbed at his member. She loved the feel of it as she found it to be a rather potent one indeed. He had never felt her hands touch at his member before as he found it to be very uplifting. When he was ready to enter, he grabbed the condom as he tore it out of its wrapper and carefully put it over his hard member. Just as he was about to enter, he saw Wendy clasp on top of him as she grabbed his protected member and shoved it deep inside of her.

She loved the feel of him as she pulled him down on top of her. The passion that he displayed had made him feel more erotic as he was thrusting back and forth. He loved Wendy with all of his heart as he was even giving her his all. He loved the feel of her as she even wrapped her legs around him. Her cries of pleasure had filled the room as she wanted him to give her more of what she felt. He was both gentle and passionate as he continued to give her more pleasure by thrusting more deeply. She loved every minute of it as he proved to be a more relaxed lover than she knew. He was more than an Armor pilot as well as a husband and father when he continued to give her a lot more than he did before. It was exactly like the time when they made love in Dann's cockpit while in the satellite in space as they were experiencing such passion throughout their bodies. They were whole as they loved each other very much.

It was in that moment that they were nearing their climax as they pushed the limits on their lovemaking. They were as if something had controlled them from within when they were still in the throws of a lingering orgasm. Wendy had felt such strange sensual desire as she felt Van going in deep inside of her. With such energy flooding over, Wendy let out a cry of passion as she was gushing with such excitement once again. The sexual experience was all too much as she felt Van kiss her lips once again. Even he was tired as he pulled out of her and removed the condom while putting it into the wastebasket. He was fully satisfied with what he had accomplished as he went back to bed while covering himself with Wendy in their warm blankets. The passion in the bedroom had been too much for them, but they didn't mind it as they were ready to get back to sleep, for tomorrow was going to be a long one while going straight into Zetsuei.

"That's twice that in one day that you pushed the limit," said Wendy.

"I know," said Van as he was stroking her long hair. "Looks like it's back to work for the both of us tomorrow."

"Van, it's time to go to bed." She was yawning as she was starting to get sleepy. "We can worry about tomorrow, but we should at least get some sleep."

"Yeah, I see what you mean..."

"Goodnight, Van; I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling."

And so, they finally fell asleep after such a whirlwind of a day. Sooner or later, they would be back on the trail of the Lost Region as they would make their way into Zetsuei, but tomorrow would never be the same when it came to going up against the House of Feanor.

###

Undomiel was busy cleaning up the kitchen as she was trying very hard to forget about what she did to Van and Wendy. She was very sorry for it, but she also saw that Van didn't get mad at her for it. She even remembered how he told about how good it was to be trapped in the boiler room with Wendy as they were busy getting it on in there. Somehow, her debacle worked as she was slightly satisfied with herself. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, she saw Ithilien standing in her way as he had a look of guilt on his face. He should have never slapped her to begin with after she pulled that stunt in trapping Van and Wendy in the boiler room, but he wanted to say sorry to his sister for his actions.

"Ithilien...," said Undomiel.

"Undomiel, I beg you, accept my apology," he said as he was more guilty while facing her.

"What's going on?"

"I should have never lashed out at you to begin with. I should also take Van's advice to heart next time."

"Ithilien, what's done is done. It'll be okay. Also, at least Van had some steamy sex with Wendy in the-"

_KA-BOOM!_

Without warning, a loud sound rumbled from outside as Ithilien and Undomiel ran out of the kitchen and went out of the airship. They saw the starry sky become a swirling blue wave full of resonance. It was the resonance wave that came earlier than expected as it was turning the night into a swirl of blue streaks and splotches. Somehow, something had triggered the resonance wave to appear as it was shining all over the Endless Illusion. It was like nothing that anyone has ever seen before as both Ithilien and Undomiel watched it curling all over the sky. They had to get everyone up to see this strange phenomenon as soon as possible, for it was also a key element into unsealing the exit to Zetsuei.

"So, this is the resonance wave," said Undomiel.

"I've never seen one that big before," said Ithilien.

"We need to get Van up right away."

"Look likes that the time has finally come..."

The resonance wave had stirred into the sky as it was also covering the stars. Somehow, it was a catalyst to act as Van and the others were most likely to confront the upcoming danger ahead...

**To be continued...**


	27. Chapter 27: The Sneak Entry Into Zetsuei

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 27: The Sneak Entry Into Zetsuei**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The Lost Region had been under the control of the House of Feanor for many centuries as it continues to maintain its icy grip over the land that was on the Endless Illusion. The main head of the family, Eomer had been informed about the third city near the Lost Region's border to be liberated by Van and his friends as he was fumed with rage. With his scythe in his hand, he went outside as he was ready to use it on a scarecrow in the garden. He was seething with anger after hearing such news about the latest victory as he was fully determined to keep the last city near the Lost Region under his control. He had to keep a hold of Zetsuei as it was the last city near the border of the Lost Region, for he could never let Van swoop in and take it away from him.

"So, you've heard the news," said a man with a broadsword in his hand.

"Eovanuus," said Eomer as he was seething through his teeth. "I will find you and hunt you down like a dog!"

"My lord Eomer, there had been reports that a resonance wave has been spotted in the night."

"Those resonance are nothing but a joke! They don't tell you anything, but they swirl like the plague in the sky. I know who brought this phenomenon here next to our land's borders."

"It's that man in the tuxedo, isn't it? The people say that he's approaching near our lands to take us down. He was also the man who brought down the Wild Bunch in Evergreen as well as taking out Kroo Kring Koo five years ago."

"Van is nothing but a thorn to my side, Severus. You of all people should know that by now. This time, he has married that whelp who travelled with him to kill one of our closest relatives."

"Lord Eomer, it seems that Van is on his way to Zetsuei as we speak, but it's also a shame that Brego had killed the watchdog in that city in order to remain there to face Van. That man in the swallowtail tuxedo is like a plague spreading towards our wintry lands that once housed the five Noble Families. He's even gone that far to liberate the three cities near our borders."

"I won't allow it! These are _my_ lands and my wintry throne! No one will ever have them and no one will ever take them away from me!"

Eomer had made his point clear as he used his scythe on the scarecrow. He was itching to shed some blood as he slashed the scarecrow in half. He wanted to keep a bitter hold on the throne as he walked outside of Telfer Keep. He never saw any green grass or warm breezes in the Lost Region as he stayed in his throne while the land itself had been such a wintry one. There were no flowers that grew as only the snow had covered the ground. He preferred it that way as this eternal winter was a harsh form of both control and power over the Lost Region. Eomer was trying to keep it that way as he was waiting for Van to enter, for he can do some serious damage towards the man in the tuxedo. It was only a matter of time before he could face him in a serious battle to the death, but not yet.

###

Van woke up as he was fully dressed in clean clothes. He was ready to have some breakfast as he saw Priscilla and Ithilien cooking biscuits and sausage gravy with some scrambled eggs. It also seemed that Ithilien himself had a smile on his face since having a midnight snack while seeing the resonance wave in the sky last night. He was eager to gain some respect from the man who would be the king of Tir Andurinar as he noticed him sitting down with Wendy and the twins. They were a family unit as they were also targeted by the House of Feanor. They were also the shining hope of the Lost Region as they were on their way to seize the throne Everyone has now known Van for a while since the fall of the Claw five years ago as he was also ready to sneak into the city of Zetsuei through the passageway in the Bannerjee house in Gujran. It would only be a matter of time before he did so as he was eager to face off against what was inside the city. Sooner or later, there would be a long battle brewing.

"It seems that the resonance wave came here early," said Van as he was eating at his breakfast. "After this, we go toward the passageway and strike the exit as planned."

"You can't just charge in there alone, you know," said Wendy.

"I'm not, but I've gotta put a team together in order to get in there."

"It's not gonna be easy, is it?"

"According to Edoras, there is a barrier surrounding the city," said Ithilien as he walked over towards Van and Wendy. "There are even robots patrolling the place that it's not funny. It's like a police state in there."

"What about the people living there? Do they have any rights whatsoever?"

"There were never both rights and freedom within the House of Feanor to begin with. We've liberated three of the cities that bordered the Lost Region, but Zetsuei is gonna be a tough one."

"I already know about it," said Van. "We're gonna have to have a team set up to go towards the city."

"Marta has decided to take three of us along. She's taking Nancy, Yutaka, and you."

"I see..."

The fact that four were going into Zetsuei had an uneasy feeling for Van as he was still in the process of formulating a team together. The assembly of him, Nancy, and Yutaka following Marta started to become a rather hard task already as Van wanted Edoras to join the fight. Unfortunately, he found him to be busy prepping for the sickbay just in case that anyone was injured. After breakfast, he was in the main room as he was standing next to Nancy and Yutaka while being briefed by Marta. The mission was going to be dangerous all around as they were off towards Gujran. Stopping at the Bannerjee house, they entered downstairs where the water treatment plant and backup generator were. When they stopped at the passageway towards Zetsuei, they saw the blockage carefully as Yutaka brought out the dynamite that was about to be used to blow the exit open.

"Here's the blockage," said Marta as she saw Yutaka shove the dynamite into the crevices.

"There's enough explosives to blow this rock wall open," he said as he dug out a lighter.

"When the exit is open, we'll pass through," said Nancy.

"Whenever the fuse is lit, we should stand back," said Van.

And so, all four stood back after the fuse of the dynamite was lit on contact. In one booming swoop, the exit was opened as the underground passageway remained intact due to the appearance of the resonance wave. The four operatives didn't waste any time as they got through the passageway into Zetsuei. By the time that they got there, they noticed that it was more advanced than the rest of the cities as it was considered to be clean. Van, however, had suspected that there was a facade that was brewing on the surface as he saw several patrol robots whizzing on by. He was also appalled by their manner as they were carting away people who were mostly innocent. There were even some that were sold into slavery towards the House of Feanor as they were bound in chains.

"It's such a rotten shame," he said.

"I _know_ those people," said Nancy with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marta.

"The people that are being carted here are from Trinolia. It's the same place that became a hotbed for those lethal flowers."

"We better head for cover," said Yutaka. "Those robots are dangerous. There's no telling what they'll do next."

And so, all four had hid inside of an abandoned building as they were steering clear of the patrol robots in this city. They were up against such advanced robots as they were combing the streets for possible lawbreakers and those who defied the House of Feanor. As for Van, however, he was still fuming with a quiet anger as he saw some posters on the wall on one of the buildings. They had the face of Eomer as they also had the words, "Embrace the Power, Long Live the House of Feanor," in gold letters. He was aware of their power struggle as they were also abusing it as well. He was up against his sworn enemies as he saw a familiar face enter into the fold. It was Brego as he was relishing the position as the new watchdog for Zetsuei after killing the last one here. Van had seen him before when he went up against him when he tried to kill Vida and Odette back in Jade Creek. This time, he was in a new position as he was poised to take over Zetsuei.

"We're not alone," said Van.

"That man; who _is_ he?" asked Yutaka.

"His name's Brego. I've tangled with him before when I was recovering from an illness in Jade Creek at the time. It seems that he's got a whole new position here in this city."

"I know who he is," said Marta as she saw Brego out in the open with a look of hate and contempt in her eyes. "You took some people away from me that I loved dearly. I'll never let you get away with it."

"So, you know Brego, don't you?"

"Brego was responsible for the deaths of my fathers and the _san-kataoya_ who brought me and Zira into the world to begin with."

"Let me guess, you and Zira were raised by a gay couple, weren't you?" asked Nancy.

"My father and _fahma_ were so much in love when they wanted to start up a family. Yes, they were unnatural, but they meant well when they relied on a _san-kataoya_ to bear both the sperm and egg in order to create life. The _san-kataoya_ received the donor eggs from someone that remained anonymous. That's why Dad and _Fahma _were poised to raise us properly. I was the older one while Zira was the younger one, but she bore the birthmark of becoming a pilot of the Imperium Twelve. My parents, as well as the _san-kataoya_, were close-knit, but it didn't last when Brego killed them."

"He killed them for no reason, didn't he?" said Yutaka.

"Yes, he killed them with his Mirror Piercer technique because he didn't like the fact that homosexual parents are as unnatural than anything. He even called me and Zira by-products because we were conceived by in-vitro fertilization and housed by a surrogate. It's ironic, but the woman who donated the life to make Zira and me must have been targeted for something like this. Most recently, I looked at the donor records and saw that the woman who donated the eggs to help create me and my sister had been murdered by a man with a clawed hand. Everyone has also said that he was eliminated five years ago. As for the mission that we have, we have to get to the generator here in order to shut it down from the inside. When we do this, we can open up the outer barrier so we can have some reinforcements come into the city."

"You must have a reason to destroy the generator here."

"It is, but this city is like a roach hotel; you can check in, but you could never leave this place. There had been too many slaves being carted here that it isn't funny. As for me being a 'by-product,' it's nothing but hell."

"If your donor mother found out that you were saying that, she would get pissed at you. You are who are, regardless of whether being born of natural or in-vitro. Everyone is made uniquely."

Van was now aware to see that Marta was in fact the birth daughter of Elena as he saw that she had her likeness despite the fact that she had silver hair and light blue eyes. All along, he had viewed Elena to be pure as she was most likely to be innocent, but she had also had the means to donate the future life that she had for future fertilization due to the fact that she once had to have some monetary funds that didn't come from dirty prostitution or drug dealing. He didn't worry about that now as he finally viewed Marta and Zira as the most unique of them all, especially when they had Elena's blood in their veins. Anyway, now wasn't the time to worry about that now as he was still keeping an eye out on Brego, the man who would kill in the name of a false god who hated everything. He also had a view that everyone was God's children despite the fact that they were imperfect as he wanted to put a damper on Brego's plans.

"I'm watching you, you heartless son-of-a-bitch," he said.

###

Ithilien ran towards the Bannerjee house as he wanted to fight alongside Van and the others. He was getting tired of staying on the sidelines as he wanted to redeem himself for his behavior toward Van and Undomiel. Going downstairs towards the backup generator, he was standing in front of the passageway as he wanted to help aid the fight against the House of Feanor. Just as he was about to go forth into the passageway, he heard footsteps coming towards him as he turned around to see some familiar faces running towards him. There was Rajiv as he was being followed by Zira and Dana. All three were willing to aid Van in his infiltration into Zetsuei as they were ready to go into dangerous territory.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ithilien.

"We're here to help Mr. Van," said Rajiv.

"I can't involve you in this, you know."

"Look, kid, we're already involved," said Dana. "Van helped save this city from becoming another snowglobe. Now it's _our_ turn to return the favor. We're going straight into Zetsuei."

"Are you sure about this?"

"We're humbled to him and Wendy," said Zira. "At least we can help him out again."

"Alright, let's do this!"

And so, Ithilien was ready to go directly into the passageway to Zetsuei as he was aided by Rajiv, Zira, and Dana. Little did he know was that Undomiel was running towards him as she wanted to join the fight. Much to his dismay, he didn't want her to do so, but he had no choice but to allow her to join the others in their entry into Zetsuei. All five were walking into danger as they were aware of the danger that was awaiting them. When they got there, they saw a fleet of patrol robots circling the block as they were searching for possible lawbreakers in their midst. It was going to be an impossible task for them to fulfill, but they had to do it, regardless.

"So, these are those robots," said Undomiel.

"It's ironic, but also intimidating," said Rajiv.

"We need to get moving," said Ithilien. "There's no telling what kind of danger that could be lurking about here in this city."

"I agree," said Zira.

"Uh, guys," said Dana. "Don't look now, but we've got company!"

Without warning, all five saw a group of robots surrounding them as they were about to be captured by them. Ithilien didn't want to go down without a fight as he drew out his short sword as he was ready to slice some of the robots that were circling everyone. He was no slouch as he ran and sliced one of the robots in half. With Zira following suit, she was using her claws to tear at some of the robots as she was causing a lot of damage to them. The robots themselves were advanced, but not advanced enough as Undomiel went in and finished off the rest in the group. Ithilien and his group may have won that battle, but there were more robots crawling around all over the place as they hid in an old townhouse.

"These assholes are monotonous!" cried Dana as he was armed with only his ladel and tongs.

"This isn't gonna be easy, is it?" said Undomiel.

"Tell that to the prick with the sword!"

"'Prick with a sword?' I know who he is! It's Brego!"

"What?!" said Ithilien. "He's still around? Edoras has told me about him before."

"What does he do?" asked Zira.

"He's a member of the House of Feanor. His art of death often kills or maims his enemies."

"What kind of death art does he use?" asked Rajiv.

"He uses the Mirror Piercer. It's a technique that is deemed forbidden by the masters of martial arts and weapons because of what it can do. The Mirror Piercer is sometimes fatal when the user stabs his or her sword into a reflection like in either a mirror, a windowpane, or an image in the water. It is the most feared move that is ever made."

Yes, the dreaded Mirror Piercer had been a move that was deemed forbidden as Ithilien and his group had to watch their backs while hiding out in the city. They had to not only watch out for more robots, but for Brego as well. They were now aware of Brego's deadly technique as they even had to keep away from reflective surfaces as well.

###

Van and his group were on the move as they were still hiding out of sight from Brego and the patrol robots. After hiding out of plain sight, they ran into a direct snag as they found themselves in a hydroponics lab. What was growing in there were the pink flowers and blue mushrooms from Sajinar as they were still active here in this hydroponics lab. He had to destroy this place before the contents inside did more damage. There was hell here in Zetsuei, for Van and the others were right in the middle of it as well.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Marta.

"It's those blue mushrooms and pink flowers," said Van.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Yutaka.

"We have to destroy those things as soon as possible. What we've discovered here is a hotbed full of death and misery. If we don't do so, we're looking at some of the citizens here dying off from something like this."

"Then, so be it," said Nancy. "We're gonna have to clear out of this place the moment we make a move."

And so, all four had made a decision to torch the hydroponics lab where the flowers and mushrooms were being cultivated there. Spotting a red container full of gasoline, Van grabbed as he poured it all over the flowers and mushrooms. There was also a water sprinkler system along with a security system in the lab as Nancy and Marta shut both of them off from the deadly pink flowers and blue mushrooms that were growing there. After pouring the flammable liquid all over them, Van ushered Nancy and Marta out of the lab as he saw Yutaka grab out box of matches from his pocket. It wasn't long until two matches were lit as they were thrown on all of the pink flowers and blue mushrooms in the hydroponics lab. With Yutaka the last one to go out with the group, the saw the flames engulfing the prized cultivations as smoke came out of the building.

The hydroponics lab quickly burned itself out quickly as it stirred a patrol of robots coming towards the scene too late. It was a disaster for them as the robots saw the lab crumble to the ground along with the pink flowers and blue mushrooms that were cultivated there. Smoke billowed from the hydroponics lab as it was pluming in the sky. It was just a small victory for Van and his group as they had did some damage to the House of Feanor. It would only be a matter of time before they make their next move, but they had to lay low throughout their infiltration in this city.

"Good riddance to the flowers and mushrooms," said Marta.

"We're not out of the woods yet," said Van.

"It's those robots that we have to worry about," said Yutaka.

"Speaking of which; we've got company," said Nancy as she spotted some robots coming onto the scene of the burning hydroponics lab. "We have to take cover before we get caught."

"So much for _that_..."

Without warning, the robots spotted Van and company as they had their lasers pointed at them. They were being targeted as Van wasn't the type to mess around. Drawing out his sword, he leaped onto one of the robots as he sliced its head off with it. Nancy and Yutaka joined in the fight as they used their weapons to destroy several robots that were coming towards them. Even Marta had some weapons of her own as she dug out some small bombs from her pouch and placed them onto the last two robots that were attacking. After tangling with the robot patrol, they had to lay low once again as they had a mission to complete. It was the generator that needed to be destroyed here as it was keeping a barrier up all over the city. When they finally took cover in an abandoned storage shed, they had to watch their backs as they had to deal with the robots that were patrolling Zetsuei's interior. This mission wasn't going to be easy as they had to go deeper in order to fulfill it.

"This really is hell, isn't it?" said Yutaka.

"I've been through worse," said Van.

"Those robots out there are most likely to be patrolling everything and everyone here," said Nancy.

"This place is nothing more than a police state," said Marta. "The man in charge here abuses his power by bringing more people from surrounding lands and cities. It's slavery to the extreme."

"We know, but we can't do anything about it right now. Brego certainly has a lot of gold bricks to crap out of his ass. He even has a golden parachute by taking away the rights of others."

"That prick's really living it up over here," said Van. "I'd go up against him directly, but he still has his Mirror Piercer at his disposal."

And Van was right about that as he wanted to put Brego in his place. He remembered the last confrontation with him as he tried to do away with Vida and Odette a while back. This time, he had known that his opponent had taken up a new position in the food chain of power as the watchdog of Zetsuei. Brego relished his position with open arms as he was also a member of the House of Feanor. Van had never forgotten about him back in Jade Creek when he threatened the lives of Vida and Odette back there. In another aspect, now wasn't the time to pick a fight with the new watchdog as he had to complete a mission that was given to him. He had to destroy the generator in order to liberate the people here, for freedom is simply waiting in the wings here in this city.

###

Brego was furious to hear bad news as he heard about the destruction of robots by intruders from within the city. He wanted to kill them by targeting their reflections with his sword. As a new watchdog of Zetsuei, he didn't want to deal with the rebellion that was about to occur. As one of the members of the House of Feanor, he was certain that he would keep Zetsuei with such iron force and icy grip. He would keep the citizens here under the heel of his family members as they still had a hold over the last city bordering the Lost Region. He had to keep everything in order without freedom or rights as he was sent in to dominate the citizens into submission.

"This city _will _have order," he said with hate in his voice.

He was a man who wanted more than just power as he was relishing in his new position as watchdog of the city. It was also his duty to keep the citizens under the feet of the House of Feanor as he was aware of a rising rebellion looming. He had to maintain order here in Zetsuei as he had plenty of patrol robots at his disposal. Little did he know was that Van and his group had infiltrated the city as they were about to fulfill their mission in taking out the generator that put up a barrier here. It wasn't long until he saw more damage on the screen of the monitors as he had finally noticed Van and his group destroying some of the patrol robots as well as one of the hydroponics labs that housed the lethal plants that were in there. He wanted to do away with Van as he was itching to draw out his katana and strike at his reflection. Rage had boiled in the new watchdog as he wanted to keep as much order as possible.

"My lord Brego," said a manservant as he was forth. "There are intruders here in Zetsuei."

"I already know about _that_!" he yelled as he was seething with anger.

"What should we do, my lord? We surely cannot let them wander around freely."

"We're going after Van. The others can be disposed of like trash."

"There's also another group here in Zetsuei."

"What do you mean, 'another group?!'"

"There's a young man and girl with green hair and that Bannerjee boy along with that chef and the girl with the _nekomimi_ outfit. They've already gotten into the city. We need to advance."

"So, we have the by-products crawling here in _both_ groups: the older one, Marta, is with Van's group while the whelp is with the other one is with the group that came in afterwards. I want them all eliminated, including Van."

"Lord Eovanuus is here? Are you sure, my lord?"

"He's a threat to the House of Feanor, you know that!"

Brego's fury was intense as he was itching to stick his sword into the reflections of his enemies. He even had a primal grudge against Van for surviving under the radar for so long as he was even poised to do away with the man who eliminated the Claw five years ago. Sooner or later, he would get at his enemies as they would meet the epicenter of his wrath.

###

Undomiel continued to scout out for more possible trouble as she saw several robots rolling in the streets. It wasn't a good sign as she had noticed that there were a few citizens being rounded up in order to be taken towards the House of Feanor. There were mostly women that were being taken as they were being carted away by the patrol robots. To her shock, she saw an explosion in the distance as she saw two men emerge with backpacks full of weapons. They were up to something as she was eager to tell Ithilien and the others about the two rebels that came out of nowhere.

One of the men was full of the vigor of restoring the freedom to the people of Zetsuei as he dug out several mini-explosives and threw them at the robots. With several more explosions that occurred after the destruction of the patrol robots, the man, who had light blue hair along with one teal eye and one purple one, he lead the assault as he freed the people that were being sold into slavery by the House of Feanor. As for his accomplice, he was far away from his home as he was dressed in such regal clothing. Undomiel had never seen anyone like him before as she noticed that he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She found him amazing as she even saw him draw out his scimitars and slashed into the rest of the patrol robots on the scene. Yes, she was smitten for him, but she had never been in love before until now. Unfortunately, she had no time for it right now as she had to report back to the hideout where Ithilien and the others were staying at.

"Where have you been?" asked Ithilien.

"I just saw some backup," answered Undomiel.

"There were some explosions out there, weren't there?" said Dana.

"There were two men out there risking their lives here to free the people from the House of Feanor's evil grip. Actually, one of them looked good-looking."

"Are you in love, Miss Undomiel?" asked Rajiv.

"I _would_ be, but we can't waste any more time right now. All we have to do now is to help Van and the others fulfill the mission that they have on their hands."

"I hate to say this, but there are some robots coming our way," said Zira as she spotted a group of robots standing at the front of the hideout. "We have to get out of here."

"No, we're staying," said Ithilien. "We've started this, now we finish it. We can't fail the people here in Zetsuei. After seeing a bitter taste in what the House of Feanor was doing, we're _not_ gonna back down, you got that?"

And so, all five stood their ground as they had their weapons at the ready. They were going up against robots that did their bidding for their ruling masters as they were breaking down the doors in the front. They were dealing with robots who had no regard for the human citizens here in this city as they were crashing into the hideout. Just as Ithilien and the others were about to attack, they saw some mini-explosives clamped onto the invading robots as they exploded on contact. It was another small victory for them, but who just saved them from certain death? Undomiel wanted to know more about who saved the group as she ran outside and saw the two rebels standing on top of a building. They were definitely on their side as they were also fighting for the freedom of Zetsuei's citizens.

"Whoever you are, thanks for saving our lives," said Undomiel.

###

Van and his group were sitting on the sidelines as they were laying low from the robot menace that was patrolling the city. They were aware of the danger that was lurking in the streets as they saw the robots whizzing on by while carting away several people that weren't native here in this city. From the looks of it, Van had found that most of the people had come from Vulcanus as they were also being put straight into breeding mills, where the genes of the House of Feanor were waiting for them. He had seen such a scenario before when he went up against the Mustache Baron in Bridge City five years ago as a similar plot nearly came into fruition. Luckily, he foiled the Mustache Baron's evil plans, along with Metal Gruu, as he was considered a hero in saving the women from such a fate back then. Now, he was seeing something that was just like it as he was determined to put a damper on the House of Feanor's nasty plans.

"It's a vile thing to do to a woman," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Marta.

"That prick, Brego, has been carting in more slaves from the various cities, including Vulcanus and Trinolia. The slaves are mostly women and they are forced into becoming baby machines for the rest of the House of Feanor."

"Those women that are captured are being _forced_ to having babies against their will? That's vile and immoral," said Yutaka.

"Yeah, I know; I've seen something similar to this fiasco five years ago. Whatever the House of Feanor is doing, we can't just be sitting on the sidelines and do nothing."

"As for those women, they can't be subjected to something like that," said Nancy.

"That's why we're here..."

And so, Van and the others had moved out into the open as they got the sneak attack on some unsuspecting robots in front of them. The memory-cloth weapons that Van, Nancy, and Yutaka had were more than enough to cause some damage as they also had the smarts from Marta and her pouch full of explosives. After doing as much damage they can muster, they freed the women as they ran for their lives. Although it was such a small victory for Van and his group, it was short-lived as several more robots were coming their way. They were outnumbered as the robots had them completely surrounded in the street. Just as they were about to be captured, they saw the two rebels emerge as they threw some explosives at the robots. One by one, the robots themselves were blowing up into pieces as scrap metal and gears were flying everywhere. It wasn't long until Van and his group had taken cover once again as the two rebels watched from the sidelines.

Somehow, there was help in the city as there was a rebellion brewing in the distance. The two rebels had heard of Van before as they found him to be legendary since the fall of the Claw five years ago. Now, they had seen him up front as he was also a thorn in the House of Feanor's side. With a huge advantage falling in favor of the resistance, there was also hope that was about to come into fruition as well.

###

Van and the others had taken cover once again as they were hiding out in an old storage unit. The aversion and destruction of the robots has started to take its toll on them as they were starting to get tired. Even Van was starting to feel the pinch of such exhaustion as he was trying to maintain his balance. He was also aware of the two rebels that came to the rescue as they were most likely to be on the side of the resistance. Whoever they are, they were also hiding out from Brego and the patrol robots as they were on the side of freedom in Zetsuei.

"I guess that we have allies in this city," said Van.

"We may have had help, but it can't last long," said Nancy.

"It'll be nightfall soon, but we have to stay hidden in the shadows," said Marta.

"As for our rebel friends, I just hope that they don't get caught," said Yutaka.

"Those robots are over the city like rats. There's no end to them here in Zetsuei."

"As for the head honcho here, we should all watch our backs on this one," said Van.

"Something tells me that Brego has a power trip that can even rival Eomer's," said Nancy. "With his new position as watchdog here in Zetsuei, he's gotten dangerous. He could also go after Van next without Eomer's permission."

"Sooner or later, Brego would have his clock cleaned," said Yutaka. "Looks like that he gets off on such a power trip such as this. Anyway, we can't go anywhere until in the morning, no thanks to those dastardly robots out there."

"Well, that's plain peachy," said Van as he was feeling dizzy. "We'll rest up right here until dawn. That way, we'll have a further advantage against Brego and those robots."

Nightfall was settling in as the moon was shining in full force in the sky. Tiring from exhaustion, Van was feeling uneasy as he was also trying to fight it. Just as he was about to regain his balance, he collapsed onto the cold floor as he was unconscious. Nancy, Yutaka, and Marta were stunned to see him like this as he was laying motionless on the cold concrete. It was nothing like this before, but they had to keep him safe in order to fulfill the mission that was given to them.

"VAN!" they yelled.

**To be continued...**


	28. Chapter 28: City of Slavery

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 28: City of Slavery**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The two rebels from earlier had taken cover as they hid the women in a vast underground bunker. They were fighting for the freedom of everyone here in Zetsuei as they even had a vast arsenal at their disposal. Both rebels were willing to lay their lives on the line for the people that were being put into slavery as they were aware of the new watchdog in charge. To them, Brego was nothing but a punk who didn't care about anyone as he ruled this city with an iron grip. In a strange way, both men went willingly on a whim as they were investigating a series of kidnappings throughout the entire Endless Illusion. It was on a stroke of luck that they allowed themselves to be captured into Zetsuei, only to foil their captors and hide out in the shadows plotting for a moment of freedom in their midsts.

"It seems to me that we saw the legendary hero who trounced the Claw five years ago," said the rebel with the two different eye colors. "I've heard of him before, but he's now here in Zetsuei to shut down the generator that's creating the barrier here."

"Whenever we get the chance to attack, we'll be ready, Dulkas," said the other rebel.

"Don't get too cocky, Ghazim. The first wave's been set into motion, but there's also a slim chance that the two groups that touched down here have a lot of advantage in order to evict the House of Feanor from this city."

"The new watchdog here has an evil aura within him as if he has the ability to pierce into one's soul."

"Brego's a loose cannon. Whoever pisses him off, he can kill by seeing his victims in a reflection. He also has a Calvinist theory about the so-called morals that his family possess. Like most right-wing preachers, he has a grudge against anything that deals with abortion, reproductive rights, euthanasia, divorce, fornication, prostitution, in-vitro fertilization via heterosexual parents or _san-kataoya_, and homosexuality. This guy really goes so low that it's not funny."

"I agree with you there. To the rest of the population on this planet, we are all _Allah's_ children, regardless of the flaws that we have."

"Nightfall has already set in, so we should stay still into morning. As for Brego, he's pissing out acid after seeing some of those tin cans blow into scrap metal."

Both Dulkas and Ghazim saw the full moon from outside of the bunker as it was shining all over such a dangerous city such as Zetsuei. Both rebels were caught in the middle of a war to liberate it from Feanor hands as they were also going up against Brego, who was both wielding and abusing his power here. The battle for Zetsuei had already begun and they were more than ready to put the new watchdog in his place and restore freedom here in this embattled city.

###

Van was dreaming a strange dream as he found himself floating in a strange void full of many colors. He was drifting all over the place as he opened his eyes. He saw the glowing colors of reds and greens and purples swirling everywhere as he heard many voices overlapping all at once. He heard the sounds of a roaring fanfare as he was being carried into a strange dimension. It wasn't long until he saw the same place in his dream as it was being surrounded by warm sunlight and elegant flowers. Just as he was about to approach the scenery, it reverted back into the wintry facade that was dousing the warmth and bringing in the cold. A blizzard was blowing as snow was falling everywhere with such a deadly force. It was still winter as Van later turned around and saw Eomer with his scythe at the ready. Just as he was about to be did in by his enemy, he woke up as he found himself on a bed in an old hotel room.

He was back to reality as he felt his head aching from such excitement. Sitting up, he was slowly regaining his composure as he saw that he was slightly dizzy from exhaustion. He felt like that he had a hangover as he even had a thermometer stuck in his mouth and his coat removed. It wasn't long until he saw Nancy come into the room as she had her medical pack in her hands. She was aware of Van's condition as she also noticed that he was suffering from a high fever. This wasn't good at all as she decided to take a look at him directly. Digging out the much sophisticated stethoscope, she used it to listen to his heart. The amplified sound of his heartbeat proved to be such trouble for him as he was in bad shape. The fever in his body was starting to get worse as he began to lay back down. This problem was all too much for him as he wanted to fulfill the mission in order to free Zetsuei from the House of Feanor.

"It's worse than I thought," said Nancy as she took the thermometer out of Van's mouth. "It seems that you have a temperature of 102.7. You've got a high fever, but you need to rest up."

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in an old hotel right now that's next to a bunker. You can thank our 'houseguest' for helping us out."

"What 'houseguest?'"

"His name is Dulkas Holden. We were close once, but we're stuck in a rut right now."

"Dammit, there's no time to rest," he said as he tried to get up. "We have to... complete the mission..."

"Until your fever breaks, you're _not_ going anywhere right-"

It wasn't long until the door opened up as Nancy saw Yutaka walk in to check up on Van. In such a strange twist of fate, she saw Dulkas come into the room as he was considered to be someone that she knew a long time ago. It had been a long time since they once part company, but they were reunited by such a fate that would decide their future. For a while, Nancy had known Dulkas ever since they were children, but he left without saying goodbye to her. Somehow, he would most likely get the chance to reconnect with her, for she was someone that was dear to him ever since.

"It's been a while, Nancy," he said.

"After ten years, you surely know how to worm your way back into things that don't concern you," she said. "What brings you here in Zetsuei?"

"I came here of my own free will to liberate this city after what the House of Feanor was doing to it. The new watchdog and the one before him had been stealing people from other cities just to give birth to more Feanor progenies. I couldn't let it slide anymore. It also seems that your presence here has given out a much needed advantage in our fight against our enemies. There's also another group here in this city that Ghazim and I saw yesterday."

"What 'other group?'"

"It consisted of three men and two women. The ringleader is in fact the younger brother of the child prodigy, Edoras Zolti."

"Ithilien!" gasped Van as he tried to get up.

"Hold on there," said Yutaka as he rushed in to pin him down. "Let us handle this."

"Let me up! I have to go out there and find Ithilien and the others! They've put themselves in danger just to aid in the fight!"

"Van!" yelled Nancy. "Let us handle this. You're in no shape to get up right now and you need rest. By the way, Marta is waiting in the hall of this hotel for the next objective. As for our new 'houseguest,' he'll be here for now."

And so, Van closed his eyes as he felt the fever engulfing his entire body. It wasn't long until Marta came into the room to see what was going on as she noticed that Van was very ill from the fever that he was suffering from. This wasn't like him at all as he was shaking from his illness. It wasn't the first time that he fell ill as he also hadn't linked up with Dann for a while. He was in bad shape as he felt the headache become more intense than before.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Marta.

"Van's currently under the weather right now," answered Yutaka.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's suffering from a terrible fever, but after being here in such a closed-off city like this, there's no way that he can contact Dann now."

"We need to keep him elevated," said Dulkas as he got into a closet and dug out some pillows. "This fever's getting to him. If he's elevated, then he'll have a slim chance to recover."

Without hesitation, Nancy decided to help Dulkas out by keeping Van comfortable while recovering from such a fever. After being lifted up, Van felt the fluff of the pillows as they gave him some comfort in order to recover. With a damp cloth on his forehead, he was still resting as he was starting to fall asleep. He wanted to recover as quickly as possible as he felt sweat all over his body. After reaching a decision, Dulkas decided to stay with Van as he felt that it was forbidden to leave a patient unattended, especially when it came to those who were sick.

"So, are you sure that you can't come along?" asked Marta.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna leave a patient hanging," answered Dulkas. "Van may be an unusual man, but he still needs some rest."

And so, Nancy, Yutaka, and Marta left the room as Dulkas stayed behind to watch over Van. The rebel of Zetsuei has heard stories of the man who would overthrow the House of Feanor. Unfortunately, fate had forced this legendary hero to rest up after being overwhelmed with a fever. This wasn't good at all as Van was starting to shake with cold. Dulkas had never seen anything like this as he even noticed that his patient was dreaming about something. As a medical doctor, he had studied the impact of dreams in some patients as they would simply be in the process of "floating in the void" and not waking up. Van himself was a very strange individual as he was also not only a male Sezorin, but a super-being as well.

"Wendy..." said Van as he was tossing and turning in his fevered sleep.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Dulkas. "You don't look so good. I'll do the best I can to keep the fever down."

And so, Dulkas dug into his medical pouch as he got out two cold pills. They were medicine, but it had to do as he also took out his canteen and opened it up. It wasn't long until he sat Van up and shoved the cold pills into his mouth. With the canteen pressed up to his lips, Van gulped down the water as he swallowed it along with the cold pills. After laying back down, he felt more comfortable as he was starting to feel the fever slowly subsiding in his body.

"You sure feel like crap sometimes," said Dulkas as he sat down on the floor.

"Where are the others?" asked Van as he was still laying in bed with his eyes open.

"They're on scouting duty for more robots. I really wished that Nancy would be more careful out in the open."

"I take it that you two know each other."

"Yeah, but I was forced to depart to the Seminarium at the behest of my parents. I didn't want to leave Nancy like that, but I had no other choice. She was the daughter of Dr. Leverton of Evergreen and she went to medical school while I went to a place where both medicine and religious spirituality were practiced. It was in not only in the best interests of my family, but for everyone who depended on people like me. After graduating from the Seminarium, I was on my way to starting a medical practice and surely see Nancy again, but prior engagements had gave me a setback."

"Let me guess; you were on your way here toward this city, weren't you?"

"After seeing some of my patients being captured by the House of Feanor, I had to do something about it before it was too late. Even Ghazim offered to come along with me in order to liberate Zetsuei from such tyrants."

"And Brego is such a tyrant just like Eomer."

"If you thought that Brego's a tyrant, you should see Eomer and his siblings. They are known as the Elite and they control all the people in the Lost Region inside and outside its borders. They even control their own relatives in which there is no other people than them. From the underground, I heard rumors of a possible rebellion from several family members of the House of Feanor, but it'll be a while before they get their chance to go for their masters' throats. For centuries, the House of Feanor has been a dominant force that's been choking the Lost Region with their neverending winter. It's a sad fact, but as soon as we get our chance to liberate this city, the better we have our freedom."

"I have to get back out there."

"No, you need to rest up for a little bit longer. This city still has its barrier, but it's location is a huge secret in which no one can go in there."

Van sighed as he was starting to get back to sleep. The cold pill were taking effect as he was resting comfortably. He was dreaming about Wendy and the twins as they were sitting in a grassy plain. It was such a pleasant sight for him as he even noticed that they were having a little picnic. He even decided to join in on the fun as he loved the sight of them with all his heart. It was such an endearing dream, for it would be such a great comfort that would aid him in his recovery, for he had a mission to complete and he didn't want to be put on the sidelines.

###

Ithilien stood in the shadows as he saw a group of robots gathering several people from a neighboring city. He was disgusted at the fact that the robots were working for the House of Feanor as they gathered as many slaves to satisfy the desires of their captors. He wanted to do something, but he didn't want to get caught as he watched the robots carefully. It wasn't long until he went back into his hideout, where Undomiel and the others were keeping watch. They had the upper hand so far as they were slowly making progress into liberating Zetsuei from its cruel masters.

"It's sickening to the gills to see something like that," said Ithilien.

"What did you see?" asked Zira.

"Those robots are carting people that don't live in the city."

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Dana.

"It's no joke. Whatever the House of Feanor is doing, it isn't pleasant and we need to do something."

"Good grief!" exclaimed Rajiv.

"Then we have to move and pull out a sneak attack," said Undomiel. "Everyone knows that human trafficking and slave trading are illegal. If the rumors ring true about Zetsuei being a city of slavery, we're gonna have to get the drop on the ones who relish in it."

All five had agreed to ante up the advantage that they had as they went out into the open and attacked some of the robots that were on the scene. They used their weapons at the ready as they took out as my robots at their disposal. The damage on the patrolling robots had been intense as if Ithilien and the others were being protected by the resonance. It was a fleeting moment of freedom as the people that were captured had been set free as they ran for cover in the darkness. Just as Ithilien and the others were about to celebrate their victory, they saw a much bigger robot coming at them as it was built like a military tank.

"Uh, guys," said Dana worriedly. "We've got bigger problems."

"RUN!" screamed Ithilien.

All five had ran from the tank's gunfire as it was firing huge holes into buildings. It was such a terror as it was firing at everything, including people. To his surprise, Dana found a backpack as he opened it up and found some grenades that were unused. He had a bright idea as he decided to teach that tank a lesson. Running with the backpack, he was drawing the tank's gunfire as he dug out a grenade and pulled the pin while throwing it at the robot tank. Taking cover, he saw that the grenade packed a huge punch as it blew the robot tank's lower half. With only the top half remaining, it was still at it as it was firing at random targets. Dana was still at the ready as he threw out another grenade at the top half of the robot. With a final explosion, the robot tank was no more as it was blown to bits. Dana had finally proved himself worthy as he was more than just a chef. He was now a part of an ongoing battle between the forces of good and evil.

After taking cover with the rest of the group, he was covered in dust and dirt as he was simply relishing the moment that he had. It was a huge victory for Ithilien's group as they saw the plume of smoke billowing from the tank's remains. They may have won the battle, but they still had so much to do as they were hiding out in an old bank building. Somehow, they had a stroke of luck as Dana was still feeling more pumped with confidence since his victory over the robot tank.

"This is awesome!" he yelled as he had the backpack of grenades in his hand.

"Don't get too cocky here, Dana," said Zira.

"Look, I busted my balls in going up against that oversized garbage bucket, but there could be more crawling around. If that happens, I'll be ready to blow them up with _these_."

"Those aren't normal grenades," said Ithilien as he saw them in the backpack that Dana found.

"Then, what _are_ they?"

"These grenades are military grade. They're very powerful, but they have been banned in several cities because of their explosive impact. We should be a little more careful with them in the future."

"We have to get out of sight fast," said Rajiv. "We've got company coming."

"Is it Brego?" asked Undomiel.

"If it is, then we have to leave," said Ithilien.

Once again, all five disappeared into the shadows as a huge Hummer appeared in front of the destroyed robot. Getting out of the car, there was Brego as he was seething with fury. He surveyed the damage that was done by the resistance as he wanted to do away with them. Sooner or later, they would lose their cover, for he would take them out with sword by using the Mirror Piercer. It wasn't a good day for him as he saw the remains of the giant tank robot in pieces. It was hell, but he would soon find whoever was responsible for this damage.

"It won't be long," he said with such a quiet anger. "I _will _find you and I _will _track you down!"

###

Van woke up as he was sitting up on the bed. It had been six hours since Nancy and the others went out on patrol as he noticed that Dulkas was dozing off on the floor. Even though that his fever broke, he was still feeling dizzy as he got up out of bed and managed to to into the bathroom. He really had to pee as he was busy relieving himself. After one complimentary flush, he finished his business as he washed his hands and left the bathroom. He was up and alert as he found his coat on a chair. When he put it on, he was digging into the pockets as he noticed _something_ with a shell stowing away out of sight. It wasn't long until he pulled the stowaway out of his pocket as he noticed that it was none other than Hydrangea, who was known with her light blue shell with a bullet dent in the middle. Setting her down on the floor, Van wasn't too happy with her for hiding in his coat as she only stared at him with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Look," he said. "This mission is very dangerous and the head honcho here can wind up turning you into turtle soup with his Mirror Piercer if you're not careful."

Hydrangea only squawked at Van as she refused to leave his side. As a turtle and one of the offspring of Kameo, she didn't want to budge as she was on hand to help him in any way she can. Whether he liked it or not, Van was absolutely stuck with the little turtle as she just stared at him constantly. Sighing heavily, he sat down on the bed as he was forced to deal with Hydrangea's actions since she stowed away in his coat.

"You're really in big trouble; you know that, don't you?" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dulkas as he woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"So, you're finally awake, aren't you? It's been six hours and no sign of Nancy and the others. I wonder when will they be back?"

"It won't do us any good since I was simply just napping on the job. By the way, who's your little friend down there?"

"It's a turtle and her name is Hydrangea. She sure has her father's spunk, I can tell you that."

"It seems to me that you've got a good luck charm there."

As usual, Van couldn't say no to Hydrangea as he gathered her up and shoved her back into his coat pocket. As he was feeling better once again, he was ready to resume the mission once again when he had Dulkas to tag along with. Both men were on the move as they were ready to find the generator that produced a barrier throughout the city. It was the very instinct that Van possessed in which he now knows where the generator is. All he had to do was to find Nancy, Yutaka, and Marta in order to complete the mission that was given to him.

###

Nancy was on watch as she was hiding in the shadows. After six hours of hiding, she had to clear out fast as an upcoming robot patrol was coming. With Yutaka and Marta following from behind, they kept up to Nancy as all three were watching the perimeter closely. It wasn't long until they spotted the remains of a large robot tank as it was blown up into pieces. Nancy began to scope the wreckage carefully as she saw a pin from a grenade on the concrete. There was a resistance brewing as it had the courage to blow up something like this robot tank.

"What happened here?" asked Marta.

"I guess that there are more of Dulkas' 'reinforcements' at work," said Nancy.

"I don't think that there are any more reinforcements at his disposal," said Yutaka as he spotted a cluster of footprints, including a few imprints coming from some Mary Janes. "Ithilien was here with the group along with Undomiel, Rajiv, Zira, and Dana."

"Are you serious?"

"No one here would go up against a group of robots like that and live, especially our ginormous friend there."

"Van was right about this. Come on, we have to catch up with them. There's no telling where they could be."

Without hesitation, Nancy and the others continued to track down Ithilien's group as the footprints were leading to a trail in the alleys. All three had been on the trail until they were stopped by a patrol robot. It wasn't long until Yutaka drew out his _naginata_ and destroyed it by impaling its circuitry. There was no telling where those robots would pop up, but Nancy and the others had to find Ithilien and his group before they were caught and brought to Brego for his twisted amusement. It wasn't long until they saw Van and Dulkas in action as they were mopping the floor with some robot that were out on patrol. It may have been a sight for sore eyes, but it was also a godsend that Van was up and alert as he was feeling much better than normal. He was a super-being after all as he was on the trail of taking out the generator that kept the people sealed in like insects in a jar.

"Hello, Nancy," said Dulkas sheepishly.

"It's sure fun," she said sarcastically.

"Now, now; don't be like that. Van and I are on the trail of finding the generator and he knows where it is as we speak."

"Wait, how does he know about it when it can be anywhere in the city?" asked Marta.

"It's in the central square where Brego's mansion is," said Van.

"Are you serious?" asked Yutaka.

"We have to get in there as soon as possible. By the way, Marta, do you still have any explosives with you?"

"Yes," she said. "I have some mini-explosives as well as few sticks of dynamite. That should do very nicely, though."

Van had agreed to that as he took the helm of the team once again. The team had a mission to fulfill as they were on their way into the central square of the city. They were very much prepared as they were ready to go forth into dangerous territory, for Brego was simply waiting for them.

###

Ithilien and the rest of his team were hiding out in an a much sophisticated underground system as they were under the radar of the robots that were patrolling the city. They found it to be a good cover for them as they were finding their way into a place that they had never been before. It was more like a sewer system as the stench from the converting generators was as rank as an flooded outhouse. After walking for a while into the underground system, they stopped towards a strange clearing as it was starting to wear thin from all these years of construction. Just as they were about to advance forward, a piece of structure was falling down as it was about to fall on Undomiel. Luckily, she was rescued by the second rebel as the structure fell to the ground. It was the second time that she saw him in action as she found him to be very handsome.

"You should watch out for more weary things like this," said the rebel.

"I didn't expect this unti now," said Undomiel as she was blushing at the sight of her rescuer.

"At least that you're not hurt."

"Same here; by the way, my name is Undomiel Zolti. This is my brother, Ithilien, along with Zira, Rajiv, and Dana."

"My name is Ghazim al-Hamun. I travelled with Dulkas in order to liberate Zetsuei from its cruel masters. Right now, he had to tend to an emergency with a patient while I took on the task of stopping some of the robots from taking any more people from the neighboring cities."

"What did the patient look like?" asked Ithilien.

"He was all dressed in a black swallowtail tuxedo and hat. He must have gotten sick or something."

"Wait, was that Mr. Van?" asked Rajiv.

"So, that's his name. I've heard stories about how he went up against a man with a clawed hand five years ago. Now, he's famous for saving this planet from such a genocidal fate, but his real purpose is already set into motion."

_CRASH!_

Without warning, Ithilien's group, along with Ghazim, took cover as some rocks were crashing down from the withered structure. The place was falling apart as they had to leave right away. When they got to a stable area, they found themselves in a sterile environment as it resembled a lab. The place was like a sterile tomb as the hall lights had flickered on. Wherever they were, they had found something that was out of the ordinary. Just as they were about to investigate even further, a door closed from within as it separated Undomiel from the rest of the team. She was trapped in a cube as she also found that she wasn't alone. Ghazim was with her as they were being hauled downward to something fierce. Outraged, Ithilien wanted to go after them as they were being hauled further below. He had to go and rescue his sister, but he was torn between helping Van and the others and risking his life to save Undomiel and Ghazim.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"There's nothing you can do now," said Zira.

"That's my sister down there with a total stranger!"

"For your information, that 'total stranger' saved her life," said Dana. "She'll be fine with some protection from the guy. She's not alone. As for _you_, I suggest that you start manning up and grow a pair of balls or else you'll die on the surface!"

Ithilien was very worried for his sister as he also had a mission to complete. After spending some moments reaching a decision, he finally soldiered on with the rest of the group as they walked onward in such a sterile place such as this hallway. It wasn't an easy task to take as Zetsuei proved to be the hardest mission objective to complete.

###

Undomiel and Ghazim were hauled into a place that was unknown to them as they got out of the "booby trap" that entrapped them. The place itself was more than just an underground area as it had a mural of a man and woman that were familiar in legend. The people were none other than Van's parents as they were painted into the wall. It was one of a few hiding places that was once been housed before as it even had evidence of activity here. Somehow, it was as ancient as the planet itself as it was part of a vast underground system that connected to the surface.

"It's one strange place," said Undomiel.

"My brother has told me of the legendary tunnels that were once safe havens. It seems to me that we have found one."

"Wait, I've found something." She found a small trinket on the ground as it had the same symbol that became a birthmark on Van's abdomen. "It belongs to the House of Telfer, but how? Could it be that Van was here before?" She lifted up her shorts leg as she revealed the same birthmark on her left hip. "It's definitely something from the House of Telfer, but whoever put it there, must have died"

"You have a Telfer mark on you."

"I had it since I was born, but it also indicates that I am one of the Imperium Twelve Armor pilots. My siblings and I may not be related to the House of Telfer by blood, but this mark is a sign that-"

"You're one of the king and queen's retainers, aren't you? Come to think of it, I am a descendant from the House of Moria due to the blue eyes that my family possess."

Undomiel picked up the trinket as she studied it carefully. It was a gold necklace that once belonged to Siegfried and Arwen as a wedding gift, but tragedy had overthrown the House of Telfer many centuries ago. As for the strange place, however, it had a lot more than just a mural as Undomiel and Ghazim continued to search for more clues here. The place itself was a sanctuary as it even had a school room complete with books and a desk. Whoever was down here, must have been schooled constantly as Undomiel and Ghazim found a strange book with a black and gold cover. Picking it up, Undomiel found that it had the same Telfer crest that was similar to the birthmark that Van had. When she opened it up, she saw the strange writing that was as old as the planet when it started to glow. It was the power of the resonance at work as it was illuminating the entire book. It was nothing like this before as it was an old treasure that once belonged to the House of Telfer.

"What on earth is that?" asked Ghazim.

"This book is very ancient," said Undomiel. "It's as if it was here all along. I bet that Van doesn't know about this place."

"Don't get too excited. There could be danger afoot."

And so, Undomiel and Ghazim were on their way at the right track as they saw a ladder at the end of the line. With the book and necklace in tow, they set off to where they needed to go as they were ready to see the mission through. When they climbed up the ladder, they noticed that the way up was sealed off as it was locked on the outside. With Ghazim leading, he drew out his scimitar as he sliced off the cover off of its hinges as the way was finally opened. When they made it through, they found themselves in the same sterile environment that they were in earlier, but it was different. The place itself was more like an industrial system as it became a derelict. Just as they were about to advance forward, they saw some familiar faces coming towards them. It was Ithilien and the rest of the group as they were grateful that Undomiel and Ghazim were unharmed.

"It's about time that you two lovebirds showed up," said Dana.

"Hey! That's not very nice," said Undomiel.

"Now's not the time to sit around," said Ithilien. "There's a way into the generator. We have to get a move on."

"There's something else that we have found," said Ghazim.

"What is it?" asked Rajiv.

"We found a book and a necklace," said Undomiel. "They have the same Telfer crest just like Van's got."

"Where did you find them?" asked Zira.

"We found them in a place below that once housed something. If we can find Van, then we have to show him these things."

"Come on, we have to go," said Ithilien.

And so, Ithilien's group had advanced as they were on their way towards a generator that needs to be destroyed. It was only a matter of time before they would meet up with Van and his group as there were also some perils that were embedded in this underground system. The mission had gotten more complicated and dangerous as it proved to be such a difficult one indeed. Anyway, it didn't slow them down as they had gotten through the sterile environment and went towards another one where the sound of whip cracks and wailing rang through the air. It was too much for them to bear as Ithilien saw several more people being carted into the open by some of the patrol robots.

It was rank of slavery here in such a sterile environment as it turned Ithilien's stomach. He saw the scores of men, women, and children being forced to work in the underground in order to keep the generator running. To his shock, he saw several people from Gohma being added into a plethora of slave workers as some familiar faces were being forced to work against their will. It was Friedrich, the brother of the late Fasalina, as he was being whipped constantly by one of the robots. There was also Alistair and Adrian in chains along with their aunt, Sonja. The sight of them being bound in chains was too barbaric for Ithilien to bear as he had to do something.

When he saw the robots with their whips coming towards the family, he struck first with his short sword as they were sliced into pieces. The people who were mercilessly abused by their cruel masters had cheered for him as he was ready to destroy more of those robot masters. With Rajiv and Zira joining the fight, the also went up against some robots as they used their weapons to destroy them in one fell swoop. Finally, Undomiel, Dana, and Ghazim had advanced as they were going up against the last remaining robots in this sector. Luck was on Ghazim's side as he threw some mini-explosives at the robots when they blew up into many pieces. It was a taste of freedom as Ithilien and the others had freed the people that were held prisoner by their cruel masters.

"Listen up!" yelled Ithilien. "You shouldn't be slaves to the House of Feanor anymore! You are all free! Your cruel masters have shackled you for too long! You should all embrace your rights as well as your freedom! Long live the House of Telfer!"

The freed people cheered as they were unshackled and ready to go. It was a great day for Ithilien and his team as they were grateful that they saved some people from the misery that had been going since Brego's arrival. It seemed that he was "manning up" to his actions as a man who would be both heroic and compassionate in his mission to stop the House of Feanor and liberate Zetsuei once and for all.

###

Brego looked at the screen as he was fuming at the latest activity that was on his surveillance screens. He noticed that Van was on the move as he was on his way toward the generator from within the central square. To his shock, he saw that Ithilien's team had freed some slaves form Sector Four as they had viewed the interlopers as heroes. Now wasn't the time to wait as he got out his sword and put it in its sheath. He had the Mirror Piercer move at his advantage as he wanted to do away with his enemies once and for all, especially Van.

"I'm coming for you, Van, and _this_ time, the gloves are off!" he said with anger in his voice.

**To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 29: Inside the Generator

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 29: Inside the Generator**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for Violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was on the move as he was in the central square. The place itself was a fountain as it had a secret from below. Even Nancy and the others were curious about the fountain as they searched for a lever to open the passageway from below. It wasn't long until Van found a switch as he pressed it down, only to see that the fountain was opening up as the water dried up in it. It revealed a flight of stairs as it lead downward. They were the steps that lead to the generator as they were as sterile as a hospital room. The flight of stairs was their only way down as they were ready to shut down the generator that was creating a barrier throughout the city of Zetsuei.

"Well, this is it," said Nancy.

"It's the way to the generator," said Van.

"If we're ready to complete the mission, then let's do it," said Yutaka.

"There could also be prisoners down there," said Dulkas.

"If that's the case, then we should do what we have set out to do," said Marta.

And so, Van and the others had went downstairs into dangerous territory as they were going towards the generator. The underground area where the generator was hiding in was more like the surface as there were robots guarding every inch of the area. It was a much fortified version of the surface as the robots were all over the place. Van and the others weren't no slouches as they went forth into taking out some of them. After taking out the first wave, Van and his gtoup had advanced into the main infrastructure of the generator as it had more robots crawling around. The place itself was more of a sterile environment as it was more dreary than the city on the surface.

"Is this where the generator should be?" asked Dulkas.

"It is, but this place has the look and feel of a hospital room," said Van.

"We need to get moving," said Nancy.

"It seems to me that we have to deal with those robots here than on the surface," said Yutaka.

"Those robots are hiding something," said Marta.

"We've got a generator to destroy, so let's get going," said Van.

All five continued to go forth to look for the generator as they were walking in the same sterile environment that it came from. They even came across some robots as they were targeting their every move. This mission had become the most challenging as Van and his group were in very dangerous territory below. It wasn't long until they went towards the derelict infrastructure that was decaying from the topside. It was a place that had an years of construction as the scaffolding was starting to weigh thin from years of neglect. To Van's curiosity, he saw a hole in the middle of the ground as it revealed something familiar to him.

"It's a familiar place," he said to himself.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yutaka.

"I've been here before, but it's been ages since I was here."

"How do you know about this?" asked Nancy.

"It's as if I spent my years being schooled by the Mother Superior, but it's all coming back to me."

"Wait, what are you trying to tell us?" said Marta.

"I know my purpose and birthright now. To tell you the truth, I'm older than all of you put together."

"Then you must be the last heir to the House of Telfer," said Dulkas.

"Actually, I'm not the only one. I'm a married man and I have a wife and two children. Yes, my children have Telfer blood in their veins, but the mother of them has travelled with me in my journeys to eliminate the Claw five years ago. Come to think of it, she's also a descendant of the House of Sindar, which makes her not only my wife, but my queen as well. We'll look at the derelict later, but we have to get to the generator and destroy it."

"Wait, what about your heritage?" said Marta.

"It can wait, but we have to fulfill the mission as planned."

It was agreed that Van and his group soldiered on as they were walking throughout the sterile environment that was housing the generator. Little did they know was that Brego was watching in the shadows as he had his sword at the ready in order to strike. The only setback that he had was that there were no mirrors or reflective surfaces to stab at as he was becoming impatient. He stared at Van as he was going towards the path of the generator. Brego's fury was only beginning as he was waiting for the right moment to strike at his enemies.

###

Ithilien and his group had lead the people out of harm's way as they were in the sanctuary below. It was a godsend that the place once housed Van all those years ago as it was as strong as steel. The victory over the slave masters had given Ithilien an edge as he was eager to protect the people from further harm. It wasn't long until the group lead the people into a much further place in the underground as they saw further evidence of how Van got here. There was even a hydroponics lab from such a natural element as snow when its melting ability had brought nourishment to the crops that were growing here.

"This is incredible," said Zira as she pulled out a carrot from the garden.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Ithilien.

"Someone's gotta green thumb here," said Dana. "As for those vegetables, there's a whole bumper crop to feed an army."

"I wonder if Mr. Van had a hand in this," said Rajiv.

"If he did, then he must have been taught by someone," said Undomiel.

"It also seems that the House of Telfer were known gardeners in their time," said Ghazim. "It appears that _Allah's_ guidance has aided our strange man in the tuxedo."

And so, Ithilien and his group, along with the people that they freed had gathered as much vegetables they can muster as they were grateful that they had some food for a change. After being shackled by their cruel masters, they were satisfied with the food that was there in that old hydroponics lab. Somehow, there were signs that the House of Feanor was slipping from power as they were being beaten by the heroic efforts of the intruders of Zetsuei. It would only be a matter of time that Ithilien and his team would free more slaves from their cruel masters as they would return out in the open to battle more robots.

###

Edoras kept watch outside as he was keeping an eye on the resonance wave. It was as bright as day as it became a lightning rod in Van's cause. He was waiting patiently as he also wanted to make sure that the group that went into Zetsuei had completed the mission and came back alive as it was going to be a hard one. Going back inside, he went back to his room where he saw Priscilla laying in bed. To his assumptions, he found that she had been exhausted after feeding Penelope and sending her to bed as he saw her sleeping in her little crib. He smiled at the notion as he was grateful to see them safe. Just as he was about to sit down beside Priscilla, he heard the door open as he saw Lemuel running into the room with the three turtles in his hands. He was looking for Hydrangea as he found that she wasn't there. Somehow, Edoras had been aware that the turtle was most likely to stow away in Van's pocket sooner or later, for it would also be a good advantage after all.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Hydrangea," said Lemuel. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Lemuel, Hydrangea is a very brave turtle and I have a feeling that she's stowed away in Van's coat pocket."

"But Van's a meanie! He doesn't like turtles!"

"Turtles are good luck, especially in dangerous times. I'm sure that Hydrangea will be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, but you need to go back to-"

_CRACK! KA-BOOM! CRACK!_

Edoras heard the sound of lightning as it was coming from the neighboring city of Zetsuei. When he got out of the airship, he noticed that the generator has been active in such a large surge as dangerous activity was brewing over there. Now wasn't the time to settle down as he decided to round up the remaining Imperium Twelve Armor pilots and head over there when the barrier over the city was lifted. It was a very dangerous time indeed as Edoras had also known that Ithilien and his group had went into Zetsuei to aid in the fight. The battle on the outside as well as the inside had already begun as there would be a briefing before going out there, for Van and the others depended on the victory over the House of Feanor by liberating the city of Zetsuei.

"This doesn't look good," he said as he sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Priscilla as she woke up.

"The resonance wave has gotten bigger, but it's being drawn to Zetsuei like a moth to a flame."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. I need Tinuviel, Pavel, Thessaline, Tzippio, and Libby to summon their Armors. As for our new friend, Josie, she can be backup in Cupcake while you get out Brownie."

"Sometimes you talk like a general. By the way, what about Wendy and the twins?"

"Carmen will look after her along with the Sezorin Sisterhood and that retainer, Shinichiro. Our children will also need a sitter as well." He noticed that Priscilla was starting to worry about Lemuel and Penelope. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. As for us, we have to join the battle, no matter what."

And so, Edoras made his point clear as he was ready to round up the remaining Armor pilots in order to aid in the battle to liberate Zetsuei. It was going to be a harsh one as it was most likely to be a battle for freedom of a closed-off city.

###

Wendy was worried for Van's safety as she was watching over the twins. Outside the window, she saw the resonance wave in full force as she wanted to see Van once again. It was as if fate was dealing more than just a mission to complete as there was lightning all over Zetsuei. After seeing the sight of the resonance wave, Wendy heard the twins crying as she was doing her best to comfort them. She also wanted to make sure that Van was still alive in one piece as she wanted to see him come home towards the airship.

"Please be safe," she said.

"Miss Wendy," said Shinichiro as he was outside the door. "Edoras has called for an emergency meeting."

"I'll be right there."

Wendy finished up taking care of the twins as they were already asleep in their bassinet. When she followed Shinichiro out towards the bridge, she saw Edoras and the other Armor pilots all set up as they were getting ready for battle. They were dealing with forces outside the city as the battle has already begun without limits. Wendy had never seen them like this in battle before, but they had no choice in the matter but to get out into the battlefield to liberate Zetsuei. It was a crucial battle to shake up the House of Feanor, for it would be the one that decides the fate of all the Endless Illusion.

"Listen up," said Edoras. "I've just received some indications that the House of Feanor has sent in another Armor armada towards Zetsuei. As soon as the barrier is lifted, the more confident we have in our mission into freeing this city from its cruel masters."

"Edoras, what about Van?" asked Wendy worriedly. "Is he safe? Please tell me!"

"I have no idea, but I'm hoping that he shuts down the generator in the city."

"I hope that he does. There's no telling when he'll show up in a place like this."

"There's also the dangerous assumption that Brego is still around."

"That man who tried to kill those women? I can't believe that he's still at large."

"He's been appointed as the new watchdog," said Priscilla. "I can't believe that a spoiled brat like him would crawl in such a position like this."

"I see what you mean..."

"We'll be the backup on the outside. As for Van and the others, I sure hope that they shut down that generator and put the damper on that spoiled brat's plans."

Wendy smiled at that sentiment as she watched Edoras and the rest of the Armor pilots get ready for battle. With Brownie and Cupcake all prepped and ready to go, they waited patiently as Edoras and the rest had summoned their Armors when then they fell from the sky. It was a battle that would decide the fate in all as there would be one victor in a possible outcome. It would only be a matter of time when there would be a triumph of the righteous in the face of an extinct bloodline.

###

Ithilien and his team were back in the same sterile environment as they were on their way to meet up with Van and his group. They had scaled a different area as it was far more different than anything that they had ever seen before. All five had went far into the open as they found themselves in a clearing where it was empty. Ithilien had a bad feeling about this as he saw someone staring from above. He knew about Brego from Edoras as he was aware that he had the dreaded Mirror Piercer at his disposal. He didn't want to put the rest of the group at risk as he decided to go forward first. Just as he was about to see that the coast was clear, he saw the intruder jumping down in front of him as he had his katana in his hand. It was a godsend that there weren't any mirrors, but Ithilien was facing Brego face-to-face as he wasn't backing down without a fight.

"So, you're the brother of that rebel, Edoras, aren't you?" said Brego as he was seething with fury.

"I know who you are," said Ithilien. "You're the new watchdog here in Zetsuei."

"I take it that Van isn't with you. Now, where is he? I'm a very impatient man at this moment because I want to take him out in the name of the House of Feanor."

"He's not here with us and if he's here, I'll never tell you where he is."

"He could be anywhere in your little rag-tag team, but all you got is your little sister, an angry chef, a turban boy, a captive, and a by-product. Come to think of it, I despise people who aren't normal, especially that girl with the cat ears."

"You bastard!" Ithilien drew out his short sword. "We are all equal regardless of the flaws we have. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"I've heard it from Van about the saying, 'love knows no boundaries.' Well, my boundaries are set in stone because it is the way of the Earth Bible. Homosexuality and in-vitro fertilization go against God's law and the rules of nature and I will kill those who are worthy of death, especially that brat, Zira, and her older sister, Marta."

"Zira is one of the Imperium Twelve Armor pilots and one who is willing to aid Van in his battle to put an end to the House of Feanor."

"I've had enough of your talk! Time to fight!"

And so, Ithilien was in the fight of his life as he was fighting against Brego. With his short sword going at his opponent, they were fighting out in the open as they were also fighting to the death. The fight was starting to get intense as both Ithilien and Brego were still going at it. Dodging his opponent's kitana, he was most likely to be the underdog in this fight as he was fighting against the watchdog of this city. Just as the fight was about to continue, they heard a rumbling sound from within as it was coming from the generator. Fury boiled in Brego as he became angry at whoever blew it up to begin with. He had to hurry before the barrier was about to disintegrate throughout the city.

"Damn you, Van!" he yelled angrily.

"Oh, no, you don't," said Ithilien.

Unfortunately, it was too late as he saw Brego vanish into the shadows. He and his team had to get to Van as soon as possible when there he and his team were ready to meet up with him once again. They had to warn him about Brego as they were in a big hurry. They had to find him fast, for time is running by a thread in this sterile environment.

"What's going on?" asked Rajiv.

"Brego got away!" cried Ithilien.

"Then we need to get moving," said Undomiel. "There's no telling what he could do next."

"I hope that Van's okay," said Zira.

"He better be because he's still got a lot of cooking to do," said Dana.

###

Van was leading the way as he found the place where Ithilien and his group were going at. There was even a hole where a trap stood as it lead downward to more of Van's hiding places. The others looked at the hole carefully as it was most likely to be another clue to his old whereabouts. Now wasn't the time to look even further as he and the others had jumped over the hole and went onward into the same sterile environment that had overwhelmed the rest of the underground. They all went forth to see what went on as they noticed that some of the robots that were here were eliminated by Ithilien and his group. There was also some dangerous activity going on here as there were signs of slavery afoot. Van hated the sight of it as it reminded him of the Bridge City incident five years ago. He was in a hotbed of such degrading acts of dehumanization that ever occurred here. It also seemed that the mission has gotten much personal as Van had another reason to stop the House of Feanor.

"What happened here?" asked Yutaka.

"The head honcho, along with those robots, has been catching slaves right and left, even after there is a lot of people here in Zetsuei," said Van.

"It seems to me like Ghazim got the drop on those bucket of bolts," said Dulkas as he was examing the remains of one of the fallen robots. "Looks like he's not alone. He's hanging around with the same group that liberated whoever was being kept in here."

"It's Brego's doing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nancy.

"He's just like the rest of his family. They still continue to have such a gluttonous hold on power, especially when it's trying to slip from under them."

"Van, what are you talking about?" asked Marta.

"Brego's been doing more than just being the watchdog of this city. He's not only working those citizens to the bone in the throes of slavery, but he's been collecting people outside of it just to keep the generator running."

"Van!" yelled Nancy. "I know that you want to help save the people here, but we have a mission to complete. Ithilien and his team are doing that job for us, but we should also do ours. Destroying the generator is our top priority here."

Van sighed as he and the rest of the team decided to keep moving forward for the sake of the mission. When they left the area, they found themselves in another sterile environment as it was much more dreary than before. The place was a tomb as there were even coffins stacked up like building blocks. To his curiosity, Van opened up one of the coffins as it was occupied by a dead body of a young woman. The dead body itself had been like this as it even had a stab wound in the middle of her chest along with a piece of a mirror shard. He knew that Brego had killed her as he was aware of the Mirror Piercer that took her life. Even Nancy and the others were disgusted at the fact that the people like that poor woman were executed for not obeying Brego as there was a power trip brewing.

"This is insane," said Marta.

"I know," said Van as he closed the coffin. "Right now, this is a taste of what Brego can do to anyone who disobeys him."

"It's a sad ending for those people," said Dulkas.

"We have to get moving. As for those people who lost their lives here in this degrading slavery, their deaths will be avenged when we get the drop on Brego."

"It's tragic to see something like this," said Yutaka.

"We'll avenge them at another time, but first, we have to take out that generator," said Nancy.

And so, they moved forward as they were walking in the same sterile environment in the underground. All five were exploring the area as they later came across a group of robots forcing some more people into working under Brego's foot. The cracking of whips and the sounds of cries had filled the area as Van viewed it as the last straw here in the underground. It wasn't long until he and the others had decided to help out as they took out some of the robots that were keeping the people as prisoners. The battle between Van's group and the robots had ended in victory for the heroes as they mopped the floor with them. The people who were slaves here were finally free from the tyranny of the House of Feanor as they were grateful in the group that stepped in to save them from their cruel masters.

After saving the people that were once captive, Van and the others had moved onward as they were still on their way towards the generator. Their mission was still the same as they were ready to destroy it in order to shut down the barrier. This mission would be a bit complicated along the way, but they had to keep moving, regardless. Although Van wanted to complete it, he also had some heritage that was hidden below as it was there long before Zetsuei's construction. After leaving the area, he and the others had found themselves in a place that was filled with electricity. It was the way of the generator as Van found it at last. His mission was clear as he was ready to fulfill it in order to lift the barrier of the city.

"This is it," he said.

"So this is the generator," said Marta.

"This is our one and only chance to destroy it in order to shut down the barrier."

"Watch out for the electricity," said Nancy.

"I already know of the risks. By the way, Marta, do you have those explosives?"

"Not much, but they'll do," she said.

"I have some explosives," said Dulkas.

"That's good," said Van. "Now then, shall we do the honors in shutting it down?"

"We'll do it, but after this, we should all go in for some ramen," said Yutaka. "By the way, here's the last of the dynamite and a lighter to fire it off with."

"That'll do quite nicely. Let's get a move on because we have a generator to blow up and a city to liberate. We started this, but we're gonna finish it whenever we put Brego in his place."

Without hesitation, Van drew out his sword as he was ready to shut down the generator. With the explosives handed to him, he was ready to blow up the generator as he was also there to give more freedom to the people of Zetsuei. With the explosives in his hands, he stuck them on the generator along with the dynamite as they were ready to blow up at any time. When he saw an electric current coming forth, he fled as he saw it light the fuses of the remaining dynamite. It wasn't long until he got out of the way as he joined up with the rest of his group while hiding in the distance.

_BOOM!_

The generator had finally been blown to pieces as the barrier to the city had been lifted. It was a great success as Van and the others had set out what they were supposed to do. Even with the resonance wave still hovering over the sky, the mission had been completed at last, but the battle wasn't over just yet.

###

Wendy had seen Edoras and the other Armor pilots off as they were ready to go up against the Armors that were approaching Zetsuei. With the barrier lifted, the Armor pilots were on their way as they were ready to liberate the city once and for all. It was a battle that became more interesting as Wendy watched them go off into battle. She wanted to see Van once again as she was starting to miss him dearly. After looking after the twins, along with Lemuel and Penelope, she was hoping that everyone would be alright and safe as they were off fighting the forces of the House of Feanor. It wasn't long until she saw the resonance wave swirling all over the sky in such dark blue waves. She found it to be beautiful as they were turning the sky into a large pallet of bluish colors. It was a sign that the House of Feanor is losing its grip on power as it was about to be pushed towards the edge. It would only be a matter of time before Van would reach the Lost Region, for he would also go up against Eomer in the near future.

"Please be safe," said Wendy as she was fiddling at the cross around her neck. "Please be home, Van. I'll be waiting for you whenever you return."

###

Ithilien and his group were on their way towards the generator as they heard the large explosion coming from the central area. It was such a powerful blow to the House of Feanor as Ithilien and his group had came across Van and the other team. It was a grand reunion as both teams had seen the resonance wave aid in removing the barrier of the city. After seeing the mission through, everyone was grateful that they were fulfilling it with such gusto. As for Van, however, he was ready to be on his way, but something had snatched him up with a claw. The rest of the groups saw Brego at the controls as he hauled Van upward toards the surface. The short-lived victory has turned into a nightmare as Van was trying to break free while in midair in familiar territory. He saw the resonance wave still swirling in the night sky as he was still trapped in the grabbing claw. It wasn't long until he saw Brego in full force as he had his katana at the ready.

"Long time, no see," he said. "Eomer's not too happy with you right now, so I'm gonna do the honors in killing you."

"You sure look well for someone who's been appointed as the new watchdog of this city."

"I won't be ridiculed by the likes of _you_!... not anymore!"

"So, I take it that you're still butt-hurt after our last little skirmish in Jade Creek. It also seems that you're most likely to piss Eomer off in killing me a lot sooner than expected."

"Look, I want more than just power. I want to be a peer in the Elite, but it'll all change once I take you down."

Brego was aimed to do away with Van as he finally saw a mirror that was hidden in the wall. With Van's reflection in full effect, he was ready to strike as he was about to drive his katana into it. Just as he was about to do so, he felt a small needle-like dagger prick his hand as he dropped his katana onto the ground. To his surprise, he saw a strange bald man dressed in shaolin clothing come out into the open as he drew out his broadswords in order to strike. With Van freed from the grabbing claw, he got his advantage as he drew out his sword and was eager to challenge Brego. Both he and the strange man had their opponent cornered as he was trying to pick up his katana and fight.

"You Telfer swine!" shrieked Brego.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled the strange man as he had a grudge against him. "You are the worst form of scum that ever graced onto the planet. I won't let you get away for what you've done!"

"It's about Qianxue, isn't it? Well, it's a shame that I know nothing about her-"

"Don't play dumb! I watched you rape and kill my mother and now you're gonna kill the man who put a damper on one of the Feanor relatives! You really stooped so low on this that it's not funny!"

"Lord Brego!" said a voice over the city intercom. "The barrier has been lifted! There are also intruders coming! What shall we do?!"

"Kill them all," he said with a hateful voice. "The Armada will mop up the rest."

"You really lost it, Brego," said Van.

"I don't trust him," said the man in Shaolin clothing. "Brego _never_ fights honorably, especially with his opponents."

"If he wants a fight, then I'll give to to him right here."

And so, Brego picked up his katana as he wanted to challenge Van to a duel to the death. It would be a troublesome challenge indeed as both men had their swords at the ready as they fought on the surface above. The fought with their respected weapons as they were attacking each other right and left. With Van gaining the upper hand, he was ready to up the ante until he saw Brego go for the advantage as he had his kitana at the ready to finish what he started.

With the man in Shaolin clothing sitting on the sidelines, he watch Van and Brego duel on the surface as the resonance wave was still swirling in the sky. He remembered Brego ever since that day when he invaded his home and had his way with his mother. He wanted to take him out for both raping and killing her that night as he wanted to kill him for it. After seeing the fight between Van and Brego, he had known that one of them had a lot of dishonor over his head as he was waiting for his chance to go for the kill.

"You're mine!" yelled Brego as he saw the reflection of a small pond.

When Brego finally made his way to the pond, he saw Van's reflection as he was about to take him out with his Mirror Piercer. Just as he was about to get the chance, he was stopped once again by the man with the Shaolin clothing as he kicked him around all over the place. Rage boiled in the man who wanted vengeance against his opponent as he drew out his broadswords and slashed at the reflection of him. Blood seeped down Brego's leg as he was becoming more angrier than ever. He always killed his enemies with the Mirror Piercer move as he finally got a taste of his own medicine. Even Van was grateful that he had an ally in the man who bore a grudge against Brego as he pointed his sword at his opponent.

"It seems that you still don't play fair, do you?" said the man in Shaolin clothing.

"You shut up!" yelled Brego as he was clutching at his leg. "You are just like those clowns who are trying to soil my family's name, Guofeng! As for Van, he's nothing but a drifter in a tuxedo who will never defeat the House of Feanor!"

"I've heard it all before!" yelled Van. "You and your piss-poor family are all the same!"

Outraged by such mockery, Brego held up his katana as he summoned his Armor, Commodus. When it came down from the sky, it was a much tricked-out version of Metsa of Tuesday as it was ready for its pilot to command it. With Brego going inside of it, he felt his leg wound head as he was ready to do away with Van front and center. He wasn't running away from the danger as he was ready to have a real duel to the death with his enemy.

"You never learn, do you?" he said.

"Looks like Brego finally got out his Armor after all," said Guofeng.

"I'll take it from here; just get to safety, will you?!"

"Be careful; Brego surely likes to put the hurt on everyone with that thing."

"Don't worry, I'll put that prick in his place as if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

"Good luck and watch your back."

And so, Van was ready to deal with his hateful opponent as he used his sword to summon Dann. When he took out Hydrangea from out of his pocket, he set her aside as she crawled to safety. In a bizarre twist of fate, he had to lure Commodus out of the city as soon as possible when he saw Dann fall from the sky. It was a battle for Zetsuei as it was the final city that bordered the Lost Region. Van had to stop Brego once and for all, for the future was about to be a standstill in a battle to liberate the city of Zetsuei and continue onward to the Lost Region.

**To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30: The Battle for Everything

**Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues**

**Chapter 30: The Battle for Everything**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Edoras and the rest of his team were facing a group of Armors as they were another Armada in the making. They had never seen them ready on the front lines as they were standing towards the city gates. With Armos making the first move, it attacked the first wave as Brownie came in and blew away all the rest. The combined efforts of both Armors had been unstoppable as they were doing some damage to some of the Armors that were on the battlefield. It wasn't long until they had some backup as the second wave had come in the form of tanks. With Nenya leading the charge, Tinuviel had piloted it into battle as it sliced some of its enemies with its fans. Along the way, there came Galadriel as it threw its chakram at its enemies. It was a long battle as the Armor pilots lead by Edoras were going up against another Armor Armada in the making.

It wasn't long until Gil-Galad and Faramir had stepped in as they were going up against the second wave. The battle was starting to get intense as the second wave was firing at the heroes in their Armors. Taking minimal damage, the team, lead by Edoras, had stood back as they were in one tough battle to liberate Zetsuei from its cruel masters.

"This isn't going anywhere," said Edoras.

"They're intense out there," said Priscilla.

"This is one hell of a battle out here," said Tinuviel.

"It's gonna be hell," said Tzippio worriedly.

"No one is gonna die here," said Edoras. "We've made it this far, so we have no other choice but to finish what we have started."

"Tell that to what's happening in the city," said Pavel as he noticed the danger coming from it.

"There's an Armor fight in there," said Thessaline. "Looks like that Van's going up against Zetsuei's watchdog."

"We'll deal with that later," said Edoras. "First, we have to finish mopping up the Armada before we do anything."

It was agreed that the battle had to be finished as the Armor pilots were still fighting against the Armor Armada that the House of Feanor had sent in. This was no ordinary battle as the heroes of the battlefield were going up against something that is close to the House of Feanor's territory, for a much bigger danger is waiting for them in the Lost Region. With the third wave coming, Gilraen and Cupcake had stepped in as they were ready to join up with the rest of the team. All eight Armors had come together as they were ready to put a damper on the Armor Armada. Little did they know was that some of them were on their way towards the city as they were about to meet a big surprise coming from the rest of the allies there. It would only be a matter of time, but there would be a huge reunion on the battlefield in the guise of Armor pilots on the side of an extinct bloodline.

###

Ithilien and the others were staring at the remains of the generator as it was blown to pieces. Even though the mission was a success, there were much bigger problems coming as they heard fighting sounds from the surface. Ithilien himself wanted to prove himself worthy as he saw a ladder that lead upwards to where the surface should be. When he finally reached it, he saw Dann going up against Commodus as it was being overpowered by it. This was no ordinary duel to the death as Dann was trying to hold on to the upper hand in this battle. Ithilien wanted to help, but he didn't want to endanger any of the citizens as he was most likely to be on the sidelines in this battle.

"Come on, Van," he said. "Don't lose this one."

"Hey," said Guofeng as he was holding Hydrangea in his arms. "This isn't a good time to be watching the battle right now."

"It's Brego that we need to be worried about. He's dangerous with his Armor out in the battlefield."

"I hate to break it to you, but Brego's a loose cannon. He's a spoiled brat who gets pissed off whrn he doesn't get his way."

"Wait, have you seen him before?"

"He's the one who violated and killed my mother. It also seems that I've got an ally in that guy who's ready to take out that spoiled son-of-a-bitch."

_CRASH! BOOM!_

"What the hell's going on?!" yelled Ithilien.

"Looks like Commodus didn't get its way this time," said Guofeng.

Both Ithilien and Guofeng had found that Commodus was out of control as it was slashing things right and left. Even Dann was no match for it as it was trying to attack it with all of its strength. Brego was simply exuberant as he was mopping the floor with Dann by using Commodus' weapons with such gusto. Van was starting to get worried as he felt the same kind of fear that engulfed him since his battle with William Will Woo five years ago. He had to keep it together as he felt the sting of defeat looming over his head. He couldn't let that happen as he was thinking about Wendy and the twins back at the airship.

"So, how does it feel to have a taste of fear, Van?" said Brego as he was relishing in his conquest.

"You're insane!" he yelled as he was trying to get Dann up on its feet.

"Oh, am I? Come to think of it, I have a lot more morals than anyone here on this backwater planet, including _you_!"

"You've kidnapped those people from some of the cities on the trail, didn't you? It all makes sense when you wanted more than just to become a watchdog, didn't you? You were also interested in taking some of the women that you have captured towards Eomer to produce more Feanor children for your pathetic little workforce."

"Human life by forced labor and rape is good for business when it comes to conditioning them to become a part of the Armor Armada that Eomer has perfected."

"You bastard! Human life should live freely, not become slaves to people who don't give a rat's ass about them!"

"I don't have to care about them if I don't want to! They're just fodder for the House of Feanor to use."

"I can't believe that you'd stoop so low in not caring about the people here in Zetsuei! Well, _I _care because I have a wife and two children to protect!"

Van made his point clear as he piloted Dann back to its feet. Once again, he was facing Brego as he was destroying things in the city with his Armor, Commodus. Many people were fleeing the city surface as they were going directly into the underground sanctuary. Van was grateful that the people were getting out of harm's way as they were reaching for safety below. He was still facing Commodus in full fury as he was piloting Dann towards a moment of victory. Even Ithilien and Guofeng were rooting for him as he was still fighting onward against his enemy out in the open.

###

Nancy and the others had made it to safety as they were in the underground sanctuary with the citizens and freed slaves. The place itself was different from the sterile environment that housed the generator as it had many sophisticated tunnels that once housed some of the House of Telfer's descendants many centuries ago. It was an ancient place as it had many murals of Siegfried and Arwen all over the walls. There was even a mural of them as they were holding their newborn baby boy, who had the same black hair and red eyes as his mother. Nancy had examined the mural carefully as she had seen some of the ancient writing that had been all over the obsidian mines near Jade Creek. It was more different than before as the mural of the fallen family had stayed after centuries of withering and neglect.

"What do we have here?" said Dulkas.

"This mural is old," said Nancy.

"What does it look like?" asked Dana as he set down the backpack full of grenades.

"These people here are Siegfried and Arwen Telfer. They were part of the House of Telfer as they prospered with such a kind hand over what was known to be Tir Andurinar. After the downfall, they were killed by Eomer in which the land had turned to ice and snow."

"Who is that little baby in the picture?" asked Zira.

"That baby is none other than Van. It seems that he was once here centuries ago by the scores of books and pictures on the wall."

"It looks like that he was lucky to hide away from the House of Feanor all those years ago," said Undomiel. "I guess that someone must have taken care of him here."

"Van may have luck on his side, but it is _Allah's_ will that he would be destined to turn the Lost Region back into a place where life blooms," said Ghazim.

"I bet that Mr. Van must have been popular here," said Rajiv.

"By the way, where's Ithilien?" asked Marta.

"He's out there with Van," said Nancy. "Come to think of it, he's most likely to sit on the sidelines in battle, but he better stay out of the way."

The concern for Ithilien had gotten to be serious as Marta decided to go after him. Going towards the surface, she saw him and Guofeng as they are taking cover from the gunfire from outside, along with Hydrangea. It was an awkward reunion as Ithilien got punched directly by Marta in the face for worrying everyone down in the underground sanctuary. She was angry at him for wandering off as she wanted to attack him some more.

"What were you thinking?!" she cried. "You know that it isn't safe out here!"

"Van told me about being slapped around by a woman if I wasn't careful," said Ithilien.

"You're lucky that you weren't hurt, but-"

_CRASH!_

The ground had quaked as the battle had become intense all over with Dann and Commodus still fighting in the city. The laser fire and flying debris had scattered everywhere as Ithilien got Marta out of harm's way from the falling shrapnel. That act of good will had him on top of her as he was starting to get a little uneasy. He was a virgin as he never had any sexual experience before. He even found Marta beautiful as he was torn between wanting to marry her and getting her out of harm's way. Now wasn't the time to think about sex as he got off of her and helped her up to her feet. Even Guofeng was curious to see them together as he was holding Hydrangea in his arms.

"So, you got yourself a girlfriend, don't you?" he said.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," said Ithilien defensively.

"She sure looks like it."

"Hey, we're _not_ exactly a couple, you know," said Marta.

"You two lovebirds better take cover because we've got more than just the two prizefighters out in the open."

"What's going on?"

"There's some Armors coming to destroy the city," said Ithilien. "We have to do something quick before something bad happens."

Ithilien was right on the money as he saw some Armors coming towards the city. It wasn't long until he summoned Artros as it came from the sky. Even Marta pressed on a watch on her wrist as she saw her Armor, Custard, fly towards her. It wasn't long until they got into their Armors as they went up against the ones that were entering the city. Both Artros and Custard had advanced against the invading Armors as they destroyed as many as they could muster. It wasn't long until they saw Lorien and Isildur appear out of nowhere as they were helping in the fight. All four Armors were going up against an invasion of foes as they were slashing them left and right. The battle for the city has intensified as it was starting to get too monotonous out there. It was also starting to get more dangerous in the long run as the fighting was starting to intensify by the minute. Just as the battle was heating up, there was Evenstar as it was being accompanied by Anarion and Este as all three had joined in the fight to defend the city from the Armor Armada. There were seven Armors in the city itself as they were going up against a plethora of enemies as they came from the House of Feanor.

All seven of them were on the defensive as they were standing their ground in not only protecting the city, but the citizens as well. With the robots still coming, the heroic Armors had found that they had a new ally as a strange Armor appeared out of the blue. To the surprise of the Armor pilots, they saw that Dana was there as he was piloting an Armor that was built like Volkane. The Armor, named Donut, was built more like a military machine as it transformed into a tank complete with gatling guns. It was a sight to see as Donut had made short work of the Armors that were invading the city.

"Look what _I've_ got!" cried Dana as he was piloting Donut on the frontline. "Hey, you Feanor bastards have got another thing coming to you if you don't leave the citizens alone!"

Dana had finally made his point clear as he was going for the throat on the battlefield. He wanted to protect everyone as he was there to defend the city. When he joined up with the rest of them, the number increased to eight as they were there to protect and liberate Zetsuei.

###

Wendy was staring out the window as she was seeing the resonance wave still over the embattled city of Zetsuei. With the twins fed, cleaned, and sent to bed, she watched over them as she was waiting for Van to come back. She was worried about him as she also wanted to be in his arms once again. With the twins sleeping, she went out of the room as she was going towards the kitchen to get something to eat. When she went into the fridge, she noticed that there was a pumpkin cheesecake that was untouched as she got it out of there. When she set it on the counter, she saw a note that was stuck on top of the plastic cover as it read the words, "For Wendy," on it. She saw that it was Van who made it as she took off the cover and grabbed a knife in order to slice at it. When she grabbed a saucer, she placed a slice of cheesecake on it as she took out a fork and tasted it.

The cheesecake was very delicious as she found it to be made by Van before he left for the mission to liberate Zetsuei. She thought about him as he was in his Armor, for he would come back to her as soon as the mission was completed. She loved him with all her heart as she was also worried for him as well. The pumpkin cheesecake was tasty after she finished up that slice. Just as she was about to get a little bit more, she saw Carmen and Shinichiro walk into the kitchen as they were also worried for the rest of the crew's safety. Even they were aware of the battle for Zetsuei as they were looking after the children on the airship.

"It's too quiet here," said Shinichiro.

"I see what you mean," said Wendy.

"I'm hoping that Master would return."

"I'm hoping that he would be safe, too, along with Van and the others."

"Van is no stranger on the battlefield," said Carmen. "He has Dann of Thursday to pilot in this cause to uproot the House of Feanor and their evil activities."

"I hope that he's okay. There's no telling what could happen when he's there fighting over there."

"What is _that_?" Carmen had noticed the pumpkin cheesecake sitting on the counter.

"It's a pumpkin cheesecake. Van made it before he left for Zetsuei."

"I guess that he thought about you when he decided to go on this mission," said Shinichiro as he grabbed a saucer and fork when he got a slice of cheesecake. "This is a good cheesecake. If only Master would come and taste a slice of it."

"Your master will come back just like Van," said Carmen. "Besides, he's an Armor pilot and he never flees from danger."

And so, all three were getting into the cheesecake as they were also keeping their minds off of the battle for now. In a dangerous debacle like this, there was no telling where or when they would come back, but they were still fighting for the freedom for all who want the House of Feanor to fall, no matter what.

###

Van was trying to hold on to the edge in battle as he was piloting Dann to confront Brego while inside of Commodus. Both Armors were fighting with such intensity as they were in the middle of the central square. It was a ring of death for whoever came out as the victor of the fight as both Dann and Commodus were still fighting to the death. It wasn't long until Dann finally got the upper hand as it knocked down Commodus onto the ground. Unfortunately, Dann's flighty opponent had gotten back up as it was ready to fire off its special attack. Brego was exuberant as he used his Armor's special power to immobilize Dann as it fell onto the ground. Van was powerless as he was trying to break Dann free from Commodus' power.

"Well, well," said Brego. "It seems that you've gotten pinned."

"It sucks," said Van.

"You'll never break free from Commodus' special power. Soon, you and that pathetic little tin can are gonna disintegrate into dust and blood by the time I'm finished with _you_."

"You're nothing but a monster in sheep's clothing!"

"You've been a thorn in our side since you fled with that Sezorin whore centuries ago! You've been under the radar so far until you met up with Gadoved and Elena. Well, Elena did something that went against God's law when she donated her eggs just to get some cash in order to get by. In her sin, a bunch of by-products were born: two from a fag couple, one with different colors of eyes, and an angry chef. When I heard of something like this, I consorted to Eomer about Elena's dirty little secret in which he hired the notorious Kroo Kring Koo, otherwise known as the Claw, to take her out along with you in the mix."

"What?! You were the one who had a hand in Elena's death?!" Rage had boiled in Van as he was starting to get angry. "I'll take you out here and now for aiding and abetting in the Claw's handiwork when he killed her on the day of our wedding! Do you think I can let you get away with _that_?! It's horrible...; no, it's extremely _despicable_ for what you've did! Elena may have donated some of her livelihood just to have some income, but she is _never_ a sinner! I won't let you defile or dishonor her memory like that!"

Van's fury was more than Brego can handle as he used Dann to get up and break free from Commodus' special attack. Up on its feet, Dann pulled no punches as it went up against its enemy. It wasn't long until the resonance wave had surrounded Dann as it was gaining more power than usual. Even Brego was outmatched as he was cowering in fear inside of Commodus' cockpit. In a blaze of righteousness, Dann fired off a huge energy blast as it blew straight into Commodus. With the duel nearing to a close, Dann was victorious as it saw its enemy fall into many pieces. It wasn't long until Van jumped out of his Armor as he surveyed the damage that was done to Commodus. Just as he was about to view more of the wreckage, he noticed that Brego was long gone as Commodus' cockpit was empty. Exhausted and tired from such a long battle, Van was ready to meet up with the rest of his teams as he was also starting to get a little hungry for a steak with lots of condiments and a tall glass of milk on the side.

When he was ready to make his way back towards the underground sanctuary, he turned around as he saw Brego emerge from the wreckage as he had his katana in his hand. Van had never expected Brego to attack after a defeat as he defend himself with his sword. Anger still brimmed from him as he wanted to do away with his enemy out in the open. Both men continued to fight in the open until the sound of approaching Armors were coming towards the city. Defeated and with Commodus destroyed, Brego fled as he took his katana with him while disappearing in the shadows. Van, however, had found that his group were going out of the city as they were on the prowl to help out with the reinforcements on the outside. It was a godsend that the battle was ready to come to a close as the city of Zetsuei is now free from the House of Feanor's cruel tyranny.

###

The battle on the outside was still raging as Edoras and his team were going up against the Armor Armada that was all over the city. One by one, the Armor Armada was starting to dwindle as half of the Imperium Twelve was mopping the floor with them. Victory was at hand as Edoras and his team had seen the rest of the Imperium Twelve emerge as they were all together, along with Brownie, Cupcake, Custard, and Donut. The Armors had finished off what was left of the Armada as there were nothing but scrap metal on the battlefield. It was a well-known victory as all of the Armor pilots were heroically victorious in their efforts to liberate Zetsuei and give the people here the freedom that was denied from them all those years.

Even though that the city was in shambles, everyone who fought to liberate it from the House of Feanor was most likely to take part in its restoration as it would be good as new again. Zetsuei was freed, but it would take a while to fix the city as there would be a pledge to fix it in the long run.

###

Eomer became furious as he was sitting on his throne. After hearing about Brego's failure, he didn't pull no punches as he drew out his scythe. He was also aware that Brego was also nowhere to be found as he didn't report back to him. A quiet anger had filled the throne room in winter as Eomer went outside into the frozen courtyard. He noticed that the barrier to his domain is being lifted as he saw the fresh snow fall from the sky. It wasn't long until he was joined by Eowyn and Eothain as they all watched the snow become a blizzard. They all cherished the winter as they had it for so long. After many centuries of controlling the Lost Region, they were in a crisis as they had heard a lot about Van and his heroic efforts in defeating some of the House of Feanor's forces for the past few months. They were also being tested in a time when the hold of winter was about to slowly diminish here in the Lost Region.

"What troubles you so?" asked Eowyn as she had some concern for her brother.

"Eovanuus is near," said Eomer.

"You mean Van of the Dawn?" said Eothain as he was slowly revving up his chainsaw. "He's no match for us because he'll never take down the House of Feanor."

"You fool! That drifter in the tuxedo has already liberated all four bordering cities in which the barrier to our lands is slowly lifting as we speak!"

"If you want me to, I'll shred him with my little toy."

"It won't be easy," said Eowyn. "He's already gotten stronger and he's also a father as well."

"So, that small whelp that aided him on his travels has given birth to his litter. This miniscule brood won't be tolerated by the likes of us. As for Eovanuus and his followers, let them come, for they will face a long cold winter here in the Lost Region."

"The Imperium Twelve are always on his side, my brother. They also bear the Telfer crest on their bodies as if they were chosen by the righteous hand of God Himself."

"I will not be played by that group of clowns!" he raised his scythe up in anger as it slashed against a wall. "Eovanuus is a threat! He is the product of Siegfried and that whore, Arwen. _I _wanted Arwen to myself because of both her beauty and her power to control the resonance. I could have had that power if Siegfried hadn't gotten in the way! Oh, Arwen chose him over me because of those bitches in the dog kennel! Because of their courtship and union, they produced a son that ruined things! After five years of being rejected, I chose to strike them down, but the Mother Superior took their boy away to places unknown!"

"It'll be easy pickings when I get the chance to upset Van," said Eothain.

"No, _I'll_ be the one to finish him off!"

Eomer's anger was clear in a blizzard of falling snow. He wanted to get rid of the biggest obstacle that was wandering all over the Endless Illusion as he wanted to strike with his scythe. He saw the barrier slowly falling away as he was aware that Van was somewhere near the Lost Region.

###

It had been six days since the liberation of Zetsuei as everyone in their Armors had been fixing the city to looking brand new. Everyone took part in the restoration as they were also known as the saviors of the city by the people. With some of the people returning home to their home cities, the rest of them stayed here as they returned to their homes and businesses. Life was blooming again as the people were cheering all over the place here. Even Van was grateful that the city was free from tyranny as he was hard at work. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy and the twins as they were all dressed in autumn clothes. Even though it was nearing the end of October, there were celebrations of Halloween as every child in the city were dressed in the most unusual costumes. Van and Wendy were also being accompanied by little Hydrangea as she was riding in one of the children's Halloween pails.

It was a joyous celebration as both Van and Wendy had seen all of the pilots of the Imperium Twelve and the spare Armors as they were standing humbly in front of them. They were the guard of the future king and queen of the Lost Region as they would also be willing to lay their lives on the line to protect them from harm. They were here and all accounted for as they started from the first pilot to the last. It was a lineup of the ages as it was also a mode of defense in times of danger. Van was also impressed of the bravery that the Imperium Twelve and the spare Armors had displayed as they were there to be on guard in times of battle.

"I see that you're all here," he said. "All of you had a lot of spunk and bravery when it comes to protecting and liberating those who needed it the most. All sixteen of you had sported a lot of bravery out on the battlefield as I am proud to be the man I'm supposed to be. I may have come a long way, but I have a lot more to go when I'm about to face the House of Feanor. The power of tyranny is slowly slipping, for righteousness will prevail and justice and prosperity will enter into the Lost Region. This is my reason to fight and I will always be willing to put my own life on the line, for the Elite in the House of Feanor will fall in the snow of their own making."

Everyone had cheered as they saw Van become more of a leader than just a man in a tuxedo as he was ready to cross into uncharted territory. After delivering that speech, he was starting to get a little hungry as he wanted to get some lunch. With Wendy and the twins following him, they sat down beside him as they were ordering some lunch. It wasn't long until Van finally got his steak as he used the condiments to slather them all over it. With one bite, he was in heaven as he even had a tall glass of milk on the side.

"DAMN, THAT'S GOOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Van, not so loud," scolded Wendy as she was watching over the sleeping twins.

"Sorry, but it's been a long time since I had one of these."

"New outlook, new kingly raiment, same old Van."

"By the way, after lunch, we'll go back to the airship in order to get to where we need to go."

"It's also gonna be cold up there and inhospitable, too."

"I see what you mean. Besides, we _did_ make it to our goal after all."

Wendy giggled at that sentiment as she also noticed that Guofeng was staring from outside of the window with Hydrangea and her sisters. There were also Shinichiro's horses with him as they were alive and in one piece. Even their owner was overjoyed as he saw them for the first time in a couple of weeks, for they had help from something that was divine in the trail to the Lost Region. It wasn't long until he saw Yutaka coming towards the inn as he was here to collect the retainer and his horses. Even Carmen was watching in the distance along with the Sezorin Sisterhood as she was grateful that Zetsuei was free from harm. Unbeknownst to anyone here in the city, there were two turtles in the shadows as they were watching the progress of our heroes.

It was Kameo and Bluebell, along with the rest of their offspring, as they were watching over Van and Wendy. They had come a long way, but they were also watching over them in a place that they needed to go in the long run. Both the future king and queen were on their way to the Lost Region as they were about to face new dangers and more perils ahead in their quest to overthrow the House of Feanor once and for all.

**The End..., well, sort of...**


End file.
